Slayer Gothic 2
by gothicjedi666
Summary: The next part of my Slayer Gothic series. Warnings for swearing, fighting, sex and other adult things. Lots of crossover adventures to look forward too.
1. Prologue

**Author Note**

Big thanks to Takao-kun for writing this prologue. I know its confusing right now, but I promise it will make sense later. Also be warned its a lot more gruesome that the rest of the story, very gory.

 **Slayer Gothic – Book 2**

 **Prologue**

 **Mareth. Demon Factory**

Months had passed since the "Heroes" had come and shut down the Demon Factory, "liberating" the human cattle that had been held prisoner in this facility. Night and Day they had been pumped full of aphrodisiacs, chemicals that were designed to warp their bodies in order to better increase production, and corruptive drugs, while simultaneously being milked of their tainted cum and milk.

A great many of them had fled as soon as the machinery stopped and they had released them from their harnesses, but others had stayed their minds having broken long ago. The only thing they live for is the constant pleasure that came from be drugged and milked. They had fallen into a mindless orgy with nothing better to do, eventually the demons would return, fix the factory, and place the human cattle back in their harness.

Until the demons came the mindless orgy was watched over by their leaders, individuals that had retained their mind, but were corrupted to the point that all they need to complete their monstrous transformation into demons was the removal of their soul.

Such was the 'Mercy' of the 'Heroes' to kill demons, but spare humans that were obviously corrupted beyond redemption rather than finish them off. Not that they were the only ones at fault, in the months since the factory had been shutdown more than a few of the victims had stumbled upon the Last City of Mareth, Tel'Adre and had reported what had happen to them.

The reports from various victims were compiled, finalized, and delivered to the Mage's Council. The reports would languish for several weeks as the Council discussed more important matters that actually concerned the city itself. When the report would finally be discussed by the Council it would quickly be summarily dismissed as 'Not An Issue That Concerns This City' with orders sent to the City Guard that it was none of their concern.

On the other side, a report would quickly reach the Demon Queen Lethice, upon receiving the news she would vaporize the messenger in her rage and place a bounty on the heads of the 'Heroes' so high that it would drive beings that had previously disliked the demons to reconsider their stance on them due to the reward being offered.

As such until the 'Heroes' were captured or the corruption of Mareth overwhelmed them; there would be no reason to start up the factory again. And as the months passed with no sign of 'Heroes' to found, the demons were unable to verify they had been captured or that Mareth had transformed or corrupted them into something else.

Those that remained at the factory remained safe from the factions of Mareth. One side refusing to have anything to do with them and other knowing that they would still be there when they could finally use them again. Such was their complacency that they never even considered someone or something would come seeking them and would have no desire for anything they could offer.

It began like any other day the broken continuing their ever mindless orgy, as one of the handlers beginning to feel sluggish, he/she left the main chamber of the factory and went to the break room for the wonderful coffee they had discovered a few weeks after being freed while searching for a change of scenery to have sex. They all took a perverse sense of pleasure having on sex the Overseer's desk as while making as much of a mess as possible.

As the herm finished preparing hir coffee, she/he began to feel hot breath prickling the back of hir neck, and began stroke hir aroused massive corrupted phallus believing that one of her fellow handlers had followed hir here for a more private session. Turning around the leering she/he discovered that he/she couldn't have been further from the truth.

Looking up in shock he/she didn't even have time to utter a word before a hand grabbed hir head and lifted hir up above the ground, now hir huge ball sack was hanging down and getting in the way of hir legs attempting to kick out.

The hand's grip on hir head tightened, there was a moment of muffled scream from hir as she felt hir head slowly being crushed from the pressure, then the muscles connected to the hand ceased to hold back and this pulped hir head in an instant.

There was a snort of disgust as the headless body hit the floor, blood gushing out of where the head had been and started to spread across the floor of the break room.

Turning about hir killer moved to leave while running it's right hand along the wall smearing some of the remains across and leaving grooves in the wall.

Then it headed north following the stench of sex, musk, cum, milk, and too many sweaty bodies that had gone with out any form of hygiene products for too long. Soon it passed through Pump Room where the corrupted fluids from the human cattle would have been stored before being dumped into the Lake below attempting to overwhelm the last source of purity left on Mareth.

Now for the first time since its construction, the machinery lay silent and unused, the only sound coming from the factory now came in the form of the moans of pleasures and cries of joy that were being released from the corrupted human cattle that had remained in the factory. They were desperately attempting to regain even a fraction of the pleasure they'd once enjoyed while in their harnesses while they were being milked for their fluids.

It approached the mindless orgy that took up the whole floor of the Main Chamber in the factory, its heavy steps would have echoed loudly across the floor had it not been drowned out by the noise they herms generated in their activities.

The handler of the orgy closest to the entrance became it's second victim as it drew out it's axe and casually bisected hir. The top half was separated from the rest at the wasit.

Most of the torso went flying into the orgy due to the force of the separation where it was quickly grabbed by others to have hir breasts groped and massive dicks shoved repetitively into someone's mouth. Both hir killer and death were completely ignored by those that made up the orgy.

The few handlers that were left more than made up for the lack of reaction from the rest of the orgy. Screaming loudly in terror, at such a casual display of extreme violence that they had all but forgotten existed.

Having grown so used to Mareth where rape was considered the most common and usual punishment, with many coming to enjoy being defeated or punished in such a way. The idea of actually killing another being, had become almost forbidden knowledge to these humans. The handlers for the first time realized they weren't in control and that they had nothing to offer the killer that it wanted.

No longer knowing of any other way to react, they desperately offered it their bodies to use, even as it grabbed the leg of the next handler and dragged hir across the floor. She/he screamed in pain before the killer raise hir up in the air and smashed hir into the floor. Hir bones loudly cracking from the impact as it lifted hir up again and smashed hir into the floor once again. Hir head burst like a ripe melon upon impacting the floor a second time and hir brain landing with a wet splat some distance away.

It continued to repeatedly smash the handler's corpse into the floor even as the body was reduced to the consistency of ground beef, blood and bones smeared the cracked floor. Finally as it lifted the corpse up once more the leg broke sending the body flying up to impact the ceiling before coming down with a meaty slap as it landed.

As the monster, for there was no other word that the remaining handlers could find to better describe the being as not even the demons had been this evil to them. Turned its attention to the next handler he/she pathetically begged for mercy while trying to run away, hir own oversized balls, breasts, and cock making this a moot effort as moving at any speed other than a walk would send them swinging and swaying into other body parts. As hir legs collided with hir balls, the handler fell to the floor in pain, behind hir came the clopping of hooves across the floor before silence.

It came down on hir back with one hoof going straight through hir torso as the other leg went down to one knee beside the body quickly going through death spasms as the lost of so many vital organs at once, this sent the body into shock as she bleed out.

Standing up and turning it's attention to the last handler, who had been attempting to quietly leave the room, it stopped after the first step upon discovering the body of the previous handler remained on it's hoof. Shaking its leg and giving a few vicious kicks the body went flying off and impacted the wall with a wet thump and fell to the floor.

It's long legs allowed it to quickly catch up with the last handler, and with a swipe of it's axe he/she had hir legs severed at the knees. She crashed to ground crying with the severed stumps of hir legs bleeding out while he/she futilely kicked. Slowly the monster raised it's axe over it's head before swiftly bringing it down splitting hir head in two and driving the axe to dig a deep groove into the floor.

With all those that had chosen to stay of their own free will and could actually flee now dead, it moved on to the mindless human cattle that had long ago been broken, that even now continued their orgy without any notice to the death being sown around them.

Their deaths were mercifully quick and painless compared to that of their handlers, with the snapping of the necks being the primary method. The only one that had any warning of their impending doom would be those that notice the sudden lack of pleasure they were getting from the those fucking them or when those they were fucking suddenly stopped moaning in pleasure.

The only exception to this was one that ended up spraying their large release all over the being that had come to kill them. That one was torn limb from limb starting with the disgusting thing that had just covered the monster in corruptive fluids.

With death of the last of the corrupted human cattle, the factory was finally blissfully silent. The monster basked in the silence of the factory before leaving, a trail of bloody hoof prints marking its passage. As it stepped outside the factory a drop of water fell on it's face, looking up in the sky it saw dark stormy clouds gathering over the mountains for the first time since its coming to Mareth.

More drops of water soon followed turning into a sprinkle, then a shower, and finally a downpour from the sky.

Dark laughter echoed into the mountains and sent flights of harpies into the air as the winged creatures found themselves filled with a desire to flee.


	2. Chapter 1

Author Note

Well here is the start of book 2. The first load of chapters I will upload cover the defeat of the Master. Roughly its based on the events of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer game for the Xbox, but you'll notice that I changed a few things and added some surprises. I hope you enjoy.

Also if you read the prologue you'll know that the group will head back to Mareth in the near future.

Characters

Self Insert

Damien Mason (Slayer)

Harem

Buffy Summers (Slayer)

Amy Madison (Witch)

Marcie Ross (Invisible)

Tara Maclay (Witch)

Faith Lehane (Potential Slayer)

Winifred Burkle (Science)

Others

Rupert Giles (Watcher)

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (Watcher)

Xander Harris (Fool)

Willow Rosenberg (Witch)

Cordelia Chase (Head Cheerleader)

 **Slayer Gothic Book 2**

 **Part 1**

 **Gym. Sunnydale High**

It was late, and I could tell that the girls who'd spent the last hour and a half practising the fine art of cheerleading were getting tired. Despite their hard work the squad wasn't getting any better, and that was hardly surprising given that a third of them weren't really cheerleaders at all. Buffy had some experience shaking her thing, but Amy simply didn't have the level of coordination the rest of them did. However that didn't stop me from admiring her as moved about in her cheerleader outfit.

While she hadn't spoke to me on the matter I knew that Cordelia was having serious doubts about choosing Buffy and Amy to temporarily fill the vacant spots on the team. Not that it really mattered as neither my Slayer nor my Witch had any intention of staying on the team for very long, they were just doing this for the uniforms.

Sure they could have just brought cheerleader outfits, however Buffy had been dead set against that back when my girls had been discovering what else they could dress up as for me. If they didn't at least practice with the squad then they weren't really cheerleaders in her mind, and I wasn't willing to argue over it with her since I wanted to have sex with her while she wore her cheerleader outfit.

As for me I was just here to give Buffy and Amy a lift home. Neither of them lived with me full time as they both had a parent who wanted to keep them around. Buffy's mother and Amy's father had been difficult to deal with at first, but once the supernatural side of things had explained to them, and evidence had been presented, they'd become more reasonable. Amy's Dad had already known about witches, due to having been married to one, so he'd accepted the rest far more easily than Joyce Summers had.

Still while I didn't like having two members of my harem living separate from me during the week, it was a compromise I was willing to accept. Besides it wasn't as if I didn't get to see them all the time.

The mighty mighty Razorbacks

Everywhere we go, people wanna know

Who we are, so we tell them

We are the mighty mighty Razorbacks

Cordelia stopped the cheer for what felt like hundredth time and while I didn't think it was going to get any better I didn't mind watching the girls so I didn't urge her to hurry things along.

"Okay, okay. Let's take a short break." Cordelia said to the squad before turning to face my fellow Slayer "A little reminder Buffy. I know you're hot stuff when it comes to offing the butt-ugly supernatural beasties, but cheerleading is an entirely different discipline. You need to focus"

Buffy let out an exhausted sigh and rubbed her shoulders.

"Sorry, just feeling a little oogy" I heard her say "I haven't had much luck with the quality Z's lately, bad dreams".

I'd also been having odd dreams, but these hadn't effected my sleep very much because I could always take a nap during the day if I wished as I had no classes to attended. Which was good because I had the feeling that soon or later we'd have to deal with Master and his minions, and that would tiring.

"And, let's do forget I'm doing this as a favour to you. I'm over the pursuit of the fame and glory that comes with cheerleading" Buffy said tiredly.

Cordelia shook her head.

"Yes it's a crushing blow to the world of synchronised shouting" she replied before turning back to the group "Okay girls, let's do that last one again, but this time I…"

A loud noise I didn't recognise echoed through the gymnasium, and the whole room was suddenly engulfed in darkness. At the same time my Slayer sense started to tingle, there were demons nearby, many of them and they were getting closer.

"Amy" I said "Get everyone out of sight and keep them quiet till I come for you. I think this is one of those gangs on PCP situations".

Cordelia knew about vampires, due an incident involving her, Willow and Xander slaying one of the leeches during the summer, so she understood the danger. Which meant when Amy tried to get the squad moving the head cheerleader motioned the girls to follow her out of the gym.

"Maybe we should spilt up" Buffy suggested "You get the power back on. I'll go to the library and get some weapons, or do you think we should stick together?"

Both options were risky, sure we were safer together, but she was unarmed and my Slayer senses were telling me that the incoming demons were many, so without some fire power we might be overwhelmed, and without any lights us humans were at a major disadvantage as our night vision was limited when compared to vampires.

"Go get yourself some weapons" I said "Just move fast".

We spilt up and I walked into the boy's locker room as that was the quickest way to the janitor's office if I remembered correctly, and I would need his keys in order to get the basement, which is where the fuse box had to be.

Upon entering it was clear to me that the room had been ransacked. Most of the lockers were broken off the hinges, and one of the wooden benches had been broken in half. I got the sense that this wasn't just random destruction, someone, or more likely something, had searched the place and upon failing to find it had then gone on to wreak things, all in a very short space of time.

Then I heard a muffled sound behind the door leading out of the locker room. My Slayerdar was pinging like mad like so I readied my stake and pulled the door open.

I saw one of my former teacher standing in the doorway and before I could say or do anything he suddenly dropped to the floor, and a vampire stood in his place. The walking leech had his game face on, but he was more ugly than most of the vamps I'd met, so I figured this was an old and powerful vampire.

Faster than I expected the vampire lashed out at me, sending me flying backwards. I crashed against the lockers and pain flared through every part of my body. However this barely phased me, I got up quickly and struck the bloodsucker in the face with my fists of fury. Now it was the leech's turn to be surprised.

"You're not human" the bloodsucker said "What are you?".

The vampire couldn't seem to understand what it was he was facing, the confusion cost him as while he was distracted by trying to figure out what I was I grabbed the vamp by the shoulders. Then with my super human strength I tossed him to the other side of the room.

My efforts were rewarded with the sound of wood connecting with flesh as the vampire landed on the broken bench. A chunk of broken bench was now sticking out of his chest. He stayed there for a millisecond before he dissipated into a cloud of dust.

I let out a sigh of relief, but it quickly disappeared when I saw the lifeless body of the teacher lying on the floor. If I'd not been so distracted by girl in short skirts I would have sensed the demons earlier, and perhaps I could have saved the man's life.

Then I reminded myself that people died all the time, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Also I urged myself not to feel guilty because while I couldn't save everyone I was at least able to avenge some of the deaths. Besides I was not a hero out to do the right thing, I was a great warrior meant to fight the darkness, and now was the time for battle.

All that thinking came to an end when I heard a female someone scream. I ran, following the source of the noise to the girl's bathroom. Amusingly upon seeing the sign I stopped for a moment, and I didn't move again until I heard a second scream. Which reminded me that this was no time to worry about the rules.

When I got inside I saw a vampire was who slowly moving towards one of the cheerleaders. This leech was looked far more human that the last undead thing I'd seen so I concluded he was younger.

"Right now you're every pretty girl that ever ignored me" the walking leech was saying "Time for some payback"

I ran up to the vampire and met the side of his face with my fist. The vampire fell back in surprise, and before he had time to retaliate I staked him in the chest, he was reduced to dust. Then I turned around to see the cheerleader on her knees, her eyes were red however that didn't detract from the fact that she was pretty.

"It's okay" I assured the crying student "I took care of him. He won't hurt you".

I wondered for a moment what it was about a damsel in distress that made me go from being a mighty warrior to a soft hearted git.

"We were all following Cordelia and Amy…" the girl managed to say between deep breathes "It was dark and when I looked around…they were gone. I was by myself…I must of gotten separated. Then I saw that guy…and he chased me in here".

The sad fact was that most humans were prey for the things that went bump in the night. Few people had the ability to deal with the existence of the supernatural, and even fewer had what it took to fight back. Truth be told if I didn't have my powers I'd wouldn't be that much different from this girl.

"It will be okay. You just stay in here and lock the door" I told the student "I'll go find the others and see what I can do about the power"

And if there were any vampires between here and basement then they were going to regret meeting me.

(Line Break)

Hallway. Sunnydale High

As I fell unceremoniously on my ass I found myself admitting that at least some of these bloodsuckers were cut above the rest. Not only were they older than most I had seen, they were also smarter than the average leeches, as well as stronger.

The vampire who had knocked me on my backside growled and ran towards me, and I really wished that Buffy would hurry up with those weapons.

My sword was in my car. I'd have brought it into the school with me, but in a moment of absent mindedness I'd left it behind. I swore to be much more careful in the future. Assuming I had one.

I readied myself as the undead thing came me at full speed. When the female vamp got close enough I shifted my weight and grabbed her wrists all in one swift motion. Then I purposely fell backwards, while still holding on to the vamp's wrists and also while bringing a knee up.

This act sent the undead being flying down the hallway, but the vampire got back up quickly, she barely seemed stunned by what I'd done. It was just a shame that part of corridor hadn't been mopped yet otherwise she might still be sliding down the hallway.

I no longer had a stake, it had splintered during the last dusting, however that was when my brain registered the while the floor hadn't been moped yet the janitor had been getting around to it, the cleaning trolley was standing off to the side and there was a sturdy looking broom.

With all my speed I grabbed the cleaning implement, and then with a kick I broke the brush part off which left me with the handle, which was now really a crude spear. The pointy end of which I drove into the vamp's chest, and she turned to dust.

That was the seventh vampire I'd dusted tonight, and I thought myself very lucky that they'd come at me one at time, because if they'd ganged up on me I'd be dead. However it wasn't my life that truly concerned me I was far more worried about my girls.

Buffy had gone to the library and Amy was hopefully hiding somewhere because while she had magic, her spells normally best worked when supporting a Slayer. Which made me realise that in retrospect I perhaps should have kept her with me, but there was no sense in chastising myself now. Later would there would be time to sit down and review my actions to see if I could have done better.

Acting rather than thinking I opened up the double doors that led to the quad, and I felt the heat of my body start to lessen immediately as the cool night air touched my skin. Sadly I had little time to enjoy the sensation as I saw a huge figure out of the corner of my eyes.

Turning my head I saw a mighty looking vamp who was standing on roof. The vampire jumped swiftly from the rooftop, onto the balcony below, and then he glided through the air before smashing a window as he entered the school.

I decided to chase after him as I figured that this leech had to be vamp in charge, and if my sense of direction was right he was heading for the library, the place I'd sent Buffy to.

While I couldn't jump as well as a vampire or coast through the air. I was able to climb and with the aid of my Slayer powers I had no trouble scaling the building, so pretty soon I was making use of the new entrance the powerful looking vampire had made.

I hadn't been able to take my new spear with me, as I needed both hands while climbing. Thankfully I spied a lone wooden chair lying on its back in the ransacked office. I lifted my foot and brought my steel toe capped boot crashing down onto the chair. Then I took a couple of the broken legs and put them away inside my leather jacket.

Next I exited the office and headed towards the stairs. I went down the stairs carefully, just in case the powerful vamp was waiting for me. I had to be careful because I knew I would need the element of surprise in order to defeat such a powerful foe, or backup and right now that simply wasn't an option.

I noticed then that a door near the bottom of the steps was slightly ajar, which was odd because most of the doors were locked at this time of night, and the vampires had broken the ones they'd used. I suspected that someone with a pulse was nearby.

Still I couldn't be certain so I crept up and slowly opened the door. To my surprise, a body laid still in a chair in front of a desk. I crept up behind the chair and slowly turned it around. The face of the janitor, a man I'd been looking for, stared blankly upwards at the celling and I could see that his throat had been ripped open. Not bitten, but clawed like by an animal.

That was when the door behind me suddenly slammed shut and I jumped a little before taking out a chair leg/stake. Before me stood a vampire with dark, spiked hair and I noticed that we had similar style in clothing. He also wore boots, jeans, and a black t-shirt under a black shirt. However he lacked my cool jacket.

He did however have something I lacked, a pair of keys that he held up for me to see.

"Are you looking for these?" he asked.

The vampire's game face told me that this was no mere fledgling, but he didn't look that old either. At least not when compared to the likes of Kaistos and the Master. Also I knew he was smart because he'd laid a trap for me.

"If you want them, you have to kill me first!" the vampire yelled.

That was fine by me.

"As you wish" I told the leech.

The vampire swiped at me and I saw that he had claws of some sort, they were a sign that this undead creature was starting to develop the demonic features many old vampires displayed. That or he could just be a freak.

I jumped back to avoid the swipe and replied with a swift kick to the chest, followed by a series a fast punches. The vampire doubled over, and I noted the look of both pain and surprise on his face as I rammed my stake into the leech's chest. He'd clearly been unprepared for my power

The vampire soon exploded into a cloud of dust, and while that settled I grabbed the keys off of the floor and dusted them off.

"Library or basement?" I mused.

I stood there for a moment and pondered the choices. I now had the keys and we needed power, but also my girls could be in danger. Both were important as in the dark the humans here, be they witch or Slayer, would have a lot of trouble protecting themselves from predators who did their best work at night.

"Damn it" I muttered as I headed for the basement.

Stumbling around in the dark would do no one with a pulse any good, we needed power. Then once there was light I would look for my girls. Which would be much easier to do if I could see better.


	3. Chapter 2

**Slayer Gothic Book 2**

 **Part 2**

 **High School. Sunnydale.**

Now that I had the keys I was able to make it to the basement and to the main power switch in little time. I'd fought and slain four more vampires on my way down here, and while that was a lot they hadn't done much more than slow me down as they'd all come at me one at a none of them had expected me to put up a fight. The undead simply couldn't seem to grasp the idea that not all Slayers were girls. Which given that things had been that way for centuries, perhaps even for thousands of years, it was understandable and I wasn't going to complain as it gave me an edge in fights.

When I saw the main power, I was surprised. I'd expected a wall panel with fuses and switches not something like looked like it came out of Doctor Frankenstein's laboratory. Then I remembered that the school was built on the Hellmouth, which meant that someone in the past might have actually used this place to make their own Frankenstein's monster. However I put this to back of my mind and decided to investigate further at a time when the school was not under attack by the forces of darkness.

I flipped the switches and the red lights, which until now had been the only source of illumination down here due to the lack of windows, were replaced by the glory that were florescent bulbs.

"Okay library" I said to myself.

As I made my way out of the basement a vampire jumped out from behind some old crates, and she made a scary face that would have intimated a normal person. I however was unimpressed by the fledgling who was just some goth chick with badly dyed hair who'd been turned into one of the undead.

"I so don't have time for you" I said.

The female vamp actually took a step back and gave me a wounded look.

"You're suppose to be..." she started to say.

I dusted the vamp before she even finished her sentence and then I ran all the way to the exit, only to find it locked. The lock was electronic by the looks of things and I soon realised that when I'd turned the power back on that I must have reset the school's new security system. Granted the system had been useless in stopping the vamps, but by the looks of things it worked fine on humans.

Thankfully there was a ladder, which I dashed up and I discovered that for some reason there was a trapdoor leading up into the school. Which was really strange.

"Who designed this place?" I asked of no one.

A voice then filled the air and for a second I thought someone was about to answer my question.

 _Um…hello…this is Giles. A…um…not to cause a panic. But could someone come to the library right away. We have an uninvited guest here attempting to retrieve some books…without a library card. I might have just given myself away. He's spotted me…NO!_

Giles was in trouble and Buffy wasn't in the library, which should mean that she had loaded up on weapons by now. Not that it really mattered I had to hurry and get to the library. I needed the Watcher alive as he was useful source of information if nothing else.

I quickly ran out into the hallway and yet another vampire got between me and my objective. While letting my Slayer instinct guide me I charged at him full speed and tackled him to the ground. Then I staked the very surprised vamp and he turned into a cloud of dust.

 _If it's not too much trouble, I could use a little help!_

Giles was still yelling over the intercom, and that meant he was still alive. At least for now, and it also meant that no one else had yet made it to the library, if they had they would be helping the Watcher.

I slammed a pair of double doors open and I was relieved to see the library up ahead. The school wasn't very well designed, that much was obvious now, but thankfully I still had a mental map of it in my mind even though I no longer attended classes here.

"I'm about to be eaten!" Giles yelled out as I entered the library.

The leech trying to chow down was the same vamp I'd seen saw on the roof earlier. Now that I could see him in the light I noticed that he had long hair and pale, white skin. He wore some kinda red skirt-thing and a black strap around his shoulders.

"Did you mother let you out dressed like that?" I asked the vampire while channelling Buffy for a moment "Put on some clothes, you'll catch your death of cold".

When the leech turned to look at the source of the bad punning I saw that he had the face of any ordinary vampire, at least when they were showing their demonic faces, and I also noticed that a symbol was imprinted on his forehead. It wasn't the mark of the blood god, like that worn by the vamp cultists I'd seen in LA, yet there was something familiar about it

The vampire moved quickly away from the Watcher, and the cross he'd been using to shield himself. This leech was more cautious than the others, he seemed to understand that I was no normal human being.

"Slayer" the vamp hissed "I will drag you back to my master so that he may take your power for his own!"

For the first time tonight I found myself facing a vampire who knew I was a Slayer and I felt real fear, but only for a moment because I remembered then that I'd dealt with worse things that vampires.

I surprised my new foe with a strong punch and kick combo, and I followed that up with a powerful uppercut which caused him to stumble backwards and then fall. I ran up to him and tried to stake him while he was down. Only I failed and the stake splintered when it met the floor.

Moving fast I got up just in time to see the vampire's foot as it smashed into chest. I landed on the library's big table and I rolled to the left just in time to avoid getting a knee driven into my head.

The vampire didn't try to strike me again, instead he ran to grab a book, and I knew I had to stop him.

"Dissolvo!" I shouted

The spell was powerful, but not complex or taxing since it was also very simple. A bolt of light left my hand and it hit the vamp. The spell knocked the vamp into a wall, and he dropped the book, which was what I had wished.

Knowing that this was my chance I ran towards the vampire, and delivered a series of deadly blows. The vamp staggered back and fell to the ground once again.

Then everything seemed to move in slow motion as the leech struggled to get up. I performed a kick that would have made Jackie Chan proud and when the vampire fell to the ground yet again I moved to end the fight.

That was when I realised that I had no stake, so I looked around for a weapon, but not for long as I didn't want to take my eyes of the vamp.

To my amazement the leech stood back up, but he did not attack. Instead he turned around and ran away.

"We will continue this later!" he said as he snatched up a book.

I had no weapon so I used the same spell I had earlier, and while I had enough energy for it I missed and the bloodsucker crashed through the sunroof above before disappearing into the night.

"That was no ordinary vampire" I said to myself.

He'd not only been more powerful than other vampires he'd also been more focused. He'd come here for that tome, and had chosen to succeed in his mission rather than fight me. Which was odd for vamp.

That was when Buffy and Amy entered the library, and while it would have been nice for them to get here sooner I was too happy to see them alive to care much about that.

My witch came over to me for a hug while Buffy raced over to her Watcher who just now getting to his feet.

"Giles, how's your noggin?" she asked.

The Watcher was able to reply.

"Bruised, but otherwise alright. I believe I've built up a resistance to cranial trauma" he answered softly "Although for once I wish Wesley had been here, he might have been knocked out permanently".

Smartly I kept my Watcher too busy to interfere with my life. Not long after meeting him I'd concluded that he'd get himself killed if he did any field work so I had him researching every single demon I could remember the name of from the shows. I'd told that the Watcher dairies mentioned them causing trouble in this town and that I wanted to be prepared. He'd taken this to heart and was mostly at home working up battle tactics for defeating certain demons.

"That book the vamp grabbed" I said to the Watcher once he was up on his feet "Was it a spell book?".

Giles shook his head.

"No it was a rather obscure text on astral projection" the Englishman told me "There are more dangerous volumes here. I can't imagine why the Master, assuming that he is behind this, would want a book on such a subject".

Giles and I had already discussed the idea of moving at least some of the books to my home. I had the room as it was a mansion, but he liked having them close at hand and in the library the books were sort of camouflaged here among the more normal texts. I still didn't think the benefits outweighed the risks, but the books were his and anyway I was building up my own library at home.

"Want me to track him down. Get the book back?" Buffy asked

The Watcher shook his head.

"That won't be necessary" he replied "The text is seriously out of date. The book won't be any good to anyone unless they fancy learning the art of astral projection. Which isn't a dangerous subject as those do project their spirit can't physically interact while in that form".

The vampires had come here looking for something, and they'd trashed more than few rooms in order to find it. I couldn't imagine they'd go to all that trouble for a book on such a harmless subject, but clearly that had. However it made no sense for the leeches to look in the boy's locker for the book, so they must have been after something else. Something that belonged to a male student at this school.

"Why are you girls wearing cheerleader outfits?" Giles was now asking.

A better question in my mind was: why weren't all the girls in this school required to wear them at all times?

"See I've been doing an independent study to see if vamps are more likely to prey on cheerleaders rather than Slayers because you know…" Buffy said innocently.

Giles cut her off.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your duties as Slayer, I have no objections to you Cheerleading" the Watcher said.

I had no objections either as while she had important things to do one of the reasons she was with my team was so that she not only had support but also the chance to do normal things. Being part of a group helped with that as she had people to share her burden with and free time to do things like wave pom-poms.

"Maybe you should get concussed more often" Buffy joked.

We did have more serious things to discuss so I changed the subject. Besides the Watcher hadn't been concussed he'd just been knocked around a little.

"Giles did you see that symbol on the vampire's forehead?" I asked him "He reminded a little of those vampires who served the blood god, but it was different".

Upon returning to Sunnydale my team had sat down and discussed exactly what we would share with those outside the group. We'd omitted from the reports everything that hinted at our ability to create and control portals.

Which had been easy as I'd been able to explain recovering Fred as simply a repeat of an action taken in the alternate universe I came from.

The knowledge of how to create a portal to the Lorne's reality had come from a book that didn't require a person to understand portals in order to use. This was something the Watchers had accepted.

This way no one outside my team knew about Mareth, and that was good because I didn't want the Watchers going to that land and messing things up. Not when I had children living there.

Explaining Faith and Marcie required no real lying, my girls and I had just omitted a few things when typing up a report for the Watchers in London.

"That will be my next avenue of enquiry, Damien" Giles said to me "I more than a little curious about that distinctive mark. Certainly it has some arcane significance".

I'd seen it before I was sure of that. It nagged at me, but I simply couldn't recall where I'd seen it before.

"All this fuss over a stupid book?" Cordelia huffed as she entered the room "Why don't you people get your priorities straight? Hello? Cheerleading competition this week. I already sent the rest of the squad home, and I don't think they'll want to practice at school after dark anymore".

Amy let go of me, and faced Buffy

"So Buffy, you're really gonna go through with the whole cheerleading thing?" she asked.

My fellow Slayer shrugged.

"I don't know. At first I was doing this as a favour to Cordelia but I might be getting the hang of it" she said "I might just try out for a permanent spot on the squad, but I'm also starting to think that cheerleading uniforms equal vampire magnets".

Amy was less certain.

"I just don't think its for me" she admitted before turning to Cordy "I can keep the uniform right?".

The head cheerleader looked at me for a second before speaking.

"You have to pay for it" she told Amy "but okay I'll keep you in the reverse squad. You just have to come to practice when we need to make up the numbers. Its the least I can do since you did save my life".

Cordelia was sometimes not the ice queen she might appear to be.

"Oh I'm suppose to met the guys at the Bronze" Buffy then realised "I can't ditch them. not after being away for the entire summer".

My gut was telling me to take her home as there could be more vampires around, not that there would be much point, as I was about seventy-five percent sure that she would sneak out of her mother's house if I told to stay at home.

"Come on" said Amy "Faith's gonna be there, and Tara too. You can't leave them unescorted, or me".

At least Fred and Marcie would be at home doing something useful, or at least being safe.

"Fine. The Bronze it is then since everyone else seems so determined" I said giving in "But first we go home so people can change, and I can get some weapons. I have a feeling there might be more vamps out there".

Something important was happening I could feel it. Only it might not happen tonight, and while it was tempting to make my girls go home if I kept them locked up every time I perceived danger they'd never have any kind of lives, and worse they'd grow to resent me. So all I could do is try to protect them while letting them live their lives. Balancing those two things was not easy.

"Wanna come with?" Buffy asked her Watcher as he headed for the door.

Giles shook his head.

"Boring as it may seem, I rather think I'll try to accomplish something instead" he replied "Besides the police will turn up sooner or later. Best that I remain here and give them the normal 'Gang on PCP' story.

I was tempted to look for the symbol too, but my desire to stick close to my girls was stronger. Plus things would be easier for Giles if only he was here to talk to the police. Having more people here meant coming with a more complex story to explain what had happened. The Watcher alone could feign ignorance on what had happened outside of the library.

"Alright then, Mr. Responsible, we'll go gyrate in your stead" Buffy said.

Now I had the image of Giles gyrating stuck in my head and it was not pleasant. I badly needed a drink and that more than anything was what convinced me that was indeed time to hit the Bronze.

Besides if there were more vamps around they might go to the club to as it was a feeding ground for the human shaped leeches. Which meant there could be more foes for me to slay, and that sounded like fun.


	4. Chapter 3

**Slayer Gothic Book 2**

 **Part 3**

 **Master's Lair. Sunnydale.**

The vampire who had not long ago stolen a certain book from the high school's library, entered the chamber below the sunken church that was the Master's prison, while still holding the text his master had asked for. Which he soon presented to his lord.

The bat faced leech picked up the book and flipped through it before smiling. This was what he needed, however further reading could wait as right now he had other important matters to deal with.

Behind him other oddly dressed vampires, and a few more modern looking ones busied themselves by lighting candles. Spike, who had recently arrived in Sunnydale, arranged Drusilla on the alter as the much older vampire found the correct passage in the a much older looking book.

Spike had come to the Hellmouth due his sire's ill health. The Master, who was now serving something other than the Old Ones, had promised a cure for Drusilla in exchange for Spike's aid in what the Master was calling ' a great endeavour' Not that William the Bloody had clue what that meant, and right now he didn't much care either.

What he did know was that the Order of Aurelius now worshipped only one god and it resembled a large, bipedal hybrid of a bull and a reptile that had a head adorned with horns, along with fangs, claws and a long tail.

Spike's attention moved from the statue to his sire as Drusilla's body suddenly became animated by an outside force. Her limbs twitched back and forth as her body rose off the alter. The dark god, that the Order of Aureluis now worshipped, was possessing the vampire seer in some way. Spike knew this for certain when Drusilla's eyes opened, they weren't her eyes at all.

"Dru!" William the Bloody called out "Let her down you wanker!".

The other vampires, who were really into worshipping this dark god all snarled and hissed at Spike, but he paid them no heed. Only the Master worried him, and that vampire was in some sort of trance right now.

Despite it only being a statue the representation of the dark god spoke, it was in no tongue a human would understand, however to the vampires the words were very clear.

"Certain items must be acquired for the coming ceremony" the Master said as his trance ended "First we must supply our lord with young woman".

While there were more powerful vampires here in the lair. Spike was the only one with two Slayer kills to his name, and since there were two Slayers in town, somehow, the Master felt it best to send the white-haired vampire on this errand. He'd already lost more than a few of his minions just getting a book, and while the vampires could always sire more humans this took time. Also the newly risen vampires would be no match for two Slayers. Thankfully for the Master more of his Order were making their way to Sunnydale. Those that had fallen would soon be replaced.

The ancient blood-sucking fiend hoped that sending Spike would result in another Slayer's death, that was fine with him as he only needed to drain one. Then he would finally be free of this prison.

"Oh I don't see that being too much of a problem" Spike said to the Master "I'll just pop out to the local club and grab a few happy meals".

The statue spoke again, and while the vamps understood the words only the leader of Order was allowed to issue commands on behalf on their new deity.

"Then go" the Master ordered "and be quick about it. The Necromancer will be here soon, we must be ready to strike at the Slayers when he arrives".

While the leader of the Order was trapped down here that didn't mean he wouldn't be busy as he had work of his own. Also someone had to guard what would become the Dark Anchor, that was very important.

(Line Break)

 **The Bronze. Sunnydale.**

As I looked around the nightclub I saw that Buffy was sitting at a small table with Xander, Willow and one of my witches, the red head was talking to Tara, about magic of some sort I didn't doubt.

I also spied Cordelia, who was glaring at a couple who were sitting at the bar. A blond girl I knew was called Harmony and some jock.

"Look at that tramp" I heard Cordy say about Harmony "Just last week she was throwing herself at one of our hunkier linebackers now she's moved on to a member of our hockey team".

Given the background noise it was amazing that even I could hear her, perhaps the head cheerleader had a super power of her own and that was what allowed people to pick up her voice no matter what else was going on around her.

"It just so happens that Mark hasn't been heard from since" Cordy was now saying to Amy "Less than a week later and she's already moved on. She's a vampire, she has to be".

I doubted Harmony was already a vampire, besides I could see her reflection in the mirrors behind the bar. No this was a case of Harmony simply being an easy lay. Guys were sleeping with her, and then staying out of sight for a while until forgotten about.

"Wasn't it broad daylight when we saw at school?" Amy asked the rich girl "Vamps have that pesky allergic reaction to the sun".

Cordelia was sticking by her theory.

"Maybe she lathered up with a whole lot of sunscreen" the brunette replied " Whatever she is, she must be stopped!".

Suddenly loud crash sounded in the room and someone grabbed Harmony, for half a second it seemed as if someone had obeyed Cordy's command. Only it turned out to be a group vampires who entered the club. Screams echoed through the room as everyone began rushing out the nearest door.

While I reached for my sword, which the doorman had failed to notice due a clever glamour, I saw a group of leeches rush to grab Willow and Tara, but rather than attack the leather-clad vampires (who had to be mates with the book stealing leech I'd met earlier) grabbed the two girls and started to drag them away.

I moved to protect Tara, and by extension Willow, but I was stopped by one of the leather-clad vamps. This guy also had that strange symbol on his forehead and he was much older looking than other blood-suckers judging by his deformed ears. Still he was soon dust on the floor due to my awesome sword.

"Buffy!" Willow screamed.

Some of the vampires left the club, taking Willow and Tara with them. I tried to stop this only another vampire suddenly jumped out at me.

"Where do you think your going, Slayer?" this one asked.

I was surprised to be called that, but that didn't stop me from laying into the S&M enthusiast. He took longer to dust than the last leech, despite looking more human, and he managed to land a flew blows. Still he fell to my blade like so many of his kind had done before.

"Hey! I've got a bit of vampire problem here!" I heard Xander cry out.

I turned around to see Xander and Cordelia cowering in a corner while another S&M themed vampire tried to grasp Cordy. Thankfully for them Buffy leaped off the table and landed between the two vamps. She took the pool stick she'd picked up when I wasn't looking, broke it in two and then jabbed both halves into the chests of the leeches. An action that dusted both of the vampire successfully.

"Damien!" a woman then called out.

Despite the slayage there were now even more vampires than before, this group had come in through the back I figured. One of them grabbed Faith, who'd been out on the dance floor, and I went to save her only then a huge figure crashed through the wall and I nearly ran into it.

The thing was so tall even I had to look up at it. It had to be the biggest vampire I'd ever seen. It was built like a bouncer and was totally hairless from what I could see. What was really odd though was that the vamp wore a metal chest plate over his broad chest as well as metal ring around its neck.

Faster than something that large should be able to move, bouncer vampire grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me into the air before tossing me across the room as easily as I could throw a teddy bear. A chair splintered into pieces as I landed hard on top of it, for a second I thought I might have been impaled, but I was more or less okay.

Still I winced from the pain as I got up as quickly as I could. I'd lost my sword and opening up with a gun around panicking people was not a good idea, so I decided that fire power of a different sort was called for.

"librum incendere!"

The massive vampire burst in flames and while the fire didn't spread, due to how quickly vamps burned, the effect was blinding so I was distracted for a moment.

"Damien!" I then heard Buffy call out "They've got Willow and Tara!".

I looked around and saw that Faith and Amy were gone too. This was very, very bad.

(Line Break)

 **Streets. Sunnydale.**

"Buffy!" someone screamed.

My fellow Slayer and I looked up to see Willow, who along with Tara, was being dragged away by a female vampire who also had a major leather fetish. I didn't know where Amy and Faith were, but I knew they had been grabbed by vampires as well so they had to be close by.

"Willow! I'm on my way!" Buffy called back.

Just then, a dark figure appeared out of nowhere and dropped down from the roof above.

"Spike?" I asked in disbelief.

Then I recalled that this was sort of season two of BTVS so it wasn't that surprising that he was here.

"Oh you've heard of me" William the Bloody said in a pleased tone "Saves on the introductions cause I know who you two are".

As dangerous as Spike was I knew that Buffy could take him so with the two of us it would be easy.

"When it comes to threesomes I'm more a girl-boy-girl type" the white-haired vamp was now saying "But for you two I'll ignore that rule, just this once".

Spike charged at us in full vamp mode. I then saw Buffy sidestep out of the way and slammed her fist into the side of his head. Spike yelled out in pain and swung at her. Buffy wasn't quick enough and his arm smashed into her side, but before he could attack again that was when I kicked him causing the Slayer of Slayers to stumble back.

"Right then, fisticuffs it is" Spike said with a big grin plastered on his demonic face "Try not to get your blood on my jacket".

Spike charged again and Buffy threw herself down to the ground quickly enough that she was able kick his legs out from under him before the vamp could jump to avoid the attack. Spike fell over, and I tried to stab him only he rolled out of the way in time which caused me to over balance.

When I turned I saw that Spike had gotten up to his feet and that he was still focusing on Buffy, he saw her as the real threat, and while that would seem foolish he moved with such speed that I couldn't just start slashing with my sword because I might strike my fellow Slayer. So all I could do was watch as he threw a series of punches at Buffy. Thankfully she managed to block each one.

Then she took control of the fight, she pulled William the Bloody forward and gave him a head butt. Spike fell back and Buffy went on the offencive, had she time to think I was sure she would have backed off and let me stab him, but in a fight you didn't always do the right thing because there was no time to think about your actions.

Spike managed to block one of her moves and grabbed her arm. He swung at her with his free hand and strike her in the shoulder. I moved to cut his head off, but he saw the move coming and ducked under the blow. Then his fist connected with my side and my kidney.

"Now that's a nice sword" I heard the leech comment "No wonder the Master wants it".

The next thing I knew Spike was some distance away and by the looks of thing Buffy had chased him until the vampire had somehow gotten back up on the roof.

"Open fire lads" the white haired vamp ordered.

Buffy and I were smart enough to separate, which was good as the vamps started to throw small bottles at us. When they shattered flames shot out instantly. The fires disappeared almost as quickly as they had appeared, but given the the intense heat they created I knew it would be fatal to let one of the those bottles break open near me.

Thankfully it wasn't a prolonged attack, the vampires had used the fire bomb potions to cover their escape.

"Come on we need to go after them" Buffy state "I'll go high you go low".

I stopped her.

"No we should stick together" I insisted.

My fellow Slayer did not agree.

"If we stick close together and they hit us with one of those fire bomb things then they'll be no one left to save Willow and Tara" Buffy pointed out "and Amy and Faith are out there somewhere. If we spilt up we have a better chance of finding them".

She was right together we were too tempting a target for a fire bomb potion.

"Go" I said.

I watched as Buffy hopped onto a stack of old tires and climbed up to the walkway above. She looked down at the fence from the walkway and blew me a kiss before disappearing from sight.

(Line Break)

 **Warehouse District. Sunnydale.**

I tracked the vamps as best I could and soon found myself in the bad part of town, which was the docks, and the warehouses that were behind the Bronze. Everything on the other side of the night club was the nice part of town, mostly people's homes, shops and such. There was no real boundary between the two, but when you crossed it you noticed the difference.

However I barely paid attention to the change as there was something else that had my attention. At first I had thought it to be a child as it was human shaped and small. Upon closer inspection I discovered that it wasn't a person at all.

It was a Scamp right out of the Elder Scrolls games, that seemed impossible so I figured that perhaps there was a kind of demon that just happened to resemble the made up monsters. It was possible as after all demons came in all shapes and sizes.

That was my theory right up until the creature spotted me and threw a fireball my way. I easily dodged the attack and I returned fire with one of my pistols.

The monster dropped and I went in for a closer look, and when I did I realised that it was indeed a Scamp.

This meant either the realms of Oblivion actually existed or the Scamps of the game were based upon a real species of demon. I didn't rule either out since I came from another universe and in that reality this world was fictional.

Once I had wrapped my head around that I began to think about what it meant if this was a Scamp. Its presence here could be the work of some magic user messing with things they didn't understand. However it could also mean that Oblivion Gates were soon going to start popping up all over the world, and if that happened then it would be a total cluster fuck.

A scream then distracted me from those thoughts and I left the dead Deadra in order to find out who had made that noise. What I found was a huge water tower that loomed over everything else, and right behind it, was Willow. I couldn't see Tara however. The red head was trying her best to put up a fight, but the vampire chick holding her was too strong.

"Kill him" the leather-clad dominatrix vampire ordered.

With a flourish my sword sliced through the air as I prepared to turn more vamps into dust bunnies. I knew that by the time I was done the female vamp and Willow would gone, but I knew I could track them. There was no where they could that I couldn't follow. Sooner or later I'd find the girls that had been taken.


	5. Chapter 4

**Slayer Gothic Book 2**

 **Part 4**

 **Graveyard. Sunnydale.**

As I had known I would I'd lost sight of Willow and the vamps who had been dragging her off, but I was able to track them easily enough as I could hear two female voices in distance. The route that I had taken from the warehouses led to a graveyard, which was hardly a shock given that were twelve cemeteries within the town's boarders, and a few more outside of that also contained Sunnydale's dead. I'd often patrolled them while looking for vampires, but this time it was something else that I encountered.

A burst of light blinded me for a few seconds and I looked up to see a figure floating in the air. Since he was carrying a staff and wearing a black robe that hid his face I figured he was a spell caster, and I figured perhaps he was somehow connected to the Scamp I'd seen earlier.

The evil wizard guy said nothing, instead he lifted an arm, and blue blasts of light shot out of his hands and struck the graves around me before going on to make contact with even more final resting places. I had a horrible feeling that this guy was a Necromancer.

Then I heard a hair-raising moan from not too far away. That moan was followed by some distant ones, and then a few more much closer. Next the ground around me began to shift and I could hear things moving about, but I couldn't see them. At least not for long.

Before long I was staring in my own personal Resident Evil movie. There were zombies stumbling out of mausoleums and even more clawing their way out of the ground. They stared at me with expressionless faces, but still I understood that they intended malice towards me.

With speed and accuracy few could ever hope to match I took out my twin pistols, and began dropping zombies with head shots. I didn't know if these things actually needed their brains, or if it was the blessed iron rounds doing the trick, but it worked and the undead soon simply became dead once more.

That went really well until I ran out of ammo, and I realised that there were still more of the things heading towards me. Lacking a better plan I took out my sword and ran towards them. I met the first of this new wave of zombies and decapitated the creature, its head dropped and rolled across the grass. Then ran I towards another two and I removed more heads. I had to do it as anything less than beheading only slowed the horrid things down.

The Necromancer ran for it, well actually he floated away, and I went after him. Only for a vampire to jump off the top of a crypt and to land on his knees before me. The vampire didn't have time to stand up before my sword was inside his chest. The leech stared at me in comical fashion before he dusted like so many had before him when they foolishly tried to do battle with me.

Once that was done, I barely had time to catch my breath, before a few dozen more zombies made an appearance and I sighed.

"Okay dead guys and girls please line up in an orderly fashion so I can decapitate you one at a time" I requested.

Of course they didn't obey they just kept moaning and slowly moving towards me.

"This could take a while" I mused.

Next time I went out anywhere I was so taking a machine gun with me. Maybe some grenades too.

(Line Break)

 **Graveyard. Sunnydale.**

The Necromancer raised his hand, and once again, blue bursts of energy reached into the ground and the crypts. Then even more zombies rose from their graves.

Seconds later two zombie heads rolled off as their lifeless bodies slumped to the ground. The third one also went down, but for a change I cut it in half, not horizontally but vertically. Which turned out to be bad idea as while undead creature stopped moving, the smell was awful.

"Now that's just disgusting" I commented.

When I looked around for the Necromancer I discovered that I wasn't the only living human around.

"What's going on here?" a frightened man asked me.

There was no sense lying so I didn't bother to.

"A bunch of zombies have risen from their graves and are trying to kill us" I said "What else could it be?".

I was in no mood to coddle people right now. My arms were sore, and there seemed to be no end to the undead.

"No I don't believe this. It's not possible" the man said as he pushed past and me ran towards what might be exit "You're crazy!".

People simply refused to believe what their eyes showed them. If it wasn't so foolish I'd be impressed by mankind's ability to rationalise such things away.

"Somebody help!" the man then shouted.

He ran right past me in blind panic and I saw there were walking corpses sort of chasing him.

"Help me!" he begged.

I beheaded a zombie that had been creeping up behind me before replying to the old bloke.

"Oh so now you believe me!" I said.

Rather than talk more I let my body move without thought as zombies came at me from all directions. Before long the fight was over and I was left standing in a pile of broken bones and rotting flesh. The man who'd thought I was crazy one had vanished, which I was grateful for.

"Oh look more dead things" I then said.

A vampire growled and ran towards me, but like so many before he was no match for the sword known as Gothic, or possibly the maker of the weapon had been called Gothic, either way it was really effective at killing vampires and the leech seemed almost eager to get the blade into his chest.

My next foe was more of a challenge as it was a Dremora, it could be nothing else as it had human features for the most part along with horns, the blood red armour and even a mace. Which it knew how to use as it was able to block my sword and even knock it out of my hands.

I fell over a dead body, one of the zombies, but I still managed to avoid a blow that would shattered my skull. In desperation I grabbed something and swung it. As it turned out I'd picked up a shovel and by sheer luck I smashed the shovel into the creature's face. The one part of its body not covered in armour.

Quickly I got up and hit the Dremora over and over in a blood-lust driven frenzy, by the time I was done the thing didn't even a head and while the sight should have made me feel ill. I only felt a rush.

"Okay now for the Necromancer" I said as I recovered my enchanted sword.

That was when I noticed that the Dremora's body was fading away. I didn't understand why that was, and right not it didn't matter, what did matter to me was that the creature's mace had been left behind.

While there was some risk to using such a weapon I felt nothing bad when I picked it up and since I was fighting zombies it would better to have something that could crush skulls. My sword was a fine weapon, however decapitation took a lot more effort than simply bashing skulls so I decided to use the mace and to have it purified by Tara's Wicca magic later on like she had done to the scythes I'd collected in Boston.

(Line Break)

 **Graveyard. Sunnydale.**

I figured that I was finally catching up to the dominatrix vampire who had at least one of my witches when I encountered a walking leech who also enjoyed the S&M look. He even wore a gimp mask of some sort.

With a war cry I swung my new mace and the blood-sucker moved back quickly, and then he lunged forward in a swift motion, the move might have worked if I hadn't already started swinging the mace back at him.

The vampire picked himself up from the ground and I hit him again, this time so hard that the leech landed at the base of the tree. The undead thing proved to be very stubborn as he got back up again and this time I hit him under the chin. The vampire stuck the tree yet again, and I saw branch protruding from his back. Then the vamp suddenly dusted.

I got moving again only to find the Necromancer, which was who I had been looking for so it wasn't such a bad thing. What wasn't so good was that he was still raising the dead.

Dirt flew into the air as more undead things crawled out of their graves. Soon three zombies were stumbling towards me while even more dug themselves out of the ground.

"Doesn't anyone stay dead in this town?" I wondered

I attacked them with my new weapon and in a matter of seconds their skulls suffered the same fates as a watermelon at a Gallagher concert. Sadly for me they were replaced by even more, and there were even more vampires in the graveyard.

That was when I knew that I was in trouble. More and more zombies were heading towards me and while they were slow, they had the weight of numbers on their side.

Also even a Slayer could only keep fighting for so long. My arms were sore and my breathing was ragged, as for my heart that was beating like mad. I knew then that I was going to be overwhelmed.

(Line Break)

 **Graveyard. Sunnydale.**

 **Buffy's POV**

The last of the undead fell to the ground, and the magical barrier that had been raised by the floating guy, dissipated. However the Slayer didn't just rush into the crypt.

Buffy looked down at her broken shovel, and picked up a piece of the broken handle. It wouldn't be much help with zombies but it was better than nothing and there were vampires around.

Buffy walked up the steps to the mausoleum and entered. Inside she saw the kinky vampress who still held Willow by the arm. Thankfully Spike wasn't around, this was good as Buffy didn't think he could take on that vampire while also saving her friend.

"Be careful, she's stronger than an ordinary vampire!" Willow called out.

The vampress slapped the red head across the face so hard that Willow landed on the cold stone floor, and then she scooted back against the wall, cradling her face.

"Willow!" Buffy yelled before addressing the leather wearing female vampire "You should NOT have done that!".

Buffy could feel her anger levels rising, and she was ready to strike when the vampress attacked. In a fraction of a second, Buffy had cleared the space between them and soon pummelled the vamp with some kicks.

Then suddenly kicks ended, but before the leather wearing vamp could do anything the blond teen grabbed the vampire's head, and with her super human might she the tossed the vampress into the air. Next the Slayer ran over to the female leech, who was trying to get up, and kicked her in the gut.

With her other foot, Buffy slammed the heel of her rather stylish boot into the undead woman's hand. The vampress screamed out in pain, but Buffy shut her up by kicking her in her the mouth.

Buffy would have slain the evil creature if not for the fact that a massive male vampire suddenly swooped in and grabbed the female before running away into the night.

"You okay Will?" Buffy asked once she was certain that the bloodsuckers were gone.

Willow looked up at her. Her face was red and swollen where the vampiress had slapped her.

"A little shaken up" she admitted.

Buffy nodded her head in understanding.

"Come on, I want to get you out of here" Buffy said as she helped her friend get up "Then I'll go find the others".

Willow's face changed from a pained one to one that had news to share.

"Something grabbed them" she informed the Slayer "There was this light. It went through a few vamps and they just turned to dust. Tara, Amy and Faith were here, and then they just vanished. I think the light took them.

Buffy didn't like the sound of that.

(Line Break)

 **Graveyard. Sunnydale.**

One moment the Necromancer and his army of the undead had been seconds away from killing me then this bright light had appeared. From that light beams had shone like searchlights and everything undead the beams touched had simply turned to dust.

For a moment I'd been convinced that there were really angels and that one of them had turned up to save me. Only I didn't think angels had heavy metal music blasting in the background while they smited monsters and I hadn't gotten a holy vibe from the light. Then the light had changed form and had become a man.

Now I was looking up at me. Well the guy looked like me, only he was far better dressed, at least in the sense that his clothes weren't covered in dust, dirt and things best not thought too much about.

"I don't have much time so listen closely" he said to me "I'm from an alternate universe".

That actually made sense, sort of, and mostly I was too tired to care.

"You know what, this is quicker" the guy who looked like me said as he pressed a couple of fingers to my forehead "Download complete".

Suddenly I understood exactly what was going on, it was as if the knowledge was as much a part of my mind as something I'd studied and come to accept as a fact.

I even knew why the vampires had only grabbed young women when raiding the Bronze, and now that I knew it made me very glad that my girls were safe.

"Maybe I should have said 'Embrace Eternity!" the Daedric Prince mused "Its more dramatic".

I knew for certain that this one of the Princes, and that he wasn't the only one around. I also knew what he was the god of, and one of those thing was necromancers. Which was how he had been able to banish the necromancer who was in the service of Lord Molog Bal.

Another thing I knew was that Prince of Domination and Rage was planning to pull Sunnydale, and possible the Hellmouth, into Cold Harbour, one of the realms of Oblivion. And while I didn't know what that would result in I knew it wouldn't be good.

By the time all of that had been processed I found that Tenebrous Deus, which was the name of my counterpart, was sitting on a nearby wall with Tara, Amy and Faith. My girls were looking very confused, and despite the head download I somewhat shared that feeling.

"This is all I can do to help" the prince explained "I don't have any influence over vampires, and if I just blasted the Master then the PTBs would get all snippy. They don't like me very much, and I don't want them going back to trying to kill you".

While I was still a little befuddled I did register that little piece of information. It was good at the Higher Powers no longer wanted me dead.

"You have to stop the Master" I was then told "If you don't its the end of the world as you know it. I'll try to sort things out on my end and Bal at least can't enter this dimension, at least not physically, so all you have to do is defeat his minions and destroy the Dark Anchor, you'll know it when you see it".

The Prince then stood up and walked over to me again so that he could do the whole download thing once more. I might have tried to stop him, however I wasn't able to move. I was barely to sit up.

"That should help" he said as new knowledge entered my mind "Old One spells are handy and it I'll save you having to study my entire book".

Before I could even try to formulate a reply there was the sound of thunder, despite their not being a cloud in the sky, and the Prince of Forbidden Arts looked up worriedly.

"And I've over stepped my bounds" the other me said "I've got to go. Good luck not dying".

Then there was another fancy light show, and he was gone.

"Okay what the fuck is going on?" Faith asked.

That was going to take some explaining, but that could wait until I'd showered and put on clothes that were not coated with yucky things.


	6. Chapter 5

**Slayer Gothic Book 2**

 **Part 5**

 **Mansion. Sunnydale.**

While I had a lot to think about and some planning to do, as well as a need for sleep, I still took the time to take shower. Which was very welcome as my muscles were sore and I had a headache due to be overwhelmed by everything that had happened tonight. Meeting an alternate version of yourself who was a god really did a number on a guy.

As I was rinsing the body wash off under the hot water I heard someone enter the bathroom, and a moment after the door had opened I felt a pair of hands slide around my body followed by a pair of arms wrapping around me.

"Thank you" a naked Faith spoke softly as I turned around and hugged her "For coming to save me".

I hadn't actually saved her, well not me exactly. That Daedric Prince had, but I'd been trying to get her away from the vampires.

"You know I always do what I can to keep my girls safe" I told her.

While I sometimes did get upset about how mankind was preyed upon, mostly I didn't let it bother me as I knew there was only so much I could do about it. What I did focus on was keeping the people I cared about safe.

"Am I?" she asked as she stared into my eyes "One of your girls I mean".

Well she'd signed the contract.

"Of course you are," I told her as I leaned down to kiss her "You're all mine, Faith".

She moaned into my mouth as my hands slid down her smooth wet back to cup her nice round ass with my hands. I then slipped my hands between her thighs were I started rubbing her already wet pussy.

This elicited an even happier moan, and she moaned some more as my fingers started to explore her pussy. Faith's hand reached down and grasped my already hard rod. She started stroking it as our tongues duelled.

"I want you in me now," Faith practically growled as we broke the kiss "Come on stud".

Happy to oblige I lifted her up by her firm yet still soft ass cheeks and let her position my rod at her entrance. Her pink little pussy engulfed my cock as I allowed her weight to pull her down onto me.

"Oh!" she said as she arched her back and grasped the back of my head "that's the spot".

Faith then looked into my eyes, and I saw mischief in them as she started work her thighs. She didn't have Buffy's fine muscle control, however she was still able squeeze my dick.

We let the hot water run over us as we moved together, and I picked up the pace once we got a rhythm going.

"That feels so fucking good," she panted between thrusts.

I was able to mumble something back, which made her smirk at me before she decided there should be more kissing. Only it didn't last long as soon we were both far to focused on sex to even think of anything else.

It became a game to see who could make the other cum first as we thrust pelvis against pelvis. She ground her mound down around the base of my cock working her internal muscles with gusto.

"I want to feel your hot spunk inside me. Don't you want to cum in me?" she purred into my ear as she increased the speed of the thrusting "Come on stud don't disappoint".

This was something she had in common in Buffy, and it had to be Slayer thing potential one or not. They both seemed to delight in making me cum when they wanted me to.

"Oh yes you do want to don't you. That's it cum in me Daddy. Fill me full of your hot stuff" she urged "Oh Daddy!".

Her dirty talk became too much as so I shoved my cock to the hilt inside her snatch and began firing hot semen into her womb. When she finally stopped shaking and clinging to me she stood on shaky legs.

"That was amazing" she told me.

Indeed it had been.

"Yes it was" I told her with a smile.

Faith the grabbed a sponge and offered to clean me. Which was an offer I kindly accepted.

(Line Break)

 **Mansion. Sunnydale.**

Given the death rate it would seem unwise for anyone to move into this town, however they did and part of what attracted people here were the low house prices. The mansion I'd brought, which was next door to the Chase estate, hadn't cost very much at all when compared to the homes in say Beverly Hills, yet it was no less grand.

The house was a four story building, with eight bedrooms, a massive kitchen, a living room, a dining area, a small library, a game room, a study, a gym and even an indoor pool. Plus there was that room which served no purpose other than as a place to store our junk in. It also had a large garden, and a greenhouse, which made Tara very happy.

As for me I preferred to spend time in the study. I kept my most sensitive research materials in my old home, which I was still renting, however that didn't mean my study was any less packed.

There were shelves filled with books, mostly they were about the mystical, but there were also texts on more mundane matters, such as the sciences and even warfare. I'd stocked the shelves with knowledge I hoped would come in useful one day.

For now what I had my attention were the white boards that I used to help me figure out plans of action and to ponder clues. Currently the boards were covered in words such as 'Molag Bal' and 'Dark Anchor'.

"So who is this Molag Bal guy?" Fred asked as I finished writing on one of the boards "I'm guessing he's not a fluffy bunny".

Indeed he was not.

"Bal is the Daedric Prince of Domination, Rape and the enslavement of mortals. He is also known by the title of Schemer Prince, and Harvester of Souls" I told Fred, Faith, Marcie and Tara "His main desire is to harvest and consume the souls of mortals. He brings mortal souls into his sway by spreading seeds of strife and discord in the mortal realms".

That much and more I knew to the 'download' my Daedric Prince counter part had given me.

"What does he want?" was what Tara asked.

My girls were questioning me not just because they needed this information, it was also to help me fill out the remaining board with facts. That way I might get not only a better idea of what was going, but also some clue as to how to stop it.

"To drag Sunnydale into Cold Harbour" I answered.

Which would either place the Hellmouth inside Bal's dominion, and therefore under his control, or it could result in the Hellmouth being opened. If nothing else the Uber Vamps that were lying in wait underneath the seal might get lose, and that would be very bad.

"What is Cold Harbour?" Marice then enquired.

Faith wasn't joining in with this exercise, but I didn't mind as she far less experience with the supernatural than the rest of us as such she was somewhat out of her element right now.

"Cold Harbour is the Plane of Oblivion that is ruled over by Molag Bal" I said to everyone "It resembles Nirn, which is a whole other world, which I will tell you about another time".

Since I know knew that the world of Elder Scrolls existed my knowledge of that world was worthwhile, but right now we needed to focus on Molog Bal and Sunnydale.

"In Cold Harbour the ground is nothing more than sludge; the sky constantly burns, and the air is beyond freezing. Cold Harbour is known as one of the most inhospitable realms of Oblivion".

I still had more to say.

"Since Molag Bal's sphere is domination and the enslavement of mortals, any person entering the realm is captured, enslaved and turned into one of Molag Bal's Soul Shriven" I was now saying "And they are soulless slaves who labour for eternity under Molag Bal's command".

With that in mind I could see why even a small town like Sunnydale would be a tempting target for the Daedric Prince. This was a modern day settlement and compared to medieval towns, Sunnydale had a high population. Also since Bal had influence over vampires, and there were many vamps here, targeting this place made even more sense.

"His realm is also known for its vast slave pens, rocky chasms and twisted, abandoned ruins" I then added "Many Daedra are known to wander that realm and some are the servants of Molag Bal. Among their number they include Harvesters, Dremora, Scamps, the Soul Shriven and different kinds of atronachs".

So far I'd only seen two Daedra, a Scamp and a Dremora, but if Bal was attempting to drag this town into his realm then likely he would send more, and that was very worrying as we didn't have the fire power or the numbers to fight off an army of Daedra.

"What are Dark Anchors?" Tara desire to know.

I had a clear mental image in my mind, but that didn't make the devices easy to describe.

"Dark Anchors are enormous inter-planar machines that Molag Bal created. The purpose of the Anchors was to pull Tamriel into Coldharbour, thus merging the two realms together into a single, nightmarish hell dimension" I told my girls "Since Bal is currently only trying to drag Sunnydale into his realm he won't need need more than one, and it might even be small enough to hide underground".

If I was Bal I would have the Anchor down in the Master's lair, or at least somewhere close by. Having it out in the open wouldn't work as this wasn't Nirn. If some weird devices turned up all over the world then people would notice and investigate. Scientists would try to discover what the Anchors were and they would be guarded by soldiers. Then someone would try firing a nuke into Bal's realm via the portal part of the Dark Anchor, and god or not he wouldn't enjoy that at all.

Also hiding the existence of other dimensions and demonic creatures would be impossible if Dark Anchors started springing up so I was really hoping that Bal only wanted Sunnydale. If taking this town was just a test run for a world wide deployment of Anchors then the planet was going to under go a lot of changes even if it wasn't dragged into a Hell-dimension.

"The Anchors affect the environment around them, displacing local weather for a portion of Coldharbour's dark and violent weather" I was now saying "So we should know if there is an active Anchor by a sudden change in weather".

This was California and nearly all of the time things were mild. If that suddenly changed without any warning then we would know something was going on.

"How do we destroy the Dark Anchor?" Marcie wondered.

That I also knew.

"From what I know four pinions will appear around the base of the anchor, and enemies will be guarding them" I said "When an enemy is defeated, its body disintegrates and its animus, another words for soul, is captured within the nearest closed pinion. When the pinion is full, it opens and when it opens it can be destroyed. Grenades should do the job we have enough I hope".

Faith this time did have something to add.

"What enemies?" she asked.

This was yet another query I could answer.

"Dark Anchors are direct portals to Molag Bal's realm of Cold Harbour, and thus the creatures that emerge will be Daedra and undead" I told her "So we'll be facing not only vampires, but demons tougher than what we've seen so far, and even more zombies".

This news was not well received.

"If we are lucky" I then said "we might just be dealing with a Dark Fissure. That's like a tear in reality that leads to Cold Harbour, if so then we'll only face a few Daedra and we should be able to close the rift using a spell of some sort".

That would be something Amy and Tara could look into.

"So if its an Anchor were going to need an army to close it, but if its just a fissure you and Buffy can kill the monsters while a spell is being cast to close the rift" Fred neatly summarised "If we fail then the town will be dragged into hell and we will all be enslaved by a demon god".

That was pretty much the case.

"Well fuck" commented Faith.

That also summed up everything rather well.

"I better call Giles" I then said.

Hopefully the Watcher would be able to come up a cunning plan to save the day, because right now it looked as if were well and truly screwed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Slayer Gothic Book 2**

 **Part 6**

 **Library. Sunnydale High.**

"What truly baffles me is Spike's involvement in all this" said Giles once I had again explained to him everything I knew about current events "When you called me earlier I looked up everything I have on Spike and every record I found on him supports the idea that he loathes authority. He's not the type to serve someone, even a demon god".

The only reason I could think of that would motivate William the Bloody into serving a Daedric Prince was if it was part of a deal to cure his sire. Since Bal did have influence over vampires, even if they were a different kind than the ones we had in this world, then he might be able to heal Dru.

"Logic dictates that this isn't Spike's plan" the Watcher went on to say "So the Master is behind all this. He must be using Spike to carry out his will. Which means that the Master is still trapped".

This I already knew so I kept my mouth shut. Although I was more than a little confused as to why Giles was so focused on Spike when we had something equal to a fully powered Hellgod to worry about.

"The Master was in a dream I had the other night" Buffy told the Watcher "And behind him was this huge demon, kinda lizardy with horns and he said: Sometimes the prey turns and nips us... it is a small thing".

Since I'd not had that dream I was worried. Both of us had dreamt about Faith being in danger, and in the last week or so we'd had some dreams that hinted at trouble, but this time I hadn't been warned and I had no idea why. The PTBs were so confusing.

"And there was a symbol" my fellow Slayer then reported as she drew something on a piece of paper "Could be important".

It wasn't the same symbol that some of that vamps serving the Master had stamped on their foreheads like they Jaffa so I had no idea what the connection could be.

"Let me consult my book" Giles said.

With that the Watcher moved away from us Slayers.

"I know you won't approve" Buffy then said to me "But we need to go and see Angel. If anyone knows what the Master is up to its him".

While the last thing I wanted was to let her anywhere near Angel, and not just because he was threat to my relationship with Buffy, however her reasoning was sound. The vampire with a soul might know more about what was happening. At the very least he should know where the Master's lair was, and if had that information then we might be able to find the Black Anchor.

"No you're right" I said to her "We should go while its still daylight and find out if he knows anything".

Buffy was a little surprised that I agreed, but she didn't verbalise her feelings, instead she just stood there until I headed for the door. When it became clear that we were going she quickly caught up with me.

(Line Break)

 **Angel's Home. Sunnydale.**

I followed Buffy opened up the double doors to the old mansion house where Angel currently resided. The main room was deserted, and while everything was intact, meaning that no one had trashed the place, I got the sense that there was something wrong here. Buffy walked in, and started looking around for signs of Angel. The whole room was silent, except the crackling sound of burning wood coming from the lit fireplace .

"Angel? Anybody home?" she asked.

No one answered.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" I whispered.

Angel suddenly appeared, walking slowly into the large living room. He was holding his stomach, and blood was spilling out from the wound onto the marble floor.

"Buffy! Go!" he yelled in a strained voice "You have to get out of here!"

I reached for my sword and one of my pistols.

"Angel, what is it?" Buffy asked him worriedly "What's wrong?".

I could neither see or hear anything that was outside of this room, however my Slayer sense was warning me of great danger. Not that I needed a supernatural sense to tell me that. The fact that Angel was wounded told me that this wasn't a safe place to be.

"Get out while you can" the vampire with a soul urged "If they take me, you'll be the only one who can save me".

Buffy's focus was on the vamp, but she stayed close to me.

"Angel, what are you talking about?" she wished to know "Whose they?"

That was when the double doors on the other side of the room opened up. Spike, and the long-haired vampire leather clad vampire who I fought back in the library, walked into view.

"If you don't mind, me and my friend here have a need of my old grand-sire" Spike said "So why don't you two be on your merry way".

The leather clad vampire hoisted Angel up over his shoulder, and headed out they way they came. He did it so quickly that neither Buffy or I had any time to react to what was happening.

"Oh, and don't try to follow us" Spike then said.

Buffy and I ran after the vamp who had Angel, but while she made out of the room I was stopped by a magically created barrier due to being just that little bit slower than my fellow Slater. Impacting it hurt.

When I got up off the ground I saw the maker of the barrier, it was another Dremora, only this one was a mage rather than warrior.

"I am Kaasrtyy of the Deathbringer Clan" the Dremora stated "and I am your doom!".

Thanks to the 'download' I'd gotten I knew that the Deathbringers were a Daedric clan of Dremora led by a creature called Valkynaz Seris, and that they were in service to Molag Bal.

Before I had time to think or do anything I saw the beginnings of a flame based attack form in the hands of the Dremora, and without meaning to I countered with some magic of my own.

 _"Nnn-uaaah!"_

As the fire raced towards me it was met by a multi coloured shield, and the spell was so effective that I didn't even feel any warmth from the flames.

I didn't know who was more surprised by what had just happened, but what mattered was that I acted before my enemy did. My sword slashed through the air and sliced into the other wordily creature.

"No!" the Dremora said as it fell to the ground "Not by a mortal!"

Had this been a game I would have looted the body, sadly I had no time to go about acquiring treasure. Which was a damn shame in my view. Besides I was sure the daedra would soon fade away.

When the barrier vanished I ran through the doors straight ahead and I made a left, only to run into another magic force field. There was no mage that I could see so I had to try a different route.

I did met another Dremora mage soon enough and once I saw it I immediately kicked out and my foot connected with its chest. It fell back down and landed hard onto a wooden table, splintering it in the process. I jumped after it and stabbed it with my sword.

Next I turned around and went back as I was expecting the barrier to soon dissipate, only it didn't and I had little time to think about it as something struck me in the back.

It was a Scamp I soon realised and the thing had its claws planted firmly in my back. Hot spittle dribbled onto my neck as the demon like creature tried to bite me much like a vampire would.

I threw myself backwards into the wall with all my Slayer power and that stunned the creature enough that it let go. Once it was on the floor dealing with the ugly monster proved no challenge. I simply stomped on the Scamp with my booted feet until it stopped moving.

"Crossovers suck" I decided then.

They were no were near as much fun when you were living through one.

(Line Break)

 **Angel's House. Sunnydale.**

The next room I entered was a dojo and while it was a mess inside, what with the dead things, and parts of dead things, all scattered about (Buffy's handy work no doubt) I was actually a little envious as my home didn't have a dojo. That was something I would have to fix even it meant clearing out the spare room. However my dojo, unlike this one, would be a vampire free zone.

"Looking for you lover, Sssslayer?" the vamp asked her "Ssshe is with the vampire with a sssoul".

It annoyed me that even with the all the changes to the time line that Buffy was still off risking her life for Angel. Of course that could just be her heroic side showing.

"How do you know that I'm a Slayer" I enquired.

Rather than answer the question the vampire suddenly changed form. Her mouth opened inhumanly wide, and grew into a huge maw. Her fingers curled up into long claws. The bottom half of her body melted together then stretched out at least seven feet wider. She looked like one of those Naga I'd seen in Mareth, only not as attractive.

I soon discovered that the vampire-snake chick was quick, and when I found that out I figured that I was going to have a hard time killing her. She'd already knocked me down a couple of times, and while I hadn't gotten hurt, it was bloody annoying.

Once I had picked myself off the ground for the sixth time I ran at the snake, and when she brought her tail around to knock me down I jumped into the air. I landed on her tail and then lashed out human shaped part of my foe with my weapon. The sword slashed through the naga vampire's chest. The snake monster screeched in pain and lashed out her with her claws. However I was already jumping away.

That was when I saw the thick curtain and I thought myself a fool. It was still daytime and since this was Sunnydale it was very bright outside, so after dodging an attempt by the Naga vampire-snake girl to knock me into the wall I grabbed onto one end of the curtain and pulled.

Then I turned around to face the naga vamp. The snake monster squealed in rage and pain as she darted out of the way of the sunlight and I smiled as I now knew that my plan was working. I grabbed the other end of the curtain and bathed the entire room in sunlight. The naga vampire woman screamed and burst into flames.

I then left the dojo and somehow ended up back in the main chamber just in time to see Angel limp into the room, still holding his stomach and Buffy was trying to support him.

Then without warning Angel grabbed her roughly by her shoulders, and glared at her menacingly. When he spoke, it wasn't with his voice it was one of evil. I almost shot the guy but he now had Buffy as a human shield.

"Let go of me!" she screamed out in panic.

The vampire hardened his grip and I almost squeezed the trigger, only concern for Buffy prevented me from shooting who I guessed to be Angelus.

"You will be mine" the vampire declared.

My fellow Slayer didn't agree.

"What part of 'let go' don't you understand?" Buffy said as she escaped from his grip "No means no!".

She then kicked the vampire over the couch.

"Obnoxious brat" the vampire cursed.

The doors opened up again, and in walked Spike, Drusilla, and the long-haired with the mark on his forehead. There was something about Drusilla that made me think she was not to be messed with. Perhaps it had something to do with lizard like eyes.

"Hold it right there, kids" Spike said "I can't afford to have you bollockings this up."

Right now I was thinking it was time to run, and when more monsters started to make their presence known it because clear to me that it was really time to go, so I grabbed Buffy by the arm and took her into the dojo that was still bathed in sunlight.

I opened fire and shattered the glass before we reached the window so our path was clear into the street outside.

"We need to regroup with the others" I said to Buffy once we were clear of the bad guys "This isn't over yet".

My fellow Slayer nodded before speaking.

"Angel told me something useful" she informed me "He heard a vamp talking about something important coming in Sunnydale down at the docks. I'm thinking whatever it is we need to destroy it".

That sounded like a plan to me.

"The two of us won't be enough" I reasoned "I think we're going to need the whole gang and a lot of weapons".

Some more help from my Daedric Prince counterpart would also be good, but I didn't think that was going to happen. The gods were never to be depended upon.


	8. Chapter 7

**Slayer Gothic Book 2**

 **Part 7**

Given that I had a mansion it was odd that we always ended up having the big group meetings in the library.

On one hand I didn't really want people I didn't know that well in my home, on the other meeting inside someones house might be safer so I promised myself to bring up that at a future time. Right now my attention was need elsewhere, we had important matters to discuss.

"Unfortunately yours is not the only bad news" Giles informed us once we Slayers had made our report "I found the symbol Buffy saw in her dream, and it bodes ill".

I wondered then where my Watcher had gotten off to, but that was something I could worry about later, or not at all.

"It is the mark of three demons, known collectively as the Korta'Kass, the Dreamers. Individually, these beings possess impressive abilities of the mind. However, by joining forces, they can purportedly distort or even mould reality within a certain proximity through a sort of joined mental projection. I suspect that the Master is attempting to locate and reunite the Dreamers so that he can exploit their powers for some greater evil purpose"

If my Daedric Prince counterpart's information was correct then Bal was attempting to open a gateway between his realm and this one so he could drag the town into his kingdom. Perhaps the Master needed these Dreamers to make a Dark Fissure larger. So far I'd encountered a few creatures form Oblivion, but not many, so that support my theory that wasn't a proper gateway between the dimensions. If there had been then there would Daedra all over the place.

"I get it. If they're all together, then they can use their mental powers to hurt us" Buffy was now saying "But for the mental powers? I'm assuming that means they all have to have heads. I'm seeing a solution here".

Just killing one of these Dreamers might be enough, and if they had mental powers then destroying their brains ought to put a stop to them.

"Do not take this lightly" Giles said. "You'll have to be at the top of your game when you face them".

With in my view meant going in with machine guns blazing, which was cheating somewhat, but that was the best way to win went the stakes were so high.

"If you're all done with the usual blathering now, you might want to listen to what Xander has to say." Cordelia suggested "Last night we paid a visit to a part of town my precious car should never have to go to again".

I had no idea where this was leading.

"Xander, you got something from Willy?" Buffy asked him.

It was good that he'd made himself useful.

"Got some pretty interesting stuff, actually" the teen told us "Course I had to promise not to rough him up".

I found this amusing as Xander wasn't at all threatening.

"And give him twenty dollars or so" Giles said.

That did seem more likely.

"Forty" Cordelia corrected.

I made a mental note to reimburse her the money, it wasn't fair for teenagers to go around spending their allowance on helping to save the world when the Watcher's council didn't even pay us.

"Does anyone want to hear this?" Xander said impatiently

In fact we did.

"Anyway, apparently there's a ship loaded with black market supernatural knick-knacks arriving in at the docks tonight" we were told "Willy overheard some of the Aurelius vamps say they're expecting a package and are supposed to be there to meet it".

This was already known to Buffy and I.

"Yeah Angel said as much" my fellow Slayer reported "Did Willy say where at the docks or what ship the cargo is coming in on".

Lucky for us he had.

"I'm just worried what happens when I run into Angel. How do I destroy the Master, without killing him too?" Buffy then wondered "I mean he is on our team so we should try to save him".

While I had no trouble staking vampires I wasn't sure that killing Angel was the way to go. He had important things to do and if I dusted him tonight then sometime in the future his absence could result in the end of the world.

In the short term we needed him because he was the only one who knew where the Master's lair was. I knew it was under a church, but there were loads of them in Sunnydale, and since the Master was under one I would have to go underground to find it. Without a guide I'd either get lost or worse I'd run into something I couldn't handle.

"Maybe we can exorcise the Master from him" I mused

That was something to get my witches working on, but not right now as they were busy working with Willow on some other spells. Magic required focus so it would be dangerous to distract them.

"The Master and Angel - two of the most feared vampires in history bundled into one lethal package." Xander thought out loud. "What really sucks is that the chicks will probably still dig him. Damn that sexy vampire mystique!"

Women liking vampires always confused me, they aren't sexy at all. They are in fact walking talking corpses that want to kill you by drinking your blood. I had no idea how that be erotic.

"Shame we can't make you a Slayer" I said to the guy "I have all the impressive super powers of a vampire without the downside of burning up in sunlight or having to drink blood, and since I fight the forces of darkness I can get away with being all broody when I want to".

Cordy had a different opinion on why I was catnip to the ladies.

"I think being rich helps" she commented "plus you've got that whole bad boy thing working for you".

Truth I did look good in a leather jacket and I rode a motorcycle.

"What you got there, Giles?" I then heard Buffy say.

I turned to see that the Watcher presenting his Slayer with a strange looking weapon.

"This just arrived from London" he explained "It is called a Reaper Blade. It was forged in 12th century Germany from various holy relics claimed during the Crusades, it is blessed with an uncanny supernatural sharpness and durability. You can also attach the Reaper Wing, which will allow you to throw the blade with great force and accuracy".

My Watcher never go me anything, although to be fair I'd seen him only a few times since returning to Sunnydale. I kept him busy with research and I'd already sent him to LA once to pick up books that he felt a Slayer should read. It had taken him three days to get back because I'd given him enough cash to fill my library at home with books. It wouldn't surprise me if he'd gone again for another load of text books.

"A new toy, and it isn't even my birthday. You're always thinking of me, Giles" Buffy commented "If I get good with the wing, when do I get the Reaper Shoes to complete the ensemble?"

It wasn't as if she didn't have enough shoes at home.

"Sadly there are no Reaper Shoes" the Watcher replied.

Buffy then turned to me.

"My Watcher's better than yours" she teased.

It wasn't a contest, it couldn't be with Wes. He sucked.

"Actually they are a matching pair" Giles informed us as he handed me something I'd last seen in one of the Blade movies "I'm sure Wesley would have presented you with yours if was here".

My fellow Slayer seemed to deflate so I decided to cheer her up a bit.

"I too have something for you" I told Buffy.

In a smooth motion I withdrew what appeared to be a metal baton, but with a simple mental command it because a deadly look scythe. It was one of the two weapons I'd claimed after defeating a powerful demon who had been sent by Wolfram and Hart to kill us.

"Tara found the spell she needed to purify the scythes" I told her "So we now have two matching weapons".

Buffy found this amusing.

"Its like we're identical twins" she said "Only you're a guy and I'm a girl. You're tall, dark and handsome were as I am short, blond and pretty".

Now it was my turn to be amused.

"So you are in fact not at all alike" Giles commented "Aside from being Slayers that is, and on that note you should go out and be Slayers".

He was right about that, it was time to go and kill things.

(Line Break)

 **The Docks. Sunnydale.**

Not long after setting out more people than I could keep track of were standing around inside the docks, and we were going over the next stage of the plan.

"In what fantasy did you imagine I'd go into a place as grimy as this?" Cordelia said while tying her hair back.

Since I had no idea who she was talking to I didn't answer.

"The one where you're…wait, that was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?" Buffy replied "Hey, feel free to hang out here and guard the entrance. Make sure none of those nasty Aurelius vampires get by us. Don't worry you should be able to take them on all by yourself".

Well if she was bitten by a vamp and then died, that would solve the whole Jasmine issue for me.

"On second thought, the search will go much faster with an extra set of eyes" the Cheerleader.

At times like this I was so glad that my group mostly kept the chatter to a minimum and got on with things. It was just a shame that Buffy felt the need to involve her old friends in stuff like this.

Then again having a few extra bodies was something useful this time. Daedra and vampire were fearsome foes, but they had a habit of seeing humans as mostly harmless so even normal people could defeat them battle as long as they had the right knowledge and weapons.

"I'll start searching the warehouse for suspicious, supernatural cargo" Xander said "What a time for me to be without one of those supernatural cargo sniffing dogs".

If only such creatures existed. It would make this mission so much simpler.

"Okay, thought occurring." Willow piped up "We shouldn't rule out the possibility that the nasty Dreamer demon cargo hasn't been unloaded from the ship yet".

That was actually a good point. The ship was at the dock, we'd seen it, but if the crew was human they might wait until morning before unloading. So if the Dreamers were packed away on board the vampires might now be on the ship recovering the demons.

"Possible, but let's check the warehouse first" Giles said.

That seemed like a reasonable course of action.

"Listen up everyone. Damien and I will head out first" Buffy decided "We'll go clear the way of any vampires and nasty demons, then we'll come back for you guys. That way there won't be anything jumping out at you when we search this place from top to bottom".

I remembered then that I had actually been the boss of her once, and for some reason that seemed to have changed. Not that this was surprising as Buffy and I were both Slayers and therefore alphas, had we both been the same gender we'd have come to blows by now over who was the real boss.

However this was yet another issue to deal with later as right now we were busy. At least I wasn't worried about leaving the more fragile humans behind, the two groups were armed with crossbows, water pistols, axes, swords, and even pointy sticks. Plus they had three witches.

(Line Break)

 **The Docks. Sunnydale.**

Not long after leaving the main office, two figures suddenly jumped out. My fellow Slayer got tackled, but the enemy I faced didn't rush to attack. Which was his mistake because it cost him his head, literally, my scythe removed it in one smooth motion.

The head wore a look of shock before it dusted along with the body. Next I spun around in a perfect 180 degree arc with the scythe extended, which bisected the vampire to the right of me at a vertical angle, to my amazement that caused the vamp to dust.

"Wow, that is one hell of a weapon!" Buffy stated once she had dusted her foe "You didn't even hit the heart".

Before I could reply there was a loud crash from somewhere close when I turned to look I saw a leather-clad vampire jump through a broken window in the warehouse and come running right at us

Buffy brought her foot up swiftly, and kicked him between the legs. The vampire let out a comical yell as he dropped down to the ground, and my fellow Slayer staked the leech, which at this point was a mercy.

"I'd never do that to you" she promised.

That was something I was grateful to hear.

"We haven't gotten separated so far" I then said "That's a good sign".

The universe then proved that it had a sense of humour, the platform we were standing on collapsed and while I saw Buffy grab onto the railing I wasn't quite quick enough. I ended up rolling down the nearly created ramp and I hit the floor hard.

As it turned out the platform collapsing hadn't been the work of a sadistic higher power, at least not directly, it was actually the fault of one of those crocodile headed daedra.

Since I knew how dangerous such a creature could be I took out my pistol and emptied the clip into monster's face before it got within biting range. I must have hit the thing's brain as it dropped to the ground.

"Buffy are you okay?" I asked.

I got no reply.

"Shit" I swore.

I decided then that to head back to the main entrance and hope that she'd rejoin the others there rather than try to save the day herself, but it wasn't a high hope.

(Line Break)

 **The Docks. Sunnydale.**

Somehow I got turned around and ended up outside were I found myself running into Xander Harris of all people, which meant he'd been stupid enough not to stick with the heavily armed group.

"Hey Damien!" he called out "I think I've…"

Before he could finish telling me whatever it was he wanted to tell me the walkway suddenly blew apart, wooden planks flew into the air, a Daedroth jumped up from the opening, and landed on the pier.

The sort of demon cleared the distance between us in less than a heartbeat. It lashed a long claw out at Xander, who fell back against the wall while avoiding the blow. That only brought him a few seconds of safety as the daedra turned its head and got ready to bite the class clown.

Thankfully for him my other gun was still loaded and while I had to empty the clip to stop the monster, me doing so did save his life. Not that he stuck around to thank me as Xander was soon gone

Rather than worry about him I opened up the nearest door and walked back into the building. I found myself in what looked like a canteen so I moved on quickly and I soon reached for the door at the other end of the room, but I was suddenly blasted back by an incredible force.

I flew back and hit the wall. I wasn't badly hurt, which was good, what wasn't good was that the fact that I was facing yet another Daedroth. Also I was now out of ammo.

The creature lumbered towards me and I could see the hunger in its faintly glowing eyes. I found the strength to keep myself alive and rolled out the way just as the Oblivion native reached me.

I jumped up after rolling and ducked out of the way just as the demon like thing swiped at me again with a claw. The limb missed my face by mere inches and lucky for me the claw got stuck in the wall.

My sword was still on its scabbard on my back, but I didn't need it as somehow this entire time I'd managed to keep hold of the scythe. It had reverted back into a baton, but it was easily return to its more deadly form and it was able to cut the Daedroth arm off just as the creature was able to free its claw from the plaster.

From that point on it was just a matter of slicing into the creature until it finally died. Which turned out to be a really messy affair.


	9. Chapter 8

**Slayer Gothic - Book 2**

 **Part 8  
**

 **Underground Cavern. Sunnydale.**

"Yeah, I killed a couple of Slayer in my time" Spike boasted as he walked with another vampire "Hoping to make it three, or even four soon".

The two walking leeching made their way to the Master who had projected his spirit so that he could walk around in Angel's meat suit, something a book and Molag Bal had taught him to do. Behind him the two remaining Dreamers, one of them having been killed by Buffy Summers, floated around as they tended to a small inter planer rift that had appeared inside the large underground cavern.

"The Dreamers are greatly displeased by your failure to protect their brother, as am I" the Master stated "However, despite your incompetence all is not lost, I have conceived a means of harnessing and amplifying the remaining Dreamer's powers. This should allow the Order to complete its mission and expand the fissure".

Spike didn't much care about some demon god wanting to suck a town into his Hell-dimension, but Bal had promised to fix his sire, and currently the demon god was using her as a sort of puppet so that he could watch over the vamps as they worked. William the Bloody knew that if he didn't do what he was told then his lover would pay the price.

"My plan requires the forging of a Deglon Sphere using a mixture of steel and blood taken from the surviving Dreamers" the Master was saying "Even as we speak, my loyal followers work to wrest control of a local foundry from its human proprietors".

Spike sent a moment wondering how exactly a sphere made of steel and blood would work as amplifier, but he didn't dwell on that for long as magic had never made much sense to him

"While my more reliable minions focus on the important work the two of you will deal with the Slayers and their meddling cohorts" the Master was now saying "If possible bring one of them too me alive, if you can't. Well there will another one soon enough".

The Master then extended his arms and bolts of lightening crackled from his hand struck both Spike and Malik, such was the power of this spell that it lifted both vampires off the ground. Agonising pain seared through his body and Spike clenched his teeth, in attempted to withstand the agony the spell was causing.

"I cannot even begin to stress the importance of your success" the real controller of Angel's body said "Fail me again, and I'll have you both brutally tortured before I personally throw you out into the sun".

When the magic stopped Spike doubled over in agony, but being a powerful vampire he recovered quickly and when he did get up he resisted the urge to attack the Master's as he knew that would be suicide.

"And Spike?" the Master said while looking down at William the Bloody "Disappoint me again, and your beloved Drusilla's life is forfeit as well".

The white haired vampire cared for only one thing in the whole world, and that was his sire, if not for her he wouldn't have put up with any of this.

Still he wouldn't stand being the Master's whipping boy for much longer. He would indeed go and find the Slayers, but he wasn't going to kill either of them. He had another plan in mind.

(Line Break)

Library. Sunnydale High.

I felt rejuvenated now that I'd been able to nip home to take a hot shower and the shower sex with Faith wasn't going to get boring anytime soon. Another good bit of news was that Tara had been able to fix me up with a nice healing spell. Had she not my wounds from just fighting today would be a real problem.

Despite all the battles I'd won and the foes I had sent back to the hells that spawn them it was Buffy who enjoying the most success these days. She had killed one of the Dreamers, and that had been the fight which had really mattered down at the docks.

"So one down, two to go?" I heard her ask Giles.

I noticed that the Watcher seemed distracted.

"Hmm" he muttered before looking up at her. "Oh yes, of course. Without the combined power of the three Dreamers, the Master should be unable to execute his plan. Whatever that may be".

My head had been filled with information, however that only gave me ideas about the Master was up to, I didn't know for sure what he was scheming up, and he might have a Plan B in the works.

"Well that's…very cool." Buffy said, trying to be excited about the news. "I'd say this calls for a celebration at the Bronze".

I hoped not as the last time we'd been there it hadn't been at all been celebratory.

"To be absolutely certain the Master's purpose has been averted, we must track down the remaining Dreamers and destroy them" Giles stated.

It was better to go and do that than to later find out that the Master's plan B had worked.

"And find a way to exorcise the Master from from Angel" Buffy added "Which is something Willow is working on".

My witches hadn't seen much action lately, mostly they'd been busy being abducted and doing research.

"You'll have to track a member of the Order of Aurelius back to whatever location they've chosen as their base" Giles was now saying "I doubt the Master would have risked possessing Angel unless he really needed to leave his lair so we can safely assume that the Dark Anchor which Damien mentioned will open up in a large space. Possibly even outdoors although I suspect that one of Sunnydale's underground caverns will be sight".

Given how many caves, caverns, sewer tunnels, and other man made passageways there were around here, it was amazing that Sunnydale hadn't already collapsed into a massive crater.

"Damien!" Amy then called out.

I turned to look at my witch and she seemed very pleased with herself.

"You found something?" I enquired.

Judging by the smiles on the faces of her, Tara, and Willow they must be enjoying some sort of success.

"We found a special spell of protection that should drive the Master out Angel's body and keep him from going back in" Amy told everyone who didn't already know "So now all you have to do is find the Master's new hideout, defeat all this evil minions and cast the spell on Angel".

That was easier said than done.

"Let it be known that I was also useful" Cordelia then informed us.

That seemed unlikely and Willow expressed as much.

"Actually, Cordelia was quite helpful" the Watcher informed us.

Still didn't seem likely.

"I helped Giles research those funky tattoos on the two vamps, that snake shape shifter and the other one" she told us "Looks like there's some kind of magickal thingy that allows a vampire to get down with its "inner animal aspect, whatever that's supposed to mean".

So far nothing she had said was useful as I'd already seen that the vampires could transform into weird hybrid things. Knowing that the tattoos were the source of that power didn't help at all as if I could destroy those I'd already be in position to remove the whole head.

"And what is up with the vampires and the whole leather look anyway?" the Cheerleader was now saying "It's like they've seen too many movies and bought into their own hype?".

Her pointless ranting was brought to and end by the S&M vampire returning to the library he'd stolen a book from just last night. He even used the sunroof he'd broken.

Before we any fighting could start the vamp changed. Thick hair grew out around his body and his hands stretched out into long paws. While this was going on everyone who wasn't a Slayer ran out of the room, which was wise because it gave Buffy and I room to work, and we needed the room because the cat vampire thing took a lot of space.

Not that it mattered really as the undead shape shifter didn't get the chance to move about much.

"Fm'latgh uaaad!"

I'd not meant to use the spell it had just jumped to the front of mind, and the next thing I knew the strangest looking flames I had ever seen engulfed the cat vampire thing. By the time the spell was done there was nothing left but a scattering off ashes on the floor.

"Well that was new" Buffy commented "When did you learn to do that?"

Before I could supply an answer to that question I turned around as my Slayer sense told me there were more vampires around. I only saw one, but he was bad enough.

"Relax kids I'm here to form a truce" William the Bloody said "Y'know, bury the hatchet, that sort of thing".

It was tempting to use the spell again, but before I did I recalled that we did need to know where the Master was or exactly what he was up to.

"We have a common enemy" the vamp was now saying.

I hated to admit it, but Spike was right

"So listen" the vamp requested "A big bad demon god by the name of Molag Bal is attempting to drag your little slice of paradise into his dark dimension. Oh and he plans to lead an army of demons into this world".

None of which was news.

"Now Bal needed the Master's expertise in opening dimensional portals and the Dreamers to alter reality so he can turn this rift the Master helped make into a full on portal" Spike was now saying "I don't know what he's getting in return, aside from some nifty magic powers".

Which was pretty much what I'd guessed was going on.

"And you've been errand boy this whole time. Buffy commented.

Spike made a face of extreme annoyance, however he took no action

"The main reason I'm doing this is because Bal is working Dru like a bloody puppet, and if I don't do as I'm told, he'll take her lovely, fragile dove of a mind and put it through a blender" the leech explained "But if I play ball he'll return her to me better than new".

Aside from the vampire, only I knew that Spike's sire was broken in mind and that she was seer of some sort, that was most likely what allowed Bal to use her an avatar on our plain of existence.

"Look I don't like being a lap dog" Spike then said "and working for the Master is the worst as far I'm concerned. He may be my great-great-grand-sire, but the guy is a complete tosser and I don't trust him an inch. Of course it doesn't help matters much that he now gels his hair, if you catch my meaning".

It was odd how much Angel gelled his hair, it wasn't as if he could admire himself in a mirror.

"So now you want to throw in with us, and I'm just supposed to trust you. You're betraying your allies right now" Buffy said "Explain to me why that should inspire confidence".

Actually I was on board with the idea, but I didn't speak on the matter as Spike already was.

"Best reason in the world, Slayer, because they're the bad guys" the vamp replied "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, remember?"

That didn't inspire confidence.

Look, I'll lead you to the Master's lair and lend a hand with the fisticuffs" Spike offered "and in return, you help me rescue Dru".

At least it was a simple deal.

"Oh and you're gonna have to whip up a special elixir or something witchy for me and Dru" Spike was now saying "the Master has the power to possess any vampire in his bloodline, which includes the both of us. I don't want him possessing me in the future".

That I could understand. Having someone else use your meat suit was just plain creepy.

"We have just completed a spell of protection for Angel" Giles informed our unwanted guest "it should work equally well for any other vampire".

Now that the were-cat vamp had been dealt with the others were making there way back into the room. Given that they'd not run into Spike on their way out I assumed William the Bloody must have come in from the entrance that was hidden by the stacks of books.

"See, knew it would be no problem" Spike was now saying "So, it's a deal then?"

Buffy and I exchanged looks, and this time she let me decided on the matter.

"Fine" I told him "We'll help you get your lady back if you help us stop the town from being sucked into hell".

Spike could be useful when wasn't being a pain in the ass.

"Great" he replied "Just make sure that protection spell of yours is working. I don't want that ugly sod dancing around in the Big Bad's head".

I now had a question.

"Since Buffy killed one of the Dreamers what's the Master planning to do about opening up a rift?" I asked.

Spike answered right away.

"The Master and his new boss are planning on creating something called the Deglon Sphere" he told us "Way I understand it, it's got something to do with amplifying the powers of the surviving Dreamers using blood and steel"

Not a bad Plan B.

"He's sending his lads to the local steel foundry" Spike then informed us "If you wanna stop him then we need to go, like as in right now".

As distasteful as it was to work with a leech we would need the help, so once the entire group had gathered up weapons we started to follow William the Bloody as he led us the steel mill.

It was then that I realised that we would need some extra fire power so I excused my. I needed to visit Fred.


	10. Chapter 9

**Slayer Gothic 2**

 **Part 9**

 **CRD. Sunnydale.**

This place was not only a factory, it also had its own warehouse, offices and even a loading bay. All of which had long since been gutted so there was plenty of space inside the building.

Currently only a fraction of the place was currently in use as while Fred worked here doing her science stuff, it was only her here most of the time and we kept the most sensitive research materials back at home.

Still there was plenty going on inside. Fred was hard at work figuring out to open portals to worlds that humans could survive on, and she making good progress as knowing about both Mareth and the Host's dimension had allowed her to create a coordinate system which meant we could open a portal that would led to any destination we wished in other realities, as long as we knew where it was on a map. We could even use portals to reach other parts of this planet by first leaving this world and then opening a portal back to wherever it was on Earth we wanted to go.

The dangerous part was finding new realities to explore. We could open portals to countless dimensions, however we had no idea what we'd find in those planes of existence until someone used the portal.

That was risky because we had no way of finding out if humans could survive in those other places. Sure the portals were formed with psychic energy, meaning there had to be thinking beings with feelings in the other dimension, but that didn't mean the air would be breathable for humans, and the locals might be powerful demons who would eat us.

My solution to this problem was to send a robot scout that could inform us of what a reality was like before anyone more fragile ventured there. To that end I'd tracked down the android Ted and then damaged the machine enough to shut him down.

Once that had been done I'd brought him here so Fred could use her sexy brain to re-program Ted. We needed a robot as sophisticated as him as opening portals the way we did was a lot like casting a spell, and the wording had to be exactly right. Also Ted had a lot of inbuilt tech that allowed to him to study an environment.

While all that was going well it wasn't making portals that concerned me right now, it was closing them, and also I needed ways of killing whatever came out of the Dark Anchor. Which meant I needed fire power, pistols and swords weren't going to be enough to deal with what was coming. I needed guns, lots of guns.

"Okay Fred what do you have for me?" I asked when I found the smart woman busy at work "Please have some good news".

Normally Winifred would not normally be in this place so late as while it was private property it was not a home as such vampires required no invitation in order to enter. We had discussed converting some of the rooms on the upper floor into an apartment, but we were unsure if that would grant the entire building protection or just the apartment part. Since we didn't know for sure I wasn't willing to risk anyone living here.

That wasn't to say the place was defenceless, it was warded using powerful Wicca spells and the symbols I used to hide things from higher powers, however these protections had their limits, and they could be removed by someone with magical talents.

Sure this was also true of my home, but I was often at my house as was Tara and she was a witch so anyone planning on breaking into that place was a moron. Plus the pool of holy water from Mareth and the sapling we'd taken from the nature goddess tree kept demons away from the house, so it was only human intruders we needed to ever worry about at home.

"I do" Winifred told me "The new research material you got me was interesting, and its taught me a lot about portals".

The research material she was referring to was information I'd taken from one of Fred's college professors, he was why she'd ended up trapped in a demon dimension in the first place. Fred was unaware of this and hopefully she always would be.

The professor had studied portals and other dimensions for years, and had accumulated vast amounts of data on them. Which I had taken from him and I was now drip feeding it to my science loving girlfriend in such a way that it would be impossible for her to discover its source. She was under the impression that I had a demonic contact that was giving me information in exchange for money, and that the creature was the one drip feeding me.

"If I understand everything right, then you can't have two portals close to each other, or too close to the Hellmouth" she told me "Which means this Dark Anchor can't be near the school, it must be on the outskirts of town".

Which wasn't that helpful really, as there were caves all over the place, but at least I could rule out a small area around the Hellmouth.

"What might help us is trying to open our own portal near the Dark Anchor" Fred was now saying "If my maths is right, then the two portals should destabilise each other, but this will only buy us time because the Dark Anchor isn't formed by psychic energy, it can't be and remain open for long. But our portals do require psychic energy so it would be hours or even days before another one could be opened in the same place. Sunnydale has a lot of psychic power but its not endless. This Bal guy won't have that problem".

So this wasn't a long term solution, but it might be the difference between saving the town and watching it get sucked into a horrible Hell-dimension.

"That's great" I said with a smile "But I actually came here for weapons".

Fred's other job was come with things that could kill demons and vampires more effectively that what we already had. Sure I had quite the armoury at home, however this was the place most of the weapons were kept because it was a lot safer to test them in a place that wasn't inhabited by people.

Winifred took me to another part of the factory, and after unlocking a door she led me into a room that was pretty much a vampire's worse nightmare. Nearly everything in here was lethal to them, and it was all also very unhealthy for demons in general.

The long table was covered in the more traditional vampire dusting equipment. A wooden stake of any kind damaging the heart is fatal to a typical vampire. Even wooden pencils and tree branches could end them, but by far the best was the wooden stake and we had loads of them.

Also we had a few crossbows. These weapons commonly used by vampire hunters because they are quiet and accurate, they allowed us catch a vampire off-guard, and that a was a good thing.

"How's that rapid fire crossbow coming along?" I wished to know.

That movie with Helsing being played by Hugh Jackman had been stupid in so many ways, but having a rapid firing crossbow would be awesome and should someone ever let those Uber Vamps free having them could mean the difference between life and death for all of us.

"I'm still in the design phase" Fred told me "but I do have something nearly as cool".

She reached under the table and took out something that I could only describe as the bastard child of rocket launcher and a shotgun. Also it looked heavy, at least for a normal human like Winifred.

"This is basically a stake launcher" the woman in a lab coat told me "as in it launches stakes".

Driving wood into the chest of vampire wasn't a lot of work, it had something to do with the mystical properties of wood in relation to vampires, and while crossbows could take out a vampire from a distance I could see the value in having a stake launcher like this. If nothing else it was far more intimidating than a crossbow.

"This thing won't just take out a vampire" Fred was now saying "It will take out the vamp behind him too even if he's hiding behind a car door".

I picked up the stake launcher and found that the weight wasn't too bad, however I didn't think it would be a great help against daedra. I needed something that fired hot bits lead and a lot of them.

"Show me the shotguns" I requested.

The next crocodile headed motherfucker who came near me was going to get some buckshot to the face and while assault rifles were all well and good, when you really need to tear a monster to pieces, nothing filled the air with metal death quite like a combat shotgun. And for those times when a regular combat shotgun wasn't generating enough flying body parts, then people like me turned to what had to be be the most outrageously devastating hand-held anti-personnel murder devices in existence: the Atchisson Assault Shotgun, or AA-12 as it was also known.

Fully automatic and drum-fed, the AA-12 fired five 12-gauge shotgun shells per second, with extreme reliability and so little recoil that a strong man like me could shoot it Arnie-style with one hand. And if that hail of hot buckshot wasn't enough then it could be loaded with FRAG-12 - a new type of shotgun cartridge in which each round is a small explosive or fragmentation grenade accurate up to about 175 metres. Undead or not it didn't matter the AA-12 would take them down. Plus Fred looked super hot while holding one.

"You've got the option to load the AA-12 with either an 8-round box magazine or a 20-round Tommy gun-style drum" Fred the told me "but it's largely inconsequential in automatic mode as the 20-round drum takes only 4 seconds to use up if you hold the trigger down. That's a lot of ouch"

It was amazing what you could buy in LA if you knew the right demon, who knew another demon, who in turn knew the right people.

I had been saving the AA-12 for the Judge, should that creature ever be assembled, but I figured the Master would also make a good target.

"Being a standard 12-gauge shotgun, the AA-12 is compatible with a fairly wide variety of shells" the science woman was now saying "but you're going to need the FRAG-12. Which as you know is a 3-inch 12-gauge cartridge case and propellant, that fires a small warhead and fuse assembly that arms itself 3 meters out of the muzzle and explodes on impact thereafter. Small stabilising fins pop out when the warhead leaves the muzzle, spinning the projectile and giving it an awesome 175-meter effective killing range".

In other words 'DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA'

"FRAG-12 rounds are available in plain high explosive (HE), high explosive fragmenting anti-personnel (HE-FA) and high explosive armour-piercing (HE-PA) varieties" Fred went on to say "Each of which is designed to mince foes in different locations and situations. The frag grenade, for example, can be put through the window of a house from 100 metres away, and will explode with a burst radius of up to nine feet. Send a few and its bye-bye vamp nest".

After that there wouldn't be anything left to stake.

"This is turning you on isn't it?" Winifred then asked.

I just nodded.

"Silly boy" she said a smile "Come on let's get get you some grenades".

Which was exactly what she did.

"These are Lewes bomb" I was then told "Which is a blast-incendiary field expedient explosive device, manufactured by mixing diesel oil and Nobel 808 plastic explosive. It was created by a Lieutenant Jock Lewes, one of the original members of L Detachment SAS back in 1941".

Which made them sound out of date, but if when it came to demons newer weapons weren't always the best.

"Back then the SAS needed a combined incendiary and explosive device that was light enough to be carried by a small group of commandos yet powerful enough to destroy and set fire to aircraft on an enemy airfield" Fred said.

I knew I needed firepower but even I thought this was getting a little ridiculous, on the other hand if Bal manifested in this reality he could be sent back to Oblivion using mortal weapons, at least in theory, and it might take something like this to even slow him down.

"Yeah these should do nicely" I said.

These weapons had cost me a small fortune, but they would be money well spent if I had to deal with a Hellgod. Sure I'd been thinking of Glory when asking Fred to make me bombs, but Bal was even worse so I was grateful for my foresight in this mater.

"Right I'm off to go save the world" I told Fred "Wish me luck, sweetheart".

Which she did by snogging me, and that was nice. I would have taken things further but I was needed elsewhere.


	11. Chapter 10

**Slayer Gothic. Book 2**

 **Part 10**

 **The Deadlands.**

I landed face first on the ground and it took maybe thirty seconds for me to get back up again as I was sore all over. Whatever it was the Dreamers had done to me it had not been pleasant, and I was pretty sure an Oblivion Gate had opened up in the Foundry. Although the details were hard to remember as the Dreamers had been screwing with reality.

As soon as my vision was completely clear I took a look around and that confirmed just how trouble much I was. The skies here were blood red storm clouds, and there was the sound of thunder in the distance. Also I saw a lot of lava around, yet it was freezing cold.

The only good thing I had going for me was that I knew how to close an Oblivion Gate, and while that might not help if they were popping up all over the world I could at least deal with this one. But first, I had to take care of a group of Daedra that were heading towards me there were three of them and they were Scamps so this wouldn't take long.

They started shooting fireballs at me, but I blocked them with a magical shield like I had done when facing that Daedra mage. Of course, it made them angry so they started running towards me, no doubt they were intending on scratching me with their nasty claws.

I managed to kill the first two out of the three with my kick ass shotgun before they got within ten meters of me, and the last died when the thing turned tail to run.

Now I felt like that guy from Doom, not that silly movie, the kick ass video games. These demons from Hell, or Daedra from Oblivion in this case, were no match for a guy who had modern weapons and knew how to use them.

Sure for a medieval society a bunch of Oblivion Gates opening all over the place would mean Armageddon had come, but I really didn't see how Dagon was going to conquer the Earth. However that was something I could worry about later, this Gate was mine to deal with, and deal with it I would.

I didn't run as I wanted to be as careful as I could be just in case one of those Scamps took me by surprise, the Kevlar body armour I was wearing beneath my jacket would protect my torso from the claws of such a creature, as one had before, however a nasty leg wound would be the end of me in a place such as this.

With that in mind I calmly started walking along a path that would lead me to the Tower, which I could see from here, it was really tall. Not quite on the scale of Sauron's tower with that big eye on top of it, but it was impressive considering the tech level of the Elder Scrolls verse.

It was then that I heard a familiar voice.

 _"Hello, Slayer"_

After a few moments I realised that voice was coming from inside my own head, which was freaky.

"Tenebrous" I whispered "Is that you?".

For some reason my Daedric Prince counterpart was now in my head, or more likely it was some sort of telepathic contact.

 _"I am speaking to you from my realm"_ the prince said without actually speaking _"Dagon isn't the power he use to be, but he's strong enough to make me pay for interfering with the affairs of his realm so I can only help you for a short amount of time"._

Well even a little help was better than nothing.

 _"I'm assuming that you played the game so you know this Plane of Oblivion is extremely dangerous"_ he went on to say _"Don't forget that even the flora can easily kill you"._

That I did know, this place wasn't called the Deadlands for nothing.

 _"Now I have some good news"_ the voice told me _"The other princes and I are working to stop Bal. None of them want to him to become more powerful, but its not a simple thing to organise armies across entire realities, so you need to stop him from using the Black Anchor"._

That was good news, because I had no idea how to stop a god. Sure if Bal manifested on Earth it might be possible to hurt him, but I'd rather not have to find out. Also it wasn't as if I could turn into a dragon and fight him.

 _"If Bal is able to get his hands on so many souls he'll be next to impossible to stop"_ my Prince counterpart informed me _"Don't let that happen"_

Since the coast was clear I had a moment to wonder why Higher Powers were so unhelpful.

 _"Dagon has opened an Oblivion Gate into Sunnydale so he can send some of his minions to fight Bal's minions"_ Tenebrous said to me _"That's his idea of helping"._

Okay so many divine intervention wasn't always a good thing, that would explain the lack of it.

 _"I must leave you now"_ I was then told " _Continue along the path in front of you and there you will find the entrance to the Tower. You know what do from there. Now go kick some ass"._

That was exactly what I planned to do.

(Line Break)

 **The Deadlands.**

When I walked through the door to the Tower, the first thing that got my attention was the round pool of something that had a big light shooting out of up into the celling. That light went up the Sigal Stone, I knew that, but what I didn't know was how that led to making a stable portal between dimensions.

I didn't get to think on that for long as soon I was once again being attacked by the Daedra, one of the human looking ones in heavy armour was running at me and by the looks of things he wanted to hit me with a mace.

He never got the chance to hit me as I blew his head open with a single shotgun shell. I felt pretty damn good about it too I'd not used much ammo so far and I was already inside the tower.

Still despite having a major fire power advantage over the locals I did not allow myself to get reckless. Slowly and carefully while moving I found a door that took me to a higher level of the Tower.

The next room I found had a Clannfear in it and one humanoid. After killing the dinosaur like creature, I aimed at the mage, only the guy ran away, which really annoyed me. However the human like daedra soon turned around and started running towards me with a mace that had just formed in his hand. Not that him being armed made a difference, most because I blew off the arm he'd been using to lift his weapon.

The second room had more space to move around and I was horrified by the corpses that were nailed to the walls. Dagon's daedra made the vampires of Buffy's world seem cuddly by comparison.

It took me a while to force myself not to think about the dead people and to focus on my mission. There were three doors, one on both sides of the room and one in the centre. I tried opening the door on my left, but it was locked and I didn't bother to force it open as I didn't even know if that was possible. The door on my right was locked as well. The door in the middle was open, but it didn't lead to another room. Instead, I was back outside and there was a bridge leading to another tower.

The bridge was strong under my feet, but it wasn't a wide one. I thought I would die for certain if I were to fall so I crossed the bridge slowly. Once I had crossed I found myself in smaller tower that had a lone armoured creature standing guard in front of a large switch, which I hoped would open the locked doors.

"You should not be here, mortal!" the creature roared. "Your blood is forfeit! Your flesh is mine!"

For a moment the monster did nothing and I figured that he was put off by the fact that I wasn't at all scared.

"Join my trophies!" he shouted at me.

That was not something I wanted to do so I shot the monster using my pistol as I needed to save my remaining shells. The first two shots hit the creature's armoured parts and only made spark, but the third shot hit the daedra in the neck.

"Rraaaahhhh!" it said as it died bloody.

(Line Break)

 **The Deadlands.**

After crossing the bridge running through more hallways and rooms, I finally got to the Sigil Keep. Inside was where the light from the pit on the bottom floor ended. And at the top was the Sigil Stone. All I had to do was grab that magical item and I'd be home.

As I started going up the ramp, again, I had to fight some more Daedra. Thankfully I had enough shells left to deal with them in short order, they simply weren't able to deal with modern firearms.

The second ramp led me to the Sigil Stone. It was small, yet so very important. It was powerful enough to play an important part in making an Oblivion Gate, it wasn't the source of the gates power, that was the light coming out of the pool below I figured, but the stone was important. Which meant Fred and Amy might find some use for it with their portal research.

My hand reached the Stone and grabbed it. Then the ground began to shake and the walls around me seemed to start fading away. Then I was consumed in a bright light.

 **Library. Sunnydale High.**

"Everyone I'm back!" I declared.

As it turned out I just had just spoken to an empty library, not that it stayed empty for very long as both Giles and Wesley came out of the office.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright" the older Watcher said "we we're all worried that you were lost to us forever. I however remained hopefully you would find your way back".

He didn't seem that overjoyed, but given that Giles wasn't one given to being over emotional I took him at his word.

"Where is everyone?" I asked "Are they okay. There was no one at home".

It was Wesley who answered.

"In class I suspect" he told me "You've been gone all weekend. I know that Faith and Fred went to LA for some reason. I suspect it has something to do with you vanishing off the face of the the Earth".

That surprised me so much I had to sit down and think for a while in order to process that information. It should have been gone for much longer than a weekend given what had happened. In fact weeks, if not months, should have passed by.

"Buffy and others looked all over town for you of course" Giles said from inside his office "But with Master defeated all the supernatural activity died down rather suddenly, so I insisted that everyone go back to their normal routine until Wesley and I had a change to figure where you might have ended up".

This was all a little overwhelming, but I was able to focus on what mattered the most.

"The Master is dead?" I asked.

Giles was boiling the kettle so he had to speak up in order to be heard.

"I'm not sure" he said "I was rather busy casting a spell with Willow and Amy at the time. But Buffy told me that when the rift, the Dark Fissure, as you called it, began to close the Master, who had jumped into the body of one of his minions, was sucked up into it. Angel reported later that the Master's lair is empty so its safe to say that the Master's body was destroy when his spirit was taken".

This was good news.

"At the time I assume that this Molog Bal you mentioned was displeased with his failure to set up the Dark Anchor" Giles then said "and so far that seems to be the case".

Well that was one way to get around the prophecy, the Master couldn't kill the Slayer if he was trapped in Coldhabour. Although the Daedric Prince might send him back one day so I would remain alert.

"Spike has also left Sunnydale as far as we know, although he may return" Giles then informed while handing me a steaming cup of tea "and there have been no odd sighting or mysterious deaths of late. I think its safe to relax for a while until the next crisis hits us".

I was a little annoyed about having missed the big rumble, but by the sounds of things no one had died or even been badly hurt so I wasn't going to moan about it.

"Now Mr. Giles and I are cataloguing the books I purchased while I was away" my Watcher said "If your not feeling too tired then this would be a good time report on what you found while you were away".

I wasn't that tired, but I did want to go home and rest for a while. Also I wasn't sure I wanted to tell the Watchers everything that happened to me after grabbing the Sigal Stone. It was a long story.

"Another time" I told Wesley "I've got to go home".

My Watcher nodded.

"I'll see you later" he then said "Please patrol tonight if you feel up to it, and I'll you tomorrow".

With that I headed for the door of the library and with the intent of heading home. I really needed a shower, and hopefully Fred would be back soon. I figured she and Fred had gone to see Lorne in the hopes of finding out if I would make my own way back.

I really wanted her to see the Sigal Stone. However before I made it Marice burst into the library. She look horrified and I knew it had to be really bad because she didn't even react to me being here.

"Cleveland" she said "Its gone!".

(Line Break)

 **Mansion. Sunnydale.**

I flicked through the many news channels I had, thanks to having cable, and slowly I pieced together what had happened.

Mere hours ago a massive thunderstorm had appeared rather suddenly over the city of Cleveland, which was also built on a Hellmouth, the storm had grown worse and worse until the city itself had been in danger of flooding. Also there had been a few tremors, which had kept ground transport away, and no plane had been able to get near to the city due to all the turbulence.

Then the weather had cleared up, and the entire city had vanished. Leaving only a crater that was already being filled due to Lake Erie overflowing. It was if the entire city had been sucked up into the storm.

But it hadn't been. I just knew that it had been transferred to Coldhabour, the realm ruled by the Daedric Prince Molag Bal. Who was the a god of slavery and rape. Which meant the hundreds of thousands of people who lived in that city were now more or less in hell.

"The PTBs should have stopped this" I muttered.

I was alone so I didn't expect a reply. However I got one.

"They tried" I heard someone say.

I turned to see my Daedric Prince counterpart who was sitting in a comfy chair and sipping a coffee out of a big take-away cup.

"And my fellow Daedric Princes and I will stop it from ever happening again" the godly version of me went on to say "Nearly of us have declared war of Bal".

A war between the lords of the daedra sounded cool, but I was wise enough to not even think of getting involved.

"He won't be able to snatch up anymore cities, but he might try to grab Sunnydale again so be careful" I was warned "Thankfully only Americans are foolish enough to build settlements on a Hellmouth. All the rest of them don't have people living near them, and Bal can only set up his Dark Anchors near a Hellmouth. It has something to do with them weakening the barriers between realities".

Given how little I understood about travelling to other realities I'd have to take his word on that.

"Bal didn't actually want the Hellmouth here, its not something he could take, and Sunnydale was a distraction. He had everyone focused on this town so that they wouldn't see what was happening over in Cleveland" the Prince explained "Now if you'll excuse me I need to build an army and find a general to led it. I'd offer the job to you, but you have your hands full here".

I had a few questions.

"Why didn't you stop Bal?" I asked "You could have prevented any of this from happening".

He snorted.

"Perhaps we should have" he said "But alone I'm no match for Bal, and I did help even though I'm not your god. Remember it was me who saved you and a few of your girls back in the graveyard and it was me who got back to this reality after found yourself in Skyrim".

That was all true.

"You're welcome" the prince added.

The godlike being stood up and then seemed to realise something.

"That Sigal Stone you have" he said "You can use to power your own gates. I suggest building one to Mareth. If my sources are correct they will soon need your help".

At least now I had an idea of what do next, and I was about to ask for another hint only the Daedric Prince vanished into an impressive light show before I was able to.

Author Note

I'll be covering what happened to Slayer Gothic while he was stuck on Nirn in another short story.

Slayer Gothic - Dawnguard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note**

Sorry for the delay I would have had these two chapters up sooner but I've been working on a sample chapter for a 40k story and its not going well. The 40k universe is complex to say the least so I went back to the Great Crusade era thinking that it would be easier with less history to remember, it wasn't. So it maybe some time before anyone gets to see the Primarch Gothic sample chapter.

Anyway enough rambling, on with the story

 **Slayer Gothic – Book 2**

 **Part 11**

 **Graveyard. Sunnydale.**

Over the course of my life I'd imagined many ways of dying, and being gutted by the claws of a seven foot lizard demon had actually made the list, but I'd much rather have not died at all. Sadly I didn't seem to have much choice in the matter, I was backed up against a wall and I had nothing left to defend myself with.

Well t least nothing physical I still had my magic, but I had no idea what spell to use right now and no time to think on the subject either. I even had more weapons in my pouch of holding, but not time to grab one of them.

Fortunately, Buffy managed to save me from having my internal organs displayed for public viewing. She jumped on the demon's back and start jamming her stake into its head. That didn't do much damage, as the thing had tough scales rather than skin, however it was very distracting and that allowed me to get out of the way.

"I can't believe I lost my sword!" I yelled.

The monstrosity was occupied for the moment so I had time to look around for my favourite weapon, sadly my search proved fruitless. I even tried summoning my katana to my hand again, only nothing happened.

"I dropped my short sword," said Buffy as she kept stabbing the green demon in the face "Find it".

At that I failed, however I then remembered the metal baton that was inside my coat. It didn't look like much at first, but when it transformed into a scythe it meant that I had a deadly weapon. I also had something to aim at, the monster's legs, but the demon blocked the attack with one of its long scale covered arms.

"Go for its stomach" shouted Buffy.

I looked at that part of the demon and noted that wasn't as well armoured there as it was on the rest of its body. I'd not noticed before as the creature had been crouching slightly until Buffy had jumped on its back.

"Okay, gotcha" I said.

I rushed forward only I had to stop at the last moment as the demon's massive fist crashed down right in front of me. I actually felt the impact through my feet. It was also strong enough to knock Buffy lose.

The demon then roared as I once more did my best to drive my scythe into its gut, alas that went rather poorly for me and with a wave of its massive arm the creature batted me aside. It was incredible strong.

I landed some feet away from the demon, and had all the breath knocked out of me. Despite the pain I forced myself to get up as I really didn't want to die today.

When I got up I was about to summon the daedra my Daedric Prince counter part gave me as kind of slave, when I saw Buffy drive her sword through the back of the demon's head. Her sword burst out the front of its skull and something that could be called blood came spewing out.

Amazingly the thing was still not dead the demon swung wildly and Buffy had to leave her sword behind as she leaped back out of range. The monster stumbled around for a while and kept swinging its arm wildly. Then it just fell over and finally stopped moving.

"You think we killed it?" Buffy asked in a whisper.

I didn't think we'd done anything, she done all the damage.

"Maybe" I replied "Go over there and poke it"

Buffy's eyes widened a little in disgust or possibly fear, and she stepped back from the possibly dead monster.

"Nuh-uh!" she protested "You poke it!"

I did not want to do that.

"It's your kill" I pointed out "You need to confirm its dead. If you don't you don't get to be all smug for being a bad-ass heroic monster slayer".

I hoped that my words would appeal to her pride, because I really didn't want to go near the thing again.

"That's right, I brought it down and as my loyal sidekick, you have to make sure it stays that way" Buffy argued "Just like Robin would if Batman killed the Joker".

I didn't even know were to begin explaining all the things wrong with what she had just said. She had an insane view of nerd things, but at least she tried to show an interest.

"Okay one: I am not your sidekick" I debated "and two: really I'm the boss, so go poke the dead demon with your sword. This I command".

She not only refused, she even backed away.

"Aww, Buff, you don't have to be scared of the dead demon" I teased "I'll protect you".

That amused me, but not her.

"Who's scared?" she said "I just think poking dead things is gross".

So it was disgust not fear that motivated her.

"Why don't you want to poke it?" she then asked "You're the big strong guy, you should protect me from the smelly dead monster".

It was funny how quickly so many women's belief in equality for both genders got up and vanished when they figured playing the weaker sex would work to their advantage.

"Cause that thing almost ganked me twice and I'm hurt" I pointed out "I'm going to have so many bruises soon".

Buffy did find that amusing.

"Aww poor baby" she teased "Want me to kiss it all better".

In fact I would have liked that greatly, however I was going to wait and let Tara heal me with magic and hopefully some TLC. She nice, soft hands and more importantly soft boobs for me to rest my head on.

"I'm pretty sure it's dead" I then said "Come on, let's get your sword and I'll walk you home".

Since I was somewhat of a gentlemen I pulled her sword of the things head, despite the yuck factor, and I even wiped it on a tree for her. Which turned out to be a good course of action for as I found my sword trapped between some branches. Thankfully I was able to get lose and to recover my magical blade.

"You're so chivalrous" Buffy complemented when I returned her weapon to her "I shall reward you".

My reward was kissing, lots and lots of kissing.

(Line Break)

 **Car Lot. Sunnydale.**

While I owned two jeeps, an RV, and a motorcycle, I didn't have a car for causal driving and for running errands like taking my girls to school. So while Amy, Marcie, Buffy, and Tara were at school I had decided to take Faith out to help me get a new car.

A person would think that given this country had just lost a major city that there would be anarchy in the streets, or at least a lot of confusion, but life seemed to be going on as normal, and that included the buying of stuff. I didn't know if I should impress by these Americans and their ability not to let the supernatural interfer with their lives or be worried about they seemed to be able to gloss over it so easily.

"DM" the Boston girl said, using the nickname she had given me "You have to get this car".

The vehicle she was drooling over was a four seater corvette made by Mercedes, it was brand new and therefore rather pricey.

"Its yellow" I pointed out.

Other than the colour it was a nice looking car, but I had been thinking of getting something more family friendly, something that wouldn't attract too much attention.

"I'm sure they have other colours" argued Faith.

Well possibly but ordering one they didn't have on the lot would take more time. Unless they had another Corvette like this somewhere else in the lot.

"You have to get this car" Faith insisted "If you get this car and take me driving down the coast I will let you butt fuck me. I mean it, and no girl will be able to resist sucking you off for a ride".

Hopefully no one had heard that.

"Well you do have a nice ass" I said to the Boston girl "But I don't fancy getting blowjobs off strangers".

Faith turned to me and took off her sunglasses.

"Well I meant from the rest of your groupies" she explained "Trust me this thing makes panties wet".

That was a good reasons to buy the car, and I could imagine the look on the face's of Cordy and her gang if I picked up my girls from school in the car. That alone might make it worth the expense.

"Okay fine I'll buy it" I said to Faith "Hopefully they have one in black or at least red".

Heck I'd settle for blue, but I would not drive around in banana coloured pussy magnet. That was just wrong.

(Line Break)

 **High School. Sunnydale.**

The next day I drove my new car to the school and parked outside the main building just as classes were letting out, as Faith had promised the car was attracting plenty of female attention. Considering that an entire city had vanished earlier in the week I'd have thought that someone getting a shiny new car wouldn't seem important. Apparently I'd been wrong to think that.

Also as it turned out owning a pussy magnet did not please Amy, as soon as I got out of the car she pretty much wrapped herself around me in what called be called a hug Which I didn't mind as she had made it back onto the backup Cheerleader squad, as had been promised, and that meant she got to wear the uniform.

"Gonna drive me around?" she asked me as I sat down on the wall by the steps "I know a place were people park and have fun".

Having sex in public wasn't really my thing, and thankfully I had a way out of doing it.

"Sorry babe" I replied "I still have to train tonight, and then I patrol"

Buffy soon joined us, and she was also dressed as Cheerleader today. I assumed there had been a practice session during lunch hour as all the squad were in their outfits.

"Oh, come on don't act like its a big burden" my fellow Slayer said "I know you actually like patrolling".

This was mostly true.

"I liked more before last night" I told Buffy "Even with Tara's gentle touch I was still all achy".

That was when I spotted Marcie and Tara heading towards us. They weren't cheerleaders so they were dressed far more modestly.

"So are you taking us out again?" asked Amy hopefully "We didn't get to do anything fun last weekend.

I'd been in the Deadlands and then Skyrim so I'd lost a few days, as such my harem had been without their leader. Which none of them had enjoyed.

"Of course" I assured her "What kind of man would I be if I didn't provide for my girls?".

It would such good thing that I was rich. Harems were not cheap.

"So what will it be?" Buffy wondered "Arcade? Movies? Ice show? A trip to an alternate reality?"

I didn't get the chance to answer as the crowd admiring my car had started to thin, and that had allowed Xander and Willow to locate Buffy. I had no why she still hung around with those two, she had many friends living at my house she could hang with if company was her desire.

"Shouldn't you Slayers be reporting to you Watchers?" the fool asked.

That was actually something I should be doing. However I was never eager to go see Wesley, he made me ashamed to be British, but at least he was easy to manipulate if I wanted rid of him for a while I just sent him off to LA with money for more books. He spent most of his time researching for me, not anything important just stuff about demons that might be attracted to the Hellmouth.

"I'm dawdling," said Buffy as she sat down on the wall "With my boyfriend, and his very nice new car".

When I glanced at Willow over my sunglasses I saw the disapproval in her eyes over Buffy having a partner she shared with others. Xander seemed less bothered and oddly I'd never seen jealously on his face either. I suspected he had already fallen badly for Cordelia Chase.

"I should have time between training and patrol for dinner" I then mentioned "So where will I take my girls for dinner?"

There wasn't exactly a lot of choice, but I'd found it a good policy to take my harem out together for a quick bite to eat at least once a week. It gave everyone a chance to catch up with each other. Buffy and Amy didn't live with me, and Fred was often at the CRD building so my babes needed time to gossip with each other.

"Your girls?" asked an amused Amy "Did we become your property, are you saying you own us".

She was only teasing, and I decided to tease back.

"Well, if you don't want to be one of them then you can pay for your own dinner, and for college and for..."

That got her attention.

"Let's not be hasty," interrupted Amy quickly, "I never said I didn't want to be owned by you. I'm still one of your girls".

We were still kidding around.

"Why should I take you back?" I enquired.

Amy sat on my lap before speaking again.

"Don't you like me anymore?" she asked while giving me a sad look.

I blushed and turned away to hide how effective her sad eyes were.

"Of course I do" I told her.

In fact I was very fond of her.

"I'm still your girl too" interjected Marcie as she sat down very close to me on the wall "Feed me".

That made me smile.

"I'm yours to" Tara said as she moved to my other side "and not just because you give me a big allowance".

Again I checked Willow's reaction, and there was a hint of jealousy or envy, it was hard to tell. Tara had been spending time with the red head and I figured that maybe I should get my blond witch to talk to Willow about maybe joining the harem. Not directly of course as being blunt about it wouldn't go down well, but she could mention the benefits and test the red head's reaction.

"Come on" said Cordelia as she suddenly grabbed Buffy's hand "Richard and his fraternity brother want to meet you".

If not for the cheerleader on my lap I would have reacted to someone grabbing my fellow Slayer so forcefully, as it could mean danger, but that would have involved knocking Amy to the ground so I kept still.

"Well, I don't really want to meet any fraternity boys," said Buffy

Cordelia pulled at her anyway and Buffy allowed herself to be lead away instead of potentially hurting Cordy by pulling back.

"And if there was a God, don't you think he'd keep it that way?" said Cordelia sarcastically as she pulled Buffy over towards some guys "Now come on".

Now I wasn't just feeling threatened I was worried. These frat boys could be the ones who sacrificed girls to a snake demon who lived in their basement, and even if they weren't, they were still frat boys.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

Since she was on my lap she must have felt me tense up, which was a different that what she normally felt when sitting on me.

"Those guys" I said "My Slaydar is pinging".

I watched then as Buffy begin to walk away, only one of the college boys pursued her. They walked close enough that I was able to over hear them talking, but only because I had enhanced senses.

"I'm Tom Warner. I'm a senior at Crestwood College, and I..." the guy said.

Tom paused and smiled sheepishly

"And I just feel like a complete dolt meeting you this way" he went on to say "so here I stand in all my doltishness".

If not for the sunglasses I was wearing people would have been able to see me roll my eyes.

"He's trying a pick up line on her" I whispered "He's pretending to be bad at talking to girls so that Buffy will think he's harmless. I've seen this done before its a good technique I give him a 3.5".

A few of my girls stifled giggles

"I'm Buffy Summers," my fellow Slayer answered tentatively.

She was either falling for the routine or just trying to be polite.

"Oh, nice to meet you" Tom replied "Are you a Senior here?"

She was not.

"Junior" she answered.

This was both painful and amusing to watch, kinda like seeing another guy get kicked in the nuts only not as funny.

"Oh, me, too," he replied too quickly "Except that I'm a Senior and I'm in college. So we have that in common".

This guy was a pro I had to admit. He had really mastered being bashful yet charming

"I major in History" he then said.

Buffy was not a fan of that subject, this I knew.

"History stumps me" she admitted "I have a hard enough time remembering what happened last week".

Now she was acting all harmless, and that annoyed me as while it meant she might just not want to offend the guy it might also mean she really found him to be charming.

"Nothing happened last week" Tom assured my girlfriend "Don't worry, I was there. You didn't miss anything".

Thankfully she didn't laugh as his weak attempt to joke.

"So, uh, my friend invited your friend to a party we're having this weekend" Tom said while gesturing at his fellow frat boy "You know, actually he's not even really my friend. I only joined the fraternity because my father and grandfather were in it before me. You know, it meant a lot to them".

Buffy nodded and Tom continued.

"Oh, I know, I talk too much anyway" he then said "They're really dull parties full of really dull people, so... would you like to come and save me from a really dull fate?"

This was when she would shoot him down I hoped.

"Oh, I wish I could" she told him "but I'm sort of involved."

Tom's face crumbled before he managed to plant a false smile on his face, and I wondered what she meant by 'sort of involved'.

"Well, sure, of course you are" the frat boy said "Well, thanks for letting me ramble on like that"

Rather than walk away my fellow Slayer kept talking.

"You know, people underestimate the value of a good ramble" Buffy was now saying "We need more rambling".

Now I felt ill.

"Oh Lord" I moaned "You don't keep talking to a guy you shoot down, you just walk away and pretend it never happen so he can leave with some dignity. This is horrible".

She was still talking to him when Giles found us and demanded that Buffy and I come to the library.


	13. Chapter 13

**Slayer Gothic – Book 2**

 **Part 12**

 **Abandoned Factory.**

"We must accept the truth. The Master is gone" said one of the vampires "Someone has to take his place".

There weren't that many of them left now, the once mighty Order of Aurelius had been reduced to a mere handful of vampires. More could be sired, but they would be mere fledglings and no match for the Order's foes.

"As long as the Slayer is alive, whoever takes his place will be sharing his grave" said another of the undead.

The vampire who had spoken first was the oldest of those left, and therefore the strongest, however those things didn't entitle him to led.

"What about the warrior?" another asked "He seems to be as strong as the Slayer".

Some of the undead demons exchanged whispers about the warrior with the magic sword, they said he was just as powerful as any Slayer and that he was warlock as well. Which was very worrying for the evil creatures in this town. The Master had planned to destroy the warrior by using his infamous blade against him, but that hadn't worked out.

"Then let the vampire who kills them both wear his mantle" the elder vamp replied "Or even just the one of them. The Slayer is our biggest concern, she defeated the Master. We can always deal with other later".

In the minds of the remaining members of the Order it was only right that the vampire who avenged the Master should led in his place.

"Can you do it?" asked the Anointed One.

The old vampire grinned.

"Yes. This weekend, on the night of St. Vigeous, our power shall be at its peak" he said "When I kill her, it'll be the greatest event since the Crucifixion. And I should know. I was there".

Which was of course a lie, but the Anointed One was willing to let it pass. However someone else wasn't.

"You were there?" Spike mocked as he stepped out of the shadows "Oh, please. If every vampire who said he was at the Crucifixion was actually there, it would have been like Woodstock".

The older vampire turned to the white haired one.

"I oughta rip your throat out" he threatened.

Spike shook his head and stepped past the vampire, purposely exposing his back to the other leech.

"Now I was actually at Woodstock" William the Bloody went on to say "That was a weird gig. I fed off a flower person, and I spent the next six hours watchin' my hand move".

Spike then lashed with his fist and hit the older vamp so hard that he was knocked out.

"You're the big cheese right?" he then said as he swaggered over to the small boy. "That Anointed One?"

The Anointed One was not pleased by Spike's presence. They'd not met before as the Master had kept the child sized vampire out of sight while the Order of Aurelius had been serving Molag Bal.

Given what happened the Anointed One reasoned that the Master had foreseen that something might go wrong and had wanted his most important servant kept safe.

"And you're the traitor" the child sized vampire declared "He betrayed the Master. Kill him".

Before the others could react, Spike had grabbed the Anointed One around the neck and he was slamming the smaller vamp into the ground. Next a stake appeared and the so called Anointed One soon became nothing more than a pile of dust.

"Looks like I'm the boss now lads!" Spike called out.

Turning, he watched as Drusilla walked across the room to join him.

"Anyone got a problem with that?" William the Bloody asked.

What was left of the Order of Aurelius had no problem with Spike's leadership, or if they did they didn't speak of it out loud.

(Line Break)

 **High School. Sunnydale.**

"So, um, how did it go last night?" Giles asked as Buffy and I entered the library "anymore large demons?"

There hadn't been as far as I knew. I'd spent my patrol time hunting down and killing Ethan Rayne, who recently opened a store here in town. Killing him hadn't taken too long, one had eaten up time was taking him out into the woods to bury him. He hadn't deserved the respectful burial I'd given him, but if I'd just dumped his body in any old place someone might have found it and figured that the killer was human. That could have led to the police getting involved or at least the Mayor taking note. Such things were best avoided.

As for the tougher than normal demons, well I had no end of foes so I figured one of them was sending some stronger killers after my girls and I. So far none of the big monsters had told me why'd they come after me, and they'd all fought to the so I'd no chance to question them.

"Nope" I told the senior Watcher "Nothing for you or Wesley to worry about".

Buffy pulled out an object from her pocket and handed it to Giles.

"One vamp. Dust" she reported "Oh and I found this".

Giles read the engraving on the broken bracelet,

"E-N-T" he spelled out.

That meant something to me. I couldn't quite remember what, but I assumed it was connected to the Frat boys and the snake demon that they worshipped. That was something I was going to have to deal with very soon.

"I've seen something like that before," said Willow as she looked at the clue "It's broken in two. I don't know what the rest of the letters might have spelled, but I've seen it before I know it".

Clearly the red head was still making an effort to be part of the my fellow Slayer's world. It annoyed me.

"And there's blood on it" added Buffy.

Well this was Sunnydale, such things were to be expected.

"Uh, I didn't see any" Giles said.

I couldn't see any either.

"Angel showed up. He could smell it" Buffy told us.

Not surprising that he was able to smell blood given what he was. The part I did wonder about was if he was following my girlfriend around or if he'd been drawn to the smell of blood. He was a vampire so that was possible.

"Let me see," I said as I took the bracelet from Giles and gave it a long sniff. "Yeah, there's definitely blood on it. Not a lot though".

Slayer's had enhanced senses just like vampires did. I was able to detect the blood by bringing the item close to my nose which suggested that a vampires sense of smell was much stronger than mine, at least when it came to sniffing out the red stuff.

"It's a girl's bracelet for sure" I then said, having detected the faint stink of some nasty perfume "She must have lost it just last night".

Any longer than that and the scents would have faded.

"You can tell it was a girl from the blood?" asked Willow while giving me a concerned look "How?".

I gave the witch a smile that I hoped was reassuring.

"All blood smells the same to me" I explained "I can still smell her perfume on it. It's really strong too so I'm guessing either it was the cheap nasty stuff or she splashed a load on before going on a date".

Which was just guess work really, she may have just dabbed a little on her wrist.

"Also the bracelet looks too small to fit around a man's wrist" I went on to say "that combined with the perfume suggests it belonged to a woman. The fact that its broken and has blood on it suggests that she was either attacked or that she broke it well somehow injuring herself. Given this is Sunnydale. I'd assume an attack".

Most likely a vampire, but it could have been the frat boys grabbing a young woman to feed to their snake demon.

"Well, Willow you can try and figure out who it belonged too" Giles decided "That might led us to an attacker, assuming there is one".

My time would be spent better elsewhere so I told the Watcher what I was going to do before he could give me a job.

"I'll patrol, see if I can't find her trail" I said.

There would be no need since I knew exactly where the poor girl had gone, but as ever it was important that people not find out how much I knew. Also since there could be very well be a vampire nest on the college campus, led by a vamp called Sunday, this was a chance to take out two groups of bad guys in one night.

"With the both of you covering more ground perhaps..." Giles started to say.

He never got the chance to finish.

"Sorry, I'm not available," stated Buffy.

Giles looked at her over his glasses.

"Why not?" he asked her.

Buffy stuttered for a moment, only for Willow to come to her aid

"Is your Mom still not feeling better?" the red head asked.

Willow was going to a pain in my backside for many years to come I just knew it. She was interfering with things that didn't concern her.

"Yes!" exclaimed Buffy, "I mean, uh, no, no she's not feeling better. I should really stay with her tonight".

Giles of course believed this to be true.

"Oh, w-w-well, um, sorry, of course. If-if-if she's not well" he stuttered "You should... erm".

Clearly he wasn't use to dealing with family matters. That or he was uncomfortable discussing illness.

"I'll take an early pass this evening" Buffy said "and, um, one later on, but for the bulk of the evening..."

She trailed off as if she was unwilling to discuss her mother's pretend illness

"Y-y-you should stay home with your mother, of, of course" the Watcher said.

That was when the bell rang signalling the start of afternoon classes. This didn't apply to me I didn't go to school, I had just arranged to be able to use the school library in order to borrow books for my home schooling. Which was something Fred took care of when she could pull herself away from figuring out how to open portals to other realities and making weapons.

"I'm going to go take a nap" I then said to Giles "since I'll up patrolling for most of the night".

The Watcher barely noticed I spoke, he was studying the broken bracelet.

"Oh yes" he finally replied "Wesley will be in later you can report to him this evening".

Which would no doubt be thrilling as ever.

(Line Break)

 **High School. Sunnydale.**

"You lied to Giles," said Willow unhappily "and to Damien".

Given that she had supported the lie greatly it seemed odd that the red head would be so judgemental,.

"Look, I wasn't lying. I was just," Buffy searched for the right words, "protecting them from information that they wouldn't be able to, uh, digest properly".

By this point Harris had joined them.

"Like a corn dog," quipped Xander before asking a question "What did you lie about?".

Buffy didn't reply, but Willow was happy to fill her friend in.

"About a frat party where there's going to be drinking and older guys and probably an orgy," the witch answered.

Xander was understandably a little worried.

"There's no orgies!" rebutted Buffy quickly.

At least, she really hoped there weren't any orgies.

"I heard a lot of wild things go on at frat parties," said Willow

Not that she had any real knowledge of such thing.

"You hear a lot of things about college life, Willow, and they're just rumours. Don't worry so much," said Xander comfortingly before addressing Buffy "Not that you should be going to such parties if you have a boyfriend. He might get jealous, and since he has super powers that might not end well for the frat boys".

Xander hoped it wouldn't. He disliked college guys and would be pleased if the other Slayer beat them all up.

"Okay, you know what?" said Buffy in a mad tone of voice, "Look, seven days a week I am busy saving the world. Once in a great while I want to have some fun. And that's what I'm going to have tonight. Fun! And no one, not my Mom, not my Watcher and certainly not my boyfriend, is going to stop me!".

(Line Break)

 **Frat House. Sunnydale.**

After dusting some blond bitch and her undead gang with Aurial's bow and a Sunhallowed Arrow, which both worked well enough in this reality, I found myself inside the frat house. The party was in full swing, with loud music, louder party goers and an abundance of alcohol. There was a myriad of scents, sights, and people but only one person here mattered to me.

Soon I found her standing by herself in the corner. She looked so beautiful in her little black dress. I slowly came up from behind her. Before doing anything I took a moment to breathe deep of her scent. My sense of smell seemed stronger these days so I was able to pick up flowers and honey. Some sort of shampoo I figured, it was subtle and tasteful, unlike the scents other women had around here.

"Hello sweetheart" I said causally.

Buffy nearly jumped out of her skin just before she spun around ready to strike until she saw who I was. She then closed her eyes and collected herself for a moment.

"Damien!" she hissed in annoyance.

She hadn't actually done anything wrong. There was no rule of our group that prohibited any of my girls from going to parties. I dislike the idea of her being here because a guy had invited her, and that was close to a date, but she hadn't really done anything wrong. Besides she was still young and growing up involved doing stupid things like sneaking off to parties.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" I said.

I could tell she felt a little guilty, and she attempted to cover that up by acting angry at me.

"Well you did, and what are you doing here?" she wished to know.

I gazed at Buffy for a moment as I tried to think up an excuse.

"Did you follow me?" she then asked.

I didn't have to lie.

"No I was taking out some vamps in one of the abandoned buildings on campus" I told her "then I saw the party and came inside".

Which was the truth. Just not all of it.

"So, is every guy here blind?" I wondered.

Buffy looked around.

"Uh, no, why do you ask?" she replied.

I smiled at her.

"Because they're leaving the most beautiful girl here by herself" I said

She smiled back at me.

"I think Cordelia might take exception to that," Buffy replied.

She would indeed, but I didn't care.

"So why are you here by your lonesome?" was my next question "Weren't you invited by someone?".

As I often did I pretended to know far less that I actually did.

"Cordelia dumped me to spend time with her boyfriend" she told me "No one else here seemed to be paying me any attention".

Which I found strange.

"Their loss is my gain" I said.

I clasped Buffy's hand and led her into the dance floor. Suitable music for slow dancing was now playing over the sound system and I took advantage of this by wrapping my right arm around her waist. Then I started swaying more than dancing.

Buffy melted into the embrace, her head rested on my chest, it was as if she was listening to the beating of my heart as we moved slowly to the music.

"Are you going to stay here?" I asked.

She didn't answer right away, I guessed that she was simply enjoying the moment.

"Uh, yeah, at least until Cordelia's ready to go," she muttered

I could understand why she wanted to be here. Recently her life hadn't been anywhere near as interesting as mine, and she'd had to deal with the Master while I'd been off in another reality. I figured that even with the monsters that life here in Sunnydale seemed very dull compared to what we'd done over the summer.

"Stay" I told her "Have fun. You deserve it. I'll carry on patrolling".

That wasn't what I intended to do, I was going to deal with the cultists downstairs without involving Buffy she dissevered a night off.

"Just don't drink anything anyone gives you" I insisted "They might slip you something".

Without another word I disappeared into the crowd.

(Line Break)

 **Frat House. Sunnydale.**

"Come forth, and let your terrible countenance look upon your servants, and their humble offering. We call you, Machida!" the frat boy called Tom cried out

Sneaking into the cavern below the house hadn't been difficult. Sure there were about 30 robed figures who were gathered in a loose circle around where a few girls were chained up, but they were too focused on something else to notice me.

To be fair a large snake demon with a humanoid torso were the head of a snake would normally was currently rising out of a whole in the ground, this was distracting.

What followed next was some more chanting about the thing called Machida which they served and who apparently was responsible for their success. And they'd been sacrificing people for a while, judging by the words. I vaguely recalled this happening in the show, but I was careful not to assume that everything I saw on TV would happen here.

Neither the monster or the frat boys were really my concern. I was here to save the girls and with that in mind I plunged into the group of robed figures, and started to beat some people up. I didn't normally expend so much effort into saving damsels in distress, but tonight I felt like being the hero.

"Stop him!" I heard someone yell.

Using my super human strength I picked up and threw a hapless frat boy into the robed figures, which brought me enough time to spare a glance at the snake demon

"Look out!" a female voice yelled.

I turned in time to see Tom, the bastard who had dared to come on to one of my girls, bearing down on me with a sword. He swung his weapon, and I easily avoided the blow. Then I grabbed the guy's wrist and broke it, this sent the sword which Tom had been holding clattering to the ground. Then I grabbed him and threw him at the snake monster which he worshipped.

Tom didn't even have time to scream before Machida's mouth opened impossibly wide and began swallowing him whole.

Cordelia and the other girls were soon free, leaving me to deal with the the rest of the fraternity brothers. Not that I had much work to do as they started to run away, and Machida tried to grab one of them, but I opened fire.

The bullets didn't do more than make the demon yelp in pain, however the snake did retreat.

Just as it head began to vanish from sight I took out a grenade, popped the pin and chucked it down the hole. A moment or two later in exploded and there was an inhuman scream that I figured meant I had at least wounded Machida the snake monster.

That was enough for me as I wasn't foolish enough to go down underground to finish off the monster. Instead I decided to walk Buffy home.

(Line Break)

 **Mansion. Sunnydale.**

Seconds after stripping down to my boxers and laying down on my king sized bed, two people entered my room. I looked to see Marcie, who was visible thanks to a glamour spell, and Amy who I hadn't expected to see tonight. I noted that they both had very naughty expressions on their sweet faces.

In unison, they stripped off their tops and undid their pants, slipping out of them and climbing onto the bed without saying a word. It was an interesting experience, one I would never orchestrate nor usually allow to happen, as I normally told them what to do, but seeing these two come for me together of their own free will, it was exciting enough for me to let them have their fun.

And fun they did have, the girls ignored my body for a moment in favour of each others. While they'd clearly planned this I figured that Marcie hadn't expected Amy to kiss her so intently judging by how she froze up, but after a moment she started participating just as enthusiastically as the witch in the making out. They were giving me quite the show.

If they had gone on much longer, I probably would have ravaged the both of them for their teasing, but they kept the make out session to a reasonable length before turning towards my hardening cock. Amy immediately brought her lips down to the tip, kissing and licking along the length of it as Marcie watched.

The sometimes invisible girl seemed to be enjoying the show, because her hands slipped under her bra and into her panties, and she was soon moaning as she felt herself up, but the majority of her attention was focused on my cock. Which Amy had taken down her throat with gusto.

Sadly the blowjob came to a sudden end.

"Dibs!" Amy called out.

Marcie looked at the witch with her brow furrowed, and Amy just grinned cheekily at her as she moved over to my still hard cock. She was acting far more bold that normally. I was only used to this sort of behaviour from Faith and sometimes Fred.

"I called dibs" Amy said as she got totally naked "I get first ride".

Marcie pouted but didn't deny my witch's claim, so Amy willingly impaled herself on my thick rod and began to bounce up and down.

Both girls rode me to orgasm after orgasm, switching places. Some time in the middle of the frenzied rutting I broke free and began to exert my own will, bringing them under me physically and dominating the situation just as much as they had previously.


	14. Chapter 14

Slayer Gothic 2

Chapter 14

Streets. Sunnydale.

Right now I was moving faster than most track stars could sprint, but this wasn't me in a hurry. When I was in a hurry, I really moved. Plus I had really good endurance, this was my second lap of Sunnydale tonight, and although I was taking deep breathes, I had no cramps in my muscles or pain in my luges. The streets were dark, the streetlights often far apart, but I could see clearly enough.

This wasn't normal even more. I seemed to be more powerful than ever, but I had no idea why. Halloween had come and gone without anyone turning into anything, as Ethan Rayne was dead, and if someone had cast a spell in an attempt to harm me then they'd done a piss poor job of it.

Cutting through a yard, I then easily leaped over a chain link fence and found myself back on the street. Next I deliberately ran at a car and before I hit it I jumped. When I landed past the rear bumper, I started running again.

My body was overflowing with energy tonight, and there was nothing to vent it on. I'd have to keep running, and then hope one of my girls was up for a good shagging.

"If I really wear myself out maybe I can sleep for more than a few hours" I mused.

However rather than start running I climbed up the side of a building, and once I was on the roof I started to look for something to go kill. I didn't see anything demony, but I could hear things and my eyes spotted other things.

A few cars were driving around. There was an aeroplane passing high overhead. Also I saw a group of bats over by patch of woods that were beyond the fields here at the edge of town.

Next I heard the sound of men running, and a muffled shout, which all came from further into town, the part that passed for a retail high street in Sunnydale.

Since I knew where the noise was coming from I decided to go get a closer look. This involved jumping down two stories, without even spraining an ankle, and then running really fast.

When going at full speed, like I was now meant I really had to watch where I was going, because it was certain that no one was going to see me coming in time to get out of the way. With that in mind I ran down a quiet side street, then cut through a car park in order to reduce the chances of bumping into any one.

At this time of night, only a handful of cars occupied the space, along with a few shopping carts. Which made sense as I was now in front of a supermarket. It had one of big billboards that displayed the stores name, and I climbed it.

From here I could see the men who were running about. The guy in the lead was dressed all in black, with a ski-mask over his face. Really he might as well have had the word "Crook" stamped on his forehead.

Behind him came three Sunnydale police, they were chasing after the first man, and actually gaining on him. I was surprised to see the cops out here actually do their job so I sat down to watch the chase.

The fugitive had a small sack hanging from his belt, probably holding something that did not belong to him. On the other side of his belt hung some sort of weapon, and when he looked behind him and saw that mere yards separating him from his pursuers he hurriedly pulled the weapon free.

Even at this distance I could see that was a knife made for killing rather than for a kitchen, and I smiled as the live entertainment became more thrilling man.

Alas it would all be over soon as anyone who drew a knife when being chased by three cops with guns was going to get shot.

I watched as the man raised the blade over his head, which prompted the cops to shout out commands to drop the weapon. The man ignored the shouts, and the bullets that followed, which missed and shattered the window of car in the lot I was sitting above. Which caused a car alarm to go off.

Yet even with the alarm and guns going off I didn't fail to see that the crook's knife flared green. The man brought the weapon down in an abrupt, cutting motion, and the green light hung in the air for a moment, then faded.

During that brief moment the thief had dove forward through the cut he had made, and then vanished. He had also reappeared at the same instant, tumbling out of a vertical green line which had materialised about a twenty meters away, in front of a drug store.

Now the crook was hidden from the cops by the bulk of a car, he was crouched low and by the looks of things he was trying to regain his breath. His knife still had a faint glow, but it wasn't bright enough to give his position away.

After jumping off the sign I began to move quietly down the street towards the edge of the lot. I kept one eye on the knife man and the other on the Sunnydale cops. I saw that they had spread out slightly, moving around with their guns ready, and their flashlights out. One of them circled a shopping cart warily, as if his quarry could somehow be hiding behind or inside it.

Meanwhile knife Man peeked through the windows of a parked car, he was watching the cops as well. I knew, as he did, that he couldn't leave cover without being spotted, as he was ninja like me, and if they kept coming towards him, he would be discovered soon.

I didn't wish for this as I wanted that knife, it was a powerful weapon, and could be invaluable to Fred's portal research.

However I wasn't too worried about him leaving as if he could have he would have already. I guessed he couldn't repeat his earlier trick, but when the man's body language suddenly shifted I figured he was up to something.

I could have just shot the crook myself, but I didn't want to be seen by the police as the one form of observation my wards didn't project me from was being seen with the naked eye. The last thing I wanted was to be noticed by the cops while they were chasing a crook, and for a description of me to get past around the police station as the less attention on me I had, the better.

Those concerns were forgotten for a moment when the knife man made a stabbing gesture with his weapon, which flared green again. Further down the street a cop screamed and dropped his flashlight. The police officers turned to aid their buddy, and when that happened the crook made a run for it.

I went after him, but my stealth failed me for once as the bad guy realised he was being chased. I saw him cut horizontally at head height with the glowing knife, and smartly I ducked down just in case he had been aiming for my neck.

That was the only chance he got to attack me as when I got up he was so shocked by his failure that I had enough to time to take his knife from him.

When he turned to keep running I grabbed the guy and slammed his head hard enough into the ground that it was possible that I killed him, but upon checking I found that he still had a pluse. Which was good because while I was fine using lethal force to remove threats to humanity, it was best that this guy went to jail for his crimes. That way the cops wouldn't looked too closley into what had happened here.

Next opened the sack the man had been carrying. Inside was jewelry, and quite a bit of it. The guy must have trigged a silent alarm and spent too long in a store giving the cops a chance to find him.

Obviously the knife had a limited range, or he'd never have been around to get shot at by the cops. As for not using the knife multiple times, I figured it needed to be recharged in some way.

I didn't think on that for long as I heard someone running this way so I left the body, and took only the knife. I left the swag behind as I could get better stuff in Mareth.

Beside getting the magical weapon to my home was what mattered right now.

(Line Break)

Home. Sunnydale

"You seem fine to me" Fred said as she examined me "I'm not a doctor, but you're not running a temperature, you don't look sick. I'll have to check my saliva samples to be sure there's not a bug in your system".

It seemed odd that a disease could make me feel more powerful, but this was a world were the lines between the mystical and the physical could blur. As such it best not rule things out.

"Maybe you're just getting stronger and faster because your reaching your peak" Fred then wondered "You still have some time to grow".

Maybe my increased power was just a result of me maturing in the physical sense. However I was still feeling cautious as it wasn't just my muscles that were working better, it was my reflexes too.

"Everything we've got on Slayers only covers girls" Marcie said from behind a pile of books "there is some stuff about them growing stronger over time, due to training, but nothing this as sudden as this".

Fred shined a light in my eyes before saying anything else.

"I don't think its drug related either" she said "So I'm going to with you having a growth spurt, its not unheard for boys even as old as you grow a little taller and to see an increase in their upper body strength. Plus you do exercise and eat well, so I wouldn't get all freaked out by any of this".

Fred then looked worried.

"Although I am feeling more like a cradle robber right now" she was now saying "Sometimes I forget how young you are".

It wasn't my fault I'd been de-aged. No one wanted to be a teenager it was horrible, but I figured it was partly a good thing as adapting to the increase in strength and agility was bound to be easier in a body that was used to changing.

"If I'm old enough to be out fighting monsters and saving the world I'm old enough to having sex with you" I said to Fred "Besides I'm more mature than my age suggests".

Her concern over the matter passed as she started to busy herself with the microscope she kept at home. We had a proper lab at the CDR building but it was now late at night and as a rule we shut down the lab at night so that it could be locked up tight. Still we had basement and that was good for storing all the things that didn't really belong in other rooms, like medical supplies and science equipment.

"Maybe guy Slayers just work differently" Tara said, her face hidden by a book "boys take a little longer to finish growing, and now you've reached your peak. Don't forget you're turning seventeen really soon".

It did seem like this was one last growth spurt. My body had leaped in growth and since being a Slayer enhanced a human's natural abilities, it did make sense. That I hadn't been a Slayer natural so it made sense it might take some time for me to fully access my powers.

"I have news on the portal front too" Fred said as she studied the spit sample she had taken "My work's not complete, I don't think it ever will be, but I have come up with a way to quickly open portals using a device. I pretty much ripped off a TV show you know Sliders, and made a machine that will let you punch open a portal".

That sounded awesome.

"Now it still needs a hot spot to make it work" she then told us "and I still haven't figured out a way to make a portal to somewhere else on Earth, but we can enter another reality and portal back to anywhere in this world we'd like. And I'm working on a way to store psychic energy into a kind of battery so that in an emergency we can open one portal".

This was truly awesome indeed.

"The battery will need to be Clear Quartz" Tara told me "and the cheap stuff won't do. There will be a lot energy going into the crystals so they need to be flawless".

Fred then took over.

"The Hell-mouth is full of the psychic just we need" she explained "and the quartz will hold that energy and let us amplify it using the device I built. The gudience system I came up with means that once we know where we want to go we type in the numbers and then the device transmits the right mathematical symbols at the hot spot. This makes a portal. How long it lasts depends on how much energy there is, but I also built something that can detect the energy we required. Sunnydale is all a hot spot, so we can pretty much open all the portals we want as long as we don't do it too near the school and you know don't try to move an army".

Sounded as if the mystical arts and science had worked well together when creating this new way of making portals.

"So I won't be sending an army of cyborg ninjas through portals anytime soon" I reasoned.

Fred smiled at me, and it was the smile she used when I was being silly in her view.

"Why bother with an army of anything" she then said "If we set up a decent lab in other dimension and get our hands on some WMDs we could nuke anyone we wanted. Heck from the lab at the factory I could send nuclear bombs to Mareth or Pleya and take out whole cities... not that I would".

Marcie and Tara looked concerned. Faith, who had been cleaning her nails this entire time, didn't seem to share that worry.

"Where would you even get a nuke from?" the potential Slayer asked.

Fred turned back to the microscope before answering.

"I could build one" she said "the tricky part would be getting my hands on enough processed uranium".

Actually it wouldn't be that hard.

"If we could find a version of Earth were all the people have been eaten by zombies, or something like that, we could take their nuclear weapons" I figured "but that would be overkill. Its not like we need to take out entire countries".

Since now both Fred and I were getting strange looks I decided to change the subject.

"Shouldn't it have taken you longer to figure so much out" I asked the clever young woman "I mean you've got a prototype sliding device all ready to go, and you only started working on it like a month ago".

It should have take months if not years.

"Most of the theroy work I did while we were on the road" Fred told me "Once I had good understanding of the physics behind portals coming up with a way of applying that understanding should have about taken two years I figure, but you got all that material which really speed things up. Whoever else has been working on this they were really close to perfecting a system for portal travel, but I don't think they had a witch helping them. I did, which made a difference".

Having access to magic and technology, as well as people know how to use both, had really sped things up.

"Did the Sigal Stone help at all?" I asked.

Since it was magical object used in creating a long lasting gateway through dimensions it should have been useful in her work.

"Well I did manage, with Amy's help, to open a portal to that Deadlands place you told us about using that stone" Fred informed me "So now we can visited Mareth, Pylea or the Deadlands when ever we want".

Not ideal as I had been hoping to find a reality with more advanced tech that this one so we could profit from it by back engineering some computers and selling off slight advancements to what was available here.

"The good news is that because I now have three sets of base cooridates to work with I can start refining my searches for realities we can visit without dying when we get there" Fred was now saying "What helped was finding out the Deadlands are a plane of existence much further away from our own the Lorne's world or Mareth. You I know that I was sending Ted, that robot got me, off to random dimensions and the worlds he went to had air that would kill in seconds, or were too hot, too cold, and so on. Now I had a much better idea of where to look".

Well that was good news.

"So I'm guessing you'll need more supplies and equipment" I said to the science girl "how much will this cost to get us all Slider Devices".

That was a good a name as any for them.

"Not that much" she answered "Just be glad I'm not building a particle detector using super fluid helium".

I didn't get why that would be funny, and neither did anyone other than Fred.

"Anyway yeah I will need a few cheques signed" she finally said "and I'm sure that once we get back to Mareth we can find someone who knows more about portals created with formulas. Maybe those mages people talked about. You know the ones that came from another world. If they have information then I need it".

I'd add to the list of things I intended to do once we got back to that world.

"Oh and I'll take that knife you found into the lab tomorrow" Fred told me "A few days and some help from Tara and Amy should be enough to figure out if it I'll be useful to use".

That sounded fine by me.

"I'll hand it over to the Watchers if you don't figure it out" I replied "If nothing else it will keep them too busy to bother us".

Which was a good thing because we didn't want them interfering with our real work. Although I would talk to them about this becoming more powerful deal, just in case they knew something about Slayers that the TV show had never gone into.

Author Note

Something like the Sliding Device could work with the portals they have in BTVS as in the Angel ep Supersymmetry Fred gets a text message which opens a portal near to her. So the formula used to open portals can be transmitted.

Since the Fred in my story is okay with portals, having used them safely, so her figuring out how to make a kind of Sliding Device isn't that strange. She's worked out the maths and has a lab with a decent budget.

Now that Fred has some more data to work with she'll soon be finding more worlds for the group to visit. Should be fun.


	15. Jeepers Creepers

**Slayer Gothic 2 - Jeepers Creepers**

 **Underground Lair.**

The 23 days were about to begin, and so the creature began to awaken. Its sluggish heartbeat slowly increased, pumping blood through its body, and its powerful lungs took in deep breathes for the first time in over two decades. Its body warmed and the creature twitched as muscles, that should have been rendered useless due to atrophy, moved its body.

In a burst of power the creature ripped through its cocoon, and when it had finished freeing itself the monster looked around its home with milky eyes. Its lips pulled back in a savage grin, revealing sharp, jagged teeth, and its three nostrils flared as it scented the air.

The creature was pleased to discover that its lair had not been violated during its twenty threes of sleep. The flesh magic it had performed to keep its self safe had worked wonders, but the meat would need to be replaced before it went back to sleep or the protections would fail.

Many of the bodies that hung off the walls had decayed somewhat, although some of them were still alive. One of the demons that the creature had taken apart and stitched back together, as part of a flesh spell, was even still awake, and it had been in a never ending state of pain for more than two decades. Which had driven the demon insane.

The creature saw no reason to make its victims suffer any longer and so with a swipe of its claws the demon's neck was cut open. This was followed by the rest of the old meat being taken down.

Room was being made for new flesh and bone, and the creature had plenty of victims to chose from as its lair was beneath a settlement that was full of both demons and humans. The creature remembered the town's name, it was called: Sunnydale.

(Line Break)

 **Mayor's Office. Sunnydale.**

While the door was wide open, Deputy Mayor Allan Flinch didn't dare to just walk into his bosses' office, so he knocked softly and waited at the threshold, acting as if it was barrier he could not cross, much like how a vampire couldn't enter a home without being invited. However Allan Flinch was human, as was his boss, if only mostly.

"Allan come on in," said Mayor Richard Wilkins the First, Second and Third "Do you have something for me?".

In his nervous, but clean, and thankfully dry hands, the deputy mayor held a file. One that hadn't been out of its file cabinet for nearly a quarter of century, the last time it had been read it had been Allan's father who had presented to the mayor.

"Yes, sir" Flinch replied as he handed over the folder which contained the information on a certain creature "Its awake and already feeding".

The Mayor looked through the file and smiled.

"My goodness" he then said "has it been 23 years already".

That hadn't been a question so the deputy mayor didn't supply an answer.

"Where does the time go?" Wilkins mused, before putting down the file "but don't worry yourself Allan this creature and I go back along way. Heck I helped him settle here more than seventy years ago".

Which had been a profitable bargain for both the mayor and the creature, it had gotten a new rich feeding ground, and in exchange Wilkins had gained a powerful magical artifact.

"It knows better than to mess with my people" the mayor then said "but just to be on the safe side, let the staff know its best to be home before dark, that means no more over time for the next few weeks".

Which was a shame really as the mayor always paid well for overtime.

"Our undead employees will know to keep their heads down" Wilkins went on to say "It doesn't go after vampires, as they aren't any use to it, but it doesn't like having any competition in its hunting ground so make sure they are warned like our living staff".

The Mayor read over the rest of the file in order to refresh his memory of the creature that he hadn't seen in decades. It wasn't a demon, and it wasn't human either, it was something else.

Once it had been something a lot more active, but it had been cursed to slumber for all time by a powerful wizard. However the curse hadn't been perfect so every 23 years for 23 days the creature was able to remain awake, during that time it feasted and performed blood magics that kept it safe when it back into hibernation.

Wilkins also knew that the creature wasn't unique, there were two more of them in the world, there was one in Florida that awoke every 23rd Spring and another somewhere in Russia that went about harvesting in the Fall. So clearly the curse had been used a few times.

Allan coughed nervously, and broke the mayor's trail of thought.

"What about the Slayer?" he then asked "She's bound to try to stop this creature".

Wilkins leaned back in this chair, and smiled at his friend.

"Don't worry, Allan" the mayor assured "The creature can't be kill, and should Miss Summers get in its way well she might end up decorating its wall. But I don't think it will come to that".

Not that Wilkins would be sad if it did.

"And if the creature does happen to kill one or more of her friends while that's just wonderful" the mayor was now saying "and if it doesn't that's not a problem either. Even if Miss Summers and her pals do somehow defeat the creature, well it can't be connected back to us".

Wilkins didn't want the Slayer and her bunch of super friends finding out that he was the true power in this town. Which was why he had taken no action to harm them.

"Now what about Spike?" the mayor asked his deputy "What's he up to?".

Allan Flinch didn't have that vampire's file on him, however he didn't need to as he had that info stored in his head.

"As you anticipated he's taken control over what's left of the Order of Aurelius" Flinch said "other than that he's been quiet. A few of his people have been seen messing around inside some crypts here in town. We don't know what he's looking for, or if he's found it yet".

Again the mayor wasn't worried. William the Bloody wasn't the type to go around ending the world. Although his Sire might as she was much more unstable, however she was weak right now and therefore not much of a threat.

"Also Wolfram and Hart..." Flinch started to say.

Wilkins didn't let him finish.

"Don't worry about the Senior Partners" the mayor said "My contract with them is iron clad, and don't let them intimidate you either. That goes double for that horrible Maggie Walsh woman. I'll delay her little project for another year, and by the time she's ready to set up I'll have already ascended".

The Mayor had things well in hand, and no amount of posturing from outsiders was going to get in the way of his plans.

"Now I believe we need to discuss that pothole down on main street" the mayor then said.

Allan Flinch relaxed a little as the topic of conversation changed to something more mundane. Holes in roads was something he could deal with.

(Line Break)

 **Library. Sunnydale High.**

 _'Jeepers Creepers, where'd ya get those peepers? Jeepers Creepers, where'd ya get those eyes?'_ I sang to myself.

There was something going on. I'd had a very strange dream a few days ago and again last night, now there was a monster out there grabbing both humans and demons right off the streets.

"So do you have any idea what we are looking for" Wesley asked from behind a stack of books "We need to narrow things down if we are to have chance of identifying the demon in your dreams".

I saw Buffy shake her head.

"Not really. It's human looking but it has wings" she said "In my dream it flies in front of the moon so I only saw its outline. Oh and some creepy voice saying 'Every 23rd winter, for 23 days, it gets to eat'. Totally cryptic".

I'd had a different dream. One involving a song, and seeing a winged creature, hunting humans. It hadn't been very helpful in discovering the creature's identity, but as warnings went it had been a pretty good one. I knew that the people in this town were in great danger.

"Maybe Buffy and I should go on patrol" I suggested to the Watchers "I haven't seen any vamps out recently, but there's a bar they hang out in called the Alibi Room, something or someone there might have an idea of what's going on".

Giles nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea" he said "if you go together then you should be safe".

Very few of the things that went bump in the night would be foolish enough to mess with two Slayers, and if they did they'd wouldn't get to do any bumping in the night due to being dead.

(Line Break)

 **Underground Lair.**

The creature sat in its cave, admiring its handy work with its new eyes. The humans and demons it had gathered over the last few nights now lined the walls of its home.

While nearly all of them were still alive, because of the power of flesh and blood magic, they were all missing something. Sometimes this was noticeable, such a missing arm or foot, but sometimes it wasn't as the creature had stitched its victims back up after removing an organ.

So far the harvest was going well. The creature had barely began, and already had plenty of replacement parts, should it need them, and it had acquired some special organs from its demon prey. Those were always the best in the being's view as demon parts could give it access to special abilities. The down side to this was that if that organ or body part got damaged it wasn't easy to replace.

This was why most of the creature was made up of human parts, they tended to wear out more easily than bits of demons, and got damaged more often, but they were much, much easier to replace. Also not all demon parts were useful, some of the abilities they granted also came with vulnerabilities.

Not all of the parts the creature took were to add to itself, or for the spells of cloaking and protection for its lair. Bones, horns, teeth, and claws could be fashioned into potent weapons. The creature enjoyed creating such tools of death, and already it had made a few knives.

Ultimately the creature's goal was to lift the curse upon it, so that it wouldn't have to spend so many years asleep. It hadn't always had to hibernate, once it had been a man who had worked along with other like minded people. They had obtained immortality and great power by unlocking the mystical power of flesh and bone. The creature had become unstoppable.

Then a powerful wizard had cursed him, and the other members of the coven, who had all spread out across the world by that time. The spell should have made them sleep for all time. However while the curse was strong, it was not perfect, and this allowed the creature to awaken for 23 days every 23 years.

During that time it worked to undo the magic, but so far it had yet to find a body that had the power it needed, it had sought the meat it needed here on the Hellmouth before, but so far it failed to find it. Perhaps during this awakening it would finally locate what it needed.

(Line Break)

 **Library. Sunnydale High.**

"I think I may have found the creature" Wesley said to the older Watcher, before starting to read from a book "The Creeper is an ancient, mysterious being believed to be a demon of some sort, though the details of its origin are unknown. They take the form of a masculine, humanoid figure, and usually wear clothes that allow them to pass for human. This disguise is effective at a distance, but fails when up close".

Giles listened intently.

"No two Creepers look exactly like" Wesley was now saying "however all four known Creepers have a third nostril, but perhaps the most distinctive feature of these creatures is the 'hood'. While normally lying flat against its head, the Creeper is able to expand a wide fringe of webbed, insect-like appendages as a threat display".

So far nothing that had been said suggested that the monster being described in the book could be behind the recent disappearances, but Giles didn't comment on that as he sensed that Wesley wasn't finished yet.

"Two of the four known Creepers have been seen with a set of bat-like wings which are capable of propelling the creature through the air with astounding force" Wesley then added.

Now it sounded like this Creeper could indeed be the demon the two Slayers had seen in their dreams.

"While the Creeper's activities are largely focused on hunting, it is shown to have a twisted sense of aesthetics" the younger Watcher informed the older "It is known to set aside time from from it 23 day span of activity to focus on creative endeavours. The Creeper will make grotesque art by sewing skin and bodies together, placing them on the walls and ceiling of its 'home' as a form of decoration. It will also carve pictures into the handles of its knives and it is known to attach body parts such teeth to his weapons in an attempt to decorate them".

Even for a demon that was a ghastly practice.

"It also seems to possess a somewhat crude knowledge of human biology and magic as the Creeper is able to preserve human bodies, by some unknown method, for decades. It can cut out the organs of humans, sew them up and keep them alive in the process" Wesley was now saying "It is unknown why the creatures does this".

Giles felt a shudder pass through his body upon hearing that.

"The Creeper has the ability to regenerate any part of its body by devouring a similar part from a victim. In this manner, they can survived for centuries, by replenishing deteriorated body" Wesley then read "This ability also works as a form of rapid healing, as the Creeper can discard injured or maimed body parts after ingesting a replacement version. In addition to this regenerative powers, the Creeper is quite resilient".

As if that wasn't worrying enough, Wesley had more to say.

"The Creeper has superhuman strength and speed" he told the senior Watcher "It is strong enough to tear apart automobile frames and rip parts from the human body barehanded. It can also climb on walls like a spider, and is well-versed in physical combat, including using melee and throwing weapons".

Giles was now getting very worried.

"The Creeper employs a variety of weapons when in pursuit of prey" Wesley was now saying "It commonly carries daggers and throwing stars made from the flesh and bones of his victims".

Wesley still wasn't finished.

"Despite being mostly animal like and seemingly incapable of speech the Creeper does display some human emotions and has a form of intelligence. It is shown to understand emotions such as amusement, anger, pain and fear. Nonetheless, the Creeper shows no empathy for its victims" the young Watcher said "The Creeper is also shown to be incredibly shrewd and calculating when pursing its victims. Although it will use brute force when required".

He still wasn't done.

"Another strange thing to add is that, despite being somewhat merciless and evil, the Creeper does not seem to kill people indiscriminately, only going after the people it chooses, and sparing the rest" Wesley read "This might be due to the fact that he does not have time to do so or that it simply doesn't like to kill unnecessarily. This last idea, although less probable, can indicate that it does not kill people out of pleasure, but out of necessity, despite showing a degree of amusement when hunting his victims".

There was just a little more to be said.

"The Creeper does not seem to discriminate between the victims he chooses going so far as killing children in order to continue surviving" Wesley finished.

Giles now very worried indeed.

"We have to warn Damien and Buffy of this Creeper" the older of the two men said "If this creature does perform some kind of magic using its victims flesh then it may be sense their power and try to use them as part of a spell".

And even if it didn't desire a Slayer, there were several witches living in Sunnydale, they could be targets as well.

(Line Break)

 **Streets. Sunnydale.**

"I'm thinking about writing a very strong-worded letter to that computer guy," Willow ranted as she and Xander walked down the street "He told me the software was bug free, and what does it do? It freezes up on me".

Xander listened with half an ear as his friend vented, the other half of his attention was focused on their surroundings. There was a weird vibe in the air that set his teeth on edge, and his feelings of worry grew to fear when a shadow passed overheard. It wasn't dark yet, but it was close and the monsters mostly came out at night, mostly.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked, having sense her friend's shift in mood.

Rather than reply Xander grabbed Willow and dragged her along with him as he broke into a run, his intention was get to the school, which was close by, and get both of them either to where there lot of weapons or better yet, a Slayer.

When they turned around the corner the two teens nearly ran into an old man who was walking down the street, he wore a long coat and he had stringy white hair falling from beneath a wide brimmed hat that concealed his face. Xander and Willow began to back away when the man smiled, revealing his very inhuman smile.

"Xander" Willow said "take this".

She pulled a stake from her bag, and pressed it into her friend's hand. Xander's closed his fist around the weapon. It was better than nothing, but he doubted that it would do much good.

"Willow run!" Xander shouted as he attacked.

The Creeper let out an inhuman cry and gripped the wood protruding from its torso as the two teenager took off running. The Creeper then flung the pointed stick away before giving chase.

"Willow!" someone then shouted.

The red headed girl looked around and saw her friend.

"Buffy!" she yelled

The Slayer was by her friend's side in an instant, standing between her and danger.

"What is that thing?" Willow asked.

She was soon given an answer.

"It's what I've been dreaming about" Buffy explained.

Nothing more was said after that as everyone was too busy watching Damien battle the Creeper. For a few moments it looked as the monster might win, as it had two daggers that were able to withstand the enchanted blade of the male Slayer. Then things turned around and Damien drove his sword into the demon's chest. His next action was to remove the blade from the Creeper's torso and he followed that by spinning around on the spot so that his katana could remove the creature's head.

"He wasn't so tough" Damien commented.

As things turned out he hadn't actually slain the monster, and he paid for that mistake when the Crawler through him to into a nearby wall with enough force to knock the air out of the male Slayer's lung.

Then Buffy and Willow just stared at the headless creature for a split second before the Creeper tore Xander's heart from his chest.

(Line Break)

 **Library. Sunnydale High.**

When Giles looked over to the door, which had just opened, Buffy half-carrying, half-dragging a near catatonic Willow into the library.

"Good Lord!" Giles exclaimed "What's happened?"

Willow seemed to return to reality, if just for a few moments.

"Gone" she whispered. "Took his heart and flew away…"

Buffy glared at her Watcher and then guided her friend to a chair at the table, before pulling the librarian into his office.

"Who's dead?" he asked in a whisper.

Buffy clenched her fists.

"It killed Xander" she said "That thing took his heart. It punched through his chest like it was wet cardboard, and this was after Damien took of its head. Giles, how the hell do I kill this thing?"

It wasn't her Watcher who answered.

"You can't" Wesley stated as he entered the office "You can only wait out the twenty-three days and hope it doesn't come after you".

Buffy glared at the younger of the two Watchers.

"You know what this thing is?" she questioned.

Wesley explained at least some of what he had discovered.

"Its called a Creeper and it while it cannot die, it must harvest the organs of others, and it will do this 23 days, once that time has passed the Creeper will hibernate for 23 years, so all we can do is wait it out".

Giles then changed the subject.

"Willow's gone" he said.

The Slayer and the two Watchers left the office and discovered that the red headed girl had indeed left.

"Oh no" Wesley said "She took one of the books".

Buffy didn't see what the big deal was, so Giles explained the problem.

"When Wesley identified the creature as a Creeper we began looking for someway to defeat a demon who can't be killed" Giles told his Slayer "We looked into things such as banishment or ways of containment. One on the books we were looking through was an abridged version of the _Grimorum Arcanorum_ , its copy of a book that was originally written during the reign of Caesar Augustus, by his chief adviser, who was a powerful wizard. It was, and perhaps still is, the most powerful and comprehensive book of spells in our reality. There are spells within the book that may have even been contributed by Merlin himself".

Buffy still didn't get why this was a bad thing, so Giles spoke some more.

"While my copy doesn't contain the most dangerous of those spells, there are still dangerous bits of magic written in its pages" the old Watcher informed "Spells of mind control, summoning, weather manipulation and even ways of accessing places that exist outside of the world we know".

There was still more to be said.

"All of which are far beyond Willow's ability to cast" Giles told Buffy "if she tries she may be destroyed in her attempt to harness such powerful forces, and even if she isn't she may open a doorway for something worse then the Creeper, or the spells might fail completely living her vulnerable".

At this point Buffy realised what it was Willow was going to try to do, she was looking to avenge Xander, and she would most likely get herself killed doing so. With that in mind she raced out of the library.

(Line Break)

 **Streets. Sunnydale.**

I stopped at the spot I had last seen the monster, and began to look around for the creature's head, which I had recently removed.

"Fuck" I swore "Its gone".

I turned to look at Amy and Tara.

"Without something belonging to it I can't do a locator spell" Amy told me.

And I couldn't track it the normal way as it flew around.

"Who moved the head?" I wondered.

To my surprise, someone answered.

"It was some guys in suits" Angel said, as he stepped out into the light offered by the lamp posts "They came and cleaned up the scene".

I'd known for a while that there had to be some organisation out there that helped to hide the existence of demons and other monsters. They had to as while in the dark of night it was easy to pass off the sighting of a creature as a trick of the light or something else more mundane, in the day time the body of a monster that someone like me had killed, would be much harder to dismiss.

Most of the time this wasn't an issues as vampires turned to dust when slain and many creatures such as werewolves returned to their human form when they died. I'd even seen demons dissolve and vanish, but now and again something had to remain, and that would have to be cleaned up.

"They took Xander's body" Angel then informed us "but he went in an ambulance and in a different direction than the vans, towards the hospital".

Which would mean that there would be a body to bury, something for people to morn over, but that tiny bit of good news didn't matter to me as I wanted to track the demon back to its lair so I could kill it before it killed anyone else.

"I managed to grab something before they got here" Angel then said.

He held out a knife, only it wasn't like any dagger you get from a sporting good store or even from a weapons dealer. It had teeth on the blade, and they weren't human.

"That should work" Amy told me "and also yuck".

I then turned to the vampire with a soul.

"Do you have any idea what this thing?" I enquired.

The vampire with a soul nodded.

"Its called a Creeper" he told me "I don't if its a demon or something else, but I know it can't be killed, reasoned with or even hidden from. The only way to survive once it has your scent is to run as fast as you can to keep running until its feeding time is over, and that's a slim chance to live at best".

I mulled this over.

"Wanna help me kill something that can't be killed?" I asked him.

Not that long ago the idea of working with a vampire would have seemed very wrong to me, but then I'd met Serana, and I'd learned that not all vamps were evil, just most of them. Besides I was wearing my Dawnguard's armour, so it seemed somehow right.

"Sure" replied Angel.

Amy was a dab hand locator spells so she didn't take long to finish her casting, and when she was done we had an orb of light to follow that would hopefully led us right to the Creeper's lair.

(Line Break)

 **Underground Lair.**

The creature was not happy. Not only had its heart been destroyed it had also lost its head in the most literal sense. It had been able to replace its heart, thanks to the young human it had killed, and it even had a new head thanks to its supply, but it was still angry.

Not long ago the creature had been so close to getting its hands on a powerful magic user, with her blood and bone it would have been able to perform some powerful flesh magic, perhaps it could have even lifted the curse.

Still the Creeper was not worried, it still had plenty of days left, and this wasn't a big town, so sooner or later it would track down that user of magics. What did somewhat concern the creature was the warrior it had faced, that human had power, the likes of which the Creeper had never seen before.

It would have to destroy the warrior before it could safely return to its harvesting. However the Creeper felt no need to go chasing after the powerful human, it had never met a demon hunter that strong, but it had encountered men like him before.

The hunter would seek the Creeper out in due time, so all the creature had to was to wait. Then once that powerful hunter was dead, the creature would harvest him before going back to its witch hunt.

With this in mind the Creeper purposely lowered its magical defences, then it began to prepare its weapons, it would need them as the demon hunter would not go down easily. Still the creature knew it would win the fight, even the strongest of human were mortal, were as it couldn't die.

(Line Break)

 **Underground Lair.**

"Everyone ready" I asked.

Angel and my two witches nodded their heads, and I knew that were as ready as we could be given that we didn't have a lot of time to prepare. We had to strike as quickly as possible to ensure that the creature didn't have time to fully heal.

Tara had cast the Might Spell on both myself and the vampire, making us stronger and faster than we normally were, which was impressive given how powerful we already were. And once the fight started my witches would cast other spells. Amy would curse the Creeper while Tara worked spells of protection. The magics combined with our weapons should be enough to disable to Creeper.

We couldn't slay the monster, but it would have a hard time hurting anyone if we hacked it to little pieces. Once that was done we would separate the parts and bury them far apart, much like what had happened to the Judge some centuries ago. Only this time the parts would be scattered across realites rather than just the world.

"Right Angel and I will go in first" I told the group "Amy, Tara, you follow, but keep your distance".

The cave seemed normal enough, a least a first, then we soon came across the most one of the most gory scenes I'd had ever seen.

There were bodies on the walls, only they weren't just corpses hung up by chains, these poor creatures had been attached in other ways. It was hard to tell were one body ended and another began as they had been stitched together, some were missing parts as well.

"Oh goddess" I heard Tara whisper.

Even Angel looked paler than normal, somehow.

"I don't think the Almighty can hear us in here" I muttered.

There was no more time for speaking then as the creature made its appearance, the creature stabbed Angel in the shoulder with one its knives, that would have been nasty blow for a human, it might have even taken me out of the fight, but the attack only angered the vampire, who brought forth his demonic face and then tried to stab the monster with its own weapon.

Sadly that plan failed as the Creeper kicked out at Angel, and sent the vampire to the ground.

This was when was when I made my move, I drove the dagger that Angel had recovered earlier, into the Creeper's back, in the hopes of damaging its spine. Unfortunate for me, the creature turned just enough that the weapon missed the spine, and for my trouble I got backhanded into the wall.

Before I could get up, Angel was back on his feet, and was soon raining blows upon the monster. I'd seen Buffy fight, but she was girl and a small one at that, Angel was far closer in size to me, so I now had a good idea of what other people saw when I battled a demon using my Slayer power.

It was awesome to watch, the vampire moved so fast that his punches and kicks were hard to track, even by me, and the Creeper was soon driven to its knees. Angel attempted the snap the monster's neck, which would have at least slowed it down, but the creature's wings appeared and drove the vampire back with such force that Angel was throw deeper in the Creeper's lair.

Sadly for the monster, that move only brought it a moments peace as I was soon on the offencive. My sword had proved ineffective, but that didn't matter as I had an enchanted knife. It cut through the Creeper's flesh as if was made of mere paper. While I couldn't kill the monster it did feel pain and I was able to drive it deeper into the cave.

Then the tide of battle changed direction when I entered main part of the creature's lair. Here it had enough room to make full use of its deadly wings, and it forced the knife out of my hand.

For a moment things looked grim for me, only that was when Angel got back into the fight. He leaped on the Creeper's back, and bit the creature on the neck. I figured he was trying to drain the monster of its blood, only that didn't work out so well. Angel had to stop, and he started to make sounds that made me think he was going to vomit.

Still he brought me a moment or two, and I used that to cast a spell.

' _fhtagn -yar uaaad!_ '

As I'd hoped it would the magic made time itself slow down. This brought me even more moments, and I used them to do something I'd figured that I might have to do. As long as the spell held no one see me do it either.

I took out Fred's prototype Slider Device and selected the Deadlands. The portal maker could be set to a precise location, and form a portal at the nearest hot-spot to that location, but since Fred had no map of the Deadlands were the portal opened in that reality would be a rather random. Not that it mattered as I didn't care if the Creeper arrived safely.

A portal formed where I wished it to thanks to the quartz battery, which was filled with psychic energy, and when time started to return to its normal flow I was ready to make my next more.

The Creeper looked somewhat dizzy, most likely due to Angel's attempt to drain it, and that gave me the chance to unleash a series of punches and kicks that I used to drive the creature towards the portal.

While the Creeper was tough, and very strong, it could be damaged and it needed to fed in order to heal, so while I couldn't kill it I was able to wear it down. When that happened I jumped and kicked in the head so hard that I heard its neck break.

It now lacked the means to defend itself, as even the Creeper couldn't just shrug off having its neck snapped, so I grabbed the monster's ugly coat, span it around and with all of my might I threw the monster into the portal.

(Line Break)

 **The Deadlands**

When the Creeper came to its sense it got up slowly, and after putting its neck back in order, which involved a lot of bone creaking noises and great physical effort. It looked around and found itself in a strange new world.

As far as it could see this was a place filled with fire, lava, and rock. There were a few plants around, but not many, and so far it had not seen any signs of anything resembling people. However the creature could smell something that reminded it of demons.

Which meant that there was prey here, and upon taking off into the air the Creeper discovered the natives as well as places it would be able to set up in. Which pleased the monster.

The creature knew it would take a lot of work, but it still had plenty of days left before it went back in hibernation, during that time it would find a new lair and gather what it needed to hide its new home. Then after 23 years of rest it would go out once more begin looking for the parts it needed to finally lift the curse.

Until then it would just be one more horror in a realm made up of nightmares and terror.

(Line Break)

 **Home. Sunnydale.**

"So did everything go okay?" Fred asked when I handed her back the prototypes Slider Device "Is it dead?".

I shook my head as I took a seat on the couch.

"No" I told her "but its not going to be threat anymore, at least not to us. I sent it to that Oblivion Realm I told you about, so it should feel right at home. Assuming it didn't fall into a pit of lava, or get torn apart by angry Deadra".

And if didn't then the Creeper would only have Daedra to fed upon, and those that served Dagon deserved what they got.

"So it worked in the field?" Fred asked she examined the device she had built "I mean it works in the lab, but you can never be sure until you test things in the real world".

I nodded to confirm it had worked.

"I guess with Xander being dead we won't be going back to Maerth any time soon" Fred then said.

That wasn't the case.

"We'll give her a couple of weeks" I informed the science girl "but no longer than that, she'll need something to take her mind of her dead friend, and hopefully we'll find something for her vent some of her rage upon. Like a demonic army or something like that".

I didn't doubt we'd find something to fight against in Mareth. There never seemed to be a shortage of evil creatures for us to kill. The Creeper had just been the latest in a very long list, and I had to wonder what was coming next.

"At least Buffy got to Willow before she did something stupid" Fred then said.

That was something at least, but I was worried about the red head, she was willing to mess with things very much out of her league. This time she hadn't been able to do any harm, but the next time she lost someone she might really go off the deep end like she had in the show. If that happened I would have to kill her. Which was not a happy thought.

Author Note

In R'lyehain the word fhtagn means wait/sleep this combined with -yar which means time as in a moment of time, would mean 'wait moment' or pause the moment, a slow time spell. I figured those of you who like my R'lyehain magic would like to see a new powerful spell.

The Grimorum Arcanorum is a spell book from a old cartoon. You can just Google it, but I wonder if any of you can guess what show its from. The clues are in the chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note

This will be the last chapter I write for this story for a while as Takao-kun is writing what happens in Mareth, he should have gotten started by now so hopefully it won't take too long.

Slayer Gothic

The Amulet

Home. Sunnydale.

"Wesley, what brings you here?" I asked, after having opened the front door and seeing that it was my Watcher "Is the world ending?".

Given that the English man seemed to be nervous that could be the case, but I doubted it as he didn't seem nervous enough.

"I received a telegram this morning" Wesley told me as we walked into the living room "from the Council".

This surprised me, not because the Council had contacted my Watcher, no what shocked me was how they'd done it.

"Do people even use telegrams anymore?" I wondered "Don't the English have phones in this dimension?".

Wesley gave me a look of mild annoyance.

"Its wasn't an actual telegram" he told me, while taking out a large brown envelope "It was a message telling me that the Council has discovered that the Bullas Verum is here in Sunnydale".

While I knew a little a Latin, since many spells had to spoken in it, I didn't know what Bullas meant, but Verum did ring a bell.

"Verum is a word for truth" I said.

Wesley confirmed this before taking a seat in on my very comfy couch.

"Indeed" he agreed "and Bullas translates to locket or amulet, in this case we are taking about the amulet of truth. It created in the middle ages by a noble, or to be more precise his court enchanter. When it is worn anyone the wearer questions is compelled to speak the unvarnished truth".

Now I understood why Wes was nervous. Something like that might sound harmless, and could be a tool for good if used correctly, but far more likely it would end up causing trouble. People didn't need to hear the whole truth, and I had things that needed to stay hidden.

"That sounds like some pretty powerful mojo," I commented.

My Watcher nodded his agreement before continuing.

"In the late 12th century the amulet's owner was murdered" I was informed "and his castle was ransacked".

Most likely because someone had wanted the amulet.

"But now it's in Sunnydale" I stated rather than asked.

The Watcher nodded again.

"In the museum to be exact" Wes "And the Council wishes for us to steal it".

This was very different from my normal line of work.

"I've never knocked over a museum before" I said.

Wesley didn't looked thrilled about this job.

"But what the Council wants," the Englishman declared "The Council gets".

That was when Fred entered the room, and thankfully she was dressed. This pleased me as I didn't want anyone else seeing what my girls had to offer.

"We'll need a plan" I said before turning to Winifred "Get me the plans for the museum, and anything you can find on its security".

She went off to do just that, and then I turned back to Wes.

"You'll have it by morning" I told him.

My current plan was to destroy the amulet, as I didn't want it used on me, but he didn't need to know that.

"I won't be able to join you" Wesley informed me "Mr Giles and I have a prior appointment".

Since it was his bosses that wanted the amulet it couldn't be Watcher business keeping him busy.

"Its Xander's Wake tonight" I realised.

His funeral was this afternoon. I wasn't going to either that or the Wake. I'd been invited but since I barely knew the guy I'd declined to go. Besides someone needed to patrol, and Buffy was in no state to fight anyone.

"Yes" said Wesley as he headed for the door "I'll be attending the funeral as well. I'll give them your best wishes".

As he left I headed for the phone. I figured I might need back up in case things went wrong tonight, and I happened to know a certain vampire who I worked well with.

(Line Break)

Wolfram and Hart Office. LA.

The three lawyers who made up most of the special divisions department of the firm, Lilah Morgan, Lindsey McDonald and Lee Mercer, might only be human, but it was the vampire in the office was the one who felt nervous.

Jay-Don had been sired during the 1950's, and he hadn't changed his look much since then. He was known as a dangerous thief, and he had also gained a reputation for having a rather loud personality. But for once he was acting sedate.

"This amulet sounds powerful," the vampire commented.

Jay-Don had stolen a few relics during his decades as a vampire, but he'd never worked for Wolfram and Hart before. Which suggested that he was stepping up in the world, however taking this job came with risks. The law firm didn't tolerate failure, at least not very well.

"Indeed it is," said Lindsey "and it's taken the firm several decades to find it".

Jay-Don was treading carefully, but he was still curious

"Why don't you just buy it?" the vampire wondered.

The firm could afford it.

"A number of powerful occult groups, such the Watcher's Council, have an interest in the amulet" Lilah Morgan explained "by hiring a freelancer such as yourself we ensure that no one can track the theft back to our firm".

Plus there was the matter of the contract between Mayor Wilkins and the Senior Partners which forbade any Wolfram and Hart employee from entering the town. They couldn't even buy the amulet, not that it was for sale.

"I guess that makes sense," Jay-Don said with a slight smile "What about the security?".

The human guards wouldn't be an issue for the vampire, but alarms and such were something he wanted to avoid as Sunnydale did have a Slayer living in it, and a powerful demon hunter as well as several witches. He didn't want them to get wind of the robbery until it was already done and he was heading back to Vegas.

Not that he was too eager to head back to that city, it just wasn't the same fun place anymore, not since some demon god had rolled into town and started messing things up. Now Vegas was more hedonist than ever, but it was somehow more lawful than it had been. Jay-Don had grown fed up with the place.

"We can deal with the alarms" Lee Mercer said "the only thing that concerns us is the Slayer".

Sunnydale would suffer a brief blackout tonight, thanks to a few well placed bribes.

"How many vampires are you taking with you?" Lindsy enquired.

Hopefully Jay-Don and his team would get in and out of museum without any trouble, but things rarely went smoothly when the supernatural was involved.

"Six" the vamp said.

It was the only woman in the room who spoke next.

"We have a couple of special cars waiting for you down in the underground car park" she told the leech "You and your team will be driven to a spot just outside Sunnydale, and they will wait for you for there. Once you return here with the amulet you'll paid in full".

Jay-Don saw no reason to stick around any longer, and quickly left the office. That Lilah woman really gave him the creeps.

(Line Break)

Museum. Sunnydale.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked Angel as I parked the jeep outside the museum "You look like you have ants in your pants".

He'd been restless ever since we had left this place.

"I don't like wearing other people's clothes" he said.

He was wearing some of mine because there had been no time to sow the special wards into anything he owned.

"Well you can change later" I replied "This shouldn't take long".

That didn't appease him.

"I'll have one of my girls sow the wards into some new clothes for you" I offered "Right now we need to focus and the magic will make sure we don't set of any alarms".

As soon as I'd said that all the lights went off. It was town wide power cut by the looks of things. Which meant no alarms, and the police would be kept busy elsewhere.

"Okay guess we're not only ones after the amulet" I reasoned.

This was confirmed when I got out of the jeep and found a group of vampires breaking into the museum. Angel and I chased after them and caught up with them, while they were still in the lobby.

Then we began to fight, my first foe was a fat guy with a pony-tail guy who looked to be in his early-forties. Few vampires looked that physically old as most leeches sired a new vamp because of sexual attraction, or because they wanted minions. The undead dude I was going to dust looked like an ageing hippy, so I had no idea why anyone had turned him.

The vamp tried to knock me down with a hay-maker, which I slid effortlessly beneath before slamming a stake right into the back of the vamp's chest. Which was expected turned into a pile of dust.

Then while sensing that there was a vampire to my right, I kicked low and smashed my foot into the vampire's knee. But before I could finish that one, something hit me right to the face.

"There's two more!" Angel warned me "They're heading deeper inside the museum!".

I got back onto my feet before replying.

"Go after them!" I yelled "I'll deal with these three".

There had been seven, but both Angel and I had already dusted one each, and two had ran. Which left only three for me to dust.

The leeches didn't attack as a group, they came at me one at a time, which was foolish because I'd had time to draw my sword, and also to cast a spell.

Suddenly the one of the vampires exploded in flames, and while the last two were all standing around looking shocked due my use of old one magic I leaped into action.

The fight didn't last long.

(Line Break)

Museum. Sunnydale.

"What happened?" I asked when I caught up to Angel "Where's the amulet".

The vampire with a soul pointed down and I saw that among some broken class was what remained of an amulet. The metal chain was fine, however the crystal part had been smashed, most likely during the fight.

"I got one of the others" Angel told me "but the leader got away".

Six out of seven vamps wasn't bad, and as a bonus the amulet which could have exposed me was gone, so I felt good about tonight.

"Oh well at least its not in the hands of the vamps" I said "we can blame it on them".

Angel seemed fine with this.

(Line Break)

Home. Sunnydale.

"Where's Tara and Marcie?" I asked when I got back to the house.

By now the town had power again, which was good, and the wake should have ended, which meant they should have been home by now.

"They're having a sleepover" Fred told me "At Buffy's house. Its for Willow. Amy's went too"

While I liked to be kept the loop I figured that slumber party hadn't been planned, besides I known that Buffy and Amy would be focused on Willow for a while so I wasn't surprised.

"I'm going for a shower" I told the two women.

Fred then looked from the magazine she was reading, while Faith kept playing her video game. I doubted she'd even realised I'd entered the house.

"So do you want to fuck me in the shower?" Fred offered "Get me all soapy in the shower, and bend me over?".

Normally it was Faith who offered things like that, but now and again one or even two of girls wanted to do something other than have sex in bed.

"Hell, yeah" I replied.

That was when Faith stood up.

"Hey shower sex is my thing" she protested.

Fred smiled.

"Its a big shower" she pointed out "I think we'll all fit".

(Line Break)

"You wash the front, I'll get the back" Fred said once were all inside the shower "then we'll see how dirty our man is".

Faith right for my dick and rubbed soap on it, and then guided me to her ass.

"Come on Daddy" she urged "fuck my ass!".

She was the only one of my girls who went in for anal sex, and despite not being super powered she could handle me fucking her hard.

I grabbed her hips, and pulled back, before sliding my entire length into her. As I was doing that Fred started to moan, and I turned to see her fingering herself.

"Do you like it Faith? Do you like me fucking your ass?" I asked her.

She answered right away.

"Fuck yeah!" she yelled "I love it when you fuck my ass, Daddy!"

I already knew I'd only last a matter of minutes. I could feel the pressure building up inside of me. The pace of my thrusts quickened, and soon I was grunting in anticipation as with each thrust, I tried to bury myself deeper and further up inside of Faith. So she had to steady herself as our bodies rocked together faster and faster.

"Fuck my ass, Daddy, come on, fuck it! Fuck it hard!"she shouted.

Her words were music in my ears as I fought off the inevitable. With one last shove, I let myself succumb to the release I craved. I could feel the heat of my cum shoot up inside of Faith as I grunted with satisfaction of releasing myself inside her. I could feel her clench down around me, so that her tiny ass continued to squeeze every last drop out of me. When I was finished, I eased myself out of her and finally got around to showering.

(Line Break)

"I can't believe it's me saying this but I need to rest" I told the girls after having fucked both of them "I think I hit my orgasm limit for the night".

Thankfully I'd lasted a lot longer the second and third time I'd fucked this evening.

"I didn't think you'd cum a third time" remarked Faith.

Being the Slayer had advantages.

"What can I say; I'm just full of surprises," I answered, while cuddling the girls.

Faith wasn't normally the cuddling type, but resisting the snuggles would have involved moving, and she couldn't do that right now.

"Full of something, anyway," Fred said with a smirk "but I don't think its as nice as surprises".

That made me laugh.

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd spank your ass for being so cheeky" I threatened.

Which could be fun.

"Save that for tomorrow" she replied "we all need some sleep".

She was right about that.

(Line Break)

Jay-Don waited nervously to see how the lawyers would take the news of his failure. He could have run, but the vampire was no coward, and anyway he doubted he would have gotten very far.

"It wasn't my fault..."

Before he could start to explain one of the lawyers gestured to let the vamp know he could sit down in the empty chair. He eagerly complied, and took a seat

"The loss of the amulet is regrettable" Miss Morgan said "but the real problem is that you were seen. We can't have anything that goes in Sunnydale traced back to us".

With that she pressed a button on what looked like a personal organiser, and the last thing Jay-Don heard was a click and the sound of a blade whizzing through the air as he was decapitate.

The other two lawyers acted as if nothing had happened, this mostly because they had other things on their minds.

"The Senior Partners won't be happy" Lindsy commented "and we really need to do something about the Slayer and her pals, they are getting to be a real pain in our collectives asses".

Unfortunately there wasn't much they could do, at least not directly.

"How about an assassin" Lee Mercer suggested "we could hire one from outside the firm, and take a few of the do-gooders out".

The other two lawyers considered this. The Order of Taraka might give the job another go now that the Slayer and her pals were settled down in one place. They hadn't had much luck in the past, but it was always harder to hit a moving target.

"Might work" said Lilah "If we hire them through a third party then it won't violate the contract with have with Wilkins".

Lindsey drummed his knuckles on his desk before saying anything.

"Worth a try" he agreed.


	17. ME 1

Author Note

Takao-kun was suppose to right a few chapters for this story, but I'd not heard from him in a while so I'm assuming that something is happening in his life which is preventing him from writing.

As such I have decided to go in a different direction in this story that I had planned. The group will become more powerful and also face greater threats as they have adventures in other universes.

Through these adventures the gang will make new allies, gain new resources and the harem will grow larger. They'll do all this without forgetting things back home.

Also I have two chapters for you today, and by tomorrow I should three more. Then I'll be taking my time with the next part of the story, it will be epic I promise.

Slayer Gothic 2

ME 1

Alley Way. Omega.

"Of!" someone said.

I grunted as well when someone landed on my back, less than a second after I had landed something hard. This resulted in me lying down with my back aching, and my face pressed into something that was unpleasantly sticky. I didn't want to think about what it could be.

When the person on my back got off me I was able to get up and look around, which allowed me to discover that I was in some kind of alley way between two buildings. The ceiling was made of metal as was everything else, aside from some bits of trash. I couldn't see the sky or any signs of nature. The air smelled horrible, worse than what I'd had to breathe while in LA.

"Hey, this isn't Maratha!" I heard Buffy complain.

Indeed it wasn't. I didn't think we were even on a planet, this was an artificial place, of that I was sure.

"Something must have gone wrong with the portal" Fred said "we went way off course".

We were suppose to be near Amily's village, we had planned only a small scouting mission today as as one of my jeeps had broken down unexpectedly and we couldn't all fit into the other one. I had planned to visit my pinkies (my mouse children) and to give them some supplies. Now it looked as if I'd be visiting another day.

"Maybe it has something to do with the storm" I heard Tara say "When I jumped into the portal I heard thunder".

If there had been a storm and a lightening bolt had hit the portal that could explain why something had gone wrong, although it shouldn't have gone wrong this way as portals didn't simple redirect. I suspected that the PTBs were up to something. Although if they had been trying to kill us then they hadn't done a very good job.

"I really don't like this place" Amy stated "It feels wrong".

Before anyone else could comment on that a few of the locals came to greet us.

"Humans!" one of the creatures said "You, tasty!"

These life forms, some kind of demon I guessed, had jaws filled with sharp shark-like teeth. Their eyes were red and bulging, and their hands were clawed and covered with filth. Also they stank to high heaven.

"Get them!" the lead creature shouted.

The fight lasted a matter of seconds. They were not match for two Slayers.

(Line Break)

"What did you say?" I said to the other kind of native life form my group encountered shortly after killing some demons "I can't understand you".

The more friendly creature spoke again, but in the same language as it had before so I was still confused. And I was also confused as this being didn't look that demonic, he was too well dressed, and I didn't get any kind of bad vibes off it. In fact he, assuming it was male, looked oddly familiar

A few more attempts to communicate were made before the unfamiliar creature gave up and activated some kind of gauntlet around his arm. While typing on it as though it were a keyboard, he held it out towards us.

A robotic voice issued from the device, and mercifully it was in a language we could somewhat understand.

"¿Me entiendes ahora?"

"That's Mexican" Fred stated "or maybe Spanish".

She then spoke to the creature, that I was starting to suspect was some kind of alien rather than a demon. That would explain its tech, it not only had some kind of computer, but I was pretty sure that at its hip was a gun that was folded up into itself.

"¿Se puede configurar el dispositivo de Inglés?" Fred said.

The person nodded before tapping on his gauntlet and holding it out again,

"Is this better?"

Now we were getting somewhere.

"We never had this trouble in Mareth" I heard Buffy mutter.

I was wondering why we hadn't. My only theory was some sort of magic, perhaps something done by the nature spirit goddess that allowed everyone to speak to each other without any misunderstandings.

"So what kind of alien are you?" Fred asked

Like me she'd figured out that weren't dealing with demonic creatures.

"I'm a turian" the alien's machine said "Our races have known each other for more than twenty years".

Everyone other than me was confused. I was surprised, very surprised, and also a little giddy.

"We have?" Marcie asked, "I thought we only got as far as the moon?".

Actually she'd been to two other realities before today so she'd gone a lot further than the moon. And I'd been several now so I wasn't as freaked by all this I was perhaps should have been.

"What year is it?" Fred enquired.

The turian frowned, and then typed something.

"The First Contact War was in 2157, and it's 2177 now."

Again I wasn't shocked, but no one noticed.

"2177?" Fred said "we were in 1997"

Amy did the maths very quickly.

"That means were almost two hundred years into the future" she told the group.

Fred did the maths better.

"180 years" she said.

My girls weren't the only ones who were shocked by the news.

"Are you saying that you're from the past?" the turian asked.

I looked around and saw everyone nodding. Which annoyed me as they really should have kept their mouths shut about that. Now I'd have come with a plan to use that fact to our advantage.

"You're coming with me. My boss can probably sort this out" the turian decided.

I was fine with that, but not everyone else was.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" asked Faith.

I'd have to explain what I could while on the move.

(Line Break)

When we got inside After Life we were taken to Aria T'Loak who was busy examining a data-pad. She spoke to the turian for a while in what I guessed was some kind of Galactic language that they both understood. Sadly I didn't, so I had clue what they were saying.

Not long after that a humanoid with a bald head and two pairs of eyes, a batarian if I remembered correctly, appeared and handed us all some omni-tools, which the turian then went to the trouble of setting up.

"Do you know who I am?" the blue skinned alien asked me.

Apparently omni-tools served as universal translators, that was good.

"You're the one in charge" I said.

Being a leader I knew one when I saw one. So I would have recognised that she was the boss of this place even I hadn't already known.

"Oh yes, I am the one in charge" the asari woman confirmed "I'm the boss, CEO, queen… if you're feeling dramatic. To put it simply, I am Omega".

She didn't get all dramatic about it if for me. I guessed only the likes of Shepard got the grand speech.

"But I digress" she said before getting back to the matter at hand "I haven't seen your faces on my docking bay surveillance and there's no record of you boarding the station. So how did you get here?"

I decided to tell the truth, more or less.

"We're travellers from another reality" I told the queen of the station "We came from Earth in the year 1997, but from an alternate universe, and we didn't exactly mean to come here".

Aria scrutinised me for a brief moment before she stood up,

"I want to see proof" she demanded.

That was easy to do as I had my Slider Device and as it turned out After Life was full of psychic energy, so I opened a short lived portal, and rather than panic the crowd cheered. I figured that they thought it was all a special effect of some sort.

"Was that some kind of boitic power?" Aria asked me.

It hadn't been but it was a rational explanation for what had just happened, at least to her.

"No that was a gateway to my world" I told her.

I could tell that she needed more proof.

"Asari have the ability to meld our minds with those of others to see their memories. I will only believe you came from the past if you allow me to see your memories. Refuse and all of you go out an airlock for wasting my time" the ruler of Omega said.

The guards had guns, advanced space guns, they could kill at least a few of girls before I could kill them, and I had no defence against boitics. Therefore fighting would be rather pointless. I had to cooperate.

"Fine. Go ahead" I said.

Aria stood up so that she was right in front of me and looked me right in the eye,

"Relax… and embrace eternity!"

The next thing I knew Aria was sitting back down and was massaging her aching temples. I also had a headache, and some very strange images in my mind. I guessed that they were some of Aria's memories, but all far to fragmented for me to make sense of what I'd seen.

"Either your so crazy you can't tell fantasy from reality or you're telling the truth" the alien said.

She then ordered a drink before turning back to me.

"Now give me a good reason not to kill all of you and take your technology for myself" she said.

I'd imagined that she would say something like this, and during the walk from the alleyway to the nightclub I'd come with a good reason.

"You could do that" I replied "and if you get lucky you might open a portal to a place with air you can breathe, but getting back would be a pain. Or you could strike a deal with me and profit greatly from this encounter".

As hoped that got her interest.

"What can you offer" she asked.

I reached into my pouch of holding, took out some gem stones from Mareth and handed them to the queen of Omega.

"That's just a sample of what I can get you" I told the blue woman "If there's a market for stuff from Earth that's nearly two hundred years old than we can make a fortune, and that doesn't interest you well I have more gems".

There were other things I could get as well, but I'd need some time to plan that out.

"Take them to a guest apartment" Aria said to one of her minions as she examined the gems I'd given her "and make sure no one bothers them. I need time to think over this offer".

One of the minions led us away, and I smiled. Aria hadn't taken our sliding devices which meant that we could leave whenever we wished. Then I considered that perhaps she knew and just wanted to if we really could leave this reality.

I also wondered if she'd take the deal. I really hoped she did as having access to future tech would be a great help to myself and my girls. The weapons alone could ensure the demons were never able to open the Hellmouth and bring about the end of the world.

(Line Break)

I looked around their new apartment as the turian, who was the same one we'd met outside the ally, finished transferring some information to our omnitools

"There, that should answer any questions you might have" the alien said once he was done "Study them well if you plan on surviving while here".

I thanked the alien, as he'd done far more than just show us to this apartment, he'd shown us how to access vast amounts of information, including the history of different races and their technology. Anything that required Element Zero would be useless back in Buffy's world, but anything invented after 1997 but before the discovery of Mass Effect technology could be of use to us.

"Well I'll be off" the turian then said "Your omnitools are programmed with the frequency of mine if you need to ask something."

With that the alien left and when he had I settled on the couch.

"So, what do you girls think of this place?" I asked.

Most of them just shrugged, but Winifred was having a fun time judging by her big smile.

"This is fascinating. We've come forward in time" Fred said "we could learn so much".

There was a computer on a nearby desk and the clever woman started playing with it.

"Look for late 20th century computer tech" I told her "We really should have a product to sell or people will start to wonder what we're doing inside the CRD factory".

I wasn't the only one with an idea.

"We need to find some food" Amy stated.

That wasn't the case as we could just leave. The portals worked both ways so we could go back to Earth and then come here again. Fred had already checked my Sliding device and it had the cooridates for this place stored in its memory. They were automatically recorded when ever a portal was opened so that if a device was ever stolen and then recovered we'd know exactly were the thief had been to.

"That reminds me; we need to get some money" Buffy said

Marice got bored of looking around and settled on the settee next to me.

"But what could we do?" the normally invisible girl asked.

I'd already thought of that.

"Sell antiques" I said "Anything from our world will be nearly two hundred years old here and in very good condition. If there's a market for old Earth stuff we could make a lot of money".

That wasn't my only idea.

"Plus we still have loads of gemstones from Mareth" I reminded everyone.

That was when a wave of dizziness went through me and one of my girls asked me how I was.

"Guess I'm feeling a little wiped from that mind-meld thing Aria did to me" I said.

Tara attempted to cast a healing spell on me, one she'd learned when we'd first gone to Mareth, but it didn't work.

"Magic doesn't feel right here" the witch told me "I don't want to stay".

That actually made sense to me. People didn't use magic here, either because they couldn't or there wasn't much magic to use.

"We should go home and come back tomorrow with some stuff to sell" I said to the group "Well I will. You don't have to come with me".

Thankfully the powers of a Slayer were internal and therefore not effect by whatever it was that made magic so crappy here.

"Yeah let's go" Amy said "I feel funny".

All we had to do was find a hot spot, thankfully Fred had a gizmo for that too.

"Let's go back home and get something to eat" I decided "then I'll explain everything I can about this place".

As we got ready to leave I looked out of the window and saw the shuttles and small ships that were flying around.

"Fred how big could you make a portal?" I asked.

I'd just had a rather cool idea, and if worked out we could end up with something that would making travelling to new dimensions much safer.

(Line Break)

After Life. Omega.

As it had turned out Aria was happy with the jewels, and had consented to starting up a business relationship in which I brought things from other worlds for her to sell. She was taking 20 percent of the profits from each sale, but since we could bring in a lot of 20th century items we were making plenty of credits. Also I'd brought in things that were old even back in 1997, and there was a good market for centuries old Earth stuff. Not a great one, but it was enough.

Of course we had to be careful with the selling, we didn't want to flood the market and if my group started to make too much money it would attract attention from the rest of this galaxy. Plus I didn't want the asari woman thinking we didn't need her, if she thought that then she might decide to terminate our business partnership in a rather fatal way.

"A present, you say?" Aria said.

Indeed that was what I had been talking about mere moments ago. I had something special for the Asari woman. It was in the case I was carrying and I passed it over to her.

"This is something that could make you very wealthy" I told the alien.

I then passed her the case.

"Its an axe" Aria remarked as she inspected the weapon "Its nicely made, but hardly impressive".

I'd known that I would have to explain why the axe was more important than it looked.

"Its made out of metal that doesn't exist in either this or my universe" I told the ruler of this station "Its called ebony".

Back on Earth, ebony was a type of hard, black wood, traditionally used to make piano keys and other such items. A closer equivalent in real life to the ebony of the Elder Scrolls world, would be obsidian, though ebony's use in making armour and weapons meant it was far tougher and more malleable than obsidian, which was a hard and brittle substance.

Fred had examined the metal under a powerful microscope, and had run other tests, which had led to her discovering that while the ebony metal was somewhat like obsidian it was in fact a new element, one that didn't appear on the periodic table.

She could have taken a sample of the metal and then sent it off to some major university, but the people back home would wonder how a college drop out had discovered a new element. In this reality it would be easy for someone like Aria to disguise the source of the new element, there were new discovers being made all the time as worlds were explored across the galaxy.

"I also wanted to talk to you about getting my own ship" I said to the blue woman "at the moment we're limited to bringing in small amounts of materials, but if we had a ship then we bring in warehouses full of stuff that you can spend the next few decades selling at your leisure".

The alien looked unimpressed by the idea.

"If you think you can come up with sufficient credits to buy or build your own ship, then you're free to go on your way" she told me.

Then she stood up and turned away, either to hide her expression or because she simply liked looking at the crowds.

"I'll have someone look at this ebony" she said "If its worth anything I'll help you get a ship, until that happens you have other ways of making money".

By that I assumed she meant that she wanted me to bring in some relics, which I was happy to do.

(Line Break)

Since most of girls had to go school, and Fred was busy in the lab it was Faith and I who kept coming to Omega. We hadn't just been bringing things to the queen of the station either, we'd been buying things to take home, we had even gotten ourselves some armour and weapons.

Learning how to use the local guns hadn't been that hard, Mass Effect weapons were different than what I used back home, but using them wasn't really that complex. Faith had taken longer to learn how to use the guns, but not as long as she should have. I guessed that even potential slayers got some of the power Buffy and I, she was a good shot, too good for a novice.

Faith and I had just returned to the apartment Aria had given us after going all over Omega so we could look at prices on used ships. Even after hours of talking to every used ship salesmen on the station, which turned out to be quite a lot of people, we had found nothing that I could afford to buy.

On the plus side I could buy a shuttle, so if the whole star ship thing didn't pan out I would at least have something better than a jeep to drive through portals.

"So do what we do now, stud?" the potential Slayer asked me.

I answered right away.

"All we can do is wait for Aria to call us" I told Faith.

The girl from Boston looked around for a moment before turning to me,

"Wanna have sex?" she asked.

I saw no reason why not.

"Sure" I replied.

(Line Break)

Underground Cavern. Earth

Whistler worked for the beings known to some as the Powers-That-Be. Or at least, he worked for some of them. They weren't exactly a united front these days. Not that they had ever really been, but the different factions had always been able to work together as they were united in their goal of keeping balance.

Now things were spiralling out of control, and somehow it was getting worse, as was if the attempts to restore events into their proper order had somehow made everything even more disorganised than before. At least for the PTBs.

His companion once again was the demon known as Skip. In the past, they had worked against each other. Today, they worked together again, like they had during another mission not that long ago

"We got problems, Whis" Skip.

Whistler wasn't surprised.

"So what else is new?" he replied.

The Balance Demon had spent months dealing with the problems, and those had just been secondary concerns. As of yet nothing he'd done had helped to get things back on track.

"I'm serious," Skip said. "I've been talking with some of the seers, and they say that the Slayer's still alive and kicking even after the bosses diverted that portal".

The Balance Demon was actually pleased by this news as it hinted that the faction of the PTBs that supported the Slayer and her allies might be growing strong enough to aid the good guys more directly.

"Really?" Whistler said, trying to sound disappointed "That's unexpected".

That was when he got some bad news.

"It doesn't matter" Skip then said The Judge is going to slaughter them all anyway, the Slayer included. Well most all of them. The vampire he'll survive, maybe a few of the humans too.

Whistler wondered how this would be arranged.

"Yeah, and how are they going to do that?" he asked "You think the Judge is going to listen to you?".

Skip didn't seem concerned.

"He'd better. His little humanity burning power won't work on me. I'm pretty sure I could take him if it came to it" the armoured demon assured the smaller one "Besides, you really think the Judge is going to run rampant?".

That was indeed what the Balance Demon feared.

"Absolutely," Whistler said with a scowl. "The guy's a freak and he's pretty much unstoppable".

Skip smiled again.

"Except somebody stopped him. Otherwise we wouldn't be spending the next few weeks running all over the planet gathering his pieces" the big demon pointed out "They'll stop him again. We just need him to help put things back on track by weakening the group".

"Yeah," Whistler said with a sigh. "Great."

Skip leaned over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Cheer up, man!" urged Skip "You should be looking forward to it. It's gonna be better than fireworks!"

Whistler stared across the cavern, to where the boxes containing the different pieces of the Judge would soon be brought together.

"Oh yeah it I'll be a show" he said.

Whistler was sure of that, it was just everything else that made him feel uncertain.


	18. ME 2

Slayer Gothic 2

ME 2

Sunset Club. Sunnydale.

I was not in a very good mood for several reasons. Mostly this was due to Buffy's old friend from out of town having shown up while I was off doing business on Omega. The fact Buffy hung out without people that weren't part of my group didn't bother me that much, what did bother was that she'd been getting close to Ford.

He knew that she was, in reality, a mystically enhanced girl known to the supernatural world as the Slayer. Ford had lied to her about transferring to Sunnydale High School as records I'd obtained showed. I'd also discovered that Ford had been reported missing by his father. Last of all Buffy's friend was a regular at a vampire-themed nightclub called The Sunset Club.

None of which was really news to me, as Ford had appeared in the BTVS show, so I'd known he might turn up, and what he might do.

Which was why I was standing outside the door of the Sunset Club with my new Mass Effect armour on and my M-6 Carnifex Hand Cannon, set on inferno rounds, in my hand.

I opened the door and began to fire at the vamps. Three vampires went down in just a few seconds, reduced to ash as they burned up, which allowed Buffy to leap up to grab Drusilla and hold her hostage with a stake pointed at her unbeating heart.

"Spike, this is where we end" Drusilla said fearfully "The outsider is our end".

By the sounds of things she knew something about me, although apparently not enough to have realised that I would be here. I guessed it had something to do with the wards I had protecting me and the fact that I spent so much time in other realities.

"I'm not afraid of him." Spike told his lover.

As in the show the members of the club were released and headed out of the club as Buffy led Drusilla to the door. Then Buffy shoved the weak vampiress to her lover and walked out the door while I held the vamps at gunpoint.

I slowly moved outside, and when I was clear I threw in a couple of inferno grenades inside, before slamming the door shut. I barely felt the force of explosion, but I did feel the heat, even through the thick door. That convinced that there was no way anything could have survived the fire storm I'd just unleashed.

(Line Break)

"I still can't believe you killed Ford." Buffy said as I walked her home.

Truthfully I'd forgotten that he was in there, not that this would have stopped me. Still I was pretty sure that he'd died very quickly due to how powerful the inferno grenades were.

"I took out maybe fifteen to twenty other vampires with the only human casualty being a former friend of yours who fully intended to sell out, not only you, but the people in that club just so that he could become a vampire." I told Buffy "Spike and Drusilla were two very dangerous vampires, taking them out makes the world a much safer place".

It also radically changed the future as now there was no Spike to wear the amulet which was needed to destroy the army of Uber-Vamps that was somewhere under our feet.

Not that I was too worried as this time line, for lack of a better term, was different than that one and would only become more unpredictable now, so it was highly unlikely that we would ever need Spike to flash fry an a horde of uber vamps.

The downside to this was that my future knowledge would be less helpful the more things changed.

"But you killed a human" my fellow Slayer said "You're a murderer".

That was more true than she knew.

"Buffy, this fight against the supernatural is a war whether or not you want to admit it or not and in war people die" I replied "and destroying all those vampire means that a lot more people can go out at night without becoming a late-night snacks".

I wondered if she'd report to me to Giles or just go off and calm down.

"That's not the point" she said.

She then turned away from me.

"I just need some time" she told me "I'll see you later".

With that she ran off into the night.

(Line Break)

Apartment. Omega.

When I answered the door I found to that it was Liselle T'Loak, Aria's daughter, who wanted to come in.

"Oh, hi" I said.

Liselle bobbed her head slightly in greeting.

"Hello" she said as I let in her inside to where Faith and I were hanging out "I heard about your last meeting with my mother, and I realised that my mother didn't direct you towards someone who can fix up your ship, possibly because my mother does not actually know anyone who can".

As I had turned out the Queen of Omega had profited greatly from the axe I'd given her. More than a few universities and such had been willing to pay quite a bit for a new element, even in very small amounts. Plus since I'd had two of the axes Aria had melted them both down just to get more ebony, and she wanted more as the element couldn't be made using the replicator tech they had in this universe.

Also the gems from Mareth were selling rather well as like the ebony they were different than what could be gotten locally. I figured it had to do with Mareth being such a magical place and ebony was suppose to be the blood of a god, or something like that.

This along with antique sales had led to my group being able to buy an old frigate. Sadly it was in poor shape, badly in need of repair and updating. We needed the ship to be sturdy as possible in order to take it through a portal, as it would have to enter an atmosphere

We'd need a crew as well, as learning to fly a space ship was a lot more complex than learning to drive a car, it would take months to figure it all out, and we all had other things to do.

Still I would handle the issue of a crew once we had a ship that would actually fly somewhere.

"And you do?" I asked.

Liselle nodded her head.

"Yes" she answered "The husband of a friend of mine used to work as a ship designer back when he was with the turian military. He can make sure your ship is space worthy. Getting his help won't be hard, its my friend who will be the problem. He's a little odd".

I didn't imagine that a gay alien couple would be anything other than odd. Not that this bothered me, unless it got in the way of us doing business.

"How is he odd?" I asked.

Liselle giggled.

"Oh you'll see" she said.

That was when something struck me, but not physically.

"What do you want in return for your help?" I asked the asari, knowing she'd want something.

Liselle sighed a little.

"My mother, love her as I do, is protective to a fault. She's refused to let me go out and explore the galaxy for myself" the blue babe told me "but from what my mother has told me you and your girls are going to take your ship somewhere were the T'Loak name doesn't mean a thing. I'd be safe from my families enemies in another universe".

I was impressed that Liselle had figured out that going to other realities was a good way to see some sights without her family name getting her into trouble. However it wouldn't be safe.

"So if I help you to get your ship fixed up will you ask my mother to let me join your crew?" Liselle asked.

I couldn't promise anything, but I could try.

"When I met with your mother again I'll see what I can do" I told the asari babe.

Liselle beamed a hundred kilowatt smile at me.

"Great" she then said "If your not busy I'll take you to see my friend right now".

I saw no reason not to go.

(Line Break)

Warhouses. Omega.

"Are you sure about this guy?" I asked Liselle.

The asari babe had taken us to a rather poor looking part of Omega, and given the general state of the place that was saying something.

"Of course I am" Liselle assured me as she rang what pass for a doorbell in this reality "I've known him for years".

When the door opened I saw a turian, and he was odd looking indeed. His silver coloured face marked with several straight lines of vivid pink, and he wore visor that was gold in colour. The rest of this outfit was no less strange, not many people I'd met wore a purple cloak.

"Hmm, this one I like" the turian said "Shame about his taste in armour, but I could easily work him into something great. His hair could do with some highlights, maybe a little purple dye would help, and we must do something about the facial hair. My boy you look like something is trying to nest on your face".

Faith and Liselle were both fighting back schoolgirl like giggles, and this was also odd because while I'd heard Faith laugh plenty of time I'd never heard her come close to giggling.

"No Harren," said Liselle, while still trying not to laugh, "We're not here about makeovers, although they might appreciate one later, but right now we need to talk to your husband about refitting a ship".

That got the alien's attention.

"No, no, on, he's retired" the turian insisted "he promised me that when we got married he wouldn't do any more military jobs. The alliance will have to look elsewhere".

Given that Faith and I were humans, and had on really good armour I could understand why this Harren might think we were part of the Systems Alliance.

"This is a civlian job" I assured the oddly dressed person "no military involvement what so ever".

When I turned my head I saw Liselle unleash the asari version of the puppy dog eyes on the turian.

"Oh Harren" she said "Would I bring the alliance to your door?".

The asari and the turian eyed each other for a long moment before he sighed.

"Fine, but I'm doing something with this boy's hair!" he declared.

I decided that I would allow him to style my hair, it did need cutting and I did need a shave.

"Follow me" Harren instructed.

We were led inside and I discovered these weren't just warehouses, there were workshops were bits of clothing and tech were being fixed and modified, by both turians and quarians. It seemed to be a friendly place so I didn't feel the urge to keep a hand on my pistol.

"Jaken, sweetie" said Harren, when we entered an office "Lise brought you some work. Someone needs your help with a ship".

This turian, who went by the name of Jaken, looked far more serious than his husband. He was dress in smart clothing that looked somewhat like a uniform. I could tell he was former military, he seemed like he'd seen some action. He had some scars and there was something in his eyes that I figured that sometimes people saw when they looked at my face.

"Show me the ship" he instructed.

I'd figured out how to use my omni-tool pretty quickly, as they were very user friendly, as such I was able to display an image of the old frigate I'd brought.

"What kind of budget am I working with?" Jaken asked.

I typed a few a button on my omnitool and held it out so that the alien could see the money I'd put together for this project.

"Where did you get this kind of money?" the turian demanded to know.

Given that this was Omega he was mostly likely thinking that I'd earned it through illegal and immoral means. Which I hadn't as there weren't laws about exporting goods to other universes and I hadn't stolen anything that I'd traded.

"Here and there" I told the turain "I just did some trading and made a few good deals. I sell antiques and exotic items, but nothing dangerous".

At least nothing more dangerous that could be brought and sold in any market in Omega.

"Download the data to my omni-tool" the turian said "I'll look it over and get back to you if I decided to take the job. We can discuss payment then".

After doing as I had been instructed it became clear that it was time to leave. So Liselle, Faith and I headed back to my apartment.

(Line Break)

Apartment. Omega.

Hours after meeting with the turian who would hopefully refurbish my ship I was still on Omega. Mostly because I was avoiding Buffy, and also because I still selling a few things. Which meant I was working at the computer.

When the doorbell chimed, Faith went to answer the door, and when I saw who it was I invited them in. Normally I didn't do that with words, due to vampires needing a verbal invite, but that wasn't an issue here.

"I finished my plans for the refurbishment" Jakan told me "it shouldn't be too much work so I've decided to take the job".

This was pleasing to hear.

"Please sit down" I said.

Jaken sat and activated his omnitool, projecting a detailed three-dimensional model over the coffee table.

The frigate looked somewhat like the Normandy, only I knew it was smaller in scale, and far less modern. Still it was more or less the same shape.

Then Jakan tapped his omnitool, causing the ship outline to become transparent and revealing the interior. After pressing more buttons he made the top deck light up.

"To start with we have a fully-furnished set of quarters for the ship's captain" the turain said.

Which would be me.

"You have a nice walk-in wardrobe, a king-size bed and a full entertainment system" I was informed "I've added a small en-suite but there's an obvious limit to the water supply so don't expected to take any long showers. Oh and there a terminal for you to use"

Jakan then tapped his omnitool, moving the lights to the second deck down.

"Here is the main operations deck. The bridge, comprising the helm, weapons, navigation and other controls" the turian said "Its an old turian ship so bridge is circular with the captain standing over everyone else, and cockpit is at the very front of the ship".

Just like on the Normandy.

"Behind the bridge are the central elevator shafts and the main conference room, this room also contains a full communications array" Jakan was now saying.

We wouldn't need a communications array where we were going, but I wasn't going to mention that.

"Behind that room is the living area" Jakan went on to say "To the right is the kitchen and on the left we have the medical bay with a storage room behind it, though it could be converted into an office if need be, or you can fit extra beds in there if you don't want your crew sleeping in cubbies".

I for one would not want to sleep in what was basically a hole in the wall, and I didn't think my girls would either.

"Further down you have the engineering level. The main core will be here" I was informed "Also there is cargo bay, with the armoury against the back wall. You have just enough room for a shuttle or an armoured transport. I can't get you one of those new Makos the Alliance used but if you want a Grizzly that I can manage. They take the turrets off the civilian models, but I can attach a machine gun if you want".

Faith gave me a questioning look.

"Basically a tank" I explained before turning back to Jakan "and yes I'll take one".

I was going to buy a shuttle too, as that would be much easier to fly through a portal and it could be stashed at the CRD building. I'd paint the wards on it so we'd keep off radar screens.

"Now as for weapons" Jaken was now saying "You'll have the standard gardian laser for defence, and a main cannon with a max yield of 11.95 kilotons".

That wasn't much in terms of star trek and star wars levels of fire power, however when considering that the nuclear bomb which was dropped on Hiroshima was 15 kilotons and that around about 66,000 people were killed as a direct result of the blast, it was nothing to laugh at. I could wipe out the entire of Sunnydale in a single shot.

No demon would survive that kind of firepower, I would be able to take out entire armies of monsters with this kind of fire power.

"If this meets with your approval I could have your ship ready to go in three weeks" Jaken then said said.

I was impressed.

"So soon?" I enquired.

Jakan smiled, or at least seemed to, it was hard to tell with his species.

"The external damage is superficial" he told me "I have a few VI drones that can patch it up, and I have enough people working for me that we can gut the ship and replace everything in a few weeks. I even know a nice quairan couple who can keep your engines going, they'll want a percentage of your profits, but they are worth it. I promise they're both hard working young ladies".

Crew was a matter I would have to deal with now that I knew I would have a working ship. I figured that Liselle could help me there, all I had to do was convince Aria to let me take her child off to another reality. That wouldn't be easy.

"Now we just have to discuss how much all this is going to cost" the turian said "I might need to go slightly over your limit, and of course there is my fee".

This was the part I had no been looking forward to as I wasn't exactly swimming in credits now that I had a ship to fix up.

"How do you feel about antiques from 20th century Earth?" I asked Jakan.

The alien made another facial expression, but I had no idea what it meant.

"Do you deal in antique weapons?" he wondered.

I had to smile.

(Line Break)

After Life. Omega.

I saw Aria looked up as I made my up to were she held court. Off to one side, I saw Liselle tense and cross her fingers in her lap.

"Hello, Damien" the queen of Omega greeted " does your visit have anything to do with Liselle suddenly looking nervous?".

I sat down before speaking. .

"Um, yes," I admitted, "You see, Liselle was the one to introduce us to someone who has been a very great help to us. Her condition was that we help persuade you to let her serve on my ship when we finish building her."

Aria's eyes narrowed,

"Get out" she said coolly

I got up and started to leave, knowing that it was not a good idea to stay.

"Mother..." Liselle began.

Aria cut her off

"Go home, Liselle" she ordered "I need time to think"

Liselle looked disquieted, but nodded and left as well. If anything happened after that I didn't know as I was heading for the door.

(Line Break)

Apartment. Omega.

The morning after meeting with Aria I had all my girls sitting around the dining table of my apartment on Omega. I had decided to have the meeting here as it meant that no one my world would interrupt or over hear us. The wards I put up should prevent Higher Powers from viewing us, but there was no sense taking chances with something as important as this meeting.

"My ship should be ready in three week" I told my girls "Once its up and running I plan to fly it to Mareth so it can serve as a mobile base".

Amy raised her hand as if she was in class.

"Why can't we take it home?" she asked.

There were several good reasons.

"Well first of all I can't paint the wards on the outside of a space ship" I told her "They have to be done by hand, and I'm not painting in zero g. And if the ship isn't hidden then as soon as we get back Earth it will pop up on every ones radar SCREENS, not just the PTB's but also the government. And they will try to take it by force, they might even think were aliens. I don't want to end up in a lab being taken apart like a Roswell Grey".

I had more to say.

"Plus the portal will be massive, it will be seen for miles so even if we could cloak the ship somehow, the light show would alert everyone" I was now saying "This won't be a problem in Mareth because its not like they have anything powerful enough to take out a space ship".

Were as on Earth we could get nuked by weapons with megatons yields, my ship wouldn't survive that.

"Anyway the main point in getting a ship is so that we can check out new realities without being in much danger" I said to my harem "there are plenty of demon dimensions out there, but we should be safe since we can just fly over them".

Also with a ship we could move about massive amounts of equipment and lots of people should we need to.

"Can we make a portal that big?" I heard Marcie ask.

Fred nodded her head.

"We'll need a big enough source of psychic energy" she told everyone "and a hot spot with enough space on both ends that we don't bump into anything. The sheer amount of energy will drain both side of the portal, and there's a small chance that the hot spot will collapse afterwards, but there's plenty more".

She had more to say.

"And we have to open a portal within an atmosphere similar to that of Earth when we portal to Mareth or the sudden difference in pressure will rip the ship apart" we were warned "and since objects exit a portal at a greater speed than when they enter we'll need some good breaks and plenty of space to land. I think the dessert south of the Anthill would be best, we can always take off again and land somewhere else once things have calmed down. That way if we do cause a some damage upon arriving there won't be anyone around".

That sounded good to me.

"So what are our chances of crashing and dying horrible deaths in the flaming wreckage of Damien's space ship?" asked Buffy.

And I'd thought I could be pessimistic.

"I'll do the math again to be sure" said Fred "and having seat belts would help, but it shouldn't be that much rougher than when we drive the jeeps through a portal. Having a metal container around you when you use a portals makes it a lot safer, and a space ship can withstand a lot more G-forces than a car. The tricky part will be finding someone skilled enough and crazy enough to fly the ship through the portal. We've all been to other universes so for us this is really a matter of scale, for other people it will look totally mad".

It would indeed be tricky to find a good pilot for my ship. Sadly Joker was already flying the Normandy according to the info I'd gathered, although there had been no news from Eden Prime yet which meant we'd be leaving long before any fleet of evil space cuttle fish could show up and start trashing the galaxy.

"I didn't see much point of finding a crew until..."

That was when the doorbell chimed and when I answered it. Once I did I found that Liselle was much happier than when last I'd seen her.

"Mother told me I can go with you" the asari babe said as she entered the apartment "and I've already called my cousins so you'll have a crew. They've all got experience working on ships and a few were mercs until they became exotic dancers, and the others are exotic dancers who became mercs".

I had something to ask.

"Know any pilots who are crazy enough to fly through a portal, but not so crazy they'll get us all killed?" was my question.

Liselle nodded.

"I have a second cousin who flew ships for the Blue Suns" Liselle informed me "You'd like her, she likes humans, even more than I do".

That was nice.

"Okay so we have a crew" I said.

Now we just had to wait three week and hope that nothing went wrong.


	19. COC 1

Author Note

Zaros the Merchant and Salazar the Jade Serpent are the creations of Takao-kun

Slayer Gothic 2

COC 1

Streets. LA.

While checking that I had everything I needed for the mission I turned to look at Wesley.

"Let's go over the plan one last time" I said "Wes give me the outline".

Wesley looked nervous, but he often did so I didn't worry.

"First of all we enter the building and locate Mr Winters" the Watcher said "Whom we know to be a vampire, since he was in your world, and a client of Wolfram and Hart. You then slay this vampire and leave the ring so as to implicate the Order of Taraka".

It sounded simple, and it could be, but things in life often went wrong.

"Which should drive a wedge between the two groups" Wes went on to say "and buy the Council time to come with a more long term solution. While they do that you, Miss Summers and your friends will go on another road trip for a few weeks so as to avoid the assassins".

In reality we'd be in Mareth having lots of sex, or possibly fighting demons. Much like we did at home.

"Good" I said "Now to be more precise, you and I will enter with Amy following us".

She was in the back of the van, she was changing into something more suited for a business meeting that was also warded.

"We will claim that we are here to met with Russel Winters, who according to his assistant is a meeting all afternoon in this building" I was now saying "Amy will use a spell and some blank pieces of paper to convince the guard that should be at the meeting".

My witch had figured out a spell that allowed to sort of hypnotise people into doing her bidding. It was limited, but it should last long enough for the guard to think that a blank piece of paper was proof that were due to join a meeting.

"Once we know the room, Amy will wait outside while we will go in an act like a couple of people who want to be assassins" I said.

We'd never pass ourselves off as professionals, but we didn't need to. After Buffy had a killed an assassin, and gone into hiding on Omega, I had called my contacts who had told me that the Order was after us again, as if we hadn't know, but also that they were recruiting new members after a few of their number had died in Vegas over the summer. This information along with the ring I now possessed had given me the bases of this plan.

"I slay Russel Winters, and drop the ring" I reminded Wes "Then I'll say something about the Order and how we want in, and how this our test. That should avoid it looking like a set up to implicate the Order, they should get the blame, or at the very least we'll cast some doubts".

If I'd only I knew the Order's base of operations. If I did I could deal with them permanently.

"Okay let's go" I said to Wes when I saw that Amy was out of the van "And remember your sunglasses and try to do an American accent".

I prayed this would go well.

(Line Break)

Office Building. LA.

"Yes, sir," Lindsey MacDonald told Russell Winters. "The restraining order went out this morning. She will not be a problem any longer. In fact, we..."

He was cut off by the sound of the doors opening, and the lawyer watched, as two men came right up to the head of the table.

"We were going to ask which one of you was Russell Winters," the younger man said with a smirk. "But judging by the extreme lack of a tan, I'm thinking I already know the answer to that question".

"Is there a problem here?" Lindsey asked, as he stepped between the newcomers and Mr. Winters.

"And you are?" the British man sounding man asked him.

Lindsey handed him a business card, with the Wolfram & Hart logo upon it.

"I'm Mr. Winters' attorney. And I would like to state for the record to you that my client has never been arrested, or convicted of any crime. Nor will he ever be."

The two men looked at each other for a moment. Lindsey started to turn to look at Winters, when an elbow hit him directly in the face. As the lawyer staggered for a moment, the younger man grabbed his hair and smashed his head on top of the polished table, instantly knocking Lindsey unconscious.

The other people in the room looked on in shock, but Mr Winters seemed only mildly interested in what was going on.

"I take it you gentlemen have a matter to discuss with me," the vampire said.

"You killed someone awhile back, and some people got pissed over it. So they called us," the younger man told him simply.

Mr. Winters' eyebrows went up.

"You're from the Order of Taraka?" he asked in disbelief.

The younger man nodded as he took out his weapon, as did his friend.

"Yeah, or least we will be," the teen said with a shrug.

Winters was up and moving faster than a normal human could follow. Sadly for him one of the guys trying to kill wasn't human.

"Stake him!" the older man yelled.

Which after some effort one of them managed to do.

(Line Break)

Streets. LA.

As we headed back to Sunnydale, Wesley drove the van and Amy sat on my lap.

"I think that went well" Wes said.

Well we were alive, that was something at least.

"And you staked a powerful vampire" I said to my Watcher "I'm very proud".

Amy giggled a little.

"Do you think they brought it?" she then asked.

I really didn't know. The wards kept cameras from taking our picture so only the eye witnesses had actually seen our faces, and while we hadn't been greatly disguised, that might play in our favour as Order assassins were known for being quite bold.

"We might never even find out" I said "Hopefully it will make things more difficult for the assassins if nothing else".

The only way I could see that this could result in the assassins not coming after us was if someone from that branch of Wolfram and Hart had hired the assassins to come after us. That was possible I suspected that it was likely to have been the mayor who hired them.

"Let's just get back to SunnyD" I said "and then we can hit the road".

Amy knew we were going much further away than the back roads of America, and she was smart enough to say nothing about it.

"We'll come back in a few weeks and access things later" I went on to say.

Wesley turned his head just enough to smile at us in what I was sure was meant to be a reassuring way.

"Not to worry, I'm sure the council will come up with something" he said.

I for one wasn't going to count on it.

(Line Break)

Cave. Mareth.

When I had finally I had gotten around to checking up on Amily the Mouse girl, who I had agreed to breed with so that her race wouldn't be wiped out, and once I had arrived I'd found a few things that had surprised me.

The first thing had been that my seven kids, four girls and three boys, were growing up fast. Which shouldn't have been too shocking given how quickly they'd been born. However I hadn't expected them to be already walking and talking.

I'd wondered why the mouse race hadn't over run the planet decades ago given how fast they multiplied, or at least I had until Amily had explained that even for her race they were growing up fast, and that her litter was much larger than normal. It had something to do with the demonic taint, however there was nothing evil about my kids, and since the corruption was now weakening it was unlikely that Amily's next litter would be so large and fast growing.

As for the kids themselves they were already hard at work, the ruined town, which was on its way to being restored thanks to my pinkies (the proper term for a mouse child) was a hive of activity. My offspring were rebuilding the settlement at an amazing pace. When I next returned I'd bring them tools rather than toys, like I had this time.

Another big surprise had been the presence of a five tailed fox-girl within the town. Buffy and I had nearly slain the creature as soon as we had seen it, as our Slaydars had told us the fox-girl was somewhat demonic, but she hadn't put up a fight so we'd spared her. She'd gone on tell to us that she had been sent to find my group, and then she had spoken about other things.

As it turned out the kitsune was the daughter of a demon who was from a hell dimension, and not one of the mages who had been transformed into a demonic creature. Her father had come to Mareth over a decade ago to collect what was owed to him by Lethice. The demon had traded with the Mages long ago, and had given them a tome that contained the knowledge of how extract a soul in order to turn into a power source.

Of course Lethice having gained so much power from being the first to use the spell, had reneged on the contract and forced the demon merchant to flee to the lands beyond the mountains. He'd gone there because he couldn't return to his home dimension without the Tome of Soul Extraction and preferably he wanted to defeat Lethice so he could take payment for the book out of her hide.

However Lethice had been banished by the same mages who now protected Tel'adre, and while away she'd grown even more powerful eventually becoming nothing less then a Hell-god, or at least she would be if should she conquer this realm and take enough souls.

'The Merchant' as I had named the demon, had over the past decade been breeding an army of his own while also building a spy network across Mareth, but he was still many years away from his sons and daughters numbering enough that he could challenge Lethice's army.

His spy network has discovered most of the other factions, and his children had made contact with them all, but since he was a demon they hadn't believed him about Lethice and her army, and none of his part mortal offspring were strong or charismatic enough to convince the locals to all work together.

However all was not lost thanks to arrival of my girls and I. We had altered the balance of power in this land, saving it in the process, at least in the short term, and unlike 'The Merchant' the locals liked us, so he wanted my group to help unite the people of his world into an army that could take down Lethice.

Naturally I had been highly suspicious about all that, and just as naturally the fox-girl had know I'd be suspicious of her, so she had come with a way to earn my trust, and that was introduce me to a powerful ally, someone who could aid me in uniting this land.

Which was why I was now in cave looking at a Naga-Dragon Hybrid that had been turned to stone by a Lethice herself when he couldn't be corrupted or convinced to join the demonic bitch of his own feel will. His cave was hidden by an magical illusion, the fox girl hadn't know exactly where it was, but that hadn't mattered as Amy had found it by tripping on a rock and falling through something that was insubstantial.

Inside we'd found a life like statue, and if it really was Salazar the Jade Serpent, then he would make a formidable ally. The creature had the body of massive Naga, his top half was that of a man, and his lower half was that was that of a snake. Also he had huge dragon wings, and while he had no legs his arms were also those of a dragon.

"I just hope this doesn't involve the kind effort it took to free Goliath and his clan" I muttered.

Buffy looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"You mean that Gargoyles show" she said.

She hadn't actually asked a question, but I decided to explain anyway.

"The Gargoyles in that show were cursed to stay as stone until the castle they called home was above the clouds" I told her "They woke up when the show's villain brought the castle, had it transported brick by brick to America, and then he had it rebuilt on top of massive building. That was high enough that the curse on the Gargoyles was lifted".

Buffy was now looking at the statue again.

"Yeah we can't do that" she said.

Thankfully there were easier ways to reverse petrifaction. This was a curse and like all curses it could be undone. Tara, who was so our group's white mage, called upon some higher power using a Wiccan supplication, lit some candles, and then the statue seemed to come life.

When he came too Salazar the Jade Serpent was roaring and then he promised to kill some people I'd never heard of, this made Buffy and reach for our weapons, but thankfully Salazar soon came to his senses when he realised we weren't the people he'd thought we were.

Which was really good for me and my group because I wasn't sure that I could harm this creature even with Buffy's aid. He was even more massive in the flesh.

"Please listen to me" I requested of the powerful and large being "We are not your enemies. We freed you. You've been a statue for...".

Rather than let me finish the hybrid rushed further back into the cave. Moments later Salazar the Jade Serpent let out a roar of despair and rage. It was hard to tell what he was saying, but if I had to guess he'd just found out that as his entire treasure horde was gone. From what I knew about dragons, and this guy was partly one of those beasts, this had to be painful shock to his system.

He soon came back into the main chamber, and I saw that he now shaking and wide eyed, but that stopped when he focused on group. The look in his somewhat human eyes told me that he wanted something from us, and while I didn't know exactly what it was I could hazard a few guesses.

If this came to a fight then we would die because his hide was covered din dragon scales, and if I was any judge he was very strong and his madness would most likely make him stronger.

That was when fox-girl took a bag of gems (which was what the locals used for currency) and threw it as hard as she could. Salazar immediately went chasing after it. Once he had picked it up he proceed to count how many gems he now had. But rather than cheer him up this seemed to make the big beast upset.

"What's wrong with him?" Buffy asked me.

It was the fox-girl who answered.

"He's lost all his treasure and his harem" she explained "and I think he's just realised how sad it is that he's had to resort to chasing after a bag of gems like a dog girl chasing a bone".

If I lost all my girls and my money I'd be bummed too, and as pitiful as the hybrid was now I knew that should he accept my offer he would soon the chance to earn riches.

"Salazar the Jade Serpent!" I called out "My name is Damien, and I am here to offer you not only the chance to get revenge on the demon who cursed you, but also an opportunity to restore what you lost".

Naturally he was intrigued.

(Line Break)

Zaros's Camp. Mareth.

As was to be expected my group and I had been nervous about entering the camp of a demon, and as if that wasn't worrisome enough this was the base of operations of a demonic creature getting ready for war.

The only thing that didn't make me feel like I was about to get myself killed was the fact that I now had a massive dragon/naga hybrid as part of my team. Only a fool would try to attack my girls and I while we kept such dangerous company.

Also the fox-girl, whose name I'd already forgotten, was acting as our guide. She quickly took us to her father, who turned out to be a little more demonic than the soulless mages I'd met.

He was basically human in form, having the same number of limbs and such, however he was red skinned, bald, and had two massive horns sticking out of his head. Also his hands looked more like claws then anything else. Much else I couldn't see as the demon wore a suit of armour that looked as if it had crafted in the bowels of hell, and perhaps it had.

"You may call me Zaros" the demon said by way of introduction.

Infernal creatures could be polite when talking, heck they could be down right chatty, but this Zaros was all business. As soon as he had told us his name he led my group a room within his network of caverns, which the camp hid from view. Thankfully it was large enough to allow Salazar entry, although he did have to crouch in order to get through the entrance. This I was glad of because I didn't trust any demon, aside from Lorne and Angel to some extent, and I knew I would feel much better about working with Zaros if the powerful Jade Serpent was at my side.

The cavern contained many things, such a places to sit and luxury items, but what got my attention was a map of the known lands of Mareth, which was only a small part of this world when compared to places like the USA, the demon had located other settlements, but they were on the far side of the swamps or the mountain ranges, so it made sense I'd never heard of them.

Another thing I noted was that were enough pieces on the table to look like a game of Risk or perhaps one of those maps you could see in the war rooms when watching WW2 movies.

"I shall start with what Lethice's forces" Zaros said "Besides Lethice herself we will be facing a large number of demons that she will bring with her once she has found a way into this world".

Since time ran faster here a few months would pass in a matter of weeks back home, hopefully that would be enough time to prepare. I knew my girls and I would soon be making many trips by portals in order to supply the army I needed to build.

"I doubt that will take more than a few months as entering Mareth is not difficult" Zaros was now saying "We have little time to prepare, but we do have some".

Getting into this plane of existence was easy enough with magic, it was getting out again that was the real trick. Thankfully my group used portals that weren't magical in nature so we had a much easier time of it.

"The first threat is the massive supply of Lust/Fuck Draft that Lethice's loyalists have stockpiled" we were then told "Since we don't know where it is we cant destroy it before the battle so you will have to make sure that it doesn't land on your forces or mine".

That could be a problem.

"It is a gas attack so you need the combine forces of Harpies and the Sand Witches to produce the wind that will be needed to blow the gas away" Zaros was now telling us "Convincing both these groups to join us will be of vital importance".

I was pretty sure that I could get Sophia's helps, but I would need the Harpy Queen on my side to truly have an army. As far as I knew she was currently at the Tower of the Phoenix breeding a kind of Salamander-Harpy hybrids named Phoenixes. I might have to defeat the Harpy Queen in battle if I couldn't bribe her into joining my army.

From what I knew about the Sand Witch Coven, they were somewhere in the Desert, a place that had Sphinx guarding the entrance. Normally finding something in a such a dry place would be next to impossible, but Salazar could fly around so he'd make a great scout.

"Before facing the Queen of Demons you need a way to deal with Lethice's army" Zaros stated "I have some warriors but you will need to gather whatever fighters you can".

Perhaps the Minotaurs would be able to aid us, but I'd have to give them a lot in order to get them on my side as I run out on their monarch. Still I was confident that she would help me for the right price. Having been in her lair I knew she had a weakness for decorative things.

"The Sheeple of the Grasslands are often visited by a roaming band of demons" Zaros was now saying "When this happens one of the Sheeple is offered up for the demons to play with all night long after which the demons leave".

Of course I'd heard about that, but I'd never found that village when I'd visited this world.

"They are an entire race of followers, they only need someone to prove to them that the demons can be beaten" Zaros said "Do this and they will follow the leader where ever he goes".

I didn't think that a bunch of sheep people would be much help, but it wouldn't be such a bad thing to have some extra bodies around, after all we needed more than troops. An army needed food so I could put the sheep people to work handling logistics.

"The main body of Lethice's army would normally be a mere annoyance" Zaros was now saying "But if the so called 'Queen of Demons, uses them well they could prove to be a major threat".

I had the horrible feeling that I knew what he was taking about.

"The Imp Horde" Zaros then sad "Before now you have fought only a dozen or so at a time, these number in the hundreds. There is only one force on Mareth that can effectively counter them in sheer numbers, you need the goblins".

Goblins weren't demonic, they were a race of people, but they were pretty close to be infernal creatures due to be tricky little buggers. Forging an alliance with them would not be an easy task.

"In the Deep Woods lives Tamani a very prolific goblin" Zaros informed "She is like the Sophia of goblins. Most Goblins are probably related to her in some way".

The harpy Sophia was the mother or grandmother, and even great-grandmother of most of the harpies as she was by far the most fertile of the lot of them. If this Tamani was anything like Sophia then she most likely had enough children to make her own army.

"Finally, there is Lethice herself" Zaros said "to reach her your group is going to need something to shield you from sight so you can actually get into her stronghold while the battle takes place".

Until now I'd had no idea where Lethice had lived before she had been banished, sadly her fortress wasn't on the map. It was a damn shame as he had known I'd have found a way to bomb it.

"To fight her you will need special training so you aren't overwhelmed by lust by merely being in her presence" the demon said "The Kitsune Sisters in the Forest could craft for you an illusion to hide you so you can infiltrate Lethice's Stronghold once we find out where it is".

That wouldn't be necessary as I already had ways to keep us from being detected magically.

"As for resisting Lethice there is a Mouse in the Forest that is often see meditating, he survived the destruction of the Mouse village due to his training, which allows him to resist the corrupting influences of the demons" I was informed.

I didn't really have time for training, so hopefully there was a quick way to gain the ability to resist demonic lust, perhaps the tree lady in the lake could help with that.

"The Ants have a Princess who has come of age" Zaros then told us "My spies tell me she curious about so surface world so she sneaks out to explore. She has been told of the dangers, but doesn't fully understand them. I suggest that you find her and perhaps stage a little drama. Earn her thanks and she might be able to convince the queen to lend you some soldiers".

While looking at the map, and thinking about Zaros had just spent a while talking about, I realised that it might actually be possible for me to raise an army. I had the goodwill of many of the natives, access to resources the locals didn't, and more importantly I had a massive dragon hybrid willing to work with me.

Heck if I wanted to I could likely conquer everything on the map just by making alliances and killing the right people. Perhaps if I ever decided to move on from being the Slayer, and the job didn't get me killed, I might come back one day and take over. It was something to think about.

"Wait I thought Lethice was male" Tara said "Didn't that Imp say Lethice was a guy?".

Now that she mentioned it I did recall Lethice being referred to as male, but in this world it was easy to switch genders or to have two genders.

"Lethice can be either, or both" we were told "My spies tell me that Lethice has taken a female form and plans to rule this world as a Queen".

I assumed the demon had her reasons for that. I just couldn't guess what they could be.

"What about the Tel'adre City Guard and Mage Council" Amy asked "Couldn't they help?".

One of Zaros's mates, who was pregnant and older then the warriors outside, started laughing and others joined in. Soon a few of them ended up on the floor from laughing so hard.

"I guess not" I muttered.


	20. COC 2

Slayer Gothic 2

COC 2

Deep Forest. Mareth.

Since time was of the essence my girls and I had started our quest to unite as many of the people of Mareth, with little in the way of delays as possible. This had involved travelling to LA via portal and repeating the trick of hiring two jeeps that we could fill with stuff that was far more valuable in this reality than it was back home. We'd done this more than once, and now we had quite the stockpile which we kept in Salazar's cave for the sake of convince.

Even if we hadn't needed stuff to bribe people with it had been worth to lug all those supplies around. I'd gotten a big smile from the old rat Rathazul after giving him a brand new chemistry set. Amily had broken down crying when I presented with new clothes, a cheese wheel, as well as enough blankets and winter coats for her entire family. She had seemed surprised by how much I cared for her and our offspring, and I figured she'd pass out when I next visited as I going to bring entire jeeps worth of stuff just for the mice people.

Whitney, who had everything she needed, had gotten a bag of dog treats and I had watched her devour them like they were potato chips. I'd even been able to bribe the surely centaur, who lived near the farm, into joining my army. Knocking him to the ground had somehow gotten him to like me.

But that had only been the start. Gathering a few allies for the coming battle would help, but I needed an army so I had tracked down Tamani the goblin, and then I had made her my offer. Which she'd countered.

"Ready to stuff me with cum?" she asked "I'm not taking no for an answer".

Tamani didn't want riches, or weapons, or anything like that. She wanted me to impregnate her, and since I needed her help I really couldn't say no.

"We'll give you some privacy" Buffy said as she led the harem away from the forest clearing that we had found Tamani in "Have fun".

While all my girls had agreed that I was free to stick my cock into any willing female while in Mareth, as things like were just easy to accept here. That didn't mean I was eager to fuck a goblin. Still I was a male and therefore had the drive to impregnate females in order to perpetuate my DNA. That combined with ability to imagine that I was going to fuck someone much more attractive allowed me to become somewhat aroused.

The moment my semi-hard shaft was out in the open air the pregnancy addicted goblin's head shot down to take the meat rod into her mouth, soon her lips were sliding up and down my cock to get it rock hard.

"I thought you wanted to me to knock you up" I said to the goblin.

The creature stopped sucking my cock so that she could reply.

"The closer you are to cumming the closer I am to getting filled with cum" Tamani said as she licked her lips. "Just don't go blowing that load down my throat".

Tamani then moved her green hand up and down my wet cock to keep it hard as her other hand went down to move the thin strap of leather than covered her fuck hole. Then she got onto her hands and knees while keeping her ass high enough in the air that I could reach her cunt.

"Don't old back and pump me full of everything you have" Tamani urged me.

There seemed to be no limit to what I would do in order to battle demons. That had to be a Slayer thing.

(Line Breaking)

Ant Nest. Mareth.

The ruler of the ant people was actually rather ungrateful considering that I had not only saved her daughter but also returned her to the nest. However she was forced by tradition to give me the right to prove myself worthy of Phylla.

Not that I wanted the Ant Princess for my harem, as she was freaky looking, but I needed the Queen to lend me warriors for the army and she wanted her daughter to set up her own nest.

So my current plan was to win the Princess, and then set her up in the Host's Dimension, aka Pylea, so that she could breed warriors for me should I need them in the future. For now however I would focus on gaining the Queen's approval and troops for my growing army.

"I am Queen Chylla. Do you understand this?" she asked "It's only recently I've learned this pathetic thing you call by the name of language"

Chylla addressed me as if I was a minor annoyance that she was being forced to deal with.

"You have battled the demons and your efforts thus far, insignificant though they be, have not escaped my notice" the bug queen went on to say "In saving my daughter, Phylla...".

She paused and gestured, at the four-armed ant girl I had saved earlier today. Phylla looked very embarrassed and she was avoiding eye contact with me.

"You have been chosen to become her potential, 'mate', much to my dismay" the Queen then said "My daughter has shown me how you saved her from the demons that inhabit this land. Perhaps you were just lucky and caught them with their cocks in their hands while her back was turned?"

I put on a fake smile so as not to offend this arrogant monarch. Even with my girls, training, magic, weapons and super powers, it wouldn't be wise of me to piss someone off who literally had an entire army at her command, which meant it was best to mind my manners and not to tell the queen that was being a mega bitch.

"Though I do not expect you to truly understand the opportunity you've been given, I will now explain how the trials for my daughter's hand will work" the royal bug lady said.

Chylla then stood upright, and I was surprised to see that she was over 10 feet tall. Also I thought that she had an impressive and very regal figure even with her distended backside, though her stance did nothing to improve the pour opinion I had of the queen's personality.

"We've captured some of the fiercest creatures from this land, mainly for study, but they can also serve as combatants in challenges" I was now being told "We have constructed an arena, of sorts. It's there you must defeat these beasts in single combat if you wish to be my daughter's consort, and to bring about this alliance you desire".

I knew then the Princess, who had linked minds with me back when we'd first met, must have told her mother that I had come to the nest seeking warriors for my army. I figured that fertilising the Princess's eggs would be part of that deal, which was something I wasn't really looking forward to.

"But be warned" the queen then said "many of my own warriors have attempted the trials and none of them have succeeded, some have even perished"

I'd faced things far more fearsome than the creatures that roamed this world, so I wasn't worried.

"When you're ready, make your way to the arena. Good luck, I believe you will need it" the queen then said.

Chylla then made a dismissive wave with one of her large arms as a guard come over to me. The warrior then offered to lead me to the arena, and accepted.

(Line Break)

The oval shaped arena looked to have been carved out of the very bedrock. Looking around more revealed a honeycomb-like series of stands and tunnels leading higher and higher. This coliseum could easily fit hundreds of people, if not thousands, and nearly all of the seats were filled by ants who had rushed down here to watch me fight. I could even see my girls in one of the stands.

Before I could walk into the arena I was met by a thin, male ant-morph who was holding a clipboard in two of his four hands and black charcoal sticks in the others.

I glanced at the clipboard, and I saw what were presumably names, and all of them had lines through them, a few had crude skulls drawn next to them. It didn't take someone as smart as Fred to figure out the people with skulls next to their names had been the ones to die fighting in the arena.

"Can't imagine what the Princess sees in you," the ant muttered, more to himself than to me.

Judging people based on their appearance seems to be common for this race. Although it was hardly a flaw that humanity was free from, as such I didn't judge.

"So, we're ready to start when you are" the ant man then said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" I replied.

The bug man's only response was a nod before he led me down into one of the two staging areas of the arena. Both of which were surround by bars.

Gazing out I was was able to spot the two royal personages sitting in a special area that appeared to be reserved for them. The shy princess did look at me, but not for very long.

Then I heard a noise and found that my foe was being dragged onto the other staging area. From the looks of things it was some sort of tentacle beast.

When the bars around me slide into the ground I ran into the arena and jumped high in the air to avoid the barrage of tentacles. Then I threw a grenade at the monster's mouth, or what I hoped was a mouth.

Once my feet had touched the ground I ran as fast I could until I heard the boom. Turning back, I saw that monster hadn't totally been blown up, but a big part of it was missing. With a few last thrashes, the beast finally scummed to the massive trauma and collapsed lifelessly to the ground in a burning heap.

"Are you not entertained?" I asked the audience.

It was apparent that none of the ant-morphs watching had expected me to win so easily, or at all perhaps. They were shocked to say the least.

(Line Break)

While waiting for the next match to begin I was visited by Princess Phylla and a large group of warrior ants, the bug girl didn't speak to me she just looked at the ground and twiddled her lower set of thumbs.

I cleared my throat, intending to great the ant girl, and this resulted in Phylla nearly jumping into the air while making a strange noise that sounded like a mix between a click and 'EEP!'. The princess then blushed and looked at the ground again, searching for something to say.

"I'm happy you won," the bug girl finally managed to say, more to the rocky ground than to me "and I wanted to ask what you intend for me, for us, should you win".

After thinking it over a little. I decided to tell her the truth, which was that once the was against the Demon-Queen was over, I intended to set her up on a world that some dangers, but not so much when compared to Mareth, and that I would help her build her own Hive. Also I mentioned that I might need to borrow some warriors from her should I ever need some extra fighters. But other than that I had no intention of interfering with her life.

This seemed to please her as she left with a smile on her face. Leaving me alone to wait for the next fight.

(Line Break)

The ant man once more led me to one of the staging areas in the arena. Watching through the bars I could see the stadium fill up far past it's intended capacity. There had to be a thousand ants here, maybe even the whole colony. Looking to the box reserved for the queen and her daughter, I took note that Phylla had on much finer attire than usual.

Her mother is nowhere to be seen, and Phylla was taking full advantage of it. She waves and cheered just like the crowd was and, soon they started cheering my name. Without the queen being present the ants seemed far friendlier.

When the bars lowered I raced into the arena and found myself facing what looked to be a small pack of hyena people. They came at me one at a time and this turned to be very foolish, they weren't armed and they barely had any armour on. Perhaps they had intended to subdue me through sex, but I didn't find these creatures attractive so it was easy to hit them, and knock them out.

Shortly after exiting the arena, I wasn't at all surprised to see Phylla there waiting for me, though it did make me wonder how the ant girl could get here so quickly The usual guards that accompanied the princess didn't seem to present, but I was certain that the feeling of being watched was due to guards being nearby.

"You're the most amazing champion I've ever met," Phylla said to me "I mean, not that I've met many. You're actually the first. Er, the first I've ever talked to"

I let her ramble on a bit, and then excused myself as I had another fight to win.

(Line Break)

Anthill

"Oh good, you're here. I was beginning to think you were a coward" the ant man said

Before I could say anything about the insult the ant man spoke again

"We're ready to start when you are. Let's hope you survive longer than the last guy" he said.

It was a struggle, but I was able to stop myself from punching the bug person in his stupid face.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I told him.

With a nod, the man once more led me into the staging area. Gazing out into the cheering crowd, I spotted the royal family sitting in their reserved area once again. The princess waved at me excitedly with two of her arms, but her mother grabbed them and lowers them. Chylla herself looked as regal and reserved as ever, and I couldn't help but notice the queen smiling at me in a way that suggested she had some wicked intent.

As the gates were raised on both sides, it become clear why the queen was smiling. My opponent this time was a minotaur that Chylla must have had armed as he stood, ready to fight, with a giant axe in his hands and his body covered in armour. Roaring wildly the beastman charged towards the me, wielding his large weapon like it was made of cardboard rather steal.

I just stood and waited, then just before I could be hit by anything I moved with super human speed, the bull man went flying backwards as my fist hit him in an uppercut, his giant axe slipping from his grasp and planted itself into the floor below. When the minotaur hit the ground, I knocked him out with a boot to the face.

Then I exited the arena, amidst the cheers and roars of the crowd, and not long after that I was met once again by Princess Phylla, though this time she had slightly fewer guards with her.

When Phylla saw me coming and her face lit up, and she ran over to the me before starting to dot over me. Clearly she was very impressed by ability to cause other beings lot of pain.

(Line Break)

"Phylla seems to have been right about you" the Queen said once I had finished killing a lot of monsters in the arena "You are strong. Though I had my doubts, you are truly something special. You have my blessing to start your own colony with Phylla, should you choose to"

I wasn't sure if the Ant-Queen had really warmed up to me, or if she was just saying it because she must in her role as Queen, and that really she was being forced to bestow a great honour on someone she detested. Not that it really mattered as I needed her warriors not her praise.

"Thank you, your Majesty" I replied, before changing the subject "Now about the warriors".

The queen didn't seem to care, but she did say something.

"I will send a detachment of guards and workers with my daughter when she departs" she said "If Phylla wishes for them to aid you in your war then they will".

That was something at least.

(Line Break)

The Wet Bitch

"This place is crazy" I heard Willow say as my group.

Buffy had decided that Willow would join us on this a trip to Mareth, which was just about arranging weapons for the growing army I had put under Salazars command, and since she was still awkward around me for killing Ford, I had decided to allow my fellow Slayer to get her own way. Plus Buffy did have a logical reason for bringing her friend along, which was that she'd been concerned that the assassins hunting her might use Willow as bait in a trap.

"I swear, if I wasn't here to see it for myself I'd call you all crazy" Faith said as my group sat down at a table "This place is tripping, DM. More than that space station we went too".

Since I sort of understood that I nodded.

"I know what you mean" said Amy "but I think its less crazy than it used to be around here. When Tara and I first got here we ended up doing some very naughty things because we couldn't control ourselves after a while, but that doesn't seem to be happening this time, at least not so much".

That was mostly likely due to the fact that tainted fluids were no longer being pumped into the lake. It also helped that it was raining up in the mountains again, which meant the big lake was being filled with pure water once again.

"Its still a lot more sexed up than our world" I remarked "but it has calmed down a bit".

This was the first time I'd come to this city without needing to fuck in order to think clearly. Although when Faith had been getting her clit ring it had been a struggle not to bend someone over the counter and shag them rotten. The only reason I hadn't was because I had so many thoughts distracting me.

"Okay let's get to work" I said while spreading a map of Mareth over the table "Princess Phylla...".

Willow interrupted.

"Whose Princess Phylla?" she asked.

Faith was new to this world as well but she'd been present for the planning sessions so she had some idea of what was going on.

"She's the princess of the ant people" I explained "I've won her allegiance".

I was about to get back to what I'd been taking about, however I wasn't given the chance.

"What are ant people?" the red head wished to know.

At this rate I wouldn't get any work done.

"They're a race of people with some ant features" I said, before finally getting on with things "Now Princess Phylla will be setting up a small and temporary hive at Salazar's camp...".

Again I was interrupted.

"Whose Salazar?" Willow asked.

I sighed.

"We're not going to get anything done today if I spend all my time answering questions" I said "Buffy please take your friend and answer all her questions".

My fellow Slayer took the witch aside. Which allowed me to get on with things.

"Princess Phylla is going to set up a short lived Hive" I was now saying "now unless Lethice takes a while to get she won't be supplying any soldiers but she brought some of her mothers with her".

Phylla already a couple of hundred subjects, given to her by her mother, although half of those were workers and wouldn't be much of a help in a fight.

"Tamani has only given us fifty fighters" I went to say "Which doesn't seem like much".

It really depended on the size of the Demon-Queen's army. If she wasn't expecting much resistance then we might have chance.

"Salazar is getting the naga under control" I informed everyone "and he's going to try talking to the sand witches".

The Jade Serpent was part naga himself so he might have luck with the naga, although the sand witches were another story.

"Which leaves me to deal with the harpies" I told my girls "Lucky for us I happen to know a very important harpy".

I might also have to deal with the Harpy queen, but that didn't worry me too much as I could just her and her minions, if I had to.

"So what we do?" wondered Marice, before making a suggestion "We've got two jeeps might as well use them and spilt up. If we have a slayer in both teams we should be okay".

This was Mareth so my girls were far more likely to be raped rather than killed, however that didn't make me feel less concerned.

"Just make sure you keep your weapons handy" I said "and if you want something to do go Owca, or whatever its called, the village has been attacked by demons. I'm sure Buffy can handle".

Splitting up was risky, yet it might be worth the risk if Lethice showed up sooner than predicted, and we'd been very lucky recently which meant we were due for something bad to happen.

(Line Break)

Factory. Sunnydale.

"You got it?" Skip asked.

The original plan had been to assemble the Judge in a cavern outside of the town, so that their work wouldn't be interrupted by the Slayer, but since she'd left again there was no point worrying about that.

"Yeah," Whistler said as he lifted a box "I got it".

The Balance Demons was still having doubts about this course of action, however he hadn't yet decided if he was going to go against his bosses orders.

"Perfect," Skip replied while grabbing the box from Whistler. "I'll get started on putting him together".

The Balance Demon reached out and tried to take the box back.

"Hey now" he said "No point setting him lose when the Slayer isn't even in town".

Skip shrugged and let go off the box.

"Who cares if he get lose?" the big armoured demon was now saying "I get paid, and maybe I get to run New Zealand or something when all this is done. Besides you're a balance demon you want to get things back on track more than I do".

It was the method they were using that Whistler had trouble with not the end goal.

"Cause this isn't Balance" he stated "This is stupidity. Say the Judge kills the Slayer, so what then? He could go on a rampage and kill every human on the planet".

Skip was unconcerned.

"So?" asked the bigger demon.

Whistler repressed the urge to sigh.

"So how the hell is that balance?" he asked back.

Skip was still unconcerned.

"I don't know, and I don't care" the larger of the two creatures said "You're a demon, man. You should be happy about getting rid of humans".

Whistler wasn't happy, and he was getting to the point of realising that he was going to have do something about his foul state of mood. It would involve a lot of drinking.


	21. COC 3

Slayer Gothic 2

COC 3

Forest. Mareth

I entered the holy place where I expected to find a monk only to hear a yelp immediately followed by a white blur smacking me over the head. Which knocked me down into the dirt.

Looking up from the ground I found, much to my surprise, that instead of some demon trying to attack me, it was a white furred mouse-morph with dish-like ears and a small muzzle below a twitchy nose, as well as striking blue eyes who was standing over me.

He was wearing pale blue monk robes that were form fitting yet loose enough to allow him to move freely. Also he wore prayer beads, a cloth sash that held his robe close and baggy pants which covered his legs all the way to his mouse-like paws; on the back of his pants a small hole was cut to allow his ropey pink tail to hang out.

It was hard to estimate due to his clothing, but I figured he was pretty lean and didn't have much in the way of muscle, at least not when compared to some of the people I'd seen around here, which made sense since his martial arts rely more on speed than strength, and I knew he was fast. I'd felt it when he'd hit me.

"I'm sorry. You spooked me" the mouse man said apologetically.

I'd been moving stealthily through the woods in order to avoid that broody goblin woman.

"No worries" I said as I got back on my feet.

The mouse man spoke again.

"It's a relief to meet a friendly face," he said, his mouth breaking into a smile.

Having been in this forest before I knew exactly what he meant. There were a number of things here that were less than friendly.

"Oh, where are my manners!" mouse man then said

He extends a hand, which I shaked.

"My name is Jojo, pleased to meet you" he introduced.

I was glad to run into this person as he was one of the beings I'd been hoping to enlist the aid of for my battle against the Demon-Queen Lethice. According to the demon I was being forced to ally with Jojo knew ways to control the lust caused by the demonic taint, this skill would come in handy if Lethice's army dumped a load of Lust Draught on my army.

"Nice to meet ya Jojo, my name is Damien" I replied "Say, you wouldn't happen to be a monk, would ya?"

Jojo's clothes gave the impression, and he had the right name, but since the information came from a demon I didn't trust it.

"Yes I am a monk, and yes this is a strange place for one such as I to be" Jojo told me.

I didn't see anything odd with this part of the woods, it seemed peaceful enough to me.

"This realm was not always this way. Long ago this world was home to many villages, including my own. But then the demons came. I'm not sure if they were summoned, created, or are simply a perversion of magic or breeding, but what matters is that they came swarming out of the mountains to destroy everything in their path" Jojo said, giving me a brief summary of recent history "Including all of my people".

Well at least his people hadn't all been wiped out or enslaved. I knew this because I was the father of seven mouse people living in a village they were working hard to restore.

"Would you care to join me in meditation?" Jojo asked me.

I accepted the offer as this seemed like a good way to build trust with this creature, and I would need that before I could convince him to come join my army as a teacher.

"Do you have past experience with meditation?" Jojo wondered.

A little. I'd tried some with Tara, but I'd always gotten distracted. Mostly this had resulted in me having sex with Tara as even when not in this world I had trouble controlling my sex drive.

"Yeah, I can't say I'm that good at it though" I honestly admitted.

If there was one thing I knew about mediation and trying to reach higher states of being was that it was good to tell the truth.

"Not to worry Damien, I'll help you improve your mediation" Jojo assured me.

That was when I heard Buffy yell about how I'd come this way. We'd spread about a bit and gotten separated.

"Those are my girls" I told Jojo.

Hopefully he wouldn't be upset about the noise they were making.

"They can join us too" Jojo offered.

(Line Break)

Mountain

Going off by myself was dangerous, but this time it was for the best as Sophie, matron of the harpies, didn't know my girls, but she knew me. I'd fertilised one of her eggs, which hopefully meant she felt indebted to me. I hoped this because I needed her help, only a force of harpies would be able to counter Lethice's army of flying imps.

The big breasted, pink feathered harpy, soon appeared, she flew over to me and hooked her claws into my belt and lifted me off the ground. Sophie cheered as she fly me to her nest. Which was a good indication that she was happy to see me.

"Did you climb all the way up here to see me?" the harpy asked me when we landed in her nest

I nodded my head.

"That's sooo sweet!" Sophie then said "You should know that egg you fertilised for me hatched into a very strong daughter, she's already off starting her own nest".

I'd heard parents say that kids grew up fast, and here in Mareth they grew up very fast. Although this was due to the demonic taint which was now fading so the birth rate should drop for the harpies and their future offspring would grow up mire slowly. Also they wouldn't be corrupted and as sex crazy.

"Listen, I came to get your help" I informed the Matron.

Sophie began to unbuckle my belt.

"Is this about the army you're building with that dragon?" she asked.

News travelled fast, that was a rule everywhere it seemed.

"You want my help" Sophie said as she freed my cock and began to rub it "and that of my daughters".

I nodded for a third time.

"Well do not fear, Momma Sophie will help" she told me "as long as you fertilise me again. I like your cock, even if you're still small"

I was not as offended I would have been in the past, as I knew that what was considered a big cock here was freaking scary by Earth standards.

"It's normal for where I'm from" I said as I lined my cock up with Sophie's entrance.

Out of all the people in this world, only Amily, the mother of my pinkies, seemed to think that my penis was a reasonable size. She'd enjoyed it when I'd attempted to impregnate her again, and no doubt she would keep enjoying my cock when we made more babies in the future. Getting to repopulate a species was actually rather sexy.

"It's fine, I only care about getting fertilised" Sophie said as she wrapped her legs around me.

Like that last time we'd had what could be called sex, it didn't last very long and didn't feel that great due to being rushed. Not that it felt bad, it just didn't feel like I'd really done anything.

"Mmm, such potent seed for one so young. You really like it when I milk you don't you?" Sophie said as she ran her fingers through my hair "That must be why you came back for more".

I couldn't say anything as the harpy shoved my head into her breasts, and I realised that this wasn't such a bad way to form the alliances needed to fight off a demonic invasion.

(Line Break)

Forest. Mareth.

"Have you come to join my meditation again?" the white furred monk asked as I silently approached him.

After just one sessions I'd noticed no difference, but that was hardly surprising. It could take a while before I got any benefit out of this.

"Just you today?" Jojo wondered.

All my girls were at the army camp, hanging out as they sometimes did. There were perhaps better things they could be doing, but they were safe there so I didn't mind. Salazar would protect him, he'd promised as much and I believed him.

"You sensed my presence" I said.

Despite that having not been a question, Jojo replied.

"There is something of the demon inside you" he told me "when you first came here I sensed that and thought you were corrupted, now I understand that you are the darkness turned against itself. A warrior with the power of a demon, but the soul of mortal".

That was pretty much what a Slayer was.

"I can teach you to resist the corruption" Jojo offered "that would allow to tap deeper into your power without losing yourself".

Since that sounded awfully good to me I took seat on the ground next to the stump Jojo sat upon and began own meditation. It was strange, every time up until I'd met Jojo when I tried to mediate I'd always gotten restless, now it seemed so easy.

After a spending only a small amount of time peacefully sitting in the small, light filled clearing, focusing on what was inside I felt the world grow suddenly distant.

(Line Break)

For a moment I thought I was dreaming, but everything was too real. I was standing on a beach at night. I could smell the salty air, and hear the waves as they crashed into the shore I was even able to see some lights in the distance, despite how far out to sea the source must be.

"This is Blackpool" I realised as I turned around and saw the lit up sea front of the holiday town.

I hadn't been to this place since I was a kid, yet here I was again. Also I wasn't alone.

"This is a very vivid dream" I said to Tara as she walked over to me.

She was wearing a swim suit, but the lower half was covered in some thin blanket that she'd wrapped around herself.

"You are not dreaming" she told me "for the first time your mind is peaceful enough to hear us".

Well that sure sounded like dream silliness to me.

"Look as this" Tara then instructed.

That was when she passed me a Tarot card, it was the judgement card.

"And this means?" I asked.

I hated cryptic bullshit.

"He's waiting for you to return" Tara said.

I shrugged.

"Who is?" I asked.

Tara was now gone, but the card had remained so I looked at it.

"Oh this is a Slayer dream" I realised.

One, or more, of the PTBs were trying to warn me that something was waiting for me back in Sunnydale, and given that the Tarot card showed Judgement I figured it was the demon known as the Judge. It was the right season for him.

"So how do I..."

I had been about to ask dream Tara how I would end the vision only it started to fade away on its own.

(Line Break)

The sound of Jojo's voice brought me back to reality.

"In just the few number of times we've met your talent for this has increased spectacularly. Perhaps you simply needed the right environment to realise this potential. It would be a pleasure to mediate with you more often" Jojo told me.

There was something about this place that made it easy to be a peace. I knew on some level that it was somehow holy. Leaving would make it harder to mediate, but I had things to do.

"You could always stay at my camp. It'd be a lot easier for us to mediate like this since I wouldn't have to come all the way out here and I'm sure everyone would be glad to have you around" I offered "I guess your not the fighting type, but there are other ways to help the people of this world".

After listening to the suggestion Jojo spent sometime thinking while stroking his mosey whiskers.

"Yes, it would be wise. We would be safer together" said the mouse man "I'll gather my things and be off"

I smiled as I mentally crossed another name of the list of potential allies.

(Line Break)

Camp. Mareth.

Of all the things I'd been asked to do while forming this army, the request Salazar had made, via Rathazul, was by far the strangest. Which was why my girls, plus Willow, and I were sitting around in a tent looking all confused

"Say that again?" I said

I was pretty sure I'd heard him right, I just wanted to be sure.

"This is a dragon's egg" Rathazuel told me once again "Lord Salazar wishes for you to fertilise the egg with your seed and blood".

Everywhere I went in this world people wanted my DNA, it was both freaky and kind of flattering at the same time.

"Okay next question" I said next "Why me?".

Rathazuel took out a letter, and handed it too me. It was a long letter, but I got the jist of it, and noted that it was signed by someone called Alexander, although I doubted it was Xander I'd known as the handwriting was very fancy.

"So if I ejaculate onto the egg it will became a female, and if I give it some of my blood it will be a human-dragon hybrid" I summarised.

It wasn't a complex request it was just super strange.

"Why doesn't Salazar do it himself?" Amy asked "He's a guy".

I figured it out.

"Because I'd be fertilising the egg, making the dragon my child. She'd be part human due to my blood" I said "and I guess Salazar wants to repopulate the dragon race, and he doesn't want to do with some one who would technically be his daughter".

Rathazul nodded his hooded head.

"Should the demons return in the future it would be a good thing for us to have the dragons" the rat man told us "they were fearsome warriors".

And I'd be stopping another race from going the way of dinosaur, that was a good a reason to masturbate and self harm as any.

"Why not have another guy do it?" Buffy asked "Damien isn't the only boy around".

Rathazul again nodded his head.

"True, but the letter states that a champion is required for the ritual" the rat man told my fellow Slayer "and we are uncertain what might be created should another man provide the life force for the unborn dragon. We could create a monster".

I then turned to Buffy.

"Come on I have eight kids already" I said to her "and we be saving a race, by changing it sure, but that's better than letting the dragons die out all together".

That was when Willow spoke up, which was something she'd rarely done since she'd started tagging along with my girls.

"You have how many kids?" she asked.

I decided to have Buffy take her friend aside and explain things, this left me free to talk to Rathazul.

"In other news I have been using the chemistry set you kindly gave me to refine some of my potions" the rat man informed me "I was made quarter master of the camp so I have access to what I need to make new and improved potions".

After saying that Rathazul placed a small potion bottle in my hand.

"This is what I call Super Lactoid" he said "it will not only cause any healthy female to start lactating it will also increase the size of her breasts to at least a double D. Whoever drinks the milk will granted increased stamina and healing, but the milk is addictive and must be drunk at least once every few days at least or the drinker will suffer withdrawal symptoms. Which while not dangerous, are unpleasant".

I examined the bottle.

"What about the person who lactates, will they suffer any side effects?" I asked.

Rathazul stroked his chin before answering.

"The woman who drinks the potion will feel an increase in appetite and she will need to drink more fluids" the rat man said "but other than that, and the increase in bust size, it will cause no changes".

I then turned to my girls.

"Any volunteers" I joked.

My girls exchanged looks.

"Not really my thing, DM" said Faith "Sounds too much like cuddling".

She wasn't the only one with something to say.

"We'll talk about it later" Amy said for the rest of the harem.

The rat man then handed me another bottle.

"Now this is Vitality tincture" he told me "its hard to make, and offers a slight increase in both strength and toughness permanently while also healing wounds. It may come in handy should you find yourself in a battle with powerful foes".

Indeed it could.

"And this a pouch of Scholar's Tea" the rat said next "It was sent by the mages. I took the liberty of brewing some of the tea for myself in order to ensure it was safe. A cup of it offers a small increase to intelligence and isn't temporary, however do not drink too much at once as it could effect your mental health. Or you could try sharing it".

Given that my girls and I were soon going to be flying a space ship around a boost to our brain power seemed like a good idea.

"Thank you for your help, Rathazul" I said.

Rathazul nodded, then stood up, and started to walk out of the tent.

"Now I suggest you rest" he advised "You still have much to do. Oh if you would start the ritual tonight I am sure Lord Salazar would be very grateful".

Well I did need him as an ally so I would perform the ritual.

"Okay guess I'll jerk off over an egg which will become my sort of daughter" I said.

That was a sentence I'd never thought I'd utter.

"Need a hand" joked Fred.

I had to laugh as that had actually been rather funny. Then my mirth came to an end when I remembered my vision. The Judge would be waiting for us once we returned to Sunnydale. He might even start killing people while we were away, so we all had to hit down and come up with a plan on how to deal with the big blue freak.

(Line Break)

Camp. Mareth.

Buffy and Faith stood in front of me as and they both looked with curiosity at the crates I'd brought here from Omega.

"Okay, so share the plan already," Buffy said eagerly.

I unlocked one of the crates and opened it, showing them the grenade launcher inside.

"Oh its so big!" Buffy commented.

"Whoa"" Faith said

They were right to be impressed.

"The M-100 Grenade Launcher Rapid-fire grenade launcher is favoured by the Blood Pack mercenary gang and other groups on Omega. And for good reasons, they are capable of taking down multiple enemies with a single well-placed shot. And they are effective against armour, shields, and biotic barriers" I told the two girls.

Even better I had three of them. Not even the Judge would withstand this kind of firepower.

"Okay," Buffy said with a huge grin "Show me how to work it".

That wasn't in the plan, but before I could mention that someone else spoke.

"Why?" Faith asked the Slayer.

Buffy whirled to face her possible replacement.

"What do you mean 'why'? How else am I going to blow up the Judge" she said.

Faith grinned wickedly at Buffy.

"B you aren't going to blow up the Judge" the Boston girl stated.

I planned to do, but Faith might be the one who got the shot. It depended on how the fight went.

"But . . . I'm the Slayer!" Buffy protested "It's my job, my destiny, to blow up demons with rocket launchers!".

Given that she didn't seem to know the difference between a grenade launcher and rocket launcher I wasn't eager to give her a heavy weapon.

"Damien, tell her" Buffy demanded "Tell her I get to blow up the judge with the shiny new weapon".

I could tell that this would led to an argument, unless I chose my words with care.

"Buffy you don't know how to use these kinds of weapons" I said "Faith took shooting classes with me on Omega so she understand the basics at least and the manual explains the rest".

I'd already downloaded it into my omni-tool so all I had to do was transfer the data to Faith's omni-tool, then she would read it.

"Teach me how to blow up the Judge" Buffy pleaded

I shook my head.

"Ah, cheer up, Buffy" I said "we'll have plenty of time to learn how to use all sorts of heavy weapon when we get back to Omega and go on board my ship, I'll buy you something that makes big booms".

That somewhat made her happy.

"Wait so whose the third launcher for?" Faith asked.

I hadn't planned for anyone to use it.

"It was buy 2 get 1 free at the market" I told the girl before turning to the Slayer "Buffy get your crossbow I'll need you to distract the Judge, and afterwards everyone else will be busy collecting the pieces that we can dump in different universes".

Which would be such a glamorous job.

(Line Break)

Mall. Sunnydale.

If anything was the physical embodiment of American capitalism, then it was the mall. The one in Sunnydale several floors filled with stores, and places to buy snack food. Plus it was filled with people, and none of them knew that the mall was seconds away from possibly becoming a slaughterhouse.

The doors opened admitting a large blue demon known as the Judge, he was ignored right up until a man came walking up the stairs to the exit, and the Judge simply pointed at him. He screamed as the Judge's cleansing fire surged into him burning him to a crisp, leaving only ashes behind.

Then the Judge walked forward so that he could see more of the people there were throngs of them around, enjoying the mall and all it had to offer.

Next the Judge smiled, and stretched out his arms, a tendril of fire went surging and into a human, then to the next, and the next, and so on. The cleansing fire would in seconds destroy them all unless someone acted.

"Ah!" the Judge then suddenly exclaimed.

Just like that the cleansing fire disappeared, making the people look around confused, as they grabbed their chests in pain, and the Judge found that a crossbow bolt was stuck in his shoulder. He looked straight ahead and saw that on the other side of the mall, some twenty meters away, stood the Slayer, who rapidly reloading her crossbow.

This pleased the Judge as he'd brought back to kill the Slayer, and some of her allies. He fully intended to kill everyone in the whole world, at least everyone with some humanity in them, but he'd kill the Slayer now because that was the deal he struck with another demon.

"I still think it's unfair that I just get to fire a crossbow" he heard the Slayer complain.

The demon didn't like the sound of what the blond girl had just said as it implied that there were other weapons about to be used on him. He couldn't be killed, but he did feel pain and he'd been hacked into parts before so he was understandably worried.

"What do you think you are doing?" the Judge asked to the group of people opposing him "You know no weapon forged can kill me."

That was when he saw a man who was holding a strange device. The Judge had no idea what it was, but the people in mall had been able to guess, and it made them very, very nervous.

"What does that do?" the Judge wondered.

A moment later the man pressed the trigger, and a grenade was launched across the distance. It smashed into the demon and exploded, sending pieces of the Judge flying everywhere, and leaving only a lower leg and a foot standing. The people started screaming and running as fast as they could.

"Gather the pieces and keep them apart just in case" the man with the heavy weapon ordered.

The other members of the group were not happy to hear that, and it was a gruesome job so no one would blame them.

"Next time I fire the cool sci fi weapon" Buffy insisted.


	22. COC 4

Author Note

I've taken some liberties with the exact details of the transformation items that are in Mareth in order to makes things easier on me.

Slayer Gothic 2

COC 4

Camp. Mareth

When a high pitched cry rang out through camp I ran to the source thinking that we were under attack, only as I got closer I realised that it didn't sound as if there was a fight going on.

I already knew exactly who had made the high-pitched cry, it was the Harpy matron known as Sophie. Upon seeing her I found that she was in a tree and even from this angle I could see that her legs were splayed wide, and that she was lying on a well-made bed of straw, cloth, and leaves that vaguely resembled a nest.

Once I had climbed the tree, and gotten into the nest that I knew would be strong enough to support us both, I found Sophie's pussy on full display, only she wasn't having sex as the cries she was emitting now might have suggested, she was giving birth and she also sounded as if she was enjoying it.

"It's c-c-coming!" Sophie moaned out.

Now that I was close I could see that the harpy was using one hand to play with her clit, while the other was kept busy playing with her own breasts. Clearly her species found child birth to be far more pleasurable than mine did.

That was when I realised Sophie was in fact laying an egg, not giving birth, but since this involved pushing something out of her vagina it was close enough. Also I didn't think this egg would be anywhere near as small as the ones my girls had squeezed out during their first visit here. Which was something I was glad they weren't doing this time.

"Come closer, Damien!" Sophie pleaded "I...I.. need something to hold on to!".

I was so not prepared for this.

"R-Right!" I blurted out

I knelt next to the sort of woman, and took her hand, while hoping that nothing went wrong. Then my other hand was moved to Sophie's stomach by the Maerth native.

The harpy shuddered as what was in her womb shifted. The egg inside, clearly defined against her frame, dropped lower and I saw part of a pink egg poking out of Sophie's vagina.

Sophie's fingertips begin to rub her clit so fast they seemed to be a blur of constant movement, she was enjoying this. However I wasn't as she had dug into my hand with her oh so sharp nails, which really hurt.

Soon the ovoid mass within Sophie started to come more into the world as the harpy pushed it out with practised muscles. Suddenly as it reached what I guessed to be the halfway point, the egg's progress stalled, or so I though. As it turned out the harpy was just resting before giving the egg one big push out of her body.

Once it was done, Sophie dropped back and started panting weakly. The egg seemed fine, as far as I could tell. I just stared at the egg that would hatch into my daughter for a while until I figured it would good idea to get someone who knew about this sort of thing. Like another egg laying female.

(Line Break)

Sand Witch Dungeon. Mareth.

Salazar had found a cave in the desert that contained the Sand Witches, and was open to exploring it, unfortunately while he could get past the guardian he was too large to get inside the hideout itself, so I was going to have to go inside and get the magic users on our side. Which I didn't think was going to be easy.

I answered the riddles and headed in, the Sand Witches tried to attack me, however they needed time to cast their magic, and it was hard to talk when someone has punched you in the face. Buffy and I just went around knocking the witches out.

Then we walked around the dungeon, exploring as we went and in one room we came across something shocking. There was some kind of plant woman who had been planted in a pot, her face looked fine but the rest of her body had been morphed into some sort of fertility idol by my guess.

"Oh my goddess" I heard Tara mutter.

I walked over to the plant girl and got her attention.

"Who's there…" she said sleepily "It's…not time yet."

Her half glazed over eyes looked down, saw me, and a look of hope crossed her face.

"Champion" she whispered.

Apparently my fame had proceeded me.

"What happened?" I asked in concern.

The plant girl seemed to be waking up as her voice became stronger.

"Oh, uhh, well I was travelling about and when I reached the edge of the forest, I found this very attractive lady walking out of the desert" the female creature informed me "And of course, we had some fun, she seemed to enjoy my breasts and especially my sap, so she suggested I come back with her and share it with her sisters. I thought it'd be fun to visit them, but they had other ideas when it came to deciding how long I would stay".

In short she was being held against her will, which was a bad thing.

"I guess my adventure could have ended worse, right?" the plant girl said with a shrug "I mean, they take good care of me, and they seem to absolutely love my sap. I think it's some kind of delicacy to them".

Still I thought it would be best if we got this poor creature out of this underground hideout, she was part plant and might die without sunlight.

"This can't be good for you, can't you just leave?" I asked.

I doubted it would be that simple.

"I can't…they've made sure of that" the plant girl replied with a frown.

She demonstrated by trying to pull herself free only for ethereal hands to pull her back into the pot.

"Don't worry" I assured the creature "We'll find a way to get you out, I promise".

Then I turned to my girls.

"Amy, Tara, Willow" I said "You three stay here and try to free this poor woman with a spell. Faith you stay here and guard them. Block the door as best you can and I'll come get you once we're finished here".

There was no argument, and this pleased as I had made the right choice, and time spent debating would just be a waste.

Buffy, Marcie, Fred and I to headed to the other side of the dungeon, this time we found a room that smelled like milk. There was only one girl in there, she had short pink hair and truly gigantic tits.

"Hello" I greeted.

The female gave me an odd look.

"Bath time?" she asked.

I asked her a few questions, but as it turned out she only knew those two words so I left her be, and got back to my mission, which was to find the head witch.

Eventually we found the throne, on it was a woman with slightly tanned skin and blond hair, the rest of her features were mostly hidden beneath some robes, but I could tell that she was tall, nearly eight feet.

"So you're the one who got the others all riled up" she said "they keep coming in here…Lady Dimaria there's an intruder, Lady Dimaria they were was talking to the plant, Lady Dimaria he hit me...yap, yap, yap that's all they do".

This wasn't what I'd expected.

"Sorry?" I said, unsure of what else to say.

The leader seemed more annoyed than angry.

"Well, what brings you to my coven? You do not stink of corruption over-much, like many in this land, but that does not mean you are not an agent of the demons" the Sand Mother then said "Explain your actions, or be scourged from this chamber like one of the demons".

I spent a moment thinking before I spoke.

"Greetings my lady, I am Damien, a champion who is here to save this land from the demons." I told the woman "I am here on behalf of Lord Salazar the Jade Serpent, whom with my aid is building an army to face the Demon-Queen Lethice, who will soon appear in this land".

Hopefully that had sounded all nice and diplomatic.

"There is some truth to your tale, Damien, but I am a Sand Mother" Dimaria said "We are schooled in the art of sussing out the corrupt or unclean. If we could not detect disguised demons and demonic agents, we would not be safe. I sense darkness in you!".

She stood up, towering over me, and then glared down at me.

"Fight me, Damien, and fall like every demonic agent before you. Do not fear, for when you lose, you shall be reborn to serve a just cause. Your taint may yet be exorcised".

If that was how she wanted to sort things out between us then I was happy to oblige, perhaps her successor would be inclined to listen.

"Stay out of this" I ordered my group.

The two of us started a fight, but with my skill I was able to avoid her clumsy attack. The sand witch tried to cast some spells, but her style of magic was very wordy, so it was easy to distract her.

"You will die for this, demon!" the lady declared loudly.

By now some of the other sand witches had gathered to watch the fight so I had to turn up the volume of my voice in order to be heard.

"I am no demon, I am the Slayer" I yelled back.

The Sand Mother tried another spell, but I used my own magic to form a shield. This seemed to convince the lady that she wasn't going to win this battle.

"Very well. You are either not a demon agent or the most clever spy this side of Marae's Lake," the Sand Mother admitted "Either way, it seems I have no choice but to take you at your word until your actions prove otherwise".

Dimaria then sat back on her throne.

"Now tell me the terms of this alliance" she said.

I was pretty sure that I could have presented a list of demands at this point, but there was no need. After all I the Sand Witches in my army and I wanted them to be there willing, which meant I was going to offer them a bargain. I had things they couldn't get in this world, and they were no friends of the demons, so it was just a matter of hashing things out.

Which would take hours, and that was the part of this mission I'd been dreading the most.

(Line Break)

Camp Mareth.

When we got back to the camp Faith suddenly doubled over, so naturally I asked her what was wrong

"It's.. I think the eggs are coming" she told.

It took me a moment to process that.

"Did you give her that potion that makes women lay eggs" I asked the rest of my girls.

Willow just look confused so I ignored her.

"Its a right of passage" Marcie told me "She's not really in the harem until she goes through what we did. Its only fair, and she agreed".

Faith lurched again, letting out a breathy squeak as she almost fell to her knees.

"Yeah. It feels, it feels good. Really good. Aaaah!" the Boston girl shouted "Help me get this armour off!".

We all headed into the tent we shared, which was the tent of a war leader not someone who had gone camping, so it was pretty big. I stood back and watched as everyone, other than Willow who was still confused, helped strip Faith of her Mass Effect armour. I felt aroused when I saw her swollen and shaved, wet cunt, but I had a lot more self control now so I was able to stop myself from fucking someone.

Tara and Amy raced off and soon came racing back into the tent with a towel, which Faith placed beneath her hip , then she stiffened. The lips of her sex bulged, and something blue and glistening wet began to peak out. A second latter it popped through her vaginal opening and to on the towel.

Meanwhile Willow squeaked and fainted, which resulted in Buffy rushing over to her.

"Oh fuck!" the potential Slayer shouted.

Faith's hand flew down and she started frantically rubbing her clit as the next egg crowned, just as Sophie had done. Which made me realise that that it wasn't only the harpy who found laying an egg to be pleasurable, it seemed to that way for many females in this land.

The next egg was pink, and the potential slayer squealed in pleasure again when it popped out and landed on the towel.

It wasn't yet over Faith's swollen, spasming vagina squeezed another egg out, this one brown. Her stomach shrunk, and then shrunk again as I watched.

"This makes you one of us" Amy declared "Well that and the clit ring".

Faith stared at the pile of eggs and went utterly still just for a moment.

"That felt awesome!" she then shouted "and it was so easy. I don't know what my Mom was bitching about".

I had to laugh.

"You should see the egg Sophie laid, it was bigger than all your eggs combined" I told Faith.

Next I turned to Tara, who was blushing like crazy.

"Do you have the list?" I asked. "We should go over all of them and see if any of the colours are useful."

Tara went and dug the list out of a pocket.

"Okay, um, in order" Tara read out "Black Egg make skin smooth, removing fur or scales. Blue Eggs remove the vagina, if your a transgendered person or a girl, for guys they make a penis bigger, ".

Amy nudged me in the arm.

"You always complain that no one in Mareth thinks you have a big dick, this is your chance to fix that" she said.

I'd consider it.

"Brown eggs make anal sex more enjoyable" Tara informed us "Pink eggs make cocks smaller or remove them if they are already small, and make girls more fertile. Purple Eggs provide wider hips so its easier to give birth. White Eggs give you bigger nipples".

That seemed rather simple considering how strange the whole egg laying thing was, at least for humans.

"So, uh, dibs?" Amy said while taking a brown egg "I wanna try anal, but I've always been scared of the pain".

Marice then leaned down to check the clutch of eggs.

"I always thought my nipples were to small" she said "but there aren't any white ones".

Faith laughed.

"I'll make some more" she then offered "That was the best cum I've ever had".

Faith then remembered that I was here, and gave me a sexy look.

"I mean when Daddy isn't fucking me" she fibbed.

Perhaps I would have been offended, but I was more aroused than anything else. Besides my cock got the job done, there a load of pinkies running around the camp that proved it so.

"Maybe we could all take the potion" Marice suggested "We sold all the eggs last time it'd be nice to keep the eggs this time.

We'd needed the gems back then, we didn't now.

"I don't think that's a good idea" I said "One of you laying eggs isn't a big deal, but if you'll do it might get in the way. We still have a war to win".

That was Amy started eating her egg. It didn't have a yoke inside, so she didn't make a mess.

"Not bad" she commented.

I turned to Tara.

"Shouldn't she have cooked that?" I asked.

The witch shook her head.

"They're not really eggs" she explained "they're more like the fruits that grow here or a magic potion. I think they are connected to the sex magic that's all over the place here. That's why growing them so fast in our wombs doesn't have any side effects, the eggs don't take anything from our bodies we just incubate the magic".

Tara then picked up the other brown egg, which was just like the one Amy had chowed down on, and then the witch pulled down her jeans to show that she wasn't wearing any underwear, which was odd for her.

"Watch" she instructed "Its safe I promise.

The outward effects of the brown eggs were subtle, but I could tell that the witch's naked butt was visibly more shapely and round, after the egg she'd just eaten did its magic.

"Didn't know you were up for anal T-bear" Faith said, addressing Tara with a nickname I'd not heard before.

Tara blushed.

"I.. I.. I didn't" she struggled to say "I mean I would... I just".

Rather than embarrasses her further we changed the subject.

"So if Damien eats the blue one his cock should go" Amy reasoned.

Without asking she undid my belt at took out my dick, which was erect as there was a lot of flesh on display.

"Okay here goes nothing" I said as I ate a blue egg.

Taste wise it was nothing special, it was little bland even with Faith's love juices coating it, but the physical effects were more impressive. My dick was now a bit more than two inches longer than it had been moments ago.

"So purple is for the hips" Fred stated "Does anyone mind. I never really filled out".

It was a small change, but after she finished the egg, the curve of her hip was definitely more pronounced.

"Okay I think that will be enough" I decided "we don't want to end up animal parts".

Faith laughed again as she stood up and started to clean herself up.

"I don't know DM, I can see B as a bunny girl, and you can't say you don't want me with cat ears" she said.

That wouldn't be horrible, at least while in this world, but elsewhere it would be a different story.

"You're a pervert!" Willow shouted at me as she woke up.

I gave the red head a smile.

"I'm not perverted, I'm just really British" I joked.

What made that line so much funny was Amy starting to suck my cock as Willow watched.

(Line Break)

Camp. Mareth.

"I'm guessing that she isn't exactly what you were expecting" I said to Rathazul the Alchemist as he inspected the newly hatched dragon-girl "She looks more human than dragon".

Ember, as she had named herself, was a 6' 3" tall female dragon-girl, with slender limbs and a thin frame; she refused to wear any kind of clothing and weirder than that she'd known I was her father upon seeing me.

She was human looking but with several key differences. Where my eyes were blue hers were somewhere between yellow and orange, and they filled with the immeasurable pride that was in all dragon. Her skin was darker than mine, a Mediterranean skin tone, although that a guess as people's skin colour wasn't something I ever paid much attention to.

Ember sported a pair of ebony, draconian horns that emerged from her temples, and curved backwards past her scalp, and this along with the vibe made me wonder if she was somehow part demon, but then I realised that she'd been made the blood of the Slayer so the sense I was getting most likely came from that since dragons weren't demonic creatures. At least not the ones in this world.

She also had pink, human lips, and her teeth seemed normal aside from the canines, which were a bit longer than what was standard for a human, however she did look like she could handle more than just meat as she had a proper set of teeth.

Her dark hair, which curled a little like mine had when I was a child, complimented her facial features well and was quite short, giving her a tomboy look, or at least it would until it grew.

Her chest was also human in appearance in that she had pair of F-cup breasts and rather than feel aroused I wondered if she'd develop lower back problems. Which led to me thinking that I should offer her a way to go down in bra size, if she weren't my daughter I'd slap myself for thinking that way.

That was when I realised that Ember was indeed my daughter and that her being naked in front of me, seemed natural and she was nice to look at, but I didn't find her sexy. Incest was common in Mareth, yet I had no desire for that despite finding Ember to be beautiful. I figured this meant that my sessions with Jojo was having the desired effect. I was able to control myself without becoming all prudish.

What wasn't natural, at least for my species, were the leathery wings that jutted out of Ember's back, they looked like they could easily propel their owner into the air.

Ember had human-looking pelvis, and a hairless vagina, that made me think she wouldn't be laying eggs. She was a mammal like me, just one with dragon like features. Her nails were long, a reminded me of claws, but with little nail polish they'd look pretty. Sadly her wings and horns would ensure that she never blended in with humans.

Thankfully for her she lived in Mareth, and by local standards she didn't look like anything special. That she might be mistaken for a demon was a slight concern, but she looked as she could handle herself.

"Indeed she isn't" Rathazul said "She is more human than she is dragon, shorter than I imaged too".

Fred was a physics girl, not a biologist, but she had some understanding of that science, so she also had an option.

"Judging by her temperature and the fact that she had hair I'd say she's a mammal" Winifred said everyone within earshot "So she'll give birth instead of laying eggs, and unless some kind of magic is involved I don't she'll be able to fly".

I was of the opinion that she would be able to, because she was part dragon/part vampire slayer, that was pretty magical.

"With the proper potions she will be able to lay eggs that can be fertilised by Lord Salazar" Rathazul informed us "or she could birth the way humans do if she wishes".

I decided to ignore that as I barely old enough to be a father, I didn't want to think about grandchildren.

"And she won't be breathing fire either" Fred then added.

I watched as Ember smirked and held out the palm of her hand. Then a fireball formed just above her palm and that got everyone's attention. Once she'd impressed us all she made the fireball vanish.

"How did you do that?" Amy asked.

Fireballs were a complex bit of magic, at least for witches in Amy's world.

"Father knows so I know" Ember answered, in a haughty tone of voice.

Everyone looked at me.

"I know the spell" I said "I've just never tried it as its pretty advanced magic".

Fred figured it out before even I did.

"Oh wow genetic memory!" she almost screamed.

I was now a little freaked out, and given that Ember had burst out of an egg fully formed and able to talk, that was saying something. What worried me was that my new daughter knew too much about. She might let something slip.

"You have my memories?" I asked.

Ember shook her head.

"No, father" she told me "at least not any clear ones. I have a few images in mind, but there is no context. I did inherit many of your skills I believe, and I remember my mother's life clearly. Only she was a pure dragon, and that gave her a very different view of things. I think she would be disgusted by me. Although I can't think why. Am I not wonderful?".

I knew that dragons were prideful creatures and that it was best to flatter their egos.

"You're amazing" I replied.

Ember acted as if that was the obvious thing in the world.

"She looks and sounds a lot like him" I heard Buffy mutter.

I wasn't that prideful, although I was awesome.

"So father will I be staying with you" Ember asked "or will you be whoring me out to this Salazar?".

That had been the plan, but Ember really felt like my daughter, more so than the pinkies as they didn't look anything like me despite not having wings or horns.

"I would much prefer to chose my own mate" the dragon girl then said.

Coming with me could be a problem, as in my world she would though of as a demon due to her looks.

"I suppose you can stay with me for a while" I told her "but you'll have to stay in this world in the long term. I'll help you get settled and make sure you have what you need".

Ember accepted this without complaint.

"As you wish, father" was all she said.

I figured she could stay on my ship, as we moved to a hot spot, and that would give me some time to think about what to do with Ember, assuming she didn't make her own mind.


	23. ME 3

Author Note

Selias

That's true, but don't forgot about stealth bombers, one of those could get in real close and fire before being detected. Mass Effect ships do use a form of radar if my research is correct.

Plus there are plenty of setting with things worse than nukes so they still need to be careful.

Slayer Gothic 2

ME 3

Unnamed Ship. Omega.

The conference/communications room on board my ship was not very large when compared to some of the rooms in my house, but it was more than spacious enough for my girls, plus Willow, and I to sit around a table.

It was good to have our meetings here as the room was sound proof and mystical protected. Spells didn't seem to work too well, or sometimes not at all, in this universe, but the wards did their job. We'd tested them to be sure.

"Okay so the ship will be ready to fly tomorrow" I said to the group "and we'll be taking it to Mareth as planned, but not just to serve as a mobile base".

This was a change in plans so it go everyone's attention.

"According to what we've been told about the Demon-Queen Lethice, she supposedly has a stronghold some where on Maerth, so far we haven't found it" was what I said next "Now I think its time we had a proper look".

Using my omni-tool, which was a really handy thing to own, I was able to project a map of Maerth, it was the best 3d model that could be made given the limited information we had gathered about that land.

"If the Demon-Queen does have a stronghold then logically this is where she will be keeping her stash of lust draught that Zaros warned us about, as well as any other weapons she might have" I said "While we could take the fortress thanks to our Mass Effect weapons, we don't have the troops to hold it, so I plan to blow it up".

The reaction to that news was not as intense as I had expected.

"With what?" Amy asked "Do you have a nuclear bomb we don't know about".

No. I had something better.

"The main gun of this ship has a max yield of about 11 kilotons" I said "although we'll be firing a projectile that will hit with 8 kilotons of force so as not to put to much strain on the ship".

Fred typed something on her omni-tool before speaking.

"I'd say 5 kilotons to be the on safe side" she suggested "We'll be in atmosphere when firing so we need to be extra careful".

That would be more than enough to destroy an stronghold. Heck it would wipe a small city fight off the map.

"To put that in perspective a 1 kiloton nuclear weapon is one which produces the same amount of energy in an explosion as 1,000 tons of TNT" I explained "So we will be hitting Lethice's stronghold with the equivalent of 5,000 tons of TNT. It's massive overkill and if Lethice is in her stronghold then she'll die".

That sounded like a lot, but there were nuclear bombs that had to be measured in the megatons and a single megaton weapon would have the energy equivalent of 1 million tons of TNT.

"Christ!" swore Faith "You don't think small, DM".

Buffy spoke next.

"Zaros is a demon" she stated "Can we really trust him?"

Well possibly, but it was best to be cautious. I had talked about this before, but if Buffy was having doubts again then it was best to address them rather than let them fester.

"If he betrays us then I'll hit with a few million tons of TNT and see how he likes it" I said.

I then got back to the main bit of business.

"Before we can blow up the stronghold we'll need to find it" were my next words "now according to the intelligence we've gathered the swamp to the south of our army's camp is suppose to have a few monsters in it that could be demons, so perhaps the stronghold is either in the swamps or beyond it".

There was another possibility.

"We can also take the shuttle to where the demon factory is" I said to the girls "then we can find out if there is anything else up in those mountains. Like say a fortress full of demons".

Even if we never found Lethice's base of operations all we had to do was wait for her army to appear and then blow it up, as long as it wasn't near anything important. If that happened then we'd have to hope the army we'd put together was good enough when combined with our own might.

It might be better if we didn't use my ship's main weapons at all, as Mareth was a magical realm that didn't run by the same rules as others. Things that shouldn't be possible happened all the time there and I was a little worried that 5 kilotons worth of explosive energy might do more damage there than it would on Earth.

Still if it a choice between firing the main gun and letting Lethice transform Mareth into a demon realm I'd hit the bitch with every thing I had. But if her army was puny compared to mine I might just let the locals fight and support them with with hand held weapons like grenade launchers. Which alone could make all the difference.

"So why not just blast her army when it shows up?" Willow enquired.

The red head didn't speak around me very often, so I was suprised ot he ask me something.

"Because we don't where it will show up" I explained "they might appear by portal very close to one of the settlements or close to our army, if we fired then we'd kill a lot of innocent people".

Which was something none of us wanted, after all we were trying to save the realm of Mareth.

"When not scouting we'll be busy transporting supplies to the army" I informed everyone "And since we have to stay out of Sunnydale for a while so we might as well move onto the ship. The Watchers think we've go on a road trip so well make good use of this time. You ladies can learn how to use some of the ships systems and spend some time in the armoury as well. I'll teach you to shot if I find the time".

That was when I saw Buffy making a disproving expression.

"I still think guns are of the bad" she stated.

This wouldn't be a big problem.

"If don't want to use a gun then you don't have to" I said to everyone in the room "In fact its best not to if your not confident using one. As for you Buffy you can use my Dawnguard crossbow, it fires bolts that are explosive and bolts that set things on fire".

Hearing that made her smile.

"You're giving me your magic crossbow?" she asked "That is so cool".

I nodded to confirm this.

"But you must wear your armour if we're going to battle" I insisted.

The kinetic barriers weren't any help in hand to hand combat, but they worked wondered on most projectile weapons. Crossbows and the guns of 20th century Earth were easily handled by those shields.

"Hold on" Marice suddenly said "What about about those bee people. Did anyone make contact with them?".

I had.

"It didn't go well, they want incubators for their eggs" I told her "and I don't fancy renting out your wombs".

Pushing things the size of chicken eggs out of a vagina was one thing, squeezing a small bee person was another.

"The only person of importance I haven't been abal to see is the the Queen of the Minotaurs" I informed the group "and we didn't exactly part on the best of terms so I will have to handle her carefully. Maybe bribe her with pretty thing".

Now was a good a time as any to go and do that, and since time could be running out that was another valid reason to go now.

"Okay you girls stay here and get to know the ship, I'll be back soon" I said "When I get back we can over the rest of the plan. I shouldn't be too long".

Amy stopped me.

"I'll go with you in case you need a spell doing" she decided.

It seemed smart to take some witch back up with me, so we headed for the nearest hot spot.

(Line Break)

Unnamed Ship. Omega.

When the door to my private quarters opened I was sitting at my desk while going over documents meant to instruct someone on how to run a ship. I had no time to learn how the ship actually worked, as even learning the science behind it could take years, but at least I could read up on how to captain a ship.

A soft, feminine cough filled the air and I turned to find it was Willow standing by the elevator. I was surprised to see her as she hadn't spoken much to me since joining the group, and she'd callled me a prevert the other day.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

For the sake of my girls I was willing to tolerate the red head, but there were limits to what I would put up with.

"Iwannajoinyourharem" Willow said in a rush.

That required a translation.

"Say that again" I instructed "Slowly this time".

She took in a deep breath before speaking.

"I wanna join your harem" Willow told me.

My reaction to this news was to chuckle. I really didn't see her as the harem type, then again the same could be said for Tara. I figured that perhaps even her short visit to Mareth had taught Willow to embrace new ideas.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

If it was just because her friends were part of it that wasn't really a good enough reason. Joining my group was a serious commitment.

"I am" the red headed teen stated.

After turning my chair I looked Willow up and down. She wasn't ugly or anything, but she didn't do much for me, still it was wrong to judge a book by its cover, she might look really good when naked.

"Being in my harem involves having sex with me, and no one else" I told the high school student "Well no one outside the harem anyway, but that's totally optional".

Willow must have known about that already as while she looked nervous she wasn't freaked out by that information.

"It's a big commitment" I stated.

Willow nodded her head.

"And it means being totally loyal the team" I then said "No one other than us must ever know what we get up to. If certain groups found out they'd stop at nothing to take what we have".

Willow nodded again.

"I can leave the group if I want to, right?" she asked "I mean if I decided to go to college somewhere far away or if I met someone".

In theory she could, although no one had tried yet.

"If you're out you're out" I said "if you're in then you're in".

I gave her a moment to consider that before telling her more.

"There are lots of good things about being in my harem" I told her "You have to obey me as the leader of the group, but everyone gets the same allowance, and we have lots of stuff to learn, science, magic, and we get to explore the cultures of the realities we visit. And we've saved a lot of lives so far, which is nice".

Given what I could offer it was easy to see why joining my team would be so tempting.

"Just remember we're like a big family as well as a team of people who fight evil" I said to Willow "and I'm in charge, you must always do as I say because if you don't you could get yourself killed. Also while I won't expect to go fight demons, but you will have to make yourself useful".

Willow nodded yet again, and I figured that Buffy had explained a lot already.

"Go sit on the bed" I ordered.

She did just that and soon I joined her. Next, while slowly tilting my head, I pressed my lips on hers and gave her a long, soft kiss. Pulling back, I saw her face was flushed and noticed her breathing had quickened.

"So I am in?" the teen asked.

My answer was to go back in for more, she this time returned the kiss with vigour. Our tongues met and played in each others mouths.

As our kissing continued, I let my hand slip beneath her sweater and started playing with her small tits. She wasn't wearing a bra, which kind of surprised me, but I wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth.

Breaking our lip-lock, I reached down and pulled off Willow's sweater: baring her small, but cute tits. Next I started entertaining myself with her breasts, squeezing her young, firm flesh and toying with her nipples; I lightly pinched and twisted the hard little knobs while the young witch moaned enthusiastically due to my ministrations.

Occasionally, I gave her nipples a harder pinch, enjoying the soft whimpers of pain that the little redhead uttered at those times. She didn't stop me no matter how hard I pinched her. I was testing her and I was sure she knew it.

"Take off your pants" I ordered.

She hurriedly obeyed my command. I grinned as she stripped off her pants, and finally her little cotton panties, and I knew that this girl was a submissive by heart.

"Now stand up and take off your underwear" I said,

Naked, she stood before me and looked at me shyly, awaiting further instructions.

"Very good" I praised "Now lie back on the bed and spread your legs nice and wide for me, so I can take a good look at your cunt."

Biting her lip, she hesitated for a moment then slowly obeyed my instructions. Finally, she was lying on the bed holding her legs wide open, allowing me a perfect view of her tight little pussy.

Then I decided to find out if she was a virgin, and there was one way to find out that didn't involve asking. I scooted closer and started playing with her little slit. Making sure she was nicely lubed up, which was important as she might not be used to having anything stuck inside her.

I had her grunting and groaning before long, and more importantly leaking pussy-juice. Looking up, I noticed the little witch had closed her eyes and was chewing on her bottom lip. She was trying not to moan loudly or to yell out.

Then I lightly pinched her clit and then eagerly slid a finger inside her, which confirmed she was a virgin, not that I'd doubted it. Soon I stopped touching her, which didn't make her happy. Apparently she wasn't as meek as I'd first thought.

"I've decided that I want to see you masturbate" I told Willow.

Now she looked nervous once more.

"W..What?"she asked,

I smiled at her, and I didn't think it was comforting.

"You heard me," I replied somewhat coldly. "Go on, play with your pussy. Show me that you're willing to obey me".

Willow needed no further words. While sighing softly, she slid her hand down. She pressed two fingers against her clit and started rubbing it. Then lowering her hand further, she pushed first one, then two fingers in her hole, and started sliding them in-and-out. Raising her hips slightly, she closed her eyes and moved her fingers faster and faster.

"Look at me while you finger-fuck yourself, Willow!" I ordered, firmly.

Opening her eyes, she looked at me and obediently kept her gaze focused on mine.

"Add another finger, Willow," I instructed her, enjoying the control I had over the girl.

Again she hurried to obey me, adding another finger into her tight little twat.

"Now use your other hand to play with your tits" I commanded.

She groaned, as she now fondled her tits and finger fucked her slit.

"That's it, Willow" I encouraged her

By now I really wanted to fuck her, and my willpower had its limits so I gave in.

"Stop" I ordered "Now I'm going to take your virginity".

She freaked a little, but she didn't panic.

"So soon?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"Relax" I urged "It hurts the first time, but it gets better I promise. I knew this is a big moment for you, so if you want a drink to help you relax".

I had booze somewhere in here.

"No its okay" Willow said "Buffy told me she went through this, and she warned me it would hurt".

Given that she here I knew that she'd decided it was worth giving up her cherry to be part of this group.

"You can back out now if you want" I offered.

She shook her head, closed her eyes and leaned back on the pillows.

"I'm ready" she told me.

After quickly stripping I used my hand to position the head of the dick at her entrance. Then with one smooth motion, I pushed it inside managing to drive less than half of my cock inside her with one single push.

I encountered some resistance so I halted my movements for the moment, allowing the little witch to get used to this new and unusual invasion of her body. I waited until she was reasonably relaxed and then, thrusting my hips forwards, I managed to push most of my dick fully into her twat, and broke her maidenhead well doing it.

Willow squealed in pain, and when she relaxed again I drove inside her and knew that my dick now had some blood on it.

"Good girl!" I praised her "You're doing great".

She turned her face and actually managed to give me a tiny smile.

"It hurts, but I'm okay" she assured me.

Having waited long enough, I grabbed her hips then lunged forwards while pulling her towards me, not stopping until my cock buried deep inside her. She let out one long squeal while lifting her head, and then rested her head back on the pillow.

Slowly, I pulled back, inch by inch removing my cock from her snatch, until finally only the tip was still inside. Then I slammed forwards and with one giant thrust. Willow let out another squeal, but didn't protest in any way.

Slowly, I begin moving back and forth. Willow kept on squealing each time I pushed inside of her. After slowly fucking her for what seemed to be about five minutes, she started to make noises that indicated she wasn't in so much pain any more.

So, I steadily increased the pace: slamming my cock inside her, faster and faster. I knew she must be very sore by now, but I didn't care. I was going to fuck her until she was nothing more than putty in my hands. Willing to do everything I want her to. She needed a strong hand to ensure that Dark Willow never came into existence.

"Who do you belong to?" I questioned.

It took her only a moment to answer.

"You!" she yelled

I wanted her to say more.

"Will you do whatever I tell you to?" I asked her.

After she had nodded her head I leisurely fucked her for about a minute more, and then something struck me.

"Are you on the pill?" I asked

I was so used to just being able to fuck one of my girls, due to the herb they ate, that I never worried about condoms.

"Tara gave me a plant to eat" Willow told me "I've been eating it and I waited for a few days to be sure".

Thank goodness she was a smart one. Now I could cum inside her without concern. Which was something I started to focus on totally.

(Line Break)

On Board The Defiant.

Today was the day the ship would launch, everything was ready, the ship was all fixed up, we had crew, and all the supplies we needed. Now the all asari crew, which was made of Liselle's cousins, 1st, 2nd and 3rd were doing a systems check.

"How are you doing up there?" I asked the pilot.

I was talking over the internal comm system as the cockpit was some distance away.

 _"Bored, wanting to see what this rust bucket of a ship can do"_ came the response from one of the cockpit.

Not that much by the standards of the locals, but where we were going it would give us the power of the gods.

"Well you'll get your chance soon" I said before switching channels.

I next spoke to the lesbian quarians down in engineering, who as it turned out were both very funny people when not busy working.

"Are we ready to go then?" I questioned.

We'd been delayed once, and I really wanted to get going in case the demons were invading.

 _"Say the word, she'll deliver"_ one of them said.

It looked as if now was the time,.

"Attention crew of the Defiant" I said over the comm "This is our maiden voyage so I want no problems. I honestly can't think of any kind of stirring speech so I'll just say: please no one fuck up here".

I heard Faith laugh as I switched on the galaxy map.

"Damien… really?" Amy said.

I wasn't sorry for what I'd done.

"Hey, its not like I went to Starfleet Acadamey" I protested

Amy then tilted her head to remind me that Ember, my dragon-girl daughter, she was days old and that meant I shouldn't be swearing around her. In my view she shouldn't be here at all, but apparently in a matter of months, if not weeks, she'd be ready to have her own children, and she would need somewhere to raise a family as well as a mate. Hopefully that would be Salazar, as he wanted children.

How I would find her a suitable mate was a mystery to me, but as her father I owed it to Ember to help her. Deep down I had a feeling that something would come up, my daughter was special I knew it and she had an important role to play somewhere.

Until then I'd keep her close as she had all my skills, a few of my memories, and even some Slayer power. Which made her handy to keep around. Plus she was really smart, not Fred smart, but she was learning fast, she might already known more about this ship than I did.

 _"Engaging manoeuvring thrusters,"_ the pilot said over the comm system _"Omega Control, please open dock doors"._

The doors opened.

 _"Reversing the ship out_ " the asari pilot then said.

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

There was a long pause as I listened to the ship make a beeping noise as it reversed out of the docking bay. Also according to a read out the lights on the back of the ship were flashing as we moved.

"Alright, who added reversing lights and an alarm to the ship?!" I demanded to know.

Fred blushed and raised her hand

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" she said.

It was a bit funny, and the fact that she'd been able to do it meant that she'd learned a lot about how to use this ship, which pleased me.

"And she's the smart one?" Liselle asked from where she stood at the navigational station.

I nodded my head

"Yes" I replied "but she a little bit crazy".

Very clever people often were

"I can hear you, you know?" Winifred said levelly.

With some effort I was able to hide my smirk

"I know, dear" I said before looking back at Liselle "Anyway, set course to Tiptree".

Tiptree was a small human colony world that matched Mareth quite well in terms of gravity and atmospheric pressure, as such a jump from Tiptree to Mareth would put on minor strain on the hull. At least according to Fred powerful brain.

"Are we really going to fly to through a magic portal?" I heard one of the asari whisper to another "the captain, must be crazy, he's kinda of cute though".

Liselle had gone through a portal already so she was all kosher about this trip, but her cousins were less sure about all this.

"Is that mutterings of dissent I hear" I said, loudly enough to be heard by all "Just remember ladies I have super hearing and well as super strength".

As power ups went becoming a Slayer was pretty good, I had enhanced strength, senses speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, durability, accelerated healing, sort of prophetic dreams, the ability to sense demons to an extent, and last of all innate hand-to-hand and weapons combat skills. As an added bonus these gifts were growing stronger over time.

Which as it turned out was nothing to worry as apparently Slayers become more powerful over time and more skilled. This was why while few slayers lasted more than a year, the ones that made it past the first year tended to survive for many more years. The longest serving slayer, Thessily of Thessilonikki had lasted for 18 years, so that gave me hope that I'd be around for a while yet.

"You'll see the portal when we get to the Triptree" I then told the asari "and soon after that you'll be in another reality and will get to meet some really, really interesting people".

They'd have to see it to believe it.

 _"We are free of Omega, bringing us about, and taking us to one quarter sub-light till we clear the station completely_ " the pilot informed everyone.

So far everything was going well.

"Course to Tiptree plotted in," said Liselle, not taking her eyes from her display, "Hit the Mass Relay when ever you're ready".

On the galaxy map the ship could be seen moving from Omega to the Mass Relay.

"What's that?" Buffy asked, pointing to another relay in the distance with a red glow.

It looked a bit evil so I wasn't surprised that my fellow Slayer had spotted it before anyone else.

"That's the Omega-4 Relay," said Liselle without looking up, "Nobody knows where it goes to,and nobody that goes through comes back"

And only I knew why, but I wasn't going to tell anyone in case it screwed up the time line of this reality. There had still been no news of Geth attacks so I figured this one pre-Mass Effect 1, which in my view it was best to get out now, before shit starting hitting the fan.

" _Bringing us in towards the Mass Relay,_ " the pilot said.

While I couldn't see it physically, as I just had a picture on the galaxy map, I could imagine the gigantic floating device started spinning up, the whirling and rotating rings beginning to fly, before the ship shot away in a streak of light.

Which was exactly what did happen. We were soon flying across the galaxy, moving from one star cluster to another.

" _Dropping out in 30 seconds,_ " the pilot reported.

Seconds later, the ship slowed to cruising speed; her first mass transit a complete success.

"All instruments are reading green… drift… just under twelve hundred kilometres" Liselle informed me.

I was pleased.

"Good work everyone" I praised.

Liselle then came over to me.

"Captain we'll need a few days to get to Triptree" she reminded "I can handle things here if you want to retire to your quarters".

Well I was in a good mood and one of my girls was bound to be happy to come to my quarters.

"I love being the captain" I said to myself.

My life rocked.


	24. ME 4

Author Note

The weapons mentioned in this chapter are from Mass Effect 2 even though its the time of Mass Effect 1. The reason for this is that I just like the weapons in ME2 a lot more than in ME1.

Slayer Gothic

ME 4

On Board The Defiant.

I still had some time to kill before we reached Tiptree, and while I could have spent it doing research on any number of topics I'd done a lot of reading recently so I decided to reward my own hard work.

"Amy, Tara" I said over the comm "Come up to my quarters, please".

It didn't take them long to arrive. Which pleased me.

"Don't worry" I told them "I just want a quicky, then you can get back to whatever it was you were doing".

I also had something I needed to do soon.

"Strip" I ordered.

Again I was pleased when both of them quickly did as I wished.

"You've gotten more bossy in the bedroom" Amy commented.

I could control my lust now, which made it much easier to stay focused on what I wanted during sex.

"Are we doing anal?" Tara asked, sounding very nervous.

I shook my head.

"Alright, I want you witches to lie on top of each other, facing one another, and then I want you to get each other wet for me" was my next command.

With a satisfied look, I watched as Amy crawled on top of Tara and started kissing and fondling the blonde's big tits. Tara took a moment to get into the spirit of things, but not too long.

"Now spread your legs nice and wide," I told them, while I took off my clothes.

I watched the two girls for a while as they kissed and groped at each other, then I knelled between their legs. With one quick movement I inserted my cock inside Amy's bald cunt and started fucking her. The witch gasped loudly, but kept on making out with Tara. She was plenty of wet down there, and it wasn't long before my cock was moving in and out her little pussy like a well oiled piston.

As I screwed Amy hard and fast, she became even more enthusiastic with Tara, she was kneading the blonde's tits roughly, pinching and pulling at the hard nipples while her tongue probed the blonde's mouth. Which made me think our return to Mareth had made them even more sexually liberated than before.

I took my dick out of Amy's fuckhole and plunged it inside Tara's opening; eliciting a surprised cry from the blond. My cock was well lubricated with Amy's juices, so even though Tara's was tighter than Amy's, it still slid easily inside her hot hole.

Once my manhood had filled Tara's cunt completely, I pulled out for a second, before putting it back in. Then I started fucking her as hard and fast as I'd fucked Amy.

Both witches moaned and panted loudly as I switched back and forth between their hot little holes and gave both their pussies a good hard fucking. Amy was the first to cum during this double fucking, calling out my name.

About two minutes later, it was Tara's turn to climax. The blond witch bucked wildly on the bed, screaming out her orgasm as I pounded her tight little cunt with the monster between my legs.

Even though they both had cum, I kept on screwing them as I only cared about pleasing myself, and that would take as it long it took.

(Line Break)

My frigate didn't have a lot of windows, not that they were really windows, but it had a few and thanks to one of them I was able to watch the left leg of the demon known as the Judge as it floated away from the ship.

It would soon be caught the gravity well of the nearby gas giant, which was a safe a place as any due to the crushing pressure.

After blowing that monster up I'd figured it was dead, as none of the parts had moved, however I wasn't willing to take any chances when it came to world ending demons. As such the pieces were being scattered across dimensions.

The torso of the monster I had thrown into the Scumpits of Ur, in the Host's reality. I'd put in a box that I'd weighed down with rocks, and then I had let in sink into the muck. The head of the Judge was within the lair of Salazar the Jade Serpent, and would be well guarded. The right leg was in the Oblivion Realm known as the Deadlands. As for the arms, Angel had promised to take one to the remotest region he could, as for the other it was in this ship and it would be dumped somewhere far away at a later date.

Once the arm was out of sight I headed back to the bridge and along the way I ran into Buffy, who did not look happy.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

Buffy's expression told me that she was unhappy with me. I'd seen it before so I knew what it meant.

"No everything's not okay" she said "I was talking with Willow, and from what she told me you were really rough with her when you had sex".

Well she wasn't wrong I had fucked the red headed girl hard, normally I wouldn't have been that rough, but I could control my lust better now, thanks to my sessions with Jojo the mouse man. As such I was able to think more clearly during sex and that made it easier to control myself, and to control Willow, all to please myself.

"I gave her some medi-gel afterwards" I informed Buffy "that should have made her feel better".

My fellow Slayer nodded to confirm that she had already known this.

"I'm not saying you did something wrong" Buffy said, although her tone of voice suggested that she did think that I'd been at least a little bad "I just want you to be more careful. Willow's fragile, I don't just mean her body, she's still grieving. She needs to be treated delicately".

While I understood were she was coming from I didn't think it was the best course of action.

"If Willow is going to part of this group then she needs to learn to follow orders" I told my fellow Slayer "we're about to fight in a war, and if she doesn't do her best to work as part of the team then she could get herself killed, maybe other people as well".

Buffy nodded her head just slightly.

"I get that, and sure she has to follow orders cause you're the guy in charge" she said "I'm just asking you to be nicer to her that's all".

That's seemed fair as if I pushed Willow too hard too soon, she might rebel and do something stupid or panic under stress. She wasn't as experienced as the rest of us, she hadn't seen and done the things we had.

"Okay I promised to be gentle with her" I told Buffy "at least until she's had time to adjust".

That made my fellow Slayer smile.

"Good, boyfriend" she praised.

I rolled my eyes.

"Will you teach me how to shoot?" Buffy suddenly requested.

I froze on the spot due to how unexpected that had been.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was talking with Buffy" I joked "Have you seen her, she short, blond, and thinks guns are bad".

She didn't find that amusing.

"Why the sudden changed of heart?" I asked.

This was unlike her.

"Do you remember when we talked about how you think Slayers know how to use weapons because the Slayers before them were trained how to use them?" Buffy asked.

It would explain why she and I could pick up weapons we didn't even know the name of, and then use them effectively.

"Yes I recall that conversation" I said.

Buffy then gave me a look that told me she'd been thinking, this was sometimes dangerous.

"I was talking with Fred, and she thinks that future Slayers will know stuff because I trained. Like I refresh the knowledge or something, but I can't use a gun so I wonder if no Slayer before me did and if I don't learn then they won't know".

While she wasn't the most concise of speakers I understood what she was she was getting.

"So you want me to teach you to shoot in case a Slayer sometime down the line needs to and doesn't have time to learn" I reasoned.

Buffy nodded.

"I'm a soldier in a war, and you're my commander. It's your job to make sure I'm trained properly" she stated.

That had been very well said.

"Well I think of you as more of a sex slave/team mate...".

Buffy playfully nudged me with her elbow.

"Girlfriend" she corrected "I'm your wonderful girlfriend, and team mate. I just dress up for you and let you spank me because I wanna be your favourite girlfriend".

Well it was a good plan.

"Okay I have some time" I said "met me down by the armoury, wear your armour".

She looked good in it, granted it was white and pink, but it hugged her curves well.

(Line Break)

When Buffy arrived I was already there with a set of several weapons laid out.

"Before we start its important to know why guns are so deadly" I said to Buffy "Bullets are designed to be safe until the moment when you fire them. When you pull the trigger of a gun, a spring mechanism hammers a metal firing pin into the back end of the bullet, igniting the small explosive charge in what's called the primer".

I showed her bullet so she knew what I was talking about.

"The primer then ignites the propellant" I explained "As the propellant chemicals burn, they generate lots of gas very quickly. The gas shoots from the back of the bullet, increasing the pressure behind it, and forcing it down the gun barrel at extremely high speed".

My fellow Slayer gave me an amused look.

"I want a shooting lesson, not a physics lecture" she said.

Despite her objection I kept going.

"A moving object has momentum, which is the product of its mass and its velocity. The faster something moves and the heavier it is, the more momentum it has" I informed the blond girl "A truck moving slowly still has a lot of momentum because it weighs so much. Even though bullets are tiny, they have lots of momentum because they go very fast. And because they go so fast, they also have huge amounts of kinetic energy, which they get from the chemical energy of the burning propellant".

Buffy at least pretended to listen.

"Bullets do damage when they transfer their energy to the things they hit" I then said "The faster something loses its momentum, the more force it produces. So in terms of physics being hit by a truck isn't that different than being hit by a bullet, because while the bullet is tiny compared to the truck it moves a lot faster".

Buffy now just looked bored.

"Okay we will start with pistols" I told my fellow Slayer.

I then handed her a pistol, it wasn't loaded so it was safe for her to hold. I wanted her to get use to how it felt in her hands.

"The M-3 Predator is a heavy pistol that is favoured by Faith because she thinks it looks cool" I said "and its a good choice as it is a reliable, and accurate sidearm. Its effective against armour, but weak against shields and biotic barriers".

Buffy soon realised why the weapon's weakness was of no concern to us.

"We don't fight people with force fields" she stated.

Indeed we did not.

"But we may encounter demons with scales like a dragon" I said "and if we do a gun like this can make a difference . Now the Predator model is valued as a powerful, deadly, and relatively inexpensive weapon. While it is not generally deployed in the military, where kinetic barriers are common, it's still very popular in the Terminus Systems where those defences are less common".

Next I had her hold the M-6 Carnifex Hand Cannon, which my gun of choice when dealing with monsters.

"This a highly accurate and lethal sidearm" I told Buffy "It's effective against armour, but weak against shields and biotic barriers. However like you said: We don't fight people with force fields".

There were spells that created magical barriers, as of yet I'd never tried to shoot someone behind such a barrier, and hopefully I wouldn't have to as there were more effective ways of dealing with such shields, such as with spells. Although magical barriers could be brought down with brute force so the M-6 should do the job.

"The Carnifex is a favoured sidearm of mercenary leaders even though it has a slower firing rate, more recoil and a slower recovery rate when overheated" I was now saying "Which does sound bad, until you remember that if you're a good shot you don't need to fire that many times. If set on inferno, this gun will burn a vampire to ash in a single shot, you saw me do just that at the Sunset Club".

Buffy looked a little upset about being reminded of that day, but she didn't seem to dwell on it, which was good.

"Now Carnifex means 'butcher' in Latin, literally, 'a maker of meat'. Because of the tendency to employ butchers as public executioners back in the olden day, the word carnifex shifted from its original meaning and came to mean both a butcher and an executioner" I told Buffy "Meaning this isn't a weapon of war, its a weapon meant to kill people".

She looked confused.

"What's the difference?" she asked "Guns kill, that's why I don't like them, they're for people who want to kill other people".

I didn't agree.

"Guns don't people, people kill people" I said "and if you want to kill someone you don't need a gun to do. People in my country still murder, they just tend to use knives".

Buffy shook her head.

"No I mean guns make it too easy for people to kill each other" she stated "You hear about kids who shoot up their classrooms, if they didn't have a gun they wouldn't be able to hurt so many people, and guns don't always work on demons".

She actually had a good point there. Guns weren't always effective against monsters, and they hadn't been created to kill demons. Guns existed to let humans shoot other humans.

"Well you're not wrong" I said "but we can't get rid of all guns, all we can do is use them for protect people. Like when Lethice's army appears. We could fight those demons with swords, but if we do a lot more people will die, we might die".

Buffy slowly nodded her head.

"That's why I want the lesson" she told me "we can't fight an army with swords, you're right, at least not with like twenty more slayer or something".

Even then it might be enough, hence the need for guns.

"In a firefight, like when proper soldiers fight, most of the time when someone is shooting its not to kill someone its to keep them pinned down under cover. You can't stop and aim a killing shot at someone if they are shooting at you, you have to stay behind a wall or whatever" I explained to Buffy as I got back to the lesson "The Carnifex isn't mean for that, its a weapon you use when you want to kill someone not just stop them from killing you with their gun. Hence why its called a Latin word for executioner".

I figured that Buffy understood that.

"Faith's M-3 Predator has a higher rate of fire than my M6 Carnifex, and it does less damage, because she backs me up with her gun, she can make a bad guy keep their head down while I go in for the kill" I told her.

Buffy nodded, and then picked up the last pistol I had on display.

"Now this is the M-5 Phalanx" I told her "what we have here is a civilian model of the military weapon, and they are often purchased by colonists on planets that have particularly dangerous animals to worry about, and since you think of the Slayer as someone who protects people from dangerous creatures I thought it would suit you".

Buffy I had different views on what it meant to a Slayer, to her it was about saving lives, which to some extent it was, but I saw a Slayer as a warrior not a super hero.

"Now let's move on to rifles" I said.

I put the pistols aside and then moved over the more powerful weapons.

"This is yours" she said while picking up my rifle.

Indeed it was.

"Yep that's my M-15 Vindicator Battle Rifle, but its actually an assault rifle despite the name" I told her "you see assault rifles use what are called 'intermediate' calibre ammunition, meaning ammunition that's on a level between that of a pistol and proper rifle ammunition. Battle rifles fire full sized rifle ammunition. An assault rifle must also be capable of fully automatic fire, a battle rifle does not".

Hopefully I'd explained that well enough.

"Now these rifles don't use normal bullets, they each have a block of metal which bullets get shaved off of. Each 'bullet' is the size of a grain of sand and is accelerated to a fraction of the speed of light, causing enormous trauma if it hits someone. This means that unless you're in a very long fire fight you aren't going to need to reload. The downside is that these weapons overheat".

I showed the part of the weapon that displayed a readout. Should the weapon be in danger of overheating it would go from green to red. These weapons didn't make use of thermal clips, as they weren't in production yet. However since we would be shooting at creatures that didn't have guns the overheating issue wasn't much of a problem, we wouldn't be shooting for very long as the enemy had no defence against our weapons.

"Like I told you before, the conventional weapons of our world use chemical explosives to accelerate a projectile" I told Buffy "that's why they are so loud when compared to these weapons".

Which wasn't to say that ME weapons weren't noisy, but there was a noticeable difference in volume.

"Now assault rifles are one of the primary weapons in this universe. They are extensively used by factions across the galaxy, assault rifles generally offer mid-range stopping power, more accuracy than sub machine guns, and they won't overheat as quickly as shotguns, or a sniper rifles" I explained.

I doubted much of this meant anything to Buffy, yet she was listening intently so I kept going.

"Automatic fire makes assault rifles perfectly designed for taking down enemies quickly or for providing cover fire" I explained "but due to their high recoil, sniping with assault rifles is very difficult. Short, controlled bursts are the way to go, don't just hold down the trigger".

Now I went back to talking about my rifle.

"The main weakness of the Vindicator is that it over heats rather quickly when compared to other rifles" I was now saying "but its more powerful a lot like the Carnifex. When I fire my rifle or my pistols its not to provide cover I fire to kill someone or something as such its not a well suited weapon for someone who sees fighting as a way to protect people".

That was when I passed Buffy a different weapon.

This is the M-8 Avenger rifle, its a common, versatile, military-grade assault rifle. Accurate when fired in short bursts, and deadly when fired on full auto" I told Buffy "The Avenger is effective at penetrating shields, amour, and biotic barriers. The modular design and inexpensive components of the Avenger make it a favourite of military groups and mercenaries alike".

It was also very easy to use which why I wanted Buffy to learn how to shoot with it.

"This gun is fairly accurate at long range, but has more recoil than the my M-15 Vindicator Battle Rifle so you need a steady hand when firing it" I informed Buffy "and you won't be making any head shots like I do with my Vindicator, however that won't matter much since you can shoot lots of more times so you're bound to hit the bad guy".

I showed her the safe way of holding a rifle. Then I aimed the gun at the targets which I'd set up. There was a kinetic barrier behind them so there was no chance of making a hole in the hull. Not that this would have been a major concern as this was a star ship, its hull was very strong.

"That is how it should look when you fire this weapon" I told Buffy as I aimed at the target.

I then fire off a shot, and I hit the target. There was flash of blue as the shield absorbed the energy once the bullet had gone through the target.

"Your turn" I instructed "be careful it is loaded".

Buffy quickly, but clumsily complied, which made me glad she hadn't put her finger near the trigger, yet despite her inexperience, she mimicked me fairly well. Still there was room for improvement.

"Feet apart, wider" I instructed "guns have a heck of kick to them, you don't want the recoil to knock you on the ass. That's my favourite part of you look after it".

Buffy turned to give me a glare.

"Don't look at me" I told her "Look down the scope and aim".

Which she did.

"Now fire" I ordered.

Which she also did, and rather well.

"Good. That's good" I praised "You're actually a decent shot".

Buffy turned and smiled at me.

"Okay now so me the heavy weapons" she pleaded.

I had to smile.

"Fine, but we won't be firing any while inside the ship" I said.

Buffy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah" she said "Don't wanna cause explosive depression".

I had to correct her.

"That's explosive decompression" I told her "and no we don't, as it would be a horrible way to die".

I then took Buffy over to the crates that contained the heavy weapons.

"Now this a rapid-fire missile launcher with seeking projectiles" I informed my fellow Slayer "Effective against amour, shields, and biotic barriers, pretty much anyone who isn't in a underground bunker you can kill with this thing".

Even supposedly unkillable demons like the Judge.

"Each projectile features a friend-or-foe recognition system, ensuring it will find a hostile target, but you still need to aim it because the missile can only move so much" I told Buffy "When we get back to Mareth I'll demonstrate for you".

The weapon wasn't loaded so it was safe for her to hold, so I passed it to her.

"Now this is the M-451 Firestorm" I said while lifting up another heavy weapon "Its pretty much just a high tech flamethrower, I got in case we ever go up against another ice demon".

Buffy put down the missile launcher so that she could hold the Firestorm.

"Like that Skyrim guy?" she then asked.

I shook my head.

"No Skyrim is that place I ended up after going through the Oblivion Gate" I told her "Skrymir was the ice demon that Amy blew up with magic".

I then got back to the matter at hand.

"Never use this weapons, unless its to save the world" I told Buffy "burning alive is a horrible, horrible way to die, and its worse if it doesn't kill you because if your skin gets burned away you'll die slowly from infection, and that is super painful".

My fellow Slayer slowly put the weapon back in its box.

"If its that nasty why'd you get it?" she asked.

I soon answered that question.

"I'd never use it on a human being, or someone whose like a human being, such an elf or the people in Mareth" I said "But if we ever have to fight an army of vampires then we'll be grateful for the firestorm".

Buffy nodded her head.

"So its like in case of emergency" she reasoned "Break glass if world is ending".

That was a strange way of putting it, and also a good way.

"Yep" I said.

Now it was time to get the conversation back on track.

"We have three M-100 Grenade Launchers...".

That was a noise filled the air, it wasn't an alarm although it was meant to alert everyone.

"Let's get to the bridge" I said "It sounds like we've arrived at Tiptree".

Which pretty soon we'd be opening a massive portal, and the ship would fly through it. That was not something I wanted to miss so I raced off towards the bridge.


	25. D&D 1

Slayer Gothic 2

D&D 1

On Board The Defiant.

"Status report?" I said, while rubbing my forehead.

It was an asari who answered me.

"We've got some internal damage from the crash" she reported "I'm shutting down the main reactor. Auxiliary power is coming online now".

The already softened lights dimmed even more, and then returned to full brightness. This allowed me to see that while everyone was a little shaken up, no one was hurt. I'd gotten knocked about because I'd not been sitting in a chair with my seat-belt on, I'd had to hold on for dear life while still standing up.

I really should have sat down. I'd seen what happened to people in Star Trek when they didn't fasten their seat-belts, not that they had any in Starfleet. Which seemed like a design flaw to me.

"We lost the engine mounts, but the primary hull is okay" another asari informed me "we've also lost the main cannon, and the barriers, which means we're down to GARDIAN Lasers".

I was confused.

"How did we lose the engine mounts?" I asked Liselle.

The asari looked as confused as I did.

"No idea" she admitted "I don't know how your portals work. Maybe they got ripped off".

I looked over at Fred, but she had no information for me.

"Captain I recommend that we shut down all non-essential system in order to save power!" another asari called out.

I figured that we had to be running on batteries since the reactor wasn't on.

"Make it so" I ordered.

Liselle then came over to me.

"Damien, we're crippled," she told me in concern "and we've got no idea where we are".

This was a concern.

"We're suppose to be on a world called Mareth" I said "the portal should have opened up over a dessert. I'm guessing that didn't happen".

The asari babe shook her head.

"I was in the cockpit and I saw was a mountain range, we just about made it over the range, the pilot did some real seat of the pants flying, then there was a river, and a lot of trees, after that we landed, if you can call it that, at the edge of the woods we flew over".

Which meant we could be in Mareth as planned. As that place had mountains, woods and rivers. However so could a lot of other worlds.

"The good news is that we've still got sensors, so we can spot incoming trouble" Liselle was now telling me "As for the turrets, no need to keep them powered up unless we have to, they do work but I don't want to shoot the locals unless we are sure they will hurt us".

If we had somehow ended up on Buffy's Earth or one of the alternative Earths I imagined that soon we'd have government black helicopters in the skies above us. Or we could be in a horrible hell dimension, if so then having laser turrets would be a very good thing.

"The bad news is that we have no idea where we are, or what's on the ground around us" Liselle was now saying "the air's breathable for both humans and asari, so we can got out there and take a look".

Doing that seemed like a good idea. We needed more information about where we were.

"I can scout around" I said "Assuming any of your cousins know how to drive a M29 Grizzly".

A shuttle might have made a better support craft, but I disliked flying, more so now than ever, and I so badly wanted to see how demons reacted to facing a science fiction tank in battle.

The M29 Grizzly was the precursor to the M35 Mako, which was the transport used by Shepard in the first Mass Effect game. The Grizzly was inferior to the Mako, but they were military surplus and therefore not too expensive to buy.

"I'll find you someone to drive you around" the asari said.

Liselle's smile let me know that it would be her.

(Line Break)

Osse. Forgotten Realms

Morrigan, the Witch of the Wilds, daughter of Flemeth and mother of Urthemiel reborn, took a moment, as she closed a book and then opened another, to consider how much her life had changed over the last few years.

Kieran, while still inside the womb had gained Morrigan a home within the palace of Alexander the Dragon god. Morrigan had made other arrangements after the Blight, however her plans derailed around about the 4th month of pregnancy. When the unborn godling started drawing in the various spirits and demons of the Dragon Age world.

Her distress had caused him distress, which in turn had caused more distress to her, and this went on until Morrigan, in a moment of weakness pleaded for help, a plea which was heard by Alexander, who had been visiting that world on other business at the time.

There had been no negotiations, despite what Morrigan might say on the matter, she'd had nothing he'd needed or wanted, but Kieran had needed protection and safety. One of Alexander's laws was that you don't leave hatchling to fend for themselves, except under certain extremes, and so the god had offered Morrigan a chance to serve him.

Morrigan had less to offer in payment for this aid than she'd thought as her magical skills weren't very impressive to a deity, and her knowledge wasn't a great as she'd thought.

Over time being the mother of a reborn dragon god had netted her a lot of advantages, as Kieran did have value, and the witch had profited from this, she'd gained enhanced magic power, safety, servants, and even suitors, at least until Kieran's father had re-entered her life.

Morrigan and the Warden had been married by one of Alexander's priests, not out of sense of love, they'd done more because the Warden had gotten tired of challenging Morrigan's suitors to duels. He'd won ever fight because the Warden had a lot of on the job combat training, and while the Spirit of Leadership, a being of the Fade, had left the warrior, his fighting skills hadn't diminished that much. Partly due the many magical items he gathered during his travels, as well as the armour and sword which had been given to him long ago by the very god the Warden now served.

The witch had found the duels most amusing until women had started coming after her man, it shouldn't have come as a surprise, after all the Warden had slain an Arch-demon, granted with help, but it was an impressive victory and he was desirable for other reasons.

After fighting in few duels herself, the last of which was against a Dragon Pokegirl she just barely defeated. She had all but dragged the Warden to the altar simply so that the duels would stop.

Now they had a family home, which was nothing less than a mansion, it had a master bedroom, master bathroom with pool and hot tube, then there was Kieran's room, Kieran's wet nurse/bodyguard's room, Morrigan's library, Morrigan's closet/armoury/hoard, general servant's quarters, main dinning room, private dinning room, Morrigan's garden terrace and so on.

Morrigan was not the housewife type so she had servants for cooking, cleaning, groceries, laundry, and all the rest of the busy work that went on all the time in order to keep such a large household in order.

Kieran's wet nurse had started out as Morrigan's personal attendant by virtue of being able to handle Morrigan at her worst. Her name meant mother/caretaker in Elvish, which was a painful irony as she was barren. She filled the void over the centuries by finding children to take care of. Kieran was lucky to have her, even the Witch of the Wilds would admit that.

Neither Morrigan or the Warden worshipped Alexander, but they did follow most of the customs as part of an effort to fit in, and to avoid offending the locals. Which was somewhat amusing since Morrigan was considered to be an important person to the worshippers of the dragon god.

The 'holy mother' then thought about her son, she knew that Kieran was not human, he appeared to be human, he had a human body, but the movements and gestures weren't quite right. It was as if Kieran had lived another life time in a different kind of body, which in a very real way he had.

His mind and soul were not that of a human being, he didn't see the world as other people did, and he had great magical power for such a young boy.

Morrigan had suspected that her child wasn't human long before he'd come into the world, one of the reason's why she was glad her husband hadn't been around during pregnancy was because she'd eaten like a pig to fuel Kieran's development. Kieran had not wanted to leave the womb, a midwife had been forced to magically induce birth at 10 months by overwhelming a spell that prevented it from occurring naturally.

The need for a wet nurse came not from Morrigan's desire to move around without Kieran, but due to necessity. Kieran's hunger tended to drain both of her breasts in a feeding, and he often used his very healthy lungs to announce he was still hungry.

Thankfully for now he didn't need feeding, which Morrigan was glad for as there was something off putting about breastfeeding a two year old who talked so much. Kieran was too intelligent for his age, and yet he was not been willing to be weened yet.

Kieran had his mother's expressive golden eyes, and they already held a knowledge far beyond his years. Which led her to wondering just how much Kieran knew about his past life. His soul was that of the arch-demon and his mind that of an old god, only his heart was undecided.

The witch's trail of thoughts came to a sudden end when she heard the thud of boots, she knew her husband was home, and like any proper wife she planned to ensure that he got cleaned up before dinner. To that end she left the library and entered the hallway.

Due to the daylight that was streaming through the front door, the Witch of the Wilds could be seen in full, as could her lover. Morrigan wore a fine gown, the kind of thing she never would have imagined herself wearing, at least until she'd come to embrace her dragon blood. Now she had a great love of fine things that went beyond simply jewellery and fancy mirrors.

Her husband wore his armour, as he often did, it was powerful having been made forged with a god's magic and the bones of a dragon. Yet it was nothing compared to the sword he used in battle. That blade had ended the arch-demon and had slain many deadly foes since that day, and hopefully it would for many years to come.

"I did not know you were coming back so soon" Morrgian said to her husband.

She liked that he was home earlier than expected, it was just that she wasn't the kind of person who would admit such things. At least not with words. So much had happened between them since they had met in the Korcari Wilds, and the couple found that they didn't need to talk to know how they felt about each other.

"Neither did I" the Warden replied as he moved into the bedroom they shared.

A fireplace warmed the room along with the thick tapestries draped on the stone walls. Also there was a large bed by a stained glass window with shelves of books surrounding it. Morrigan's work table stood off to the side, surrounded by jars filled with alchemical tools and ingredients. In front of the fireplace was a plush looking sofa and a small round table.

"I think you should wash up before you do anything, you smell like the swamps" Morrigan said while smirking at her husband "The bath is waiting for you".

She knew it would be ready because the maid who ran the baths always seemed to know when someone was coming home in need of one. It was a supernatural sense for sure.

"Alas I have returned home eager for my wife's loving arms only be banished to the bath" the Commander joked as he started to take off his armour.

Morrigan rarely fussed over him, so the Hero of Felderan enjoyed it when she did. She not only cooled his bath water, but she made sure delicious meal waiting for him when he emerged from the bath.

Gothic smiled at his wife, who was reading on the couch in the bedroom, when he came out of the bathroom dressed in a loose tunic and comfortable cotton trousers.

"Where's Kieran?" he asked as he started to eat.

Morrigan stood up before she spoke.

"With his wet nurse" she informed her husband "They will not return for a few hours. Kieran is spending time with the hatchlings".

Which meant he was safe because anyone who tried to get to him would have to get past not only the boy's wet nurse, who was also his bodyguard, but a lot of baby dragons and their nesting mothers.

"We're alone" Morrigan then said "Whatever shall we do now?"

She walked around the couch slowly as her hips swayed seductively.

"We could play some chess I suppose," Morrigan suggested.

Her look told her husband that she was interested in something far more physical than that.

"Get on that bed, woman," the Warden commanded.

Morrigan smiled.

"Is that an order?" she asked "I suppose tis would be in my best interest to obey the Warden-Commander".

Morrigan made no move toward the bed, instead she pretended to pick lint off the couch while keeping her back turned on her husband.

"After all, who would dare deny the Hero of Fereld..."

She never got to finish that sentence as without her noticing, Gothic had managed to silently come up behind her and hoist her over his shoulder.

"I ought to take you over my knee for disobeying me" he said.

As soon as he tossed her on the bed, Morrigan wasted no time in tugging on his tunic. Clothes were discarded quickly, both desperate to see each other without them.

Soon a pleasurable sigh escaped her mouth when he started planting kisses down her neck and then he went lower. Morrigan's hands did their best to express how much she enjoyed the attention. It was a chore to focus, she would have rather let him have his fun, however the witch was hoping to get back to the library sometime before her son got home so she decided to speed things up.

"We're you not intending to punish me?" she asked.

Once the Warden got off Morrgian moved so that she was on her hands and knees, then she cast a spell on herself that would make what was about to happen more pleasurable than painful.

Morrigan never submitted to anyone, not truly, but she did love her husband, and enjoyed letting him have what he wanted, more so in the bedroom than anywhere else.

Before long he stood behind her, swiftly rocking in and out of her tight rear as her fingers plunged deep into her slick folds, working her own pussy expertly as her thighs clenched.

"Mm, however did you live before I came along?" she asked her lover.

He didn't answer, as he was focused on other things. Save for the need to press back against him in a bid to feel him plunge deeper into her ass, she was left to pleasure herself. Although she would have liked to her her husband tell her how lucky he was to have her share a bed with him.

The witch filled her mouth with the taste of her pussy as she licked her fingers clean of her love juices as she felt her husband succumbing to exhaustion, the fucking was brutal, she felt pain even with the spell, still she would do everything she could to help ease her lover into the sleep he needed after his latest mission.

Morrigan never had so much trouble sleeping even when she had worries, but then she felt no need to take the troubles of the world onto her shoulders in the way he did, and she more than was content to let his cock spear her ass if it got him to relax. He didn't mind too much if she remained mostly still and fingered herself, since she was doing her job perfectly just letting him wear himself out.

"Pull out," Morrigan requested "Finish on my backside; I don't feel like spending too long cleaning up, and it's easier to handle the mess".

Her lover did just that and let his seed coat her ass cheeks, this was easily dealt with by wet cloth. So soon Morrigan was back in bed pressed to his side, while her head felt the hairs on his chest. That was when she noticed a wound on the Warden's shoulder.

"That is new" she mentioned.

Her husband hadn't fallen to sleep just yet so he replied.

"We tracked the beast we were sent after" Gothic told his wife "It turned out to be a manticore. Bloody thing had claws so sharp that it got through my armour. I'll have to get it repaired".

Morrigan lifted her head to better study the claw mark, she was concerned because not much could get through the armour he wore. Those thing that were able to tended be very lethal and often magical.

"You took on a manticore? By yourself?" Morrigan asked in amazement.

The dark god of Osse, whose name was not spoken least he hear it said, had been a mortal with the power to summon monsters before obtaining his godhood. Now as a deity he plagued the land with horrible creatures, if not for the god of good, the man who had once been a warrior monk, those horrid things would have killed everyone.

"Of course not" replied Gothic "I had a whole patrol group with me, they brought the creature to the ground, and I took of its head after it tried to rip me apart. Then the cleric we had with us healed me".

Magic had been a bit unpredictable recently due to the Time of Troubles. On the other side of the world the gods who normally stayed in the heavens were walking among the mortals, and even psychic powers were becoming unreliable.

The Time of Troubles had been precipitated by an attempt by the gods Bane and Myrkul to steal the Tablets of Fate from the over-deity Lord Ao. Angry at the gods for their habitual pursuit of power and negligence toward their mortal faithful, Lord Ao relegated every god (except for the guardian god Helm, selected to protect the gates to the heavens) to walk among their followers on the earth.

The immediate effects of this edict were threefold. First, divine magic (spells granted to clerics by their patron deities) ceased to function altogether unless the cleric was within one mile of their deity's avatar. Second, arcane magic (a force channelled from the Weave by wizards and sorcerers) ceased to be regulated by its steward, Mystra and became dangerously unpredictable. Third, the characteristically immortal and aloof deities were now vulnerable.

Thankfully Osse hadn't been too badly effected by the strife as the four gods here had always been among their people, and being new to their positions meant that Lord Ao hadn't seen the need to correct their behaviour. Also not all the magic uses in Osse made use of the Weave, although more powerful spells were still being effected.

"Just remember my love, you're not allowed to die" Morrgian stated "Not until I say so"

He didn't hear her as he was already asleep, so the witch decided to get dressed and go back to the library. She still had a lot to learn, and not that much time to learn it as one day they would have to return to Thedas, they would needed, and Morrigan would be ready.

(Line Break)

The Silver Marches. Faerun.

The Grizzly was slower than a Mako and it couldn't handle rough terrain as well, but it was a much smoother ride than I'd imagined and far faster than being out on foot. So we'd covered a lot of ground, however we'd not driven in a straight line, we'd even backtracked towards the ship a few times so that we could be sure that area around the crashed craft was secure.

"So far Fred's found zero signs of industrialisation" Marcie told me over the radio "No radio waves, no pollution, and nothing's in the air, at least nothing made of out metal".

There were birds flying around, and from what I'd seen they looked normal enough but I'd have to get a lot closer to them to be sure and my transport was too loud for that. Wildlife would flee upon hearing it approach.

"We know there are people around" I said "the portal wouldn't have formed on both ends unless there was a lot of psychic energy around here, and that requires intelligent life".

There wouldn't much around right now as the portal would have used up all the power, which meant we were stuck here for at least a few days, perhaps longer. Tara could charge quartz crystals with psychic energy, but she couldn't create it so we would have to wait.

"Well no one's come near the ship" Marcie told me "and there's no way anyone nearby would have missed our landing".

Which didn't mean there weren't people around it just meant that weren't any close by, or if there had been then they run away upon seeing the ship.

"Maybe there are demons around" Marcie was now saying "they could live underground, so you be careful out there and be back before night, assuming they have night here".

I was well armed I had a M6-Carnfix pistol strapped to my right hip. Several grenades were secured on my person, and I had my magic knife tucked away.

"Don't worry" I assured the teen "we'll head back if it starts to get dark. For now you girls just focus on getting the ship fixed. I know it won't fly again, but if this a hell dimension then I want it as secure as possible".

As I closed the channel the asari who was driving the transport leaned in to ask me something.

"What's a hell dimension?" she wondered.

She really didn't want to know

"Pray to your goddess that you never find out" I told her.

Perhaps she would have questioned me more, but that was when one of tank's sensors picked something up.

"The motion trackers just picked up a group of something heading towards us" Liselle reported "they're on the other side of the river, but they are coming this way fast".

I ordered her to stop the Grizzly, and then I studied the motion tracker.

"To slow to be transports" Liselle was now saying "and not big enough either, I'd say a group of animals or people are running towards us".

I doubted any species of animal that was preyed upon would be foolish enough to head towards a big, loud methal thing, so either people were coming to have a look at us, or some local predators were worried about something trespassing in their territory.

"Okay I'm going to have a look" I told Liselle "You stay here in case they aren't friendly".

She protested, but I ignored her and got out of the transport. When I did I saw a group of creatures that reminded me greatly of the trolls I'd seen in Skyrim.

In a single, fluid move I drew my pistol, and aimed it at the closest creature. Next I pulled the trigger, and the M6-Carnifax Hand Cannon fired. That was when time started to slow, as did sometimes did for me when fighting, my foes appearing to move like they were wading through thick mud.

The first round penetrated the target at chest level. Blood splattered everywhere, covering some of its comrades. If they noticed, they didn't seem to care. The creature which had been shot did notice, and to make matters worse I'd fired an inferno round so the wound was now on fire.

Without delay I sighted up another one, and fired again, the creature went down with a howl that echoed through the mountains. Still the others didn't seem to care.

I fire some more until my gun overheated, and then took my magical knife. By this point they were upon me. I tightened the grip on my knife and waited for a close up attack. Sure enough, a creature lashed out at me, trying to drive me into the ground, however I easily avoided the blow.

My next action was to slash at the nearest troll with my knife, I didn't make contact, but that hardly mattered as this was an enchanted weapon and the magic slashed open the horrid life form. However it didn't die.

These were powerful creatures, they looked strong enough to rip a man in half, all I had was a pistol and a dagger, not that it matter as that was Liselle opened up with her assault rifle and gunned them all down faster than I even I could have. Which wasn't surprised as she'd had decades to perfect her shooting.

"Goddess these things are uglier than the Krogans" she said.

Well she wasn't wrong, and if I was also right then these beasts were trolls, and if so then both of us were lucky to be alive.

(Line Break)

On Board The Defiant.

Resting on the table before me were vital pieces of equipment, things that I might have to trust my life too, so I treated them with the utmost respect. Therefore I made sure they were clean, and it working order.

Once I was done with that I put everything away. Then I picked up my battle rifle, and slapped it onto my back. Since I was wearing my armour I knew it would stay there until I needed it.

I didn't normally carry a rifle as they were very noticeable, and I rarely needed the fire power as I was very good with my pistol. Then yesterday I'd encountered a group of trolls, had nearly been overwhelmed. I wouldn't make that mistake again.

Once I had my weapon secured I went over to Fred, who was getting herself a cup of coffee. By the looks of things she hadn't slept last night. I had because while a Slayer could keep going for days even without much sleep it wasn't ideal. Besides I had an entire team so I didn't need to work myself harder than was a healthy. My girls could get on with their jobs without me looking over their shoulders.

"What else have we learned while I was sleeping?" I asked the Texan.

I poured myself a drink while she sipped hers.

"Not much," Fred told me "Tara tried channelling psychic energy again and passed out. Whatever's messing the magic in this world seems to be effecting other things too. She's fine now, aside from a headache".

We were having trouble finding a hot spot, we knew they existed, they had to for us to have gotten here, where ever here was, yet so far we'd found none. We normally detected hot spots by finding locations filled with psychic energy and while opening the portal would have drained a lot of that that power there should still be some around.

My worry was that we had collapsed the hot spots around the portal we'd opened, but even if that was so, we should be able find working ones further south.

"What about our neighbours?" I asked while sipping my own drink "Any thing else you can tell about them?".

Since it looked as if we'd be stuck here for a few weeks at least, while the psychic energy built up again, assuming it would. It seemed like a good idea to make contact with the locals. If nothing else we needed food as we didn't have enough to last us more than a couple of weeks. Not with a full crew to feed.

"So far very little, the UAV is still monitoring them" Fred informed me "We should know more once the sun is up"

The UAV was actually a VI drone that floated around in the sky taking pictures. I'd not seen it yet so I didn't what it looked like, but I knew we had several out there that were mapping the land around us. Had I known about them I never would have left the ship.

"It's a large group of hunter-gatherers" Fred was now saying "the weird thing is that they're living in a village that looks permanent".

That was indeed strange.

"I would have thought that a tribes of hunter-gathers would have be started farming if they'd settled down" I said "You can't hunt game animals very well unless you follow the herds".

The settlement we were currently spying on didn't make much sense according to what I knew about human socities.

"Well that's not just what's peculiar" Fred went on to say "There's a major difference between the number of men and women in the tribe, like 8 woman to every man, and most of the guys are teenagers or just kids".

A lower than fifty/fifty percent ratio was to be expected in a hunter-gather tribe. The men would encounter predators when out hunting, and if there were other predators here like the ones I'd run into yesterday then the possibility of a high mortality rate among the men was to be expected. Still it seemed odd that so many men were gone.

Famine and plague couldn't be behinds this as such things would effect both genders. The only explanation I could come up with was this tribe had gone to war and hadn't won. Or they had won at a very high cost, and they attacked the village they were now living in.

The only way to know for sure would be to go and ask them. However I was hoping that the VI drones might find a more advanced culture as it was doubtful that the tribe we were talking about would be able to explain why magic and other things were so messed up around here.

Still it might be a good idea for me to go and get a closer look at this people.

"You go get some sleep" I instructed Fred "I'm going to take out the Grizzy and go check out neighbours".

I wouldn't let the tank get too close the settlement. I'd use my stealth to get close, spy on them for a bit and then come back.

"Take Buffy with you" Fred suggested "You might get attacked by monsters, again".

I would heed her sage advice and take my fellow Slayer with me. Maybe a flame thrower too.


	26. D&D 2

Author Note

This chapter was written by Takao-kun with just some minor editing by myself.

Slayer Gothic 2

D&D 2

Sunnydale High School

Jonathan Levinson slowly walked around the various groups of his classmates as they spread out across the school grounds to eat lunch while outside in the cooler California weather. He was headed out to the only table that most students, given the choice between the table and the grass, would have chosen the grass.

The table was farthest away from any of the other tables, having been moved there as it had suffered repeated staining of various juices, soda, food spills, and that didn't even cover the amount of birds that crapped on it. However it was something that in the hell that was high school, that kids like him could claim as their own.

Already at the table engrossed in a book, sat Jonathan's friend Andrew Wells, one of the few people at the school to have a social standing as low as his own. Their friendship came out of the necessity to know that there was someone else that understood what it was to exist at the bottom of the high school's social ladder.

"That book any good?" Jonathan asked as he took out his lunch from his backpack.

The teen knew better than to bring lunch money to school, it would be taken away from him before he could reach the cafeteria. He also knew that if he didn't have anything worth taking the jocks were less likely steal from him. Although he was so sick of PB&J sandwiches for lunch every day.

"Yeah . . . . found it among my brother's books, he wasn't interested in it, too obsessed with trying to learn how to summon hell hounds. It has some really detailed . . . . illustrations of creatures to summons." Andrew responded without ever taking his eyes of the book

This was the other reason that Jonathan and Andrew were friends, they both had a unique gift that they had taken them in different directions. They both had magical abilities, Jonathan had followed the path of the Wizard, not as easy as they made it look since none of the spell from his D&D books worked, and Andrew had followed in the footsteps of his older brother in becoming a Summoner.

Jonathan moved around the table to see what had captured the attention of his friend, coming within view of the pages of the book any thoughts of lunch left his mind at the sight of ample asses, bountiful breast, curvaceous curves, and heavy hips. Andrew turned the page and Jonathan's mind focused on something else for a moment.

"Is that a Twi'lek, from Star Wars?" Jonathan wondered out loud at the sight of the next female creature displayed in the book, managing to draw himself out of the depths of his shock from seeing so much naked female flesh at once.

Andrew blinked and looked up from the book after hearing Jonathan's statement. He leaned back to take another look at the female creature currently displayed on the page.

"It does look like one, but it is a called . . . . I can't translate that yet, but if that really is a Twil'lek." He mumbled as he began to rapidly flip back through the pages of the tome. "I can actually see a few of the female aliens from the Star Trek, Star Wars, and some other Science Fiction movies in this book."

The next several minutes were spent in silence, contemplating the revelation that some of aliens or monsters from the movies or TV series they watched were real live creatures. They had already learned about vampires and some of the other creatures that went bump in the night. So it shouldn't really surprise them that much, and it must save a ton on the movie budgets.

They were broken out of their thoughts as the third member of the group showed up and dropped his backpack onto the table to loudly drawing attention to his arrival.

"Damien has disappeared again, along with all the girls with him, and they took Willow along with them this time. Damn bastard, is making pickings really slim around here." Warren Mears loudly complained to his fellow nerds.

Willow, like Amy before her, had been one of the few girls at the school that they thought one of them might have had a chance with, however none of them would have ever approached her so long as Xander and Jesse had kept watch over her. There were rumours that one of the jocks had once made Willow cry, he had suffered an "accident" that prevented him from playing for the rest of season.

Andrew and Jonathan had attended Xander's closed casket funeral, which meant something horrible had gotten him and left a mess, out of respect for him being a nice guy and a normal person willing to go against vampires.

They briefly had hope of attempting to date Willow after she had recovered from the death of Xander, though they had been iffy on whether to give her the time of mourning for loss of a brother or boyfriend.

"Damn it! Who the hell does he think he is coming into our town with his British charm, smooth moves, and it isn't enough that gets Amy all to himself!" Warren bitched "No he just has to keep getting more and they all some how get along with one another! All I need is one chance and I could show any of them I am as good as he is!"

Jonathan and Andrew shared a look as Warren continued to complain, he had a similar social standing as two of them, but remained in denial of the fact. He had become obsessed with Damien Mason the foreign student that had showed up last year, as he drew women to him like a real life Captain Kirk, and hadn't that comparison had started a few hours long argument that had nearly torn their friendship apart. It had become worse after Mason had returned from his summer vacation, that he started with Amy and Buffy, only to return several more girls that he regular had sex with him according to the rumours.

They knew this as Warren had shown them videos of all the girls that came and went from Mason's house, using the cameras he had set up to spy on them. Which oddly didn't work when Warren tried to look inside the house, and they'd never caught Damien himself on tape.

Warren was not gifted in magical ability as they were, in fact he had none what so ever, but he was very proficient with technology like some crazy gnome tinker/engineer that you kept around your D&D party just in case you need their expertise.

Even if Warren had multiple issues, they all did, but at least Andrew and Jonathan were realistic about their chances of getting a girlfriend compared to some of Warren's delusions. Like his insist view that Greedo shot first, any true Star Wars fan knew that Han shot first. Honestly it was one thing to threaten a man life, but threaten to take his ship, that took the situation to a whole another level of 'I am going to kill you now'.

"What do you have there? Let me see it." Warren asked them, not so much asking permission as he reached across the table and snatched up the summoning tome from them.

Listening to Warren repeatedly complaining about their situation had lead them to naturally tune him out when started on one of his rants, so they hadn't been paying enough attention to react in time to keep it to themselves. Luckily it was only Warren grabbing the book rather than one of the jocks that occasion came over during lunch to torment the nerds.

Warren stared at the book with an intensity they had never seen on his face before as he slowly flipped through pages, he lingered on a few of them before moving on as though looking for something specific.

"This is it!" He loudly declared, some of the students at other tables glaring in their direction from the noise "This is the solution to our problems!".

Andrew and Jonathan cowered under the sudden attention and prepared to run if any of the jocks started to head this way. Warren ignorant of what he had caused eagerly shoved the tome back at them.

After a few moments of silence the rest of the students turned their attention back to their own conversations and the eating of lunch. Breathing sighs of relief Andrew and Jonathan glared at Warren's gleefully smiling face, before looking down at what had nearly brought the wraith of the jocks down on them.

Large Breast, Shapely Hips, Long Legs, Full Lips, Cascading Mane of Hair, Pair of Horns, Large Bat like Wings, and the Spaded Tail. A Succubus, he had risked them getting a beating from the jocks over the picture of a Succubus. Andrew and Jonathan shared another look as they both had similar thoughts on the dangers of a Succubus from their D&D campaigns along with their own separate magical knowledge. Males of most humanoid races were their natural prey.

"So how does this help us? Anyone who summons or enslaves a Succubus always end up drained to death." Andrew questioned and warned having read several books that explained all the ways a summoning could go wrong even after being successful performed.

"There is also the fact that we aren't going to win any fights up against even a young succubus, if we are even lucky enough to get a young one rather than one with centuries of experience." Jonathan added in, having his own doubt on his magical prowess.

Setting a vampire on fire was one thing, they went up in flames like gas soaked kindling, but against a Succubus that one look at her naked flesh would shut off his higher brain function from lack of blood flow without a single magic spell from her.

"I am not saying we summon an already experience Succubus. I am saying that we should create our very own personal Succubus that we teach can teach to only serve us, and look here in the book, this type of Succubus feed off a male's seed. We can literally control her with our dicks." Warren exclaimed while pointed to the part of the description that covered the Succubus feeding habits.

It was an insane, stupid, dangerous idea; unfortunately for them desperation, the threat of a permanent case of blue balls, and reason/logic getting a beat down from libido as it took over the control. Lead to them agreeing to it.

"The hard part will be getting ingredients from the Magic Box without anyone asking questions." Jonathan spoke up, giving his agreement to the plan.

"I can look through some of the other summoning tomes my brother has for information on shaping the spell to do what we want." Andrew offered, adding in his knowledge to the plan.

"Just think once we create a Succubus we wont every have to worry getting girls ever again! We will be living like kings!" Warren shouted, once again drawing the ire of the students with hearing distance.

They really wished the nerd would shut up about their stupid fantasy games or at least move it somewhere normal people wouldn't have to hear them.

(Line Break)

Forgotten Realms  
Personal Hoard of Alexander the Dragon God

Depending on the type of dragon, once they passed a certain size sleeping on anything other than there personal hoard was rather uncomfortable, not that any would admit it, but a comparison from a human sense would be the difference between sinking into YOUR bed/La-z-boy compared to the most uncomfortable of motel room beds.

Alexander, or Elignear Di Mabliki if you wanted to use the Draconic title, currently rested atop his amassed hoard of wealth in his large red dragon form. Not that all of it was gold, there were plenty of other precious metals, gems in every colour of the rainbow, and not all of the treasure was to sleep upon. He also had bookcases full of books on subjects ranging from magic to history, but what he truly enjoyed was the fine craftsmanship that went into the various weapons and armours he had collected that only a true warrior could full appreciate .

'Smaug certainly had the right idea' Alexanader thought to himself "There's nothing more comfortable than burrowing into your hoard to rest, reminds me of sinking into my bed while wrapped in my blankets in order to sleep the day away'.

Now though sleeping served a different purpose, that of aiding in the multitasking required of the god to keep watch over his realm. He did that though every statue made in his image, every priest/priestess that swore allegiance to his name, every courtyard dedicated to his name where he kept watch over arguments that could only be resolved by blood being spilled, every prayer to him he heard and had to assess, and most important of all was the power he gained from every dragonkin that worshipped him. When he slept that power flowed into him.

While it would still be decades before the dragonlings and eggs he had acquired would be old enough to spread his influence further than his currently claimed territory in Osse. There were various dragons in a variety of forms that had begun to come to his city and towns to speak to his priest/priestess and read through his books that offered them a third choice when it came to choosing a Dragon Deity to follow.

One of the other dragons gods was Bahamut, who was the god of justice and a subservient deity to Torm, god of law. He was also known as the King of Good Dragons or the Lord of the North Wind, he was a powerful platinum dragon.

The dogma of Bahamut was based on Justice, Nobility, Protection and Honour. He taught his followers to always uphold the highest ideals of honour and justice, to be constantly vigilant against evil and to oppose it from all fronts, and to protect the weak, he believed in justice tempered with mercy and punishment with forgiveness.

Alexander, the God of Dragons advocated a "greater justice" that included fighting against evil and toppling oppressive regimes. He also liked to reward strength of purpose and character in his followers.

The other choice was, Tiamat also known as the Nemesis of the Gods, she was the queen of evil dragons. Tiamat was also the eternal rival of her brother Bahamut, ruler of the good dragons. In her view rival deities of all creeds and from every pantheon were inherently tyrannical. They sought only power, at any cost, despite their honeyed words. In eyes of her followers the Dragon Queen was the only being powerful enough to defy the gods and overthrow their despotic rule, as demonstrated by her overthrow of the other Untheric deities. Her worshippers worked tirelessly towards the day when Tiamat would banish the gods from Faerûn and unite the world under her rule.

They had both tried to offer/tempt/demand/threaten him to one side or another, but Alexander had refused to side with one or the other. They both had good points, but were also crippled by some of their qualities Bahamut was perhaps too merciful to his enemies, while Tiamat's cruelty created enemies out of everyone and everything.

"My lord you summoned me" a voice said, ending the god's trail of thought.

While sleeping Alexander had reached out in his dreams and commanded one of his most loyal minions to come to him.

"Indeed" Alexander replied as he shifted into a human form "Fetch me Morrigan and the Warden I have a task for them".

As the servant went off the god thought back to what he'd seen during his slumber. Far away, somewhere on the continent of Faerûn, there was something knew. Dragon in nature, but not a dragon, it was mortal, and yet something else.

Alexander greatly desired not only to know more about the being he had sensed, he also wished to bring this new dragon creature to his realm. He couldn't be certain, yet he was almost sure that one of his plans was about to pay off.

Were it not the time of troubles the god would have ventured to Faerûn, alas it was and gods of that part of the world were walking among the mortals, some even killing each other. Alexander wanted no part of that madness, and should he go to that continent his powers would be effected.

That was why he planned to send two of his talented mortal subjects, along with a third to keep an eye on them, Morrigan and the Warden would find this new dragonkin, if it was a threat they would deal with it, and if it was what the god was hoping for then soon he would have a new subject in his kingdom.

Everything was progressing nicely for Alexander, this mission would just be one more step to his eventual goal.


	27. D&D 3

Slayer Gothic 2

D&D 3

The Silver Marches. The Forgotten Realms.

While I had planned for my group to study the settlement we'd discovered before making contact as it turned out some of the natives found us. At the bottom of the ramp to my ship stood a large human, who looked as if he'd stepped out of a Robert E. Howard story, a dwarf like in Lord of the Rings, and a woman with red hair. Also there was a hooded figure standing at the rear who could be anything.

"I am sorry, I do not understand what you are saying" I said to the mixed group.

The dwarf cocked its head to one side, and then said something in a different language, it was harsher, more robust. The Barbarian then spoke in another language after that, after that the hooded figure used a form of speech that sounded very alien to my ears.

Had magic been working I would have asked my witches for a spell of translation, alas I could not do that as the arcane forces of the universe seemed to on the fritz these days, and you couldn't call customer support for something like that.

The lack of working magic also meant that I couldn't use my Old One Spells I wasn't even capable of summoning Vikas, the Dark Seducer that my Daedric Prince counterpart had given to me as a servant.

"Look," I said in a soft, slow tone. "I know you can't understand me, but I'm not doing anything dangerous"

I was playing with my omni-tool, the device was trying to translate for me, but it had to learn these forms of speech before it could do its job. So all I was able to do was gesture in such a way that they kept talking. Although I had no idea if they understood that, or just thought I was crazy.

The inability to communicate was irritating. I'd tried English, and what little French, and Spanish I knew. I'd even spoken a few Latin phrases, but to no avail.

"Having any luck" I heard Marcie say over the comm.

Before I could reply I heard a beeping noise.

"Marcie what's going on?" I asked.

She soon replied.

"Give me a second" she said "Fred's moving that flying drone of hers".

I waited.

"My, aren't we popular these days" I then heard Winifred say "We've got some... demons I guess, and they are riding wolves. Very, very big wolves".

This place was reminding me more and more of Middle Earth.

"They don't look particularly friendly" Marcie said over the comm.

I quickly decided what we were going to do.

"Buffy" I said into the comm channel "Get your cute butt down here, and bring your rifle".

As I reached for my battle rifle the locals started chattering away, and then a light on omni-tool went green.

"You think they know something we don't?" the big guy asked the woman.

Thanks to my computer I could now understand what they were saying, or at least I was getting a translation, but since they didn't have omni-tools they still wouldn't understand me so there was no point me taking to them right now. I'd have to get them some omni-tools.

"I don't know." The girl said to he man "Let's head up those rocks and get a better look".

We all went and climbed the nearest rock formation, so that we could get a better look around.

"Orcs," the guy under the cloak hissed.

He had to have really good eyesight because even I was able to tell what they were at this distance.

"What? How many?" the dwarf was now saying.

I'd say hundreds.

"Can't quite tell, let's just say 'lots.' And all of them are mounted," the hooded figure replied.

That was when my fellow Slayer joined me.

"Something's got them spooked" Buffy said as she got her rifle ready "Think they know something we don't?"

I had a sinking feeling that this was going to end in a big fight, and given the number of the enemy we'd lose.

"Fred" I said "Can you target the things riding wolves with one of the gardian defence lasers".

Those weapons were meant to shoot down space fighters, but they should do some major damage to these Orcs, if that was what they were.

"Are you sure, Damien?" asked Fred "We don't want to start a war if we can help it".

I thought it over for a second while the locals talked among themselves.

"Aim at the head of the mob" I ordered "That should be their leader, if we take him out the rest of them might bugger off back home".

Through the scope of my battle rifle I watched as one of the beings just seemed to vanish after being hit by a laser blast. This slowed the gang of wolf riders for a moment, however rather than run away they speed up.

"Shit!" I swore "Hit them again

Another a few seconds passed, and then the orcs were too close to be fired out by the defence lasers, due to minuim safe distance, dozens had died due to laser fire, but this seemed to have pissed them off rather than scare them away.

I squeezed the trigger of my rifle, and felt the faint kick of the rifle as the Mass Effect weapon took the life on an Orc. I fired again and another creature slumped off its mount, and with seconds two more of its kin had joined it in death.

"Damien let's get inside the ship" Buffy suggested "Its not like they can break in".

That might seem like a good, but if we did that we'd be trapped inside a crippled space craft with limited amounts of supplies. Our enemy could just starve us out.

With this in mind I fired again and again, targeting both the riders and their mounts. But there were a lot of them, if I had to guess there were still more than a hundred, and even though they were under attack they did not break, but rather kept on charging towards us.

So I fired again, and Buffy joined in, I hit one of the wolves square in its centre mass, and blew the beast wide open. It went down in a tumble, flipping over the snowy ground. Then I killed another and another. But there were too many I simply couldn't kill them fast enough to stop them from making it to the ship

An explosive detonated a moment later, unleashing hell. The Orcs hit might as well have been vaporised by the intense heat of the inferno grenade that Faith had just fired from her heavy weapon. I primed a grenade, and tossed it using my Slayer strength in the hopes of stirring up more confusion among the orcs. However it barely slowed them down.

"Get into the ship!" I shouted.

Everyone ran, the locals as well, who must have figured out what was going on by watching everyone else. I was the last up the ramp, I was about to close it when Liselle and about ten of her cousins showed up. They mowed down the orcs who tried to charge up the ramp and kept firing even as the ship closed up.

(Line Break)

The Silver Marches. The Forgotten Realms.

Morrigan and the Warden-Commander watched as the mighty dragon, which had carried them from Osse to Faerûn flew away, the creature would need to rest and eat before it could take them home, although it may not have to depending on what happened next.

The two humans wouldn't have far to go on foot. From the sky they'd seen the crashed space ship, which the Warden had recognised, and since Lord Alexander had told them that the dragonkin he had sensed was new to this world it seemed likely that the being they sought was inside that vessel.

As the couple moved towards the craft it become clear to them that a battle had taken place near the ship. They'd seen some of the carnage from up above, however it wasn't until they'd gotten down to the ground that they came to understand exactly what had happened.

"Someone slaughtered these Orcs" the Warden commented.

He didn't mind as in his view the greenskins were barely any better than the darkspawn.

"And not with swords and bows" the warrior then said "and magic is acting up so I'm guessing they have sci fi weapons, or at least machines guns and explosives".

Morrigan had listen, at least sometimes, when her husband had attempted to explain about the weapons of his world, yet despite that she didn't really understand the power of such devices. That was something that was starting to change now she had seen what effect they could have.

"So how do we attract the notice of those within the spelljammer vessel?" the witch asked her husband.

Morrigan knew that a space ship and a spelljammer were not the same thing, at least not exactly, however since she'd ridden on Lord Alexander's dragonship spelljammer, she had at least some clue as what the craft before them could do.

"I figure they already know we are here" the Warden said as he removed his helmet "I bet if we just walk up to the ship they'll send someone out to met us".

Morrigan was not so sure.

"And I bet they will destroy us as easily as they destroyed these orcs" she said.

The Warden smiled at his wife.

"Well if I'm wrong we'll die, and then I won't have to admit that you were right" he pointed out.

Before Morrigan could remind her husband that she was always right he started walking towards the ship.

(Line Break)

The Silver Marches. The Forgotten Realms.

A short time later the natives, plus two special guests, and my girls were all in the mess hall part of the ship, which was the largest space on board.

The asari had kept the craft safe, they'd electrified the hull, and that along with all the loses the orcs had suffered had finally broken their spirit, the greenskins had left.

Sadly they'd not take their dead with them, so we had dozens, possible more than a hundred, dead bodies around the ship. It was cold here so they wouldn't stink the place up too soon, but before long we'd have to do something about the corpses or this area was going to get rank.

Thankfully the ship had mechs, so they would be able to pile up all the bodies in one spot for burning. I was so glad the robots were going to do that work as dealing with corpses was unpleasant even for a slayer. Vampires were so much easier to deal, kill dozens of them and you could clean up with nothing other than a broom.

"Any idea why those Orc guys attacked us?" Buffy asked me.

Fred was off in the corner doing something that should allow us to the talk to the locals, what that was I didn't know, so I just let her get on with it.

"I guess they wanted the ship" I said "Orcs like to loot".

A group of them must have seen the ship crash and then gotten all their mates together before charging us. If it been one tribe then it had been a big one, not that they were a threat any more, most of them were dead.

"If they come back then we'll open up with the gardian lasers" I told Buffy.

Right now I had other things on my mind. For example yet another alternate version of myself had entered my life, and he'd brought his wife, who turned out to be a character from the Dragon Age video games. It was a testament to how much I'd gone through that this barely phased me.

That might have something to do with meeting a daedric prince version of myself, once you've seen yourself as a god it sets the bar really high, so meeting another me who was the Warden-Commander of Felderan wasn't that big of a deal. Although I was sure that at least some of girls were comparing us to each other.

"Okay everyone who doesn't have an omni-tool take one of these and put them in your ear" Fred instructed "They should allow us to hear each other in our native languages".

Morrigan and the Warden were able to speak the common tongue, so they could talk to the locals, as such they were helpful in getting the natives to put the devices inside their ears.

"Now does everyone understand me?" I asked.

There was a lot of nodding.

"Let's start with introductions" I suggested "I'm Damien Manson, the Vampire Slayer and Captain of what's left of this ship.

I then gestured at each of my girls.

"This is my fellow Slayer Buffy Summers, the witches Amy, Tara and Willow" I said.

Willow wasn't a true witch, but it was the only thing I could of to call her.

"Also we have Winifred, Marcie and Faith" I then added.

The Warden spoke next.

"You don't go by Gothic?" he asked.

I had when in Skyrim, for reasons that had made sense at the time.

"Should I?" I asked him.

He just shrugged, and then spoke to the room.

"I'm Warden-Commander Gothic, Hero of Felderan, slayer of the Arch-demon, and I'm in service to Lord Alexander, the god of dragons. Next to me is my wife. Morrigan, witch of the wilds and general pain in people's asses".

Rather than speak the witch spent a moment glaring at her husband.

"We were sent by our boss to find a dragonkin who has recently entered this world" the Warden "I'm guessing that's the naked girl with the yellow eyes".

For a six foot three person with wings Ember could move softly when she wanted to, I hadn't even heard her enter the room.

"My mother was a dragon" Ember told everyone.

No one was surprised, she looked like a dragon/human hybrid who happened to favour her human side.

"My mate must be in this world" Ember then said to the Warden version of myself "I will go with you".

Now people were surprised, mostly me.

"What!" I called out.

Ember walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We shall discuss this later, father" she said.

That again caused some shock.

"Maybe we should mention the Drow attack on Mithral Hall" the Warden suggested "We can talk about your daughter later on".

This got the attention of the locals.

"How do you know about the attack?" the dwarf asked.

Now things were starting to make more sense to me. This was the Forgotten Realms, which explained the orcs and dwarves, although they had those beings in many fantasy worlds so it wasn't odd that I hadn't realised where we were.

"What's a drow?" Buffy asked.

That was when the robed figured stood up and lowered his hood, which showed us that he was a dark elf.

"You have surely heard of my people and how Drow are not to be trusted" the dark elf said "and they are right. Which is unfortunate since if not for their truly wicked ways, they could accomplish so much more than even they dream possible".

This sounded as if going to turn into a speech.

"When I first came to the surface, I was aware of this" the elf was now saying "I knew just how truly evil they were, having been born in such darkness and raised within until I was forced to leave, but time after time I was turned away from every city, town, and village without exception. Even when I eventually found somewhere to call my own at the edge of the known world far to the north of here, I was forced to live alone in the wilderness of the wasteland that is Icewind Dale".

Hearing that gave me a good idea of what point in the time line of this world we were in.

"Even so, I came to the realisation that even though the surface dwellers feared and hated my kind, I would not let their prejudices control whom I would become" the drow then said "It helped that I found such amazing friends shortly after I became a permanent fixture on the edge of civilisation, where even among other rogues that had nowhere else to go, I was not accepted until much later."

He had more to say.

"Now, I understand better than anyone that Lolth's hold upon them will never weaken, even after this world has been burned away to be reborn anew at a far future date, yet despite this, I still live the best I can" he finished.

Already I knew who this guy was. There was only one drow who hung around with humans and dwarves.

"I don't know what divine providence, if any, brought you to here" the elf went on to say "but you are correct, my people have already struck at Mithral Hall and will do so again soon in greater force, we need help".

The dwarf made a snorting noise that sounded as if he didn't agree.

"So a bunch of bad guys are coming to where you live, and we're going to get caught up in the crossfire unless we help save the day " Buffy summarised as she turned to face me "You always get us into trouble".

That was when Morrigan laughed.

"You're not wrong" she said.

(Line Break)

The Silver Marches. The Forgotten Realms.

Hours later I sat in the cockpit and stared out into the night sky of an alien world. The ship wasn't going to fly again so there was no need for a pilot, as such the seat had been vacant for a while now.

The meeting between my group, our visitors, and the natives were still going on. Apparently the me who was the Warden-Commander of Felderan had an entire regiment under his command, a thousand warriors, supported by clerics and other spell casters that he was going to bring to the aid of Mithral Hall. Also his wife could turn into a dragon, at least for a short time, and he had experience leading armies into battle with monsters so smartly the dwarf king Battlehammer had requested the Warden's aid.

There was something about the Warden that made even me think he should take charge, nothing magical or mystical it was like he was just used to being the leader. He had the confidence and skill to back up his words, and his past victories surpassed mine. He'd killed a corrupted god, albeit with help, and saved a nation.

Granted I'd saved a world once, by stopping the vampire lord Harkon from blotting out the sun, but I didn't have an army or a dragon god for a boss/mentor/ The closest thing I had to a boss/mentor was Wesley, and he was still kind of a wuss.

"What are you doing in here?" Amy asked me as she sat down in the co-pilot's seat "Aren't you going to plan the war with the rest of the boys?".

My girls had gotten bored way before I had, as such they were up in my quarters watching a movie that was apparently a sequel a film that just come out and wouldn't be made for years. At least in Buffy's world, in the world of Mass Effect it was so old it was public domain. Which I was sure was an interesting experience for Catti-brie, and Morrigan as they would have never seen any movie before.

That had left the Warden, King Bruenor Battlehammer, Wulfgar, and Drizzit, to plan the defence of Mithral Hall.

"I'll leave saving the day to the heroes" I said to the witch "Once the Time of Troubles is over I'm sending everyone home".

My plan was to portal to Mareth, sell off whatever was on board this ship that they'd take, and then use the gems gained to pay the crew so this trip wasn't a complete waste of their time. Then I'd take my girls back to Sunnydale.

I wasn't worried about the ship, it was so far ahead of what the locals had tech wise they'd never be able to do anything with it. At least not once we drained the last of the power. I doubted they would be able to break it down or even more, so I'd leave it to time to bury.

"Wait, so you're not going to help fight the bad guys?" Amy replied "But you're the Slayer, fighting bad guys is what you do. Well you and Buffy, you're just better at it".

While that was true, this situation wasn't like clearing out a vampire nest or slaying the monster of the week.

"I got ahead of myself" I said my longest suffering girlfriend "We could have all died because I thought we could fly a space ship to other dimensions. I can't even look after my own daughter, how am I suppose to protect people from armies of drow".

Understandably I'd thought that us having access to sci fi weapons would keep us safe from evil creatures, as it had turned out it wasn't as simple as that. I was no ship's captain, nor was I a general, I was a warrior meat to kill demons. I'd overreached and had very nearly paid a very high price for it.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I felt something strike me over the head.

Amy had just hit me very hard.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself" she ordered "Ember isn't a baby, she's a fully grown dragon person who needs to find her place in the world, and you don't need fight a whole army, they have an army. What they need is help. We've got portal making machines, a shuttle, a tank, some guns, a few witches, two Slayers, and lots of money. You've done more with a lot less".

I quickly got what she was trying to say. I needed to use what I had to help how I could. In this case by providing support. I could bring in food, medical supplies, weapons, even extra troops. I had allies in Mareth ready to fight a war, perhaps they could help.

"You're right" I said to Amy "That Warden guy doesn't have jack compared to me. I'll show them all who the real Gothic is".

The witch looked at me in a confused way.

"Who's Gothic?" she asked.

That would take some explaining. Most of what I knew about the other versions of myself came from the Daedric Prince, and he hadn't told me that much.

"I'll tell you about that later" I said to Amy "For now we need to get down to the armoury and find out how many guns we have".

An army needed more than soldiers it needed good weapons I had guns that were literally centuries ahead of what they had even in my world. Enough guns in enough hands might be enough to win the war.


	28. D&D 4

Author Note

I have not read anything involving Jarlaxle Baenre for some time, despite being a fan of the character so I do apologise if he's somewhat OC in this story. I'm doing the best I can using memory and wiki pages. He's a good character to experience the drow side of things from as while he is a dark elf he's very much an outsider among his people.

Slayer Gothic 2

D&D 4

Menzoberranzan. The Underdark.

Jarlaxle paced back and forth within the headquarters of his mercenary group. He kept running the numbers over in his head, wondering how many lives would be lost in taking Mithril Hall, assuming it could be taken at all. The loses among the slaves and the Drow houses didn't concern him, he was worried about Bregan D'aerthe, the  
mercenary company of which he was the leader. The coming war could led to the end of Bregan D'aerthe if things were not handled carefully.

A member of that group suddenly walked into the room, and the leader saw that the male had a frown upon his face. Jarlaxle turned to acknowledge the presence of his subordinate, and arched an eyebrow.

"Matron Baenre wishes to meet with you" the drow reported.

There had been a noticeable quake in the dark elf's voice. It was not something that Jarlaxle would be used to hearing from the man. Something was up, and the leader of Bregan D'aerthe intended to go and find out what that was.

Unlike other Drow, Jarlaxle made noise as he walked the streets of Normally, such noise would be the sign of someone dangerously unwary. In the Underdark, noise was how many predators hunted.

In many ways Jarlaxle was the dandy of Menzoberranzan. He chose the brightest colours for his clothes and wore a cape that shone in every colour in both the visible and infrared spectra. He commonly wore high boots and bracelets that could be made to be clack loudly or be silent at his discretion. He also wore a magical eye patch that protected his mind from magical and psionic intrusions and allowed him to see through walls and other solid objects. He often shifted the patch from eye to eye to keep others guessing as to its powers. Another staple item was his wide-brimmed hat, plumed with a diatryma feather and worn atop his clean-shaven scalp, which was a symbol of his refusal to conform to society's expectations in Menzoberranzan, a society where rank and position were reflected by hair style

More than anything else, Jarlaxle was an opportunist. His wealth was considerable, but official station in drow society meant nothing to him. He observed that the best way for a male to survive and prosper in the matriarchal drow society was to be outside the system and to be too valuable to be eliminated, and he was audacious enough to take his life in that direction.

Always calm and graceful, Jarlaxle enjoyed flaunting his independence and he was proud of the fact that the noble houses come to him for aid. In the city of Menzoberranzan, intrigue and double-dealing were a way of life, and no one play this game better than Jarlaxle did.

As a male outsider who had no qualms dealing with the 'lesser races'. Jarlaxle had much information few others beyond Lolth's priestesses were likely to have access to. He was one of the most powerful males, if not individuals, in the city and the surrounding Underdark.

He benefited from the chaos of Menzoberranzan and was always able to align himself with the winning side in any conflict. Although he had thrived on the internal politics of Menzoberranzan, they had always disturbed him.

The Dark Elf had a very charismatic personality, he was always willing to talk his way out of situations rather than resort to force of arms. Moreover, talking was what Jarlaxle did best. His words easily worked past the handicap of his race's evil reputation, allowing him to turn potential enemies into allies. He loved irony, sarcasm, and wit. He was extremely intelligent and a brilliant tactician who was always prepared for any imaginable or unimaginable circumstances.

Jarlaxle preferred to avoid killing someone as long as that person could be manipulated to serve his interests, no matter how small his or her role might be. In fact, Jarlaxle didn't like to kill somebody unless he had to, an unusual trait in a drow. Several times, he had even played the hero just for the sake of it

The guards parted before Jarlaxle as he entered House Baenre. He could feel the magic that still faintly thrummed through these walls. It seemed somewhat more powerful than it had been a few days ago. Perhaps that was a sign that things were getting better? That the time of troubles was drawing to an end.

As he passed the ornate columns of the grand hall and entered the chapel of the House, he was met with the sight of the city's most important matrons, all eight of them.

Three hundred years of surviving in Menzobarranzan had prepared the mercenary captain well for the sight that lay before him. The matrons floated upon their thrones, discs of blue-white light supporting them. In their hands they clasped their scepters and other objects of power, while their loyal body guards surrounded them.

The female troops looked towards the male, and he could see their faces twist into masks of disdain. Jarlaxle ignored them, only one Matron Mother concerned him. When he gave a fancy bow he did so only for the the First Matron mother.

"Rise," Matron Baenre said.

The male did as he was commanded, and stood with his hands clasped behind his back. All eyes were upon him, and he could feel the weight of their gazes. His eye narrowed, and he wondered what they wanted from, it had to be important otherwise they would have sent him a simple message rather than summon him here.

"Are the Troubles are over?" Jarlaxle asked.

He received a lance of pain to his mind, a blow that nearly drove him to his knees.

"Does that answer your question" Baenre replied "My patience is short. I have plans that must be implemented, and alliances that have to be secured now that my house is back in order".

Somehow Jarlaxle was able to stay standing.

"My apologies, Matron Mother," he said with a gasp.

The ancient drow woman was not forgiving, however she was wise enough not to destroy what she saw as a valuable tool.

"It is well known that Bregan D'aerthe has spies even among those who walk upon the surface" Baenre stated "no doubt you have heard of the spelljammer ship that crashed near Mithral Hall. Tell me of them".

Jarlaxle did just that.

"They are humans" he said "but they are unlike those we know, there leader is a male and he is clad in a suit of armour that is unlike anything seen before".

Well that was the rumour going around and it had come from some orcs, which meant it might not be true.

"At least some of his allies are similarly equipped" the male dark elf was now saying "They have weapons that kill without warning, and no armour is proof against them".

The First Matron's gaze narrowed and Jarlaxle let out another gasp of pain as he felt the dark elf probe his mind despite his defences against such things. The fact that she could do this meant she was currently in Lolth's highest favour.

He managed to suppress his fear of what she might find, an action that probably saved his life. He could feel the First Matron poking around inside of his memories of when he had heard the report from one of his underlings.

"You speak the truth" Baenre said "At least as you know it. We may need yet more allies to deal with these new humans".

Jarlaxle had a feeling who knew what kind of allies the Matron Mother was taking about. The goddess wouldn't fight herself, there were rules about that sort of thing, but not all those who owed her allegiance were drow or even mortals for that matter. It would be demons who marched along side the drow when the war started, of that he was sure.

(Line Break)

Mithral Hall. The Forgotten Realms.

Within the chamber dwarves, and humans were all toiling to erect barricades as part of the defence of the hall. Meanwhile Fred and Willow were working hard to set up the electronic machinery required for a command centre.

The noise around me, which mostly involved a lot of tools banging, was nearly deafening. It was, however, a necessary evil. It might be only days since the Time of Troubles had ended, and while that was a good thing it meant the drow were on their way here.

Every second that past was another second that the enemy had to prepare to take dwarven stronghold as such the dwarves and their allies needed to spend that time preparing to protect the hall. Defences were being put into place, battle plans were being drawn up, and supplies were being gathered.

"I almost wish it was an army of vampires heading our way" I heard Fred say "I still haven't learned everything I want to about these Dark Elves."

While I'd explained what I could there were limits to my knowledge, and the events taking place this world were a little different than in the books I'd read, for example Wulfgar was still here rather than trapped in a demon realm, so I couldn't rely too much on what I knew.

"You seem excited" I said to Amy who was smiling about something she was reading in a book "Is that a naughty story?".

She blushed upon hearing that.

"Not its about the magic items they have here" she told me "In our world enchanting something is a lot of work its a big deal and normally its just to make cursed thing, here you can make good magic stuff, its just really expensive".

The magic of this world was working again, spell that used the weave and wicca, which was both good and bad news. Good because I had my Old One spells back, but it was also bad because the drow were really good at magic.

"Its very predictable" Amy was now saying "Its like art, but there's science in as well".

I wasn't sure she was right about that.

"Really" I replied "Isn't there some ritual involved, you can't take that stuff lightly the gods might get offended".

Judging by how my life was progressing I'd clearly annoyed some higher powers, and I didn't want any more of them messing with me. What I really wanted was for them to stop, but as of yet I hadn't figured out anyway of talking to them. And even I could I didn't have anything they wanted, at least as far as I knew, so I couldn't strike a deal with them.

"Holograms ready" Fred said, while pressing buttons which gave us a 3D map with of the Hall "This is a live feed so we know what's happening as it happens".

Mass Effect technology was really easy to use considering how advanced it was. The only down side so buying so much of the stuff and bringing it here was that we were bound to draw some attention. The last thing I wanted was a group like Cerberus to take notice of us, which was why once this had ended I didn't intend to visit the space station again for a while.

"Good to hear," King Bruenor said while leaning forward on his axe "Does it work because of those 'sensor' things?".

Indeed it did. Under Fred's guidance we'd placed sensors all over Mithral Hall, those devices would allow to track what was going on.

"Yep" replied the Texan "When the Drow bring their army into range of our sensors we'll know, we'll get about ten minutes warning before they reach the outer defences, and we'll know how many there are too".

The assembled natives nodded in approval.

"And it gets even better" Winifred went on to say "See these dots".

There were dots of different colours, most were green, and there were some blue and a red one in the part of the map that showed this very room.

"Green are dwarves, blue are humans, white are elves, and red is for drow" Fred explained "I used to Drizzit to get an idea how the drow move so I was able to fine tune the motion detectors".

She had a bit more to say.

"Anything else will come up as orange" she said.

In any war intelligence was key. Knowing more than your foe was a big plus.

"To be honest, I'm not really all that worried about the fighting inside of the hall itself" the Warden-Commander commented "King Bruenor's forces know this place like no one else, and with the guns we should be able to force the Drow to bleed for every centimetre of ground that they take, if they can take it at all".

He seemed overconfident to me, although to be fair he'd beaten great odds before. He'd rallied a nation during a civil war with only a handful of people to support him and then gone on to stop an army of monster who were commanded by a tainted dragon god. That sort of thing was bound make some believe that any battle could be won.

"Then what has ye concerned?" the King asked.

He spoke to Fred rather than the king.

"Can you show us the outside of the hall" he requested.

In response, Fred pulled the holomap back out, further and further, until the hall disappeared into the mountain that held it. Now we could see a load of blue dots, the people who lived in the nearby settlement, which was called Settlestone, and lots of more blue dots that were the allies of the dwarves from the nearby town and cites. Also there were a few white dots around showing where the elven rangers were scouting around the mountain.

Last of all there was a purple dot, which I knew was Ember, she was flying around judging by how fast her dot was moving.

"We were discussing this in our own meeting as well" Galen Firth , captain of the Riders of Nesmé, remarked.

He wasn't the only human leader here. There was another knight, whose name I hadn't heard, although I did know that he came from the nearby city of Silverymoon, a place I hoped to visit in the near future.

"The Knights of Silver have been able to spare five hundred of their number to help defend Mithral hall, and ten times that amount of standard Silverymoon infantry" the knight told us.

Galen Firth then spoke.

"I can bring about nine hundred mounted, perhaps four thousand on foot" he reported.

Which sounded like a lot, however the Drow would be bringing their own army, which could numbers thousand of Dark Elves and many times that in slaves. Also they might summon demons, which weren't like the demons back home. The infernal creatures of the Abyss made the average Sunnydale monster look like an angry puppy in comparison.

"That's more than ten thousand troops along with my raiders," the Warden said "not enough to turn back any dedicated attack. From what Drizzit has said there a 20,000 drow in Menzoberran that can fight and about 40,000 slaves".

Normally when the attackers outnumbered the defenders it could still go badly for the attackers because the people protecting a fortress like Mithral Hall had many advantages, like knowing the terrain, having a short supply line and fixed defences. However the drow were a sneaky lot and would happily send their slaves to die in the thousands. Loses like that should break an army, but the slaves were more afraid of failing their masters than they were of dying in battle.

Then there were Mind Flayers, creatures with strange mental powers that resembled humans with octopi for heads and a fondness for eating sentient people's brains. Also there were Gray Dwarves, who would be eager to get their hands on the hall's resources, and all too willing to mine the Mithral for the Drow. Even things like Dragons were not outside the realms of possibility.

"What of your vehicles?" the Silverymoon knight asked me.

One tank wasn't going to make a huge difference even with its mounted machine gun, but at least we had someone to drive the thing and it would be able to kill a lot of bad guys.

Liselle and her cousins had decided to fight with us, in exchange for decent pay. Thankfully her mother didn't know what was going on, if she ever found I'd never dare go to Omega again.

"With your permission, we'd like to use them to help support the infantry that will be deployed on the surface" I said the the king "the tank might help, and we have a shuttle that's armed".

It would have been nice if we could have moved even one of the gardian lasers to Settlestone, but they were part of the ship, and even they could be used once removed we didn't have the equipment to lug the things around.

"You don't have to be asking for my permission to help defend my home, lad " Bruenor said, with a warm smile upon his face. "We're strapped for allies as it is. Having someone step up and volunteer is never something to be turned down".

Plus he had promised a reward in the form of mithral, which I was sure would be worth a lot in metal poor Mareth, or even in the ME verse if it turned out be somewhat mystical like ebony from the Elder Scrolls verse.

"I've manged to get a lot of fun toys from Omega" I told everyone "They won't last long past the battle since you can't maintain the tech, and we don't have much time so we won't have time to train many of your people with them, but that could be a blessing since it means that if the drow capture our weapons there more likely to kill themselves with them than anyone else".

Portal travel was pretty easy for my group, most of the time it worked as expected, it hadn't always, but thankfully it had only happened twice. As such we'd been able to move a lot of goods from Omega to Mithral Hall very quickly.

"Our mortar teams will be stationed along this ridge" I told everyone.

Fred made the map pull back further still so everyone could see what I was pointing at

"Those of you who saw our fight with the orcs know how dangerous our explosive devices are, these mortars will send such devices a far distance were they will land where the enemy is thickest" I then said.

Not everyone understood what that meant, but it hardly mattered as my quarian engineers, who had also decided to stick around, would be manning those weapons. Both had served in the Migrant Fleets militia so they knew what they were doing.

They had senors up there to so all they had to do was aim at the red and orange dots, while avoiding hitting the blue, whites and the greens. That sounded simply, but battlefields were crazy places so they would have be careful. If the knights charged at the enemy at the wrong time the quarians could end up shelling our allies.

"Fred please show the trenches" I requested.

She did just that.

"The lines represent where our troops will be stationed. They are erecting barricades that can fire from behind " I went over "those nice blue ladies you met, the asari, they are training people to use our guns and will be there as well. Now since we can arm nearly a hundred people in time for the attack, maybe more if were allowed to, they will be able kill a lot of the enemy, but they won't win us the battle".

If the books were anything to go by the drow send could thousands of kolbolds in as the first wave, and follow them with thousands of gobins, orcs, bugbears, ogres, and even some minotaurs and trolls. Then the drow themselves would come, riding huge spiders, big lizards, both of which could climb really well so they could attack from unexpected angles.

The asari and those they were training to shoot simply wouldn't able to kill enough of them fast enough. They could however thin the heard and give the local infranty as easier time of it when the buggers got in close.

"They'll be supported by archers" I was now saying "but since it will a night time battle I'm sure how well they will do".

ME guns came with night vision as standard, bows did not. If it weren't the drow we were facing I'd say the guns would be enough to win the day, but those dark elves had lots of magical tricks they could use to counter technology. For example they could summon globes of darkness to protect themselves from asari with ranged weapons.

"Why won't they attack during the day?" Buffy wondered.

Despite what her hair and attitude might suggest my fellow Slayer was not stupid. Her test scores were enough to prove she had a brain, but she didn't have years of nerd knowledge like I did nor was she that good at research, she really wasn't a book person.

"Dark Elves and their slaves live underground and as such they are sensitive to light" I told her "if they attacked during the day they'd be blind, everyone we have on the surface can see fine when the sun is up so the bad guys will attack at night".

Buffy's face went from confused to thoughtful

"We're underground here so they can attack here during the day" she pointed out.

She wasn't wrong.

"They may attack here during the day, and then order a surface attack a few hours later" the Warden said "but I think they will time both attacks close together so that we are forced to spread out our defences. The drow are not stupid they won't want a long siege they haven't got the supplies for it".

I added some more information.

"Our supplies are right here" I said to Buffy "all our food, extra weapons and medical stuff, but the drow will have to bring enough to supply a big army, they can only get more from home and their city is far away so if they don't take Mithral Hall fast enough they will run out of food for their troops".

My fellow Slayer smiled.

"Oh so that's what 'an army marches on its stomach means'" she realised.

Someone else spoke next.

"Those stinking drow are likely to send their slaves in first, let them take the brunt of your weapons" King Bruenor said "You mentioned a little surprise for those fellows".

Indeed I had.

"I sent the mechs out to lay what are called landmines" I told everyone.

In Omega you could buy them in bumper packs of 12.

"They are scattered around Settlestone and hooked up to our sensors" I went on to say "What that means is that if any orange or red dot gets to close to land mine it will go off. They will not exploded if a blue, white or green dot is too close".

Since they were high tech I wasn't going to leave them here as they might malfunction later on. After the battle I'd have the mines remote detonated.

"The mines should be powerful enough to kill anything within fifteen meters when they go" I then said "It won't keep them away from the defences, but that's not their purpose. It will scare the shit out of them because from their perspective their friends will be blowing without them knowing why".

This was the Warden-Commander decided to speak.

"Additional defences include spike pits" he said "I've had my men set up a number of pits of varying depths and widths to keep the enemy guessing, and have disguised some with arcane means such as invisibility fields and the like, and others with more mundane objects such as wooden planks and turf. Those will hold the weight of one or two individuals, but if a group tromps across one, it breaks, and down they go".

He had more to say.

"We know where they are so afterwards we'll dismantle the traps" he was now saying "and they're well out of the way of our troops".

The drow and their slaves were going to lose a lot of people, sadly it wouldn't stop them we'd just be hurting them and slowing them down. Still a longer battle suited us better.

"Anything else" the King enquired.

Indeed there was.

"Some of the pits have been sloped and lined with proximity spells by my groups mages, to set off grease traps when groups of hostiles are too near to them" the Warden told us.

Fred then had something to say.

"I'm preparing our UAVs to drop flares and flash-bang grenades" she informed us "they won't kill anyone, but since dark elves have better hearing and are more sensitive to light than us, we will blind and deafen at a least of them on the surface".

It was then I realised that preparing for Lethice had been nothing compared to how much work was being done here. And while thinking about I really hoped that the demon-queen didn't attack Mareth while I was busy helping to bust drow heads.

"Now when the battle starts my group will be here" I told everyone one "We'll be using the radios we handed out to let the leaders know what's going on. If it looks like the drow and their slaves will overwhelm the any part of the defences Buffy and I will be able to reinforce them".

There were many underground passages in the stronghold, and some of them weren't very wide so a couple of Slayer could make a big difference in those places.

"My regiment and I will be outside" the Warden said "along with those from Silverymoon and Nesme".

That was when I spent a moment thinking about something important.

"We need to kill Matron Baenre" I stated "She's the one keeping the drow together, if she dies their alliance will fall apart".

That was easier said than done.

"She will be well protected" Drizzit told me "Not just magically, she'll have the greatest warriors of her house at her side".

They managed it in the books, so it could be done. I just had no idea how were going to do it.


	29. D&D 5

Review

Joe Lawyer

Mostly he's doing it to show he's better than Warden Gothic, remember he had that pep talk with Amy a couple of chapters ago. Plus he will get a big reward later on, and he is being paid in mithral, he used to pay for all the tech stuff from Mass Effect by trading it for gems in Mareth, which is poor in metals. Of course he kept some of it.

Perhaps I should have gone into more detail about that, but it didn't seem important as there were lots of other things to cover in the last few chapters. Still you're right. I'll try to put something in this chapter to better explain why they are helping.

Slayer Gothic 2

D&D 5

Mithral Hall. The Forgotten Realms.

When reading about this war in a book, the battle for Mithral Hall hadn't seemed like something that took such a long time, in reality it was dragging on. But real life could be like that sometimes, and in books you got to skip the boring bits.

Hours had past since the Dark Elf scouts had met the outer most defences, and those had been booby traps. I'd watched the holographic display as a few red dots had disappeared, only to be soon replaced by orange ones. By the looks of things the drow had herded their slaves into the explosives which the mechs had laid in the tunnels, and many passage ways had collapsed. This had forced the the bad guys to clear new paths, which had taken awhile.

Then I'd watched as more red dots had moved closer to the Hall, going even slower than before. They'd encountered the dwarves, and that hadn't gone so well for them because those defenders had Mass Effect weapons. So again the drow had herded their slaves down the tunnels in attempt to deal with the defences.

The brave dwarves, seen on the holomap as green dots, had taken out many, many orange dots before being finally overrun. Thankfully not a lot of dwarves had died as they'd collapses tunnels as well, before retreating. This action caused the dark elves to spend even more time clearing passage ways, slowing them down further.

Because of that things had been rather dull in the command centre, at least until night had fallen, and then the battle on the surface had started up.

When it had really gotten going I gone outside to watch that and because I'd used a pair of night vision glasses, I'd been able to see very clearly what happened when thousands of, kolbolds, goblins, orcs, and other creatures, with medieval weapons were sent against a well fortified position that had the support of more advanced technology.

I'd sorely underestimated just how much damage could be done when one side had even a limited numbers of science fiction guns and heavy weapons. The creatures had been slaughtered by the hundreds in a matter of seconds as mortar fire rained down upon them and a tanks had opened up on them. And that was before Morrigan had breathed fire on them as a dragon.

At the same time the slaves had been running into traps, and had been gunned down by weapon's fire, blown up by grenades, and that was before the locals had joined in. Bows weren't accurate in the dark, but you had a few thousand soldiers with them they didn't need to be, it had rained arrows.

While the drow cared either little or nothing for the lives of their cannon fodder, however they had withdrawn their slaves, and now seemed to be reorganising for another push. I figured that they wouldn't just charge the second time, they'd spread out further and attack from different directions in order to force the defenders to spread their attention. Then things would get even more interesting.

Down in the tunnels the fighting was still going on, most of the passage ways were too small for the enemy to charge through in large numbers, and when they tried that tactic they got shot. Few drow, aside from scouts had died, as the dark elves were found of sending in expendable forces.

The dwarves didn't have that many guns, as there had not been time enough to train more than about a hundred people in how to use them. Teaching one person to shoot an ME gun didn't take that long, teaching ten people was more problematic, even more so when the people you were trying to teach thought the weapons were magic.

At least they hadn't needed to become experts, you didn't need to be when you didn't have to worry about anyone shooting back at you, it really cut down on the lesson time, because the asari hadn't needed to teach anyone about stuff like, covering fire and suppressive fire.

On the down side the tunnels were becoming filled with corpses, which was problem because many of the passage ways were quite narrow, they were fine for walking through, and there were plenty of natural caverns to move around in, but in certain places the bodies had had blocked up passageways.

At least this had slowed the drow down some more, which was a good thing because as I'd mentioned a few times during meetings, the dark elves had a very long supply line between here and their city. So the longer things dragged on the more likely it was that the bad guys would find themselves running low on supplies.

"Remind me again why we are doing this" my fellow Slayer requested.

There were a number of reasons.

"Well aside from getting paid in valuable metals the dwarves will owe us a big favour" I said the Sunnydale High student "Which might come in handy one day if we ever need to put together an army".

That was something we'd done before, back in Mareth, however there might come time when we'd need to defeat say a horde of Uber-Vamps, and we'd need a real army then. I was thinking a head.

The promise of future aid and shiny stuff might not seem like enough to justify all the effort we'd put into protecting Mithral Hall, yet we weren't as much danger as it seem.

My girls were in the most well defended part of the dwarven stronghold, and not that far from a hot spot. If things got really bad we'd run for it. As for Buffy and I well we had vastly superior weapons armour, and super powers, so as long as we were careful we should get through this unharmed.

Also I was thinking about the kind of wealth and power I could amass by setting up a trading relationship between the dwarves, who had loads of metal, and the people in Mareth who didn't have enough. My group had the portals so we could control trade and charge for delivering the goods.

Then if I did decide to retire one day I could live like a king in Mareth or on this world. Maybe get myself a nice stronghold of my own that I could feel with horny animal girls.

"You know what. War is boring" Buffy commented, bringing my fantasy to a quick end "We've been guarding this tunnel for like a half an hour".

Currently the drow were sending in small groups of slaves to test for weaknesses, they'd found one here about half an hour ago, and had sent in a large force.

Thanks to the holo map up in the command centre, Fred had seen what the bad guys were up to, so as planned Buffy and I had gone where reinforcements were needed the most.

Then the drow had pulled back from this area and were now focusing their efforts elsewhere for another big push. However the dark elves were a sneaky bunch of demon-goddess worshipping spider loving freaks, so I wouldn't put past them to order a major push elsewhere while also sending a strike force down this tunnel. Hence why two Slayers were here, it freed up dwarves to fight in other tunnels.

"When are we going to counter attack?" Buffy asked next "You said we would".

She might sound as if she was complaining for no good reason, but I could tell she was getting antsy, we were Slayers as such we both wanted to be in the thick of things. Guarding an underground passageway really was a waste of our talents.

"We need to wait for opening" I told the blond girl "We have to kill the Matron Mothers, and the only way to do that is by getting behind enemy lines".

The battle was going well for the defenders of Mithral Hall, despite being outnumbered the dwarves hadn't lost that many fighters. They had better weapons, they knew the terrain, and unlike they drow they actually trusted the people they were fighting alongside.

As a race the dark elves were not so much team players, they were more a race of assassins than warriors, as such they were not really a united force. Each drow house was an enemy to every other drow house, and so the only way their alliance could be functioning was if the Matron Mothers saw the value in working together.

My plan was to kill at least a few of the Matron Mothers, assuming we could ever get close enough, and then I would let the drow do what they did best.

The dark elf houses would turn on each other if they though it was a good time to strike at their rivals now that they had lost their leader, and battles were disorderly to say the least. While all the fighting was going on the drow would be looking for a chance to back stab each other in order to uplift their social standing within their culture.

Still the only real hope we had of ending this war quickly was to kill the First Matron Mother, who was the leader of this invaders, she was holding their army together and should she die it would fracture.

Sadly getting to her would be impossible, at least right now. The risks weren't worth the reward, no amount of mithral, and dwarven made enchanted weapons would motivate me into a suicide mission.

Which was another good reason to go behind enemy lines and sow some chaos. If I killed some of the leaders of this army it would weaken it and lessen the defences around the first Matron Mother. Making it possible to kill her later.

"Damien" Fred's voice said over the comm "I'm picking up something new. The senors don't know what to make of it, but its a big thing and it seems to have some friends".

I figured it was demons.

"And they're heading your way" the Texan then added.

I looked over at Buffy.

"Now we go and fight" I told her.

She looked perversely happy about that.

"Well at least she won't be bored" I muttered to myself.

(Line Break)

Keeper's Dale. The Forgotten Realms.

"Well at least it isn't raining" the Warden muttered to himself.

It was dark, it was cold, and there were bodies all over the place, mostly those of the enemy. All in all it was unpleasant outside of Mithral Hall, but at least everyone was dry.

Looking around at the countless dead, the Warden realised that while the weapons out of Star Trek and Star Wars might look impressive, what with being energy weapons, however the guns and bombs of the Mass Effect verse were true weapons of war.

When the slave soldiers of the drow had first charged he'd watched as the mortars had dropped explosives on the enemy. As if that hadn't been enough once the orcs, goblins, kolbolds, and other creatures had gotten closer the guns opened up. The asari had fired from behind cover and the result had been nothing short of a slaughter.

Now it looked as if was going to happen again. He raised his fancy new high tech binoculars to his eyes and stared at the cave from which the dark elves and their minions had emerged. When night vision setting of the device adjusted, this allowed him to see that the enemy was having trouble organising their cannon fodder.

Still the battle was not yet over, far from it in fact. The Drow hadn't seemed to realise that their normal methods of waging war simply weren't going to work here. They were used to people being scared of them, they were used to striking hard and fast in order to overwhelm their foes. This simply wasn't happening.

When the hordes of demons, orcs, goblins, dark elves, kolbods and other Underdark horrors rushed at the defenders for a second time, the humans, dwarves, elves and asari stood their ground and did not falter. They sent more grenades towards the rushing army, more arrows, more spells, and more explosives.

The drow and their allies surged forward, they kept the slave troops in the front to try to shield themselves and the more powerful demons against the rain of weapons fire and spells, at least as much as possible. Their plan was to let the lesser troops die so that the better ones could get in close and fight blade to blade.

At first, it seemed to work, and while the front lines of their slaves pretty much disintegrated into a bloody mess the drow and demons pushed themselves ever closer.

As they managed to get within two hundred yards of the trenches the defenders had dug up, two things occurred. The first was an unearthly screech, followed almost simultaneously by a boom that echoed through the canyon.

The shuttle craft that the Warden's Slayer counterpart had brought here swooped in and opened fire with its heavy machines guns. Armour designed to withstand sword blows and arrows offered no protection against bits of supersonic metal. Drow, slaves, and monsters alike died in the dirt.

Then suddenly there was a flash down amongst the ranks of the defenders, and the Warden-Commander immediately cast his gaze down towards it. The dark elves were not foolish, and were quickly trying to adapt to the tactics of their enemies. By the looks of things a group of drow had teleported themselves into the midst of the defenders, behind the asari and their deadly weapons as well as the front lines of the human infranty.

They appeared amongst the bowmen to be precise, and the first few defenders were cut down before they had a chance to drop their longbows and draw their short swords.

"Teleporters!" someone shouted as more bad guys appeared.

The Warden-Commander lifted his assault rifle, a gift from the male Slayer, and began firing bursts into the ranks of the teleporting enemies that had appeared closest to him

Dark Elves dropped to the ground dead while a male drow wizard and a female cleric hastily erected shields over themselves. With a word and a gesture Morrigan brought the barrier down, and that allowed the Warden to finish the job.

The former Arl then watched through his binoculars as something new appeared behind friendly lines.

"Demon!" someone shouted.

The demon's muscular body was as large as that of a giant. It had two pairs of arms: the smaller set was humanoid ending in hands, while the other set was monstrous and ended in a pair of crab-like pincers. Its canine head was horned and it had a muzzle full of sharp teeth. Its hide was blood red in colour, and its intelligent eyes were violet. This glabrezu stood more than ten feet tall, and the Warden could only guess how heavy it was.

Naturally it was attacked, however the demonic being had appeared among the defenders which meant the asari couldn't just blast it with heavy weapon. Instead they aimed high and fired their rifles. The demon responded with arcane barrages, sending fireballs and bolts of lightning towards anything that moved.

To make things worse even more demons started to appear. One of the larger demons howled in triumph as it scooped up a pair of longbow men from the first trench in its large, crab-like claws and quickly dispatched them, only to howl in agony as a round fired from a sniper rifle opened a hole in its head.

Alas there were still three left, and they were inflicting horrific casualties, the only consolation was that the demons had appeared in same area so while they'd weakened the defencive formation in one spot the rest of the defending force was still focused on the drow army, and as of yet the dark elves hadn't been able to exploit the chaos they'd caused.

"They are teleporting again," Morrigan informed her husband "I shall go and assist".

The Warden switched his focus back on the battle with the Glabrezu, and nodded as he watched Ember fly in and tackle the last one. It went down with a roar, and the dragon-human hybrid ripped into the demon before its body faded into nothingness.

"I can see why Alexander wants her" the Warden said to himself.

(Line Break)

Mithral Hall. The Forgotten Realms.

I took point for and we walked for about five minutes, the drow had pulled back from this part of the underground network of tunnels for unknown reasons so we had a clear path as we moved deeper underground. Fred continued to fed me updates about the movements of creatures that were showing up on her sensors.

According to her they were bigger than anything else down here and the sensors measured things like temperature as well as she was able to tell that these creatures were hotter than anything else, but not in the sense that they were sexy.

I was sure it would be demons, and while it was possible that the dark elves had cleared out of these tunnels because they were leading us into a trap. I was almost certain that the real reason they were gone was because while they might be able to direct the demons, they would be able to stop the infernal creatures from attacking the drow army should they get in the way.

Before long we encountered a monstrous creature. It was a scorpion in from, but far too large and it made my Slayer senses tingle so I knew it was a demon. It was the size of horse and it was moving through the tunnel slowly towards us while growling

My response upon sighting the infernal being was both swift and devastating. I aimed my battle rifle at the creature head and squeezed the trigger. The supersonic projectiles met the exoskeleton of the evil beast, amazingly it not only survived it also kept moving so I switch to cyro shots and then froze it in place. I followed that up with a high impact shot which shattered the demon.

"Looks like the drow sent some of their soldiers in behind one of the big creatures" Fred was now telling me "You've got incoming".

I turned to Buffy.

"We're pulling back" I said to her "We'll move slowly and let them come to us, they'll lose more troops that way".

I heard the enemy before I saw them. I armed a fragmentation grenades as we moved back down the tunnel and lobbed it down the passage way. I then watched as it rolled towards the orcs, goblins, and kobolds that made up the first wave of incoming troops. The creatures seemed confused for a moment, and with a loud bang and a mighty flash, their confusion came to an end, because they were all dead.

Next I moved back some more, then I hunched down and began to go backwards further along the tunnel, firing as I did. There were twists and turns throughout the tunnels network that made this tricky, and there were even side passages that would allow a fast moving person to get behind me, but I had Buffy watching my back so I wasn't worried.

As I went past the entrance to one of those side tunnels I saw a Dreugar, and thanks to the motion tracker that was being displayed via my visor I knew that more were nearby. I also knew could become invisible for a short time so it was no wonder I'd missed them during the brief firefight.

The Duergar, also known as gray dwarves, were a subterranean race. They were close to dwarves I was allied with in terms of biology, but these ones had some sort of diabolic taint to their blood. They carved out an existence in the Underdark, often near volcanoes. Their kinship to surface dwarves could be compared to that of the drow to surface elves. Which was not a friendly one.

They were in some ways even better adapted to underground living than the nicer dwarves. While those dwarves lacked the capacity to see completely in the deepest darkness, this was not a problem for the duergar, who were totally adapted to living in blackness. Duergar were at heart a grim and bitter race, pessimistic of their future and deeply cynical regarding the motives of others.

In a dark inversion of the strong family bonds typical of their dwarven kin, duergar viewed their kin and clan as adversaries set on holding them back, an expectation that became a self-fulfilling prophecy since every duergar came to believe this from early childhood. As a result of their tainted blood and how they were raised, the duergar were a dark and cruel race, who showed no mercy to their foes and who took great pleasure in inflicting pain on others.

The gray dwarf sensed the peril it was in, and then a moment later didn't sense anything any more as I squeezed the trigger of my rifle. The high powered projectiles ripped through the Dwarf's steel armour like it wasn't even there, killing him instantly.

The others turned and ran, but they didn't get far. I had super human reflexes and very good aim, which I demonstrated by gunning down all the evil dwarves.

"Damien we've got a large group of orange and red dots not far from you" Marcie told me over the radio, having taken over for Fred at some point "I think the bad elves are massing for an attack inside one of the bigger caverns, and this group looks large enough to get past the defences. I think you should do something about it".

Perhaps I would. First I need more info.

"Where's Fred?" I asked.

She should be in the command centre watching over the battle so she could give the leaders of each group of defenders updates as to what was going on as it was happening. This flow of information was a major advantage we had over the drow and we badly needed it.

"She's re-arming those flying drone thingys with more flash bangs" I was informed.

Which meant the surface battle must have started up again.

"Can we get to them?" I asked "the enemy massing in the cavern I mean".

Marcie didn't answer right away so I guessed she was studying the display.

"Yeah if you go down the tunnel you're in and take a left at the end, then go forward for a while you'll come across the cavern the baddies are grouping up in. They're below your level so you'll find yourself above them. Might be a good place for an ambush, I guess".

If we could get in there and mess up the bad guys with some grenades, we might be able to scatter them quickly, and then run like hell before they could get their shit together.

"We're on our way" I told Marcie.

I then turned to Buffy and gestured for her to follow.

"Hopefully everything on the surface is going well" I said to myself.

(Line Break)

Keeper's Dale. The Forgotten Realms.

The dark elves were amassing their troops once again. As the minutes passed, they formed up. The Warden guessed that the idea was to let the enemy see their numbers, and then let them tremble in despair as they realised that they could not possibly hope to defeat such a host. It had no effect on a man who'd led the charge against an army of darkspawn army.

His allies stood strong , the Silvery Knights, the Neseme Riders. Elven rangers stood side by side with human troops from Ten Towns, the Barbarians of Settlestone, and the Regiment he commanded in the name of Lord Alexander. It was a force that would have stood its ground even without the aid of the asari and their advanced weapons.

The Warden brought his attention back to the battle lines that the Drow were drawing up. Even now, he knew that the mortar team would be aiming, ready to drop hot death upon the enemy once they began to charge the defenders of the Hall.

Moment by moment, more of the enemy appeared. The horde from the Underdark held at least a few of every evil creature that existed in this realm. With this binoculars he could see orcs, kobolds, goblins, gnolls, minotaurs, dreugar, dark elves, there were even a few Mind Flayers towards the rear.

A mind flayer, or an illithid to give it the proper name, was an evil and sadistic being, humanoid in appearance, but with a four-tentacled octopus-like head. These beings were know for their telepathic abilities and usually were not without two or more slaves, mentally bound to each individual mind flayer. Although they cooperated to achieve a goal, they would back away at the first sign that something was not profitable to themselves. Which meant they were here because they sought to profit from this battle in some way.

They were capable of speaking, but preferred telepathic communication and would normally attempt to mentally dominate any non-illithid they met. They fed on the brains of sentient creatures and thus were greatly feared. Their natural psionic abilities also made them respected in the eyes of the drow, beholders, duergar, and the other dominant races of the Underdark

"Anyone with a sniper rifle take out the creatures with the tentacles coming out of their faces" the Warden instructed over the comm "we don't want those things coming near us, they have mental powers we can't counter".

Demons now began to appear as well, bebiliths, which were massive demonic spiders the size of a plow horse, more of the four armed glabrezus, dretches, which were ape-like creatures with arms ending in clawed hands, as well as six armed marliths that slithered on their bellies, last of all toad like Hezrous formed up on the outer flanks.

"Mortars, when they attack focus on the demons" the Warden ordered.

Then they began to charge forward. Demons and dark elf cavalry, which rode upon on large lizards, lead the attack, lances poised down and at the ready. They made seemingly random leaps and turns as they closed, no doubt a mage among their ranks was pointing out magically concealed pits and traps.

Soon the front lines of the enemy were within half a mile of the first trenches. As the Warden watched as a cavalry trooper or the occasional demon would find a pit that had been concealed by more mundane means, and the Commander smiled as he imagined horrid creatures impaled upon spikes.

Next a volley of arrow fire went up into the air before sailing down amongst the enemy troops. A few hits were made, but nothing major as the enemy were still some distance away.

"Get ready to charge!" the leader of the Knights of Silver called out.

This time the defenders would not wait for the enemy to come to them, there were gaps in the trenches wide for a cavalry charge, and the knights and the riders intended to use them. But not until after the mortars fired what rounds they had remaining.

Which judging by the explosions was happening right now.

"Hopefully everything underground is going well" the Warden said to himself.

(Line Break)

Mithral Hall. The Forgotten Realms.

As expected we found a large group of slaves, along with a few of their drow masters, or mistresses in this case, preparing for an attack. They didn't notice us as our armour hid most our body heat, also we were stealthy enough not be heard over the shouts and the cracking of snake-headed whips.

Moving slowly I took out a flash-bang from my pouch of holding, primed it, and then hurled it with all of my strength. The device sailed out into the centre of the cavern.

Seconds later the roar of the flash-bang filled the air, but I had my fingers in my ears and my visor polarised in order to deal with flash.

"They're blinded!" I shouted at Buffy, who had may have heard me.

I squeezed the trigger of my battle rifle, which sent a burst of supersonic metal rushing towards the dark elves and their slaves. I fired again and again ripping into the enemy troops. An inferno shot took a female upside her head. It melted through her helmet in an instant, and then set her head on fire. Which had to be unpleasant.

While I knew they likely all weren't dead just yet, it didn't matter as I had come her to scatter them before they could organise themselves into a proper fighting force, and that was what I'd done. Which meant it was time to leave.

Buffy and I stopped firing, as the bad guys that were still alive were running away, and I let out a deep breath. I was about to tell my fellow Slayer that it was time to full back when some demons materialised out of no where.

A glabrezu, or at least that was I guessed it was, roared and fired several balls of fire at me. I dove behind the cover of a boulder, and fired from behind it. The rounds made a demon shout out something that sounded very unholy to my human ears, and while that was going on I switched to cyro ammo, as that was bound to me more effective than inferno shots against something that threw fire balls around.

I looked over at Buffy for a spilt second, who has also taken shelter, and then I fired cyro rounds at the nearest demon, it took a moment for the thing to freeze and when it did I never got the chance to shatter it as one of other the demons did it for me.

"Run!" I yelled.

While I ran a great blob showed up on my motion sensor, and something else materialised in front of me. I leapt to the side as the thing tried to grab me. Its bug like eyes glowed red with malevolence, and at the end of its hooked abdomen was what appeared to be a stinger.

The demon, if that was what it was, attempted to spit something at me, but the gunk froze as I opened fire while cyro shots, and then Buffy was on the thing's back. She was using her combat knife on the creature, but it's exoskeleton was protecting the thing from the worst of the damage.

Then a screech loud enough to wake the dead echoed throughout the cave and the thing attacked, it attempted to bite me with its gruesome mandibles as it it did I dropped my weapon, reached out and grabbed the things mandibles with my gloved hands. I wasn't able to harm the demon, it took all I had to stop it from biting my head off.

"Zhro!" I heard myself scream.

The demon just started to disappear, it was a summoned creature and I had in a moment of panic used an Old One word that ended a spell. I'd no idea why I'd done it, but I was glad.

My sense triumph was cut off by another blob appearing on my motion sensor. I rolled away as a fiery whip nearly met my body, the whip went right through the rock leaving red lines behind.

The source of the attack was the Balor. It was twelve feet tall, and it had to hunch over just to fit in the tunnel, which wasn't a small one as it had been used to transport mining equipment. The demon was covered in red scales, it had a large pair of bat like wings and a tail, as well as a horned, ape-like head with a dog-like muzzle.

"Run!" I screamed to Buffy.

I didn't get very far as I felt something wrap around my leg and drag me backwards.


	30. D&D 6

Slayer Gothic 2

D&D 6

The Underdark. The Forgotten Realms.

Matron Baerne was ill at ease as she sat upon her hovering throne within the cavern that served as her temporary throne room. She knew that the assault was not going well. The Archmage Gromph, her eldest son, had reported to that more than a third of the forces dedicated to the surface attack had either already died or were dying in the current attack. She didn't care much for slaves, but those sort of loses were very worrying, even more so considering that the defenders of the Hall weren't losing that many people.

More bad news was that the Matron of House Pharn, a minor house, had pulled back her forces for some unknown reason, and that the Matron of House Coloara had died shortly after making the kind of sacrifice required to summon a balor. That demon should have been sent to batter down the dwarven defences only it hadn't, and drow lives had been sacrificed in a ritual for no gain.

Matron Baerne clenched her fists tight around the black marble armrests of her throne as her concerns grew. She feared that her army was already falling apart, if the lesser houses such as Pharn and Coloara started turning on each other, using the war as cover, it wasn't such a problem as they were minor houses, but if this became a trend it could undo everything that Baerne had worked so hard to achieve.

The pragmatic part of her brain told her to assume the worse, and that the lesser houses, which had suffered more losses than the greater due to having smaller armies, were turning on each as they sensed weakness in their rivals. They were like sharks who had smelled blood in the water.

Matron Baerne looked down to the large map that was laid out on a stone block before her. Nearby her four eldest daughters were gathered, along with some of the more powerful Matron Mothers and even a few Illithids. She could tell that they all worried, and they should be as their forces were being defeated, even slaughtered.

How could it be? she asked herself.

They were the Drow, there were none on the surface of Torril that were deadlier, more skilled with weaponry, or better trained in the arcane arts than the dark elves. They had the blessing of Lolth, a mighty army and even the demons of the Abyss had come to aid them.

Why then had Mithrall Hall not fallen? she wondered.

A bolt of pain lanced through the head of the Matron Mother, and she gasped. Her daughters gathered in close either to protect their mother from attack or merely to see if she was finally dead, but the eldest Baerne kept them back with a gesture. The Spider Queen was sending her a warning, telling her not to fail.

Before long the presence of the Dark Goddess abated and Matron Baerne felt her strength recovering quickly. Soon she began to bark out orders and worked to create the necessary mental connections to send commands to the reserve units using the Mind Flayer's telepathy. She would have to send everything she could in order to win this war as soon as possible.

She dared not think of what would happen if she were to fail. She had to win this war, even if it meant sacrificing her own children, either in battle or on an altar so their lives could be exchanged for more demonic assistance.

(Line Break)

Keeper's Dale. The Forgotten Realms.

At the last possible moment the Warden-Commander leapt backwards out of the way of his foe's swing with speed that shouldn't have been possible for a normal man wearing heavy armour. But he was no normal man, aside from being a Grey Warden, he had once been bonded with the Spirit of Leadership, and if that wasn't enough he was further enhanced by many magical items that he gathered during his travels. Plus he had the blessing of a dragon god.

Still it had been close, the fiery axe of the Goristros, which was a huge demon with the face and horns of a bull, would of have easily ended the life of the Warden had the blow connected.

The Slayer of the Arch-demon was confident that his divinely made armour would protect him from the worst of what could be thrown at him, however the sheer power of the demonic creature was that was that of a siege engine so he'd wisely avoided being hit, and would keep doing so since he wanted to stay alive.

When the demon attacked again, the Warden ducked and rolled forward, between the infernal creature's legs. A moment later the burning axe passed over where his head would have been if he hadn't moved so quickly.

The Commander didn't stay down he took his sword and cut the demon's right leg from behind. The Goristros screamed in agony as the holy weapon sliced open its unnatural flesh. Thick black blood poured out of the wound, and the demon dropped to one knee.

Then the Warden went in for the killing blow, but the Goristros too was quicker than it should have been. While turning it was able to block one strike with its axe, alas it could not prevent the next attack which made a great gash in its abdomen. It howled for again and staggered backwards, but it was still able to fight.

The Warden cursed the fiend's unnatural tolerance for high temperatures, his weapon was one of fiery power easily able to dispatch even a Pride demon of the Fade, but the demons of the Abyss were different kind of foe. The being's resilience to flames made slicing through the hide and flesh difficult, and Gothic knew if not for the fact that his weapon had been forged by the power of a god it wouldn't be very effective at all.

Still, he kept fighting. He thrust his blade forward yet again. The Goristros shouted some manner of infernal curse and countered with a sweep of its own flaming weapon. The Warden-Commander wasn't completely successful in blocking the blow and was knocked backwards, the warrior in the dragon bone armour skidded and rolled across the rocky ground.

The impact had knocked the two handed sword from his hand and as the Commander picked himself up he knew that he did not have time to recover his sword so he drew his pistol, at the range he was at it would be impossible to miss.

He fired a burst of three rounds at his foe as it yelled something.

"I will crush your body and devour your soul!" it shouted.

In reply Gothic shot off another three round burst, which really hurt the demon, yet even wounded, Goristros were more than a match for nearly any mortal upon the face of Faerun.

While somehow ignoring its injuries the demon brought its axe down, and the Warden rolled again, over to where his sword was. He was able to pick it up and go back on the offencive.

The Goristros was able to parry one strike, but the second one got through and cleaved most of its right arm off from its body. Amazingly, it was still able to fight and the demon tried to suddenly steal back the flow of this fight.,

It brought its axe down in a mighty chop, trying to split the Warden in half, it missed and that was the last move it made. The holy weapon, which had felled many demons, claimed another victory as the Warden drove the weapon into the demon's chest.

Since it was a summon creature, it began to fade away, it wasn't really dead it would reform within in its own infernal realm, however the drow would be unable to bring it back as being defeated in battle had banished the creature for at least a century.

"I hope the other me is having more fun" the Warden muttered.

(Line Break)

The Underdark. The Forgotten Realms.

I was not having fun, and after spending time stuck in a cage, I had decided that I hated drow more than I hated vampires, the blood suckers were a close second, but the dark elves were just that little more easy to hate.

My recent increase in loathing came from the fact that I had been captured by the drow, and while they hadn't gotten around to torturing me, because they were busy fighting a war, I knew all about the kind of things that Drow priestesses like to do with members of what they saw as the lesser races. It was a little bit worse than what they liked to do each other.

Since escaping, in a way that was so brilliant no one would ever believe it, I had only ran into a couple of dark elf males and they had been weak. My guess was that they were guarding the rear because all the best fighters were off assaulting Mithral Hall.

There weren't even any slaves around here. Which was good for me because nearly all of my weapons were gone. Thankfully I still had my armour on, most likely because the dark elves hadn't figured out how to take it off me.

I didn't remember being captured so I figured the balor had knocked me out during that last fight and then had dragged me off to the elves rather than kill me.

It wasn't hard to guess why the demon had done that. The drow would certainly want to know more about me, and about the weapons I'd given the dwarves. However unlike Clan Battlehammer they wouldn't be interested in forging an alliance, given the chance the dark elves would simply torture me for me information until they had everything they wanted, and only then would I be allowed to die.

As if things weren't bad enough I had no idea what had happened to Buffy, she'd been with me when the big ass demon had turned up. Yet when I'd woken up she hadn't been around. My hope was that she'd followed orders and had run, but this was Buffy she didn't always do the smart thing.

Had I known that my choice to aid Clan Battlehammer would result in Buffy and I facing a freaking Balor I would have reconsidered staying to fight in the battle. I still would have gotten them supplies and weapons as at least they were paying for them, but no amount of rare metals and magical weapons were worth endangering my girls and myself.

The dark elves had taken nearly everything of mine, only leaving behind one of my hidden blades. I'd had two such concealed weapons on my person, they'd found one, and not bothered to look for the other. Which was a typical bad guy mistake.

Sadly I had lost my guns, my magic ring with could summon the Dark Seducer Vikas, who would be really handy about now, my pouch of holding and everything that was in that. My magic dagger, which could cut through anything, and even my enchanted sword. Which meant if I ever got out of the Underdark I was going to have to restock on magical items and weapons. This was a damn shame because my sword was really useful and I hadn't even started to figure out what that dagger could do.

Hopefully I'd be able to get my things back and also return to Mithral Hall soon, but that seemed unlikely.

After silently creeping down a narrow tunnel I crouched down and looked into what appeared to be an underground army camp of sorts. The massive cavern had numerous tents of various sizes strewn about, with tables and chairs set out. Clearly this camp had been inhabited recently by part of the massive army that was now assaulting Mithrall Hall.

Several of the Male Drow, who'd been left behind for some reason were all walking about, patrolling the area I assumed. Also I saw females that were all studying books and scrolls, I figured they were cleric preparing their spells.

This place lit by torches, which was more than enough for me to see by as I was Slayer and therefore used to working in low light levels. However the dark elves prepared to use their infra vision, the torches would allow them to see as humans did, but poorly as they weren't use to seeing the world the way my species did.

I could only conclude that they were trying to adjust themselves to seeing light because after taking Mithral Hall they were planning on raiding the surface for the slaves they would need to mine the metals. Which was another good reason for aiding the dwarves in defending the Hall, it would protect people on the surface as well.

Then I spotted a female hidden in the shadows holding a dagger at her side. I watched the Drow female grin before tossing a knife, the knife went flying through the air as she vanished back into shadows. Meanwhile the weapon ended up in the back of one of the males and he fell over dead.

What was really shocking was that none of the other dark elves even noticed what had just happened. Either because they didn't care or because they couldn't tell.

'Why are they all so relaxed?' I asked myself.

Well relaxed wasn't perhaps the right word, however their guard was down, which while odd, was good for me. Still I would need to find a way around them or I'd have to go all Sam Fisher on a group of creatures who made most human assassins seem like novices.

Before I could move a new drow entered the cavern. This one was 5.9 feet tall, really tall for a dark elf, with dark gray skin, long white hair that was braided, wine red eyes that seemed a tad more slanted than those I'd seen on the faces of other dark elves, high cheekbones, full pouted lips a dark shade of blue, and long slender finger. Her body was lithe, limber and absolutely voluptuous with curves that could put any woman in Sunnydale to shame.

In her hands the woman had a staff, which had a red jewel placed at the top, curved blades arching around it. The staff itself was black as obsidian, with red leather wrapped around it for a good grip and a short blade placed at the bottom.

"For an surface dweller you have some power" the drow said "I had thought we would have to free you ourselves".

I didn't have an omnitool any more so I shouldn't have been able to understand the female. Yet she had been taking to me, and I'd heard her speak English.

That was when the view before me changed, and I found that the two females, the assassin and the drow who had just spoken to me were the only living things in the cavern other than myself.

Where there had been male and female dark elves going about their business there were now corpses. The male drow I'd seen being killed must have been fooled by the illusion, and while I didn't know why it seemed as if the drow with the staff had carefully killed everyone here in an effort to get to me.

"House Coloara may have captured you, but they will not keep you" the dark elf with the staff then declared.

It seemed that I had become a player in some drow drama, in their eyes I was a prise to be. This was not good.

"We'll see about that" I replied.

The female drow then vanished, and when I turned to run I found her standing right behind me. I almost attacked her, but the dark elf woman just stood there, and then she smiled at me. It was super creepy.

Now that she was closer to me I could see that she wasn't wearing much in the way of clothing, and that she had the snaked headed whips common to Lolth priestesses wrapped around her shapely hips. Since female drow preferred to use that weapon, as it could inflict a lot of pain on someone, I concluded that the staff was some sort of symbol of office, either that or a very powerful magical item.

"I am Elavice Pharn of House Pharn, High Priestess of Lolth, I have powers that a mere male like you can only imagine" the female dark elf said.

This seemed like an odd time for bragging.

"Yeah well I'm Damien Mason the Vampire Slayer, and I have the power to kick the butt of evil" I replied.

That hadn't been my best line.

"So you say male, let us see if there is any truth to your words!" she said before spinning her staff in the air "Now we fight!".

That was fine with me.

"Fm'latgh uaaad" I casted.

The Drow Priestess quickly spun her staff and the fire magic I'd just sent at her moved with staff until it simply burned out, leaving the female dark elf unharmed.

"What the fuck" was all I could say on the matter.

Before I could do anything else Elavice Pharn slammed her staff into the ground, and this sent a shock wave out which me. I ended up lying on the ground.

"I can't imagine how you defeated any of our males" the female drow was now saying "Perhaps you're not what House Coloara imagined you to be".

While I didn't know exactly what this House Coloara had wanted from me, it was clear that I was a prise the drow desired, they were willing to kill each other over me so I had to have some value, this might mean that she would try to take me alive.

"Do you want to talk, or are we going to get on with this?" I asked the drow bitch, while getting to my feet "You did want to see my power".

This amused the Lolth worshipper.

"Very well human, show me your power!" she said

Elavice merely smirked as I prepared to attack, then she moved her staff in such a way that had the strike connected it would have done some damage to my leg, perhaps it would have even been a crippling blow. However as fast as she was she was no Slayer. I left the staff go past me and then I grapped it so that I could pull the drow towards me.

My right hand, the one not holding the staff, I used to punch the priestess in the face.

"You dare strike me you filthy iblith'!" Elavice screamed

I knew that 'iblith' meant lesser race or excrement in the drow tongue so I was very offended. My response was to back hand the Drow, they were a tough species and the females were stronger than the males, but I was a Slayer as such the blow did some major damage.

Although it wasn't enough as I found myself once again being thrown around by magic.

"This could take a while" I muttered to myself.

(Line Break)

Keeper's Dale. The Forgotten Realms.

"This could take a while" the Warden muttered to himself.

He'd been thinking that because even after fighting for most of last night it seemed as the enemy still had thousands of troops to spare. They'd fought on and off until sunrise, and then the drow had retreated back underground.

This had been a blessing as it had allowed the defenders of Mithral Hall to take a well needed break, well at least for those on the outside. The fighting within and under the mountain stronghold had been none stop for about a day.

Now that the sun was setting again the dark elf army was reforming, and while it wasn't as large as before the men, elves, dwarves, and aliens were still outnumbered at least two to one. Which was an improvement from last night when they'd been outnumbered about four to one.

What wasn't good was the fact that the mortars had run out of explosives to drop on the enemy, also by now every last trap had either been disarmed or used up. Thankfully the guns were still working as the dwarves had been able to supply blocks of metal, which had all been blessed by priests, to serve as ammo. Hopefully should more demons turn up the new ammo would prove effective.

"This will be a much more straight forward battle" one of the Knights of Silver was now saying to the Warden "which is more to my liking".

A rider of Nesme spoke next.

"We killed many of their carvery in the last charge" he said "I think it is time that we used our mounts to our advantage".

The Gothic who wore enchanted dragon bone armour to turned to face the knight from Silverymoon and the rider from Nesme.

"What do you mean he?" asked.

The Warden-Commander had no experience when it came to fighting on horseback. The beasts wouldn't go near darkspawn, and when he had hunted dangerous creatures in Osse he'd often had the same problem. Horses would flee rather than let their rider take them near such unnatural things. In fact he'd flown on the back of dragons more often that ride on the back of a horse.

"Every time there has been a charge we have let the enemy come to us" the knight said.

Which was generally a good idea when you had a battlefield filled with booby traps, archers, alien babes with guns and at least some air support in the form of a shuttle, the slaves of the drow had died in the hundreds before ever getting close to swing a sword at one of the defenders.

"Now we need to charge them" the knight went on to say "If you lead the infantry into battle we can flank them with our riders".

It was a bold idea, but it might just work the Warden figured. The defenders had taken some losses, however they'd lost next to nothing when compared to the drow. And the vast majority of the enemy's army was made up of slaves who didn't really want to be here. The only reason they were was because they were more scared of their bosses than they were of dying in battle. So if the allied forces charged them it would test that fear.

Also if they successful drove the drow back it would free up some of the solders on the surface, and allow them to go to the aid of those fighting in the lowest levels of the dwarven stronghold. This would shift the balance between the two forces fighting down in the dark.

On the other hand if they charged and lost the drow forces would be free to enter the hall, and then it would be the Battlehammer dwarves who find themselves heavily outnumbered.

"Do you think we can win?" the Warden asked his fellow leaders.

Both of the men nodded.

"We took out most of their cavalry in the last battle" the Silverymoon knight said "and the drow slaves are no match for free men".

It was risky, but it was a risk worth taking.

"Very well" the Warden decided "We charge".

(Line Break)

Mithral Hall. The Forgotten Realms.

When I finally got back to the Command Centre, after recovering nearly all of my gear, and portalling to Mareth so I could portal back to spot near the Hall, I found my girls all gathered together. Even Buffy was here which meant she either hadn't been captured or she'd done an even better job of escaping than I had.

"I'm back!" I declared.

My return was a welcome one, I got lots of hugs, but the merriment couldn't last very long as the war was still ongoing.

"I've got some good news" I told my harem "As we'd hoped the drow are turning on each other".

No one was surprised.

"We know we've seen red dots taking each other out using the sensors" Fred informed me "Its happening more often now, the fighting is dragging on the drow are taking ground, but they're suffering too many loses, their leaders have to know this".

The power of a drow house wasn't just its priestess or the cunning of its Matron Mother, it was also its troops, each warrior they lost here was one less they had to defend themselves should another house try to take them out. Plus they were losing a lot of slaves and the dark elves needed their slaves, without them they had no labour force.

Also the drow really didn't like each other so I didn't doubt that more than a few of them were using the chaos of this war as cover as they settled some old scores.

"Then now is the time" I said "We need to gather the strongest fighters we have and go after the drow leaders. If we kill them we can end this war".

It wouldn't be as simple as it sounded, and we would have to prepare very well, but it could be done. I'd been saving a few things for a fight like this, such as enhancement potions, now was the time to use them.

"You're leaving so soon?" asked Amy "you just got back".

I actually didn't want to go, as staying with my girls would be the best choice, however I also wanted to see this to its end. The fate of the Silver Marches hung in the balance. Plus the rewards would be greater if I helped end this war. Having the people of this land in debt to me could prove very profitable in the future, and should I ever need an army I'd have an easier time gathering one from people who felt they owed me a big favour.

"It has to be done now" I told the witch.

My gut was telling this, I didn't know where that feeling came from, it was just something that felt right.

Now was the time to strike. Plus I really, really wanted to kill some more drow, that entire race had pissed me off by taking my sword and my dagger. Hopefully this attack might led to me getting those weapons back.


	31. D&D 7

Slayer Gothic 2

D&D 7

Mithral Hall. The Forgotten Realms.

"I can understand what you feel," Drizzt said to Buffy. "When I was living wild in the Underdark there was something that took me over. I call it the Hunter. I am at my physical peak, but I am little more than a beast. I feel it at other times sometimes, when I am alone".

Buffy was currently leading a team, one of three which would soon take down the drow leadership and end this war, assuming all went to plan. They were ready to go, however they had to wait for Damien's team to leave first as they were taking a shorter route. Should Buffy's team go now they would arrive too soon.

Waiting was the worst in times like these so the warriors, who mostly dwarves, were talking among themselves.

"Once I became the Hunter in a crowd of children" the Dark elf said next" Luckily I snapped out of it before I hurt anyone besides a statue. I doubt there is much difference between our situations".

She'd never lost control around children, but she understood where the drow was coming from there were times when Buffy went away and there was just the Slayer like when she'd been fighting demons in that factory dimension back in LA. She wondered if that ever happened for Damien, or if it was different for him.

"I guess even though I'm a human and you're an elf we aren't that different after all" Buffy said with a sad grin "Sometimes I think Slayer is just another word for killer".

She'd been killing a lot of things recently, and she wasn't happy about it. The only reason she was still fighting was because the dwarfs were good people who were worth helping. She didn't care much about rewards and alliances, mostly she just wanted to go to school without worrying about assassins.

"Perhaps that is not..." the dark elf began to say.

Drizzt cut himself off in mid sentence. He held up a hand as Buffy glanced around. Her Slayer's night vision told her that there was nothing close by, however she had feeling that there was something going on. Something her eyes couldn't yet see.

With his keen ears the elf could hear something off in the distance. He motioned Buffy to follow, leaving the dwarves behind, but not forgetting the magical panther that was his closet friend.

Creeping forward, the elf, the Slayer and the big cat moved into the next cavern and peered over the edge of the ledge. Far down in a chasm was a giant spider, the biggest Buffy had ever seen, even bigger than the scorpion demon she'd seen before.

It was a misshapen form with barbs on the forelegs, and gobs of fowl saliva dripped from its fangs. She glanced at Drizzt. He was staring at the creature with complete horror.

"Bebilith" the dark elf whispered

That word meant nothing to the teenager from Earth.

"What?" Buffy hissed, trying to keep quiet.

The thing was clearly trying to be sneaky by not using the stone bring that was normally used to get over the chasm.

"Spider demon," Drizzt managed to say.

In a flash, his hands were on the hilts of his swords.

"My people have come for me" he told the Slayer.

He was sure that the spider-demon was here for him because such creatures were predators of other demons, a summoned Bebilith would only be sent after a single power enemy not a group of warriors.

"Go warn the dwarf guys, there might be more bad guys coming, I'll take care of the spider demon thingy" Buffy said with determination.

She wasn't happy with all the killing as while the dark elves and their slaves were evil they were still people in a sense. With a demon things more straightforward. The Slayer wanted to slay the demon, and she would have just shot it only the sneaky spider thing had moved below the stone bridge

"Buffy, the bebilith is not something you can kill alone," Drizzt cautioned even as the girl jumped.

Drizzit's panther companion looked at Drizzt and followed the blond girl as she started to climb down. Drizzt watched as the two heat signatures faded into the darkness ahead, to light seeing eyes they would have disappeared much sooner. He glanced at them once more before turning and running back to the soldiers.

The bebilith was pacing around a hole in the ground, clearly visible to those who could see heat, or had the keen night vision of a Slayer. Guenhwyver, the big cat, was catching up to the Slayer, very quickly considering her lack of hands.

Buffy almost jumped down the chasm, while pretty much bouncing from rock to rock, only using her hands when she needed to grip onto something, and the uneven sides of the chasm had plenty for her to grab onto. Sometimes being descended from a type of ape was an advantage.

She looked down at the spider demon, never letting it escape her gaze as she moved. Then suddenly a rock crumbled under her foot and all stealth was lost. The massive creature turned to glare at her with its eight glowing eyes.

Faster than she would have believed the creature moved to attack. Unable to dodge, Buffy took a nasty blow to the gut, if not for her Mass Effect armour she would have been badly hurt, as it was she was only knocked over and a little winded.

She rolled to the side at the last moment, as a spider's leg tried to strike where she had been a moment before.

Bouncing to her feet, the Slayer struck out at the joint of one of the creature's eight legs with her fist. She knew now that she should have just shot the demon with his pistol before reaching the bottom of the chasm, however she still wasn't use to guns and when she reacted rather than think she tended to fall back on what was familiar.

The demon didn't react to the blow in any noticeable way, instead it knocked the Slayer off her feet once more. This time Buffy was too slow and the demon pinned her down with one its hairy legs

This was when she reached for her pistol, in one fluid motion Buffy aimed the gun and fired at the demon's eight eyes. The infernal creature threw its head back and made a sound that should not come from a spider demonic or not, it was a bestial roar.

Buffy was sure that even if Drizzt had not gone for help, the soldier dwarves would have heard the ear shattering scream of the bebilith echo through the tunnels. Yet the demon, while hurt, was still a great threat, which it showed by firing a web at Buffy, that trapped the Slayer against the side of the chasm.

Then the panther known as Guenhwyver appeared, finally having caught up with Buffy. The six hundred pound cat landed claws first on the demon's back, and so heavy was the predator that the spider demon was no longer balanced, it had to move its limbs to avoid tipping over its own legs.

Guenhwyver's timely arrival had saved Buffy's life, but only for the moment. She had taken out one of its eyes, but it had seven more. She decided she needed to get away while the panther distracted it.

Unfortunately, Guenhwyvar only distracted it for a moment. The spider demon pointed its tail end at the cat and shot a web at the cat, entangling it on the rock wall. The creature turned to face Buffy and it knew she could not escape.

Buffy struggled and tried to escape to no avail. She looked up at the spider demon and thought she was about to die.

Then the sound of guns being fired filled the air as five dwarves, all armed with ME weapons, opened up on the spider demon. All in all they were pretty good shots.

"Damien better not find about this" the Slayer said as Drizzit cut her free from the webbing a short time later "He gets all huffy when I'm a silly Buffy".

Next time she'd just lob a grenade at the giant spider monster, it was just so much easier.

(Line Break)

Mithral Hall. The Forgotten Realms.

I heard the dwarves let out a ferocious battle cry as I opened fire on a Yochlol, which was a type of demon that served as 'handmaidens' to Lolth, the drow goddess of chaos. They looked like something that came out of Cthulhu's nose after a really big sneeze.

The foul creature let out a shriek that I heard in my mind rather than through my ears, and it was an epic struggle to shoot the creature again. I managed to pull the trigger and the cyro shots froze the demon, then I shattered it with a high impact shot.

After that I looked to both sides to see that the dwarven soldiers were forming up behind me, the unearthly cry of the Yochlol had effected us all, but they were recovering fast. Which was good because we planned to fight our way through the enemy lines so that we could kill their leaders, the matron mothers, and hopefully end this war.

The team I was leading into battle was made up of myself, King Battlehammer, and some of the strongest fighters he had. Also we weren't the only group going after the Matron Mothers, whom we had located thanks to clever spell work by some mages, Buffy was leading a force known as the Gutbusters down another route, along with the dark elf Drizzit. A third team, lead by Wulfgar the barbarian, would also link up with us soon.

If things went to plan we should arrive at the cavern which contained the Matron Mothers before Buffy's or Wulfgar's team did, and if we were lucky most of the dark elves should be busy else where fighting the defenders of the Hall.

While they'd not lost the battle above, the drow army on the surface had been weakened enough to justify bringing more of the defenders underground. Which meant that now we were on the offencive down here, and it was the drow who were losing ground.

Still this would be a hard mission as the dark elves were excellent fighters, but we had a good change as the drow were not used to fighting as an army, at least not with other houses as allies and not in these numbers, their inability to coordinate was not a weakness we shared as thanks to Fred's effort every leader of every group was linked via radios.

Sure the drow worked together when they had to, like when they sent patrols into the underdark to keep the lands around their cities free of monsters, but even then they sought to out do each other and did not want to share the glory.

Plus they were assassins by nature, they were use to being able to sneak up on an a foe and slay them quickly, when fighting people with motion detectors it wasn't so easy to be caught by surprise.

I proved this when I shot a dark elf that I would never have seen coming at me without my night vision and sensors. The drow toppled backwards from the force of the shot and I fired again in order to ensure the kill.

The Dark Elf leaders were near this I knew, we'd battled through their slaves, and even their demons, yet the fighting wasn't even close to over. I could hear gunfire continue to echo throughout the cavern, coming from other fighters in tunnels both near and far, it filled my ears with a cacophonous racket that made it hard to think.

"More demons!" someone warned.

These were Dretches, small ape-like creatures with arms ending in clawed hands. They stood about 4 feet tall and I remembered reading that they preferred to attack in large mobs to overwhelm their victims. Also they were pretty much cannon fodder in demon armies which led me to guess that we'd encountered stronger demons once we got past these dretches.

They weren't impressive I gunned three of them down in a few seconds, and this caused most of the rest to run away, however one of them closed on the Dwarven King, and he was forced to roll forward in order to evade a downward swipe. I was about to shoot the demon, only the rightful ruler of Mithril Hall saved his one life.

The enchanted axe blade he carried cut through the hide of the demon, and fiendish blood splattered everywhere as Bruenor sent the creature back to what ever hell had spawned it.

"Everyone stay at least a few meters behind me" I advised.

This proved to be prudent as around the next corner I came across a Drow priestess who was somehow able to shield herself from weapons fire. My gun overheated before I threw a grenade at her.

The priestess was so absorbed in her spellcasting, she didn't notice the tiny explosive as it landed by her feet. Then I got hit by a spell. Pain exploded through the my body, and I stumbled, to my knees. The grenade detonated a moment later, ending the spell and I was able to get onto my feet.

In fact it was just quickly enough to avoid being killed. Another priestess, this one younger looking than the last, came at me with a whip which was made up of metal snakes. It wrapped around my rifle, and let the whip take the gun while I reached for my pistol.

She looked pleased with herself, although it was hard to tell as she was an alien being and I was seeing the world using night vision, however I was sure that I saw fear form in her crimson eyes as I raised my pistol, her whip was in the air holding onto my rifle so I had a clear shot. Before she could react, I shot in the head, twice just to be sure.

Once she was dead and I had recovered my battle rifle, which was thankfully undamaged, the dwarves and I entered the next chamber and found what had to be the Matron Mothers, they were older looking than any drow I had seen, although they were still striking in appearance, and they were dressed in clothing that was very fine in quality if I was any judge.

Matron Baenre was there, some fifty meters away from me. The old dark elf was truly ancient, she looked it and yet that was just her body. I could feel the arcane energies that swirled around her, even a relative magical novice such as my knew real magical power when it was right before his eyes.

I opened fire upon seeing her, sending round after round at Matron's shields, only this had no effected. That I saw reinforcements teleport in around her, they were clerics of Lolth coming to aid their leader, which meant they'd expected us, and had been waiting.

"Cover your eyes!" I shouted.

Reacting fast I hurled a flash-bang, blinding the clerics, but not all of them it seemed as a lightning bolt hit the ground I'd been standing on just a moment ago. Had I not moved after throwing the flash bang I would have been hit by the spell. Still I was knocked off my feet.

That was when I knew it was time to try a different method of attack. I rolled behind a rock column and placed the battle rifle upon my back. As much as I wanted to kill Matron Baenre herself, I needed to eliminate her minions first, and reduce the number of spells the drow could use in this fight.

As it turned out I wasn't the only one to think of that. I watched as the dwarves with guns opened fire, they'd been deafened by the flash-bang, but not blinded were as the priestess. They were much more disabled right now so the clerics of the Spider Queen never had a chance. Their magical defences failed, and they were torn apart by fearsome Mass Effect technology.

Matron Baenre's defences proved to be formidable, which was to be expected as she the most ancient and powerful being in the Underdark, at least as far as I knew. The old drow was a different calibre of foe entirely from what I was used to. So I was not surprised to see that she unharmed, she hadn't even gotten off her throne.

Since I hadn't thought she'd be prepared to deal with a flash-bang, my plan had gone wrong. It was time to go to plan B, and that didn't work then I'd have to improvise.

I took my grenade launcher from my where it rest on my back, and used it fire at the Matron even as she used her magic to kill dwarves. Her shields shattered, but I ran out of explosives just as that happened. Thankfully maintaining the shield seemed to have take some effort out of the dark elf.

"You looked like ye could use a hand," the Dwarven king said, gripping his axe fiercely, "and I for one, aim to teach the old hag a lesson about invading someones home".

This was a boss fight so I figured I would need the help.

"We have to hit hard and fast" I told the king "Hopefully the others should be here soon".

When I left my cover Matron Baenre was waiting for me, and she unleashed a torrent of magical energy as soon as I exposed myself to her gaze. My superhuman speed and reflexes enabled me to avoid the attack and I kept firing at her. I then ended up behind another very sturdy looking pillar. The old woman wouldn't destroy these, not unless she wanted to bring the whole place crashing down around her and no one who lived as long as she had would be so foolish.

As I reloaded the launcher with the last of my grenades, Buffy's group appeared. Drizzt, his panther, and Bruenor were rushing in all opening up new angles of attack on the old Matron.

Time seemed to move even slower than normal for me at certain times and it did again as the grenades went airborne.

Matron Baenre tumbled unceremoniously to the ground. The old drow's shields shattered under the assault of my heavy weapon, which was good because I had no more ammo.

"Get ye gone from me home!" Bruenor roared, rushing forward to strike down the drow leader.

I dropped the now useless weapon and switched to my pistol before joining the king, as well as others, in a charge.

(Line Break)

Mithral Hall. The Forgotten Realms.

Hours after we'd killed the Matron Mother who had led the attack on Mithral Hall we were finally able to rest. The remaining drow had fled back into the underdark, and as for their slaves they were scattered all over the area both on the surface and in the tunnels. Which might cause trouble later, but frankly I didn't care. I'd done what I'd promised to do and I'd risked myself enough.

All I wanted to do now was sleep, and maybe plan the next move my group would take. After all the fighting and prep work we were due for some R&R.

Currently I was lying down in the main hall on a sleeping bag, which was one of many of things I'd brought here as part of the efforts of my group to supply the Battlehammer Clan and allies with what they would need for the war. I'd figured they wouldn't have enough beds and in the ME verse they had sleeping bags that inflated themselves from something smaller than a pillow.

I was brought out of my trail of thought by someone softly saying my name, it was a male voice coming from a short figure.

"King Bruenor?" I asked.

I was so surprised that it was a moment before I stood and greeted the monarch.

"Is that you?" was my second question.

He didn't look the same.

"Ye're not the first one to not recognise me till I opened my mouth and started yammering" the king said.

The dwarf brought a hand up to his chin and rubbed the burns that now covered the lower part of his face. At some point, most likely while fighting the Matron Mother some spell had set the dwarfs beard on fire, burning it away.

"Me hair 'folakels' as a healer called em, got all burned away by one of the old hag's spells" the king told me "Bruenor the Beardless they'll be calling me from now on".

I pondered this for a moment.

"Give me some time I might be able to get you something to fix that" I offered.

Someone in Mareth had to have something that could be used to regrow a beard and there also had to be something that would heal those scars. Even an application of omni-gel might be enough.

"You're kind to offer, lad, but I think I'll keep the scars" Bruenor's said softly.

The king then sat down on the ground so I lowered myself onto the sleeping bag so that I wasn't towering over him.

"Your weapons they worked like you told us they would" admitted the king "but the battle was still costly. Hundreds are dead, thousands still out of action. They'll keep me memory fresh, so I won't forget what you did, or the clansmen that died".

Somehow I didn't think he had come here for a shoulder to cry on, he had friends for that.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

It had to be important if it couldn't wait.

"Yeah, I suppose" he answered,

Bruenor reached up and ran a hand through his crimson hair, which had been burnt short in places so it looked strange.

"I can't shake the feeling that this isn't over" the king of Mithral Hall said to me "I've fought the Drow before, the black hearted scum, they'll be back one day".

Perhaps they would be, but given how long it would take to restore their population I didn't think it would happen in my life time. Dwarves however lived for centuries so they might return and try to take the Hall again within Bruenor's life time.

"Well I can pop by now and again to make sure everything is okay" I offered "but I can't get you more weapons".

I wasn't going to go back to Omega, at least not for a while. I was sure someone would have noticed me buying all those weapons, and those same people were most likely wondering were the guns had ended up. I just didn't want to take the risk of some government or criminal group getting their hands on Sliding Devices, they wouldn't all make the same wise choice as Aria had.

"Not what I meant lad" the king told me "I came to warn ye to watch your back. Them damn drow might be wantin' payback".

Which was a good reason to not to return to this world again for a while, and not to stay too long. Still I wanted to take my girls somewhere nice. Perhaps a trip to Silverymoon for some shopping, they deserved to do something fun after the last few weeks of work.

"I'll leave ye to rest" the king then said.

With that the king of Mithral Hall walked away, and I figured that while I might get some sleep he wouldn't be laying down for a while yet.

(Line Break)

Mithral Hall. The Forgotten Realms.

By the next morning my girls and I were ready to go, only I hadn't told them where we were going.

"So back to Sunnydale?" Amy enquired.

I shook my head.

"No we are going to Silverymoon" I told them.

Silverymoon was often dubbed 'the Gem of the North', it emulated the lost elven city of Myth Drannor in many respects. The city was one of the few civilised places in the middle of the rough and untamed wilderness that was the North of Faerûn. It had a rich cultural life and was renowned as a meeting place for all races that were morally inclined towards good. Even the occasional drow with good intentions (most notably the famous ranger Drizzt Do'Urden) could find hospitality in the city of Silverymoon

The city was also famous for its pervading tradition of magic, and was home to many notable wizards, sorcerers and other mages. One of its permanent structures, the Moonbridge, was created by magic. That was something I really wanted to see.

"It's not far from here" I informed my harem "and since Fred has had plenty of time to look up the maps we can open a portal to somewhere just outside the city and simply walk in".

Well we'd have to portal to another world first, and then portal back, but since we could charge hot spots this wouldn't take too long.

We could have taken the shuttle, but it had gotten banged up due to some flying demons and a few well aimed magic spells. The tank had also gotten knocked around only that could be repaired, and would be at some point in the future, for now it would stay within the Hall.

"What's in Silverymoon?" Faith asked "Something silvery I bet".

Well possibly lots silvery things if she was hinting at getting some pretty things to wear.

"You'll see" I said "I promise shopping and cool magical items".

Hopefully they'd enjoy, however I didn't think they'd have as much fun as me. I knew a llot about the city, as I was a major nerd and had gathered some more info on the place from the locals.

I didn't plan to visit for long as I was sure that King Battlehammer was right about the drow holding a grudge, it would be best to head home soon and see anything could be done about the assassins hunting us there.

"Come on girls" I said as I led us off to the nearest hot spot "Time for our next adventure".

That was when I realised something.

"Wait, where's Ember?" I asked.

I'd already sent the crew of my crashed ship home, so only my dragon/human daughter was unaccounted for. She should have been here, I'd told her to wait for me here.

"Where's Ember?" I repeated.

My girls all exchanged looks, and it was Buffy who decided to speak.

"She left already" she told me "with that other you and that scary witch woman, she said she had to find her mate. Whatever that means".

While we could open a portal to Osse, as Fred could work out the coords for anywhere on this world I had no idea what was down there, and I didn't where in Osse to even start looking. So all I could do was feel sad.

"She left you this" my fellow Slayer then said,

Buffy then handed me a letter, one that I would read later when in private.

"They'd better treat her right" I whispered to myself.

If I ever found that this Alexander meant her harm even being a god wouldn't be enough to save him.


	32. COC 5

**Author Note**

This chapter was written by Takao-kun, with some minor editing by myself.

 **Slayer Gothic 2**

 **COC 5**

 **Mareth**  
 **Private Quarters of Zaros**

Kimiko stood before her Father's desk as he read through one scroll after another of reports from her various siblings. Her five black tails swished anxiously behind her, as she nervously waited for him to acknowledge her, before delivering her findings. He could potentially keep her waiting for hours if he was in a particularly foul mood and given that the humans, Damien and his mates, had disappeared . . . . again. She would probably be here for a while.

Zaros . . . . after all of these years of calling him Father or Daddy and DaDa when she had been much younger, it felt weird to have a name to go with him now. She had a name, her mother had a name, her siblings had name, and her other mothers had names. Father had always been Father to her and her siblings. To her mother and other mothers he had many titles; such as Lord, Master, Alpha; then the less respectful ones they used during labor or sex when they were already heavily pregnant such as "Marae Damn It! You Big Fucking Horny Bastard!".

Kimiko as a kitsune had grown up being taught the arts of deceit, trickery, illusion, and magic from her mother. Her Father, Zaros, not that she believed for a moment that was his real name. As a Demon of Avarice her Father had taught her how to deceive ones enemies without ever lying; after all he had told the humans "You may call me Zaros.", he never said that Zaros was his name.

How to create bargains that one could continuously benefited from, such as the bargains he made with her mother and other mothers to create an army to fight Lethice's forces. Everyone one of her siblings born added to his power, he had mentioned that on any world other than Mareth the payout wasn't worth the time. Apparently it took the better part of a year for a single pregnancy to run its full course, most of her other mothers could give birth two dozen times in the same amount of time! Her mother being the odd one that spread out having a child every few months.

The ears on the top of her head twitched and rotated toward the master bedroom at the sound of a familiar moan. Kimiko unconsciously adjusted her kimono to cover more of her breast and moved it further up her shoulders, before realizing what she just did and released a growl of frustration. Tsukiko, her mother, rested in the next room over passed out from Father fucking her and her body still riding high from the after effects.

Good thing she had stopped to visit with some of her siblings on the way in. Otherwise she would have walked in on mother and Father fucking. She knew from experience that Father would not have stopped, while her mother would have turned red with embarrassment and attempted to cover up. Only for Father to do his damn hardest to make mother moan, scream, whimper, and tease her about teaching Kimiko the facts of life. He had actually later on taught her lessons on control and dominance at times using her mother or the other mothers as demonstrations.

For years she had to put up with lessons from her mother on teasing and luring in males without acting like a slutty Succubus; Kitsune were suppose to be dignified, enlightened, graceful, and alluring. Kimiko enjoyed the irony of seeing her mother sprawled out like this. Kimono and under garments scattered about the room, tangled up in sheets that only partially covered her body, her nine pure white tails so disheveled they would require a long brushing session to tame, and her heavily pregnant womb further bloated with Father's seed that took hours for the body to absorbed it all.

Father, never one to waste anything, had put a spell on her mother and other mothers wombs that prevented his seed from spilling out and going to waste. Personally, she suspected that Father just enjoyed seeing all of them heavily pregnant with his children and then further stuffing them for his pleasure. He had taught the spell to her and she found it useful for keeping the messy aftermath of her sexual escapades to a minimum.

She had often used the spell on the slow days in her store, The Kitsune's Gift, to have her hermaphroditic cat-morph assistant Katherine plough her from behind as she rested on the countertop keeping watch in case of customers. She couldn't have found a more loyal assistance once she had implement one of Father's lessons on acquiring loyalty.

 _"Most people think it takes a lot of effort to acquire loyalty"_ she remembered him saying _"Years of friendship, multiple transactions that satisfy both parties, years of working together, having enough money to keep them paid, or having sufficient power over them. There are much easier ways; find those that have little or nothing and supply them with the basics. Three meals a day, a bed to sleep in, a roof over their head, and they will give you their lives."_

Katherine had been running with a street gang in rags when Kimiko had first found her, after they had unsuccessful attempted to rob her and Katherine had collapsed from hunger attempted to run away. Kimiko had taken her back to the store to feed her, cloth her, and had taken her to bed as growing up with so many siblings had left Kimiko unused to sleeping without any other bodies nearby. The morning after she had offered Katherine a job in the store just to keep her around.

Just thinking about Katherine brought up memories of their last time together; Katherine having her bent over the counter, repeatedly pounding her meaty dick deep into her depths, as her harden nipples rubbed against counter surface through her kimono, and made her pant like a bitch in heat. Her face flushed with heat and she began to rub her legs together, glancing at Father revealed he hadn't taken any notice of her aroused state.

While all of them knew of the fact that he had once gone head to head against Lethice herself and had only been forced to withdraw from the fight as he couldn't fight both her and her entire army at the same time. The shear amount of shapely bodies alone, never mind the lustful acts they attempted to entice him with, would have overwhelmed anyone else.

Kimiko's own existence was the only proof that they had effected him at all as she had been conceived in the aftermath of his retreat into the Deep Forest and her mother using her powers to hide him from the demon horde that pursed him. Her mother out all of them was the only one that Father actually owed a debt to and she could have asked him for anything.

"Kimiko." with the simple uttering of her name by Father, she snapped to attention completely focusing on him.

"Father." she replied in greeting "As you ordered I have retrieved willing blood sample from the mouse-morph Amily and her firstborn daughter from Damien." she stated while setting down two labelled blood crystals on his desk.

"Good Job, Kimiko." he praised while giving her one of his genuine smiles "With these blood samples we can track where that pesky Slayer has disappeared to and if necessary retrieve him so we can finish this war. Now I want you to take these to Emily so she can prepare the spell work."

Kimiko shuddered at the mention of Emily, the ex Mage Council member, that owed her life to Father. She had been one of the few magic user inducted into the Mage Council after the demon uprising. Unlike most of the other veterans members, she had aggressively sought power and knowledge to destroy the demons at any cost.

What she had actually done, was known only to her and Father, but the results were obvious to anyone that gave her more than a passing glance. Tattooed all over her body were strange arcane glyphs that glowed as they moved and shifted about her, and her full term womb that shifted and squirmed. Drew everyone's attention and disturbed them, except for Father.

Emily had been with them for the last few years, Father keeping a close eye on her as she was the only one besides him that could preform magic spells beyond what was taught in the scattered spell books across Mareth. This entire time she had been pregnant without ever giving birth and her pregnancy had advanced at rate so slow that she had only two years ago reached the point of looking full term. Made worse by the movements that came from her womb, nothing human or demon dwelled there.

"Yes, Father." she sighed, rescind to her fate of having to spend time with Emily, it was never just dropping things off for her and leaving. No Emily purified Incubus Draft, Succubus Delight, and Succubus Milk to be sold at the Kitsune's Gift or personal use for the small price of Kimiko or her siblings volunteering for experiments.

She grabbed the two labelled blood crystal and turned to leave Father's quarters. "Kimiko." Father called out just as she left, "Get some rest after you finish up with Emily and you can head back to your shop. While it is probably a waste of time, send out some feelers in Tel'Adre to some of the locals that would be willing to fight Lethice's forces. Do not let the Mage Council find out, they have screwed up more than enough of the world and my attempts to end the threat of Lethice already."

She left with a spring in her steps and her tails swaying in joy, something that would have set off her mother at the sight. Kitsune where suppose to be above letting their emotions show so visibly, not wag their tails like a Dog Girl about to be given a big thick bone.

"Zaros" sighed as his favorite daughter left his quarters and leaned back into his chair as his hands moved to massage around his horns in an attempt to stave off the coming headache. He was so very tired of dealing with less than professional people since coming to this world. First the original magic user that had stumbled into this world, then the split factions of Lethice and her army versus the Tel'Adre Mage Council, and now Damien and his consorts had thrown everyone's plans into dishevel only to repeatedly leave at a moments notice.

Although there was the wonderful irony of it that he and Damien could pull off what the original magic users and Lethice had failed to do, which was to leave Mareth whenever they wanted. The Magic Users had been so very intelligent and yet stupid at the same time when trying to leave this world. Their grand plan had been the equivalent of using increasing larger hammers to break down the dimensional barriers between this world and the other Lethice had continued their flawed plan and had hardly come any closer to sucess.

Such foolishness made him desire to be back on previous worlds. He recalled making a deal with a vengeance seeking young man to provide him with a sword that would grow in power with every kill, he had been unstoppable until he attempted to renege on the deal and the sword turned against the wielder.

Then he remembered when he had been selling his services to one side of a war until they stopped paying, confident that their victory was at hand, at which point he was no longer contracted to them and since they hadn't paid the extra fees for him to keep their secrets, he'd sold them to their enemies.

Or there were the always enjoyable worlds that had advance in science and technology to the point that they stopped believing in gods, demons, angels, and other "primitive beliefs". It was always funny killing someone that is screaming "You don't exist! You can't exist! Our ancestors imagined your kind out of fear of a world they didn't understand!", also he'd been accuse of being a hostile alien invading their world rather than admit that their ancestors might have understood more about the world than the current "enlightened" generation.

One of his hand twitched as his barely restrained power coursed through his body in familiar preparation of readying to unleash spells on fools that didn't believe in magic or mocked the use of the word "magic" to explain the lack of understanding of the energy field used against them.

He took a deep breath and stretched allowing his raw magic to arced across body before releasing the breath and letting the magic dissipate. He tired of remaining in this sealed form for so long. Sure it was useful negotiations and making his clients feel at ease to deal with him when he was roughly the same size as them, but the armor he wore to restrain and inhibited his full power to hide him from Lethice's force and the Mage's Council wasn't that comfortable.

They were so very close to having a full sized army an;e to draw out Lethice's forces, just a few more weeks to months of gathering them to prepare for war and they could finish this war that should have ended almost 12 years ago if the Mage's Council hadn't put a half assed effort into it.

They had celebrated the Banishing of Lethice as a victory, he knew better. Banishing away powerful enemies never worked, at best they cursed a later generation with your problem that by the time it returned, had been all but been forgotten. At the worst they had placed their enemy beyond their ability to reach and had it had done nothing to stop their influence.

Seeing as all of the demons of high ranks spoke of Lethice being alive and in charge, she had found some way to communicate her will from where ever she had been banished to. He could personally think of several ways to do so: Astral Projection, Possession, Avatar Empowerment, Prophet/Prophetess, and Manifestation through Similarity.

At least she personally hadn't returned to Mareth yet, he would have sensed if she had, Lethice had never held back or hidden her power. It would make the final battle much easier if they could wipe out most of her forces before she returned and deal with her at their leisure. He couldn't wait to have her at his mercy and make her suffer for all the years he had spent on this world.

Years spent breeding an army, gathering intelligence, collecting resources to feed them all, teaching combat and magic to them, staying hidden when he should have been able to lay waste to his enemies, but worst of all was staving off the sheer boredom over the years!

The mother of his Harpy daughters had rainbow plumage after an experiment with the multicolor hair dyes. He had manage to create a Goo Queen to wear as armor in his true form after shoving several of them together and soaking them in Scholar's Tea. He had taught Fire magic to his Kitsune consort, Air magic to his Harpy consort, Earth magic to his Cowgirl consort, and Water magic to his Sharkgirl consort. There were multiple storage rooms that had been created solely to hold the stockpile of transformative items that his countless daughters, multiple hermaphrodites, and occasional sons brought back.

All that he could sell across multiple worlds just as soon as Lethice was defeated and the Tome of Soul Extraction retrieved. If anyone else of his race or one of their minions discovered that he had lost such a powerful item on a little backwater world like this. He would mocked for decades to come and none of them would trade, deal, or provide services to him or those under him.

Now he just needed Damien and his consorts to return here to finish gathering the last few factions for their army. At least with the blood of Damien's child he could use blood to find both parents, the mother's blood sample would allow the spell to focus on the father, then it would be a simple matter of finding the one that bore both a Slayer spirit and the marking of the Eldritch Being.

He would not make demands or threats on Damien or his consorts to return and finish what he started. No, a hushed conversation with Emily after meeting the male Slayer of an alternate reality; had revealed that what dwelled in her womb sensed the marking on the male Slayer and feared it. No need to draw the ire of the man's patron; there were things that demons, angels, and even gods feared.

After all this was over he would offer Damien a deal as payment and that would be the end of it. After all with Lethice and her forces slain, there would be a great power vacuum and he had been preparing for this war and the aftermath for years.


	33. Silverymoon 1

**Author Note**

Does anyone out there know how to put together a D&D character sheet. I wouldn't mind having one for Damien and each member of his harem. With them I could better keep track of their skills, powers and equipment. I don't know to calculate things like hit points and strength. I suppose that's not really important but it would be nice to have something I can consult. Message me if you're up for that.

 **Slayer Gothic 2**

 **Silverymoon 1.**

 **The Silver Marches. The Forgotten Realms.**

"Hold," a guardsman called out. "State your names, and your business in the Gem of the North".

Given what the man had just called the city that we were trying to enter I figured that we were in the right place. Not that I would have mistaken it as there weren't a lot of cites in the Silver Marches.

"I am Damien Mason" I told the guard "You may have heard of me I crashed my spell jammer near Mithral Hall and I, along with those me fought to defend the Hall from the dark elves".

The man looked conflicted over my words. On the one hand it was a group of girls with one guy he was looking at, and none of us looked old enough to be the kind of veteran warrior who could face the drow. On the other hand Buffy, Faith, and I were wearing armour the likes of which this bloke had ever seen. Also Buffy and I did carry swords.

Aside from that Amy was carrying the staff/spear I'd taken off a high ranking drow woman, the item looked like it belonged to a powerful magic users, and Amy was one.

"These are my associates" I said while gesturing to each of my girls. "Buffy the warrior maiden, Amy, Tara and Willow, are witches. Faith here is my bodyguard".

Which was the most accurate description for her I could come up with, she did watch my back and she was wearing armour so it kind of made sense.

"Also with us we have Winifred the scholar" I then added.

Marcie was here as well, she was just invisible so there was no sense drawing attention to her.

"We are wandering adventurers" I said next "Seeking evil to vanquish and fortunes to win".

Which again was the most accurate description I could come with. We did fight evil, and we found ways to profit from it.

"Our business to simply explore the city" I told the guard "We are new to the Silver Marshes, and we are also looking to met traders as we have contacts in far off lands looking for new goods".

By far off lands I met other worlds, but they didn't need to know that.

"We have heard that strangers from far away came to the defence of Mithral Hall" another guard said "You and the warrior maiden Buffy are well known here".

That didn't surprise me as some of the knights who'd fought in defence of the Hall were from this city, they must have made it home by now, and had time to spread the tale of the battle. We would have beaten them here, but we'd had to go back to the Hall once someone had reminded me that we couldn't leave ME weapons lying around. Thankfully the dwarves had handed them over without a fuss, they were an honourable and besides they didn't want the guns being used against them in the future should they fall into the wrong hands. Besides they'd break down sooner or later or simply stop working as they were powered by element zero, which didn't exist in this world.

"And we need to find someone who can exchange gemstones for the local currency" I also said.

The gate guards, who took down our names, read us long list of rules, mostly which banned duelling and offencive spell casting in the city.

"But my spell casting is never offencive," Amy whispered "I use deodorant and everything."

As most of my group giggled, the guards stepped aside and we passed into the city, but only after being given some directions.

We found cobblestone streets and wooden houses inside the city's walls, which were two to three story mostly, but a few a bit bigger. Carts and waggons moving in the streets. People of all different types, some well dressed, some in little better than rags, were all moving up and down the sidewalks. It wasn't that different to a city on Earth in some ways.

What was unlike cities back home was that there were different species, not just animals, but people. Dwarves, elves, hobbits (or halflings as they were called here) and some I didn't even know. Also there were a lot of trees in Silverymoon, and a rather nice breeze which meant that this place didn't stink much for a city that didn't have proper sanitation.

"I think we're on Slut Street" I said while reading the signs "No wait this is Cheap Street".

Roads had really strange names here.

"Slut Street?" Tara exclaimed.

That is what the sign said. I assumed the word meant something different in this world. Normally we wouldn't be able to read the local writing, but we'd all gotten some amulets of translation from a trader who'd been visiting the hall, he'd come mostly to sell healing potions, but he'd had some other cool stuff as well.

"Do Cheap Street and Slut Street met?" Buffy asked. "It seems like they would".

I had to snicker upon hearing that.

"Maybe Faith can find Slut Street," Willow suggested.

Apparently there was friction in my harem. Willow didn't like Faith for some reason.

"Yeah well if we were looking for Bitch Boulevard we could ask you," she replied.

I sensed a cat fight in the future.

"Knock it off, you two," I ordered "any more fighting and they'll be no shopping money for either of you".

Thankfully they didn't argue further.

"Friendly people," Fred said, as we walked around some more "no ones staring us".

They should have been given how oddly we were dressed compared to them. But it seemed clearly why they weren't when we saw a walking tree move down the road. Compared to that we all looked very normal.

(Line Break)

After wandering some more we settled into the Shining Scroll tea house and bookstore, which was large establishment that catered to what appeared to be a student crowd. It was quiet and given over to reading, study and whispered conversation. The place was built near a large cluster of buildings done in marble and in a classical style that practically screamed university.

"Is that a school?" Willow asked.

I consulted the map I'd brought, and then the book which explained about different parts of the city. It had been written by a rather good writer, or at least a hard working one as his name had been on quite a few books at what passed for Silverymoon's tourist information office.

"That the Lady's College" I told the red head "It trains wizards not just in spell craft, but in the history of magic. Students are provided with rooms in the college's rambling housing-halls, and meals in the college's refectory. The food, and particularly the wine that goes with it, is surprisingly good this book claims, and meals are often accompanied by dance, minstrelsy, literary readings, or displays of entertaining illusions".

I read out some more.

"Many of the "Masters of Art" (tutors) are crusty or strange-minded, but the college teaches tolerance, cooperation, and an appreciation for differing philosophies and approaches to magic. All students are exposed to every school of spells, to see if they have the desire or aptitude to specialise. The college accommodates just over a hundred students at a time, with an ever-lengthening waiting list to get in. Naive hopefuls who show up at the gates are put on the list, taken in, and taught to do cooking, laundry, cleaning, and repair work around the university. If they continue to do such tasks, they'll be given room and board and allowed to peruse limited portions of the Conclave libraries on their own, until their time comes to join the study body".

Willow seemed very interested in the place.

"Sounds like Hogwarts" she commented "Only with college students".

And hopefully a decent defence against the dark arts teacher.

"Do you think I could go there?" Willow asked "Not full time, but maybe they have like a evening class I could attend".

Sadly it wasn't that simple.

"Time doesn't move at the same rate in every reality" I told the teen "Even if it didn't evening here could midday in Sunnydale".

That wasn't the only issue.

"Plus the magic users here tap into what's called the Weave" I went on to say "it doesn't exist in our worlds so you could end up learning a load of spells you can use back home".

Add to that the time of troubles had just ended which meant the rules governing how magic users cast their spells in this world had changed.

"Besides I was hoping you'd be more into the tech side of things" I went on to say "We've already got two witches in the group, and Fred could use some help in the labs. I bet you're just as smart as her".

Before we could discuss this further a messenger appeared and handed me a scroll. Which I then read.

"We've been invited to the palace" I informed everyone "They're expecting us for dinner".

This news wasn't as surprising as it might appear. The Knights of Silverymoon had been involved in the battle for Mirthal Hall, and so had we. As such the leader of this city would know about us, and perhaps want to met us.

"Right then let's go find the palace" I said.

I stood to leave and fished out some silver coins from my belt pouch and tossed them on the table. Fred picked one up and studied it which allowed me to see that I had by mistake put down a platinum coin.

"Do you have any idea how much this is worth?" she asked me.

In fact I did.

"Its ten gold pieces to one platinum coin" I said.

She looked dumbfounded.

"Mareth gems are worth a lot here too" I told Fred as we all got up leave "I think its something in the magic of that world that makes them better than what you can get elsewhere".

There was a royal carriage waiting for us when we left the tea house. The carriage was all in white and silver, and my girls adored it right away.

"Oh my," Marcie said. "It's like something out of a fairy tale"

I was less impressed. Fairy tale stuff was too girly for me.

"Hey, I took you all on a space ship" I reminded them "Granted it crashed, but come on it was a freaking space ship".

Nobody seemed to care. I'd been outdone by something that looked as if it had taken Cinderella to ball.

Inside was a little more impressive as it was big enough for twelve people to sit within despite not being big enough on the outside. However rather than discuss this I just let my harem enjoy the ride.

Evening was falling as we rolled through the cobblestone streets. The magical glow lights, the local version of street lamps, were just now winking on, so I was able to see more of the city.

Judging by what I saw it seemed clear that Silverymoon had been built without disturbing the natural landscape too much, which meant the roads curved among trees and glades, rather than right through them. Which made it almost like travelling through a forest or garden.

The streets were emptying as the people went home for dinner I guessed, the few remaining groups got respectfully out of the way for the royal carriage.

Soon we passed through a square dominated by a large fountain featuring a rearing unicorn, and once the girls were done admiring that the castle came into view. From a distance it looked like a load of fragile spires that were linked to each by slender bridges. It had to be elven made, humans might design such a place as part of a fantasy, but they'd never build something like that as it looked as if a good stiff wind would knock it over.

When we got closer I saw that the slender drawbridge was down and the gates had opened for us. There were guards around, however I felt that security was lacking. Clearly people in the 'Gem of the North' felt they were secure. Which in my view was foolish as Mithral Hall wasn't that far from here and the place had nearly been taken over by the Dark Elves.

As we entered the castle courtyard, footmen arrived to help us dismount and once they had done that they whisked the carriage away.

"Well let's go meet the Lady Alustriel" I said to the gang.

(Line Break)

Palace District. Silverymoon

As it turned out it wasn't Alustriel who were here to meet, at least not right away. Who we found waiting for us inside a well furbished room, that I guessed to be meant for such meeting, was Giles and his girlfriend, Miss Calender, who had told me to call her Jenny since I was no longer a student.

"You look well. Are you well?" Giles asked.

Not one us answered so the Watcher talked some more.

"I was so pleased to hear you'd arrived" he then said.

Finally someone in my group could speak.

"Uhm, no Giles," Buffy said. "I'm not well. I'm in shock".

That did sum up how everyone in my team felt about this.

"We'll talk of that later" Giles assured us "For now I can't wait for you to meet Alustriel. She'll be so pleased to meet you".

I was surprised that he didn't want to know how we'd gotten here as much we wanted to know how he'd managed the trip.

"Giles, why are you all smiley?" Buffy enquired. "It isn't right. This must be a trick. Are you drugged or something?".

He did seem more merry than normal.

"Oh Buffy," Giles laughed, bending to kiss her on the forehead. "I've missed you so much".

The then turned to Willow.

"And you of course" he said the red headed girl.

He didn't know the rest of my girls very well so his lack of attention towards them wasn't rude.

"Now Damien" the Watcher said "You must follow me, we should leave the ladies to dress".

Miss Calender stayed behind, I assumed so she could guide the females to the place they would go and change. I assumed they were going to put on something more suitable for mingling with nobles.

"We'll see you at dinner" the Watcher said as he led to me out of the room.

For a moment I thought he might yell at me, but he was too happy for that. He had a twinkle in his eye, and a kind of glow about him.

"I'm sure you're behind how your group got to this world" he said as we started to walk down a corridor "So why don't you start by explaining how you managed to get here".

Complying I gave Giles a brief explanation of how my girls and I managed to venture to so many realities. I started with the book that opened portals to the Host's world, then about the portal at Ingnam, and how using those portals along with a lot of research had led to use being able to create portals.

Only Fred could have explained it all, as she understood the science in ways I couldn't, but I was able to explain enough that Giles grasped the power that my group had. I then showed him my Slider Device, and switched in on, but there was no hot spot close enough to open so I would have to demonstrate it later.

"You've not been gone that long" Giles commented "Which proves that time does not move at the same rate in different dimensions. However sometime has passed, and you didn't contact me so I became concerned. More so once that the Council told me that there was no longer a bounty of Buffy's head".

That was my fault. I should have called while doing supply runs in LA, back when we'd helping the locals to defend Mareth from Lethice, not that she'd ever shown up.

"At the time I didn't know if that was because something bad had happened to Buffy or because you'd been successful in keeping her hidden" Giles was now saying "all I did know was that Order will no longer hunt the Slayer. Apparently she's been white listed".

The Watcher went on tell what that term meant.

"The Order has two lists, at least according to what the Conical has been able to find out" he said "The blacklist is those people they won't work for, people known for not paying their debts, the white list is the names of people they won't hunt and by extension those who are close to those on the list. Buffy's name has been added to that list. I gather it is because of their failures and the lose of so many assassins while tracking her. The Order is a practical group, as such I am sure they will not take her off the list".

I was very pleased by this news.

"Now during the summer I started to plan what I would should you go missing in another reality" Giles was now telling me "Normally I wouldn't assume you'd left our world, however I recalled that you yourself are from another dimension and that it might be possible that you found away back".

I hadn't so far, but I might in the future. Not that I wanted to go back. I'd never been that close to my family, and my life had been super dull.

"So Jenny and I used the The Axis of Pythia" the Watcher told me.

I knew what that magical item was so I barely paid attention to Giles as he told me about it.

"The Axis of Pythia is a two-foot high metal arch on a marble base" he said "It was forged from the tripod of the Delphic Oracle, the three-legged golden stool in the temple of Apollo at Delphi where the priestess sat while giving responses to those consulting the Oracle. Among its many mystical powers is the ability to find entities across dimensions".

I now had a question.

"How did you get your hands on it?" I asked "I doubt something like that was cheap".

Giles nodded his head.

"Angel, with some help from Wesley, stole it" the Watcher told me "Of course Wesley doesn't know about you venturing to other realities. He thinks I was just using it find you somewhere in North America it works for people in our world as well".

Hearing this pleased me as while I was starting to like Wes I was sure he would tell his bosses everything should he find out what my girls and I were really up to.

"The wards you employ to protect yourself didn't allow me to see you, however it was powerful enough that we could follow your trail as it were. Jenny and I followed that trail to a town called Ingnam" Giles was now saying "Well actually our quest started a demon bar in LA that you mentioned in your report. The Host led us to the Axis".

That explained why he was grinning so much. He'd gotten a lot action in Mareth I was betting. Also I wondered if he'd play his guitar while singing for Lorne.

"Anyway before Jenny entered that dimension, we tried to track you using the Axis again" the Watcher told me "to confirm that you hadn't returned to Earth. We knew about the portal being one way and so we wanted to be certain before we used it".

He then went on tell more of his tale.

"We entered Mareth on foot, thinking that we'd be hiking for days, as it turned out finding your camp proved to be rather easy as some of the native people were heading that way" Giles informed me next "When we got there you were long gone. So we used the Axis again and discovered this world".

I badly wanted to know how they'd gotten from Mareth to the Silver Marches.

"The Axis guided us to yet another portal, sadly it too was one way" Giles said "People from this world could enter Mareth, but not leave that way".

Which was why there were Driders in Mareth as well in the Underdark. Although I'd never seen any Drow in that world, but it was possible that they lived there somewhere underground.

"Thankfully for Jenny and I the recent trouble with magic they've had here caused the portal in Mareth to change direction as it were. We took the chance and ended up not far from Silverymoon".

Either that was just dumb luck or the work of a higher power, it was impossible to know.

"Then we met Lady Alustriel Silverhand" Giles told me "she is a remarkable woman".

I didn't know much about the lady, other than that she was a considered to be a kind leader and that she was a powerful mage. Also she was the chosen of some goddess if I recalled.

"She assured us that sooner or later you would all make your way here" the Watcher was now saying "and given how dangerous it is outside this city's walls I wasn't foolish enough to wander around aimlessly looking for you".

Which had been very wise of him. Drow aside there were trolls, orc war bands, raiding parties of gnolls, and those were just the monsters. There unfriendly humans about as well. Plus a lot of supernatural nasty things, such as vampires, werewolves, and even deadly ghosts.

"I'll tell you more later" Giles then said "Now you must dress for dinner".

Hopefully I wouldn't end up dressed in tights. I just didn't have the legs for them.

(Line Break)

Dinner was evidently some formal function that involved a great many people. We were all gathered in a large room, and I'd ended up a blue and white tunic that seemed oddly like a uniform only there was no insignia on it. I'd placed my Mass Effect guns inside my pouch of holding, however I still had dagger on my person, which I'd found on the bodies of dead drow after being captured. Sadly I'd lost my katana, I'd have to pick up a new magic sword before leaving this city.

I was more worried about my girls that my own lack of weaponry, as they weren't here yet. But not too worried as naturally they would take longer to dress as the local women wore outfits that were far more elaborate that what my harem normally put on. I wondered how they'd manage to get Faith into such an outfit as while she could handle being Princess Jasmine the women here made Disney princesses look they weren't even trying.

A server passed with a tray of small crystal glasses filled with a golden liquid. Giles took one for himself and another for me.

"It's elf wine" he said "You have to try it. The drinking age is something like fourteen so we aren't breaking any laws".

I took a sip of the wine. It was rich and smooth, with a fruity flavor, and something else I couldn't quite place that gave it a mild yet noticeable kick.

While sipping my drink I looked around to see a bewildering variety of people, all shapes and sizes, and many were nonhuman. It was quite a crowd, the rich and powerful of Silverymoon.

Then the crowd parted and as Miss Calender led my girls into the ballroom, the effect was remarkable. They had everyone's attention, even Faith looked like she was enjoying getting to dress up. Something about getting to wear a real tiara seemed to bring out the inner princess in each of girls.

Before I could say anything a regal looking woman came over to us. She was beyond beautiful, she was like one of those actresses who seemed to be somehow larger than life in those old movies, yet she was here in the flesh. She was just shy of six feet tall, had silver hair and she looked youthful, she wore ornate robes and was carrying a unicorn-headed staff. She had to be Lady Alustriel Silverhand, the ruler of this city.

"This is my slayer, Buffy and also her friends" Giles introduced "She's the young woman I've told you so much about".

Alustriel took Buffy's hands in hers and smiled.

"Buffy. Rupert has told me so much about you. How wonderful to finally meet you in person. I know we shall be great friends" said the lady.

My fellow Slayer didn't seem to know what to say..

"You and your friends must sit with Rupert and I," Alustriel went on to say as she turned and led us to one of the tables "It will give us a chance to become acquainted."

Dinner seemed to consist of mostly vegetables, bread and a little meat, with some side dishes that I wasn't foolish enough to try since they might not agree with me. There was very little fruit, but that made sense as unlike in my world you simply couldn't get fresh fruit all year round.

"You were called at 15?" Alustriel was saying to Buffy as I loaded a plate "I can't imagine assuming responsibility at such a tender age".

Back then she'd been slaying vampires in LA and her Watcher had been called Merrik or something like that.

"But she did wonderfully," Giles said proudly. "By the time she arrived in Sunnydale she was already greatly feared by demons, and her reputation is one that keeps growing"

Buffy smiled shyly at Giles.

"I've had lots of help" she admitted.

Mostly from me in the last half a year or so.

"I was also called, only with my sisters," Alustriel told us "They were chosen with me and were able to lend companionship. It would have been terrible to be called alone".

Dinner wound on, with virtual no attention being paid to me. It seemed that Giles had built up Buffy to the point were Alustriel thought she was the only warrior in Sunnydale worth mentioning. I understood why, her success as a Slayer reflected upon her Watcher, and mine wasn't here to brag about my successes. Not that he knew about most of them.

Finally the meal concluded and the crowd moved into the ball room. Some musicians started playing and people were dancing. I didn't dance, although I was sure I could as being a Slayer came with good reflexes and coordination, however dancing made me feel awkward so I was glad when Giles took me aside and led to another room.

Lady Alustriel Silverhand was already seated inside the room, on what looked be a rather comfy chair that could have been a throne if not for all the cushions.

"Over dinner Giles mentioned some of what you have been up to since before you arrived in this realm" she said "and since you have a way to travel the realms in safety I was hoping to enlist your aid in the project he has planned".

I was vaguely interested.

"It's nothing really," the Watcher said. "You've always had the hot springs which provide the heat for a greenhouse system. It's really your dwarf craftsmen and their mastery of glass work that will make it possible".

Now I was a little interested.

"Nonsense," Alustriel said

Giles was flattered. I could tell.

"And there's the waterwheel system your people use, it is somewhat primitive. And of course your use of fertiliser…" he trailed off and turned to me "But I doubt you can move the amount of equipment that could be required. Even if your ship was in working order were not near the sea".

It took me a moment to realise what he was on about.

"Not it wasn't a ship like that" I corrected "It was a space ship, one small enough to land on a planet. They call them Spelljammers here".

Giles was amazed, he must have heard that we'd arrived on a ship and assumed it was water going vessel.

"But it crashed yes?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I've still got the shuttle its being repaired" I told the Watcher "and you'd be surprised how much you stuff you can move around in a few jeeps".

That was when I realised that were this was going could be a bad thing.

"Are you thinking of starting an industrial revolution?" I asked Giles "Because those have down sides too".

Like lots of smoke in the air, rich toffs abusing their work force, and so on.

"No, I just have ideas that should raise the quality of life in the Silver Marches, and for that I need your help" Giles said.

I could tell that we would be planning for a while, so I sat down and listened as the Watcher told me of his many ideas.


	34. Silverymoon 2

**Author Notes**

After this its back to Sunnydale for a few chapters.

 **Slayer Gothic 2**

 **Silverymoon 2**

 **Shops. Silverymoon**

The next day my girls and I hit the town, finally getting around to the shopping I'd promised. However while the girls wanted shiny things I'd taken us to where adventures spent their gold. After all there was no reason they couldn't get jewelry that was both stylish and enchanted.

Right now we were looking at swords as I needed something to replace my lost katana, not just any blade would do I wanted something that work well against vampires.

"Taragarth, nicknamed the Bloodbrand, is a magic bastard sword or short sword, depending on the what the wielder wants" I read out from the book the gnome weapons dealer, who owned this store, had lent me "the blade of Taragarth appears as if it had been tarnished by fire, save for along its edges, which gleam. Just above the cross-guard, a rune is etched into the metal of the blade, this is thought to be maker's mark, although no ones knew made the weapon".

Silverymoon kept good records, every magical item in the shops had been studied and its history recorded before going on sale. Which in my view had been a very smart thing to do.

"That's a nasty thing to call a sword" Willow commented "and how can it be born out of wed-lock, anyway".

I tried to explain.

"A bastard sword is a two-handed sword that can be held one hand, so they're not quite single or two-handed weapons" I told the red head "They don't belong in either category, hence the term".

I then got back to talking about the sword.

"Even if the blade is sheathed, the bearer of Taragarth will be protected from extrasensory perception and all detection spells, that could be handy" I was now saying "Once drawn, the bearer will also be protected from flames as if they are wearing a ring of fire resistance and if they fall more than ten feet, they will be affected by a feather fall spell. This sword has a knack for cutting through foes, allowing a wide swing to affect multiple surrounding opponents".

That sounded super sweet.

"I kinda want it for me" Buffy said "if it can turn into a short sword it'd be easy to hide".

That was also a good reason for me to carry the sword as it meant I could go out causally and still have a potent weapon on my person.

"Why don't you just use Khazid'hea?" Amy wondered

Khazid'hea, was a finely crafted longsword that could cut through flesh, bone, armour, and even rock. The edge of its blade glowed with a barely-perceptible line of red light. Also it was able to change its pommel to appeal to a prospective wielder.

The sword itself was sentient, and could project its "thoughts" into the user's head and even affect his or her reasoning. Which was why while Drizzit had offered me the weapon and I wasn't willing to use it.

Distance was the only true way to escape from Khazid'hea's influence, although if the wielder and sword had spent many years together, a kind of vague telepathic connection remained between them. Which if nothing else could be really annoying.

Khazid'hea was always hungry for blood and battle, and it was never sated. Khazid'hea had one desire: to be held by the greatest warrior. Granted as the Slayer, who had talent for killing people with swords it was possible that Khazid'hea, which meant Cutter in drow, might accept me as its wielder.

"Maybe there's spell that make the sword behave" Willow suggested.

There was a slight problem with that.

"The sword is sentient" I said "that kinds of makes it a person, sort of. I don't fancy mind controlling someone. If nothing else it the spell could wear off during a battle, that would be bad".

I could try to master the sword, with sheer willpower, and perhaps by threatening it with one way trip in a lake of lava, but I wasn't sure I could control the weapon.

"Maybe we could purify it" Tara said.

A Wicca cleansing ritual might work. If the mind inside the weapon was demonic it would be banished, and if was just evil because it had been in drow hands for centuries then a purifying might make the sword more trustworthy.

"It's a worth a try" I replied.

I had other options too. The dwarves of Clan Battlehammer had promised a reward of enchanted weapons for the whole group, but that was going to take a while as they had a lot of cleaning up to after the battle. They knew I wanted a new sword, however they might know how to make a katana so I wasn't going to hold my breath.

Just when I'd decided to try a different store another messenger found me and handed me a letter.

"How do you keep finding me?" I asked the guy.

Since I was warded against scrying he couldn't be using magic.

"I can find anyone, my lord, as long I have a letter for them" the young man told me "That's my job".

It had to be some kind of magic that got past my wards using some kind of loop hole that didn't involve seeing me with arcane power. Perhaps I should look into spells of non-detection.

"Giles wants to see us at the library" I told my girls "We'll have to finish our shopping later".

No one was happy about that, but all got moving as the Watcher wouldn't have summoned us if it wasn't important.

(Line Break)

 **Library. Silverymoon.**

"Trust Giles to set up a meeting in a library" I heard Buffy say as we entered the room we'd been directed towards "Its like he has some kind of in built book detector".

The Watcher and Miss Calender had been in Silverymoon for longer than the rest of us so it made sense that they knew more about his place than we did. And I could understand why they'd spend so much time here. The city's library was a large as any I'd seen, and it didn't just contained book. There was everything from scrolls, to clay tablets, old manuscripts as well that weren't just ink on paper.

Also this wasn't a quiet library, although I'd hardly call it noisy, I could hear animated discussions between scholars, as well as what looked to be tutors giving lectures to groups of students.

"Thank you all for coming" Giles said as he sat at the head of the wooden table we were using for this meeting "Now I know we intended to return to Sunnydale soon as the absence of both Slayers on the Hellmouth could led to trouble, however I feel we can risk spending a little more time here and by doing so we can play a part in something rather grand".

The Watcher wasn't given to naked displays of emotion, but I could see he was excited.

"Jenny and I have been taking with Lady Alustriel Silverhand, and some of her more intelligent advisers" Giles was now saying "her ladyship is very interested in the portals that Winifred has discovered".

She hadn't discovered them at all. We'd learned to use them because of other people's work, she was just the only person around who had a proper understanding of them because she'd been able to build on that work. Mostly because I'd killed the one guy who had known more and taken all his research.

"Lady Alustriel has for sometime now been trying to unify the Silver Marches into a confederation of sorts" the Watcher went on to say "Now you children have seen some of the great dangers in this part of the world, yet despite this the different towns and cities are barely willing to work together. Alustriel believes that the portals maybe the key to her city becoming the capitol of a new nation".

As far as I was concerned the portals were for the use of my group and my group only. There were other ways to travel across dimensions, some even better than ours, but very people had access to any sort of inter-dimensional travel even unreliable ones. This in my view was for the best.

"I've spoke to the lady a few times now and she wishes to advance her city to the point were it becomes not just the Gem of the North, but the Gem of the World. She thinks that this can be done by using some of the technologies of our world. Such as building greenhouses for growing food all year round, employing pipes for getting rid of waste, and a railroad".

This was not something I was happy about.

"We talked about this" I said to Giles "Starting an industrial revolution will not improve things, it might make them worse. What about pollution? What happens when everyone starts crowding the city. They'll have disease and the people that don't get sick can look forward to a life of earning minim wage in factory!".

I'd studied the industrial revolution while in school, it had been an important stage in the history of my country.

"It is my hope that we can advance Silverymoon and it allies without causing undue suffering" Giles said to me "For example we can introduce them to recycling and as for pollution well we can limit that by not giving them the internal combustion engine. A race called the gnomes already have the steam engine what they lack is a cheap way to produce steel which is needed for the railroads, which is something we can help then with".

The Watcher then stood up and unfolded a large map onto the table.

"Now the railroad will take years to build" Giles told us "However once Mithral Hall and Silverymoon are link by a railroad other cities will want their own. This will allow trade between the towns and cities to run far more smoothly than it does now".

I could see were this was going, but not everyone else did.

"Why does she want a railroad so bad?" Marice wondered.

She soon got an answer.

"Lady Alustriel wants to turn Silverymoon into the economic superpower of the continent" Giles explained "Right now, goods travel mostly by caravan and by ship. But this city is in some respects in a particularly poor position. There are tribes of giants, goblins and orcs all over the Silver Marches, who attack the caravans. However with a railroad Silverymoon can control trade through the north. By ensuring that they own the tracks and the trains they can charge what they want for the movement of goods. Soon, rail travel will be more favourable to merchants than risking life and limb by travelling on the roads. This desire will increase as other merchants notice the wealth of those who choose the rail. Soon almost everything will go through rail lines, rather than on foot."

Laying all those rails would be expensive, even with cheaper steel, I wondered how Lady Alustriel would pay for it.

"The first trains will be wood fired, like the early Western rails in the US. Eventually they will switch to coal, so the trains become faster, more reliable".

He wasn't done yet.

"If the plan goes slowly enough, people won't even notice until it's too late" Giles said with a smile.

I could see the evil side of this as could Jenny.

"By controlling trade, Silverymoon will hold sway over uncooperative towns and cities" the computer teacher told us "If they don't agree to join the confederation, then Silverymoon can just threaten to withhold the trains. When everyone is dependant on the rail system for trade and movement, you can destroy a town just by not stopping the trains there. Its happened in the USA, some towns faded away because the trains went a different route and those towns that got a rail going through turned into cities".

It was kind of evil, and clever, in a few years Silverymoon would have its confederation, and it would grow into a nation until the north was country and then a super power. Assuming nothing went wrong that is.

"What prevents other people from making their own trains?" Amy wondered.

Giles smiled upon hearing the question.

"Nothing at all" he replied "Its just by the time they realise they need trains Silverymoon will already have its railway network up and running".

There was more to discuss.

"What about monsters?" Amy enquired "Won't they attack the trains".

Giles had a reply ready.

"These won't be the trains we have today, which are built with passenger comfort in mind" he said "These will be more old fashioned, slower but heavily armoured. Each train will also a number of guards to protect the goods and people being transported, perhaps even a mage or two will around to help. Anyone trying to raid these trains will have a fight on their hands, and while they will be tempting targets the same holds true for the trade caravans".

I now had a question.

"Who is going to fund this railroad network?" I asked Giles "Even with the steel smelting methods of our world making the rails cheaper to make, and I assume the dwarves will handle that, its still going to cost a fortune to pay the workers to lay the rails, protect them while they do, and then there's the actual trains. Building and maintaining them will be very pricey until people start paying to use them".

Giles smiled again.

"Damien, I am glad you asked that" he said "Textiles are the key to the railroads".

I didn't see the connection.

"Why textiles?" asked Willow.

Buffy looked confused so I leaned in and whispered something.

"Textiles means the stuff clothes are made from" I told her.

Giles was by now explaining more.

"Many of the people here, unless they are rich, have maybe one or two pairs of clothing for everyday us" he said "and might have one set of good clothes that they only wear on special occasions. Those clothes are passed down from older sibling to younger or even from parents, when damaged they are repaired rather than replaced Washing the clothes might happen once every two weeks in the summer and almost never in the winter".

Hence my concern about sickness if everyone started leaving their villages and went to live in the cities. If a sickies spread across the country right now it wouldn't effect everyone as villages could be isolated from each other, but in a city things were different.

"Silverymoon has the land, the animals and the crops" Giles was now saying "They have the raw materials to start the industry. With the mass production methods of our world they could produce large amounts of clothing without resorting to sweat shops as golems will be used for most of the hard work. This will remove the need for people to perform mind numbing and repetitive tasks in an assembly line".

I liked that idea.

"So that how you're going to avoid turning everyone into factory workers" I realised "golems are good at performing repetitive tasks, they don't need rest and they don't get bored. They'll just keep going as long as they have materials to work with and they won't produce pollution because they won't be burning coal to fuel machines".

Giles nodded yet again.

"That along with renewable sources of energy like water and wind mills" he said "This should remove the need for factories that pollute the air".

Fred saw a problem I could see in on her face.

"Wait a sec if Silverymoon floods the market with cheap clothes that's going to make a lot of people mad" she pointed "what about all the tailors going out of business?".

Giles didn't look worried.

"Let me clear this up" Miss Calender said "Back around the civil war the northern states would import raw materials from the southern states and transform them into other goods before exporting them south. In the case of cotton, they would import the raw cotton and then produce clothes and sell it right back to the South for a much higher price. The South didn't have the industry so they could only supply the raw materials".

I now had something to say.

"Aside form slavery wasn't that a cause of the American civil war?" I asked "If Silverymoon goes with your plan in the long term it would cause their neighbours to the south to rise up against them. And that's never a good thing".

It would start a war.

"By that point the North will be organised in such a way that it will be a super power" Giles said "If it does come to war the North would win and this would result in the unification of both lands".

The Watcher was planning decades, if not centuries, of this world's future, and in a way that worried me.

"Not to go all Star Trek on everyone" I said "but you are talking about interfering with the development of an alien civilisations".

To my surprise Buffy agreed with me.

"That prime directive thing can be stupid sometimes, but Captain Picard would not think this is a good idea" she said.

Everyone looked at her funny.

"I like Star Trek" she stated, very firmly.

Looking around I saw that Faith was cleaning her nails, showing no interest. Willow was looking at Giles like he was a total genius, Amy looked confused. Tara even more so. Marcie was mildly amused. Only Buffy and I seemed upset, and I didn't think she understood why, at least not totally, she was just being supportive.

"It could led to war" Giles stated "It also might not, and this world has plenty of conflict already, what I want to do is make it safer for people to trade and travel. Also with some of modern understanding we can really improve people's lives. I think that's worth taking a few risks".

When put that way it didn't sound so evil after all.

"This what is Lady Alustriel wants, and I trust her wisdom" the Watcher told us "but we can't do it without your portals. To start with I need to gather research materials for her, and bring them back here. Also I want you children to return to Mareth so you can acquire more more gem stones. I was hoping we could fund these projects, at least partly to start with".

Mareth gems could do that, they were worth enough, although they would be de-valued over time as more were brought in.

"Alustriel is offering something in return" Miss Calender informed the group.

Giles cleaned his glasses before speaking further.

"A large house is being prepared for us for when ever we wish to stay here" the Watcher told us "however that all pales in comparison to your new spelljammer ship".

It took me a moment to process that.

"Sorry, what?" I replied.

Giles stood up, then took another large piece of folded paper out of the pocket of his tweed jacket and he spread it out over the table. It was a picture of one of those old iron clad ships, that had been used back when the people of my world had switched from wooden ship with sails to metal ships with steam engines. Only this ship was flying in the air.

"From what I've found out in this very library, Spelljammer ships are not like the ships you see in Star Trek, some are living creatures or so alien as to defy our understanding. Others are simply navy vessels capable of flying into outer space, as odd as that may sound" Giles told us.

I'd heard of them of course as I was a total nerd before becoming a bad ass warrior.

"Such craft have visited this world before" Giles said "and now thanks to your portals Silverymoon maybe able to make their own version of a spelljammer, but instead of travelling through the stars they will cross dimensions".

And I'd thought the railroad to be ambitious.

"These ships will not only sail on water they will also fly" the watcher was now saying "the prototype, which will use both the magic of this world and the technology of ours to move from this world to the lake in Mareth. The prototype 'Portal Ship' will be small and be crewed by volunteers. Should it prove successful more will be built, including a vessel for us, and they will fly through the portals like your ship did, only more successfully I hope".

I wondered how.

"What's to stop them from crashing?" I asked.

Giles had an answer ready I was sure, only he was delayed from giving it.

"Is it just me or is it the only the men doing the talking" Amy pointed out "I think this is sexist".

Well she wasn't exactly wrong. It was the menfolk who were debating the issues.

"I was under the impress that Damien led your group" Giles said "and I am doing this on behalf of Lady Alustriel, who is a woman".

It wasn't me he needed to convince, not really.

"Fred would be one doing most of the work" I said to Amy "She's the brains of this operation I just shoot things and boss people about".

Which made me very happy.

"I'm just saying that we womenfolk should have more say" Amy replied.

Giles cleaned his glasses again.

"Nothing has been decided as of yet" he said "None of these projects can go ahead with our support, and of course we must all agree with the course of action that we as a group decide to take".

Well at least he hadn't committed us to anything.

"Now back to the matter of crashing ships" Giles was currently saying "From the talk Jenny had with Winifred last night it seems as if you did nothing wrong per say, however while you prepared for the physical I think you may have forgotten to prepare for the mystical forces that could become involved in portal travel. If higher beings are interfering with your attempts to travel to different dimensions then we will need to protect the ships mystical with spells as well as physically by making them out of metal".

That was when Faith's head hit the table. I was worried for a moment until I realised she'd fallen asleep.

"Maybe we can discuss this later, Giles" I said the Watcher "I think I'll take the girls back out into the city for some exploring and shopping".

That earned me lots of smiles.

"Yes, very well" Giles said "I'll need a sliding device as you call them so I can return to Sunnydale in order to pick up a few things, and of course to get back again".

I turned to Fred.

"Can you help them with that" I requested of her "I'll pick you up something nice up at the market".

Winifred nodded, and soon I was leading the rest of my harem out of the library and into the city. Sooner or later we'd get our shopping done.

(Line Break)

Palace District. Silverymoon.

The audience chamber at the Silverymoon palace was crowded with nobles and other important persons as well as swarms of servants and bureaucrats. They were all looking at me so I felt like an idiot, giving my report to Alustriel's court. As such I kept it short and to the point, finishing as soon as I was able.

"Your sword, Damien" Lady Alustriel once I was done.

The blade I carried now was a normal katana, that I'd gotten in Mareth mere hours ago. It wasn't magical, although for the price it should have been. It was at least a proper sword no some piece of steel to put on a display and I planned to have it enchanted later on.

"For your many deeds in my service, I dub thee Sir Damien, knight of Silverymoon" the lady said as she gently touched each of my shoulders using the sword "and I grant you the lands to go with the title"

I was rather taken aback by this as all I'd done for Silverymoon, aside from spending a lot of money, was set up alliance between this city and the small town that the camp outside Salazar's Lair was becoming.

"Rise Sir Damien" the ruler of the city went on to say "may you always serve Silverymoon well"

She returned my weapon to me, which I'd name Gothic II, and then the lady presented me to the crowd as a knight. There was some applause as I walked over to where Giles was standing. The Watcher was grinning in a way that let me deduce that he'd known about the knighthood in advance.

"You knew about this," I accused.

Giles nodded.

"Isn't it cool being a knight?" Buffy asked.

It was, still I would have liked some warning.

"You should have seen the look on your face" Amy said.

It wasn't all good news,

"I'm not sure about the land thing" I told the group "I'm not going to be around to manage them".

Giles put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't concern yourself with that" he said "I'm sure her ladyship has already sorted it so that someone in her court will take care of matters for you. She knows you have work to do else where".

Aside from the whole Lethice thing there was Sunnydale to look after. Angel might still be good but someone else could dig up that world sucking stone demon.

I was distracted by such worrying thoughts when some musicians began playing and the court seemed to move into a party atmosphere. Apparently this new trade agreement was cause for celebration. Giles went off to dance with his girlfriend leaving my girls and I to talk.

"So what exactly did you do?" Amy wondered.

She hadn't been there as everyone other than Fred, Faith and I had gone back to school, although not today as it was now Saturday back on Earth. Also it was December. I couldn't believe how much had happened in less than four months.

"I went with Lady Alustriel, King Battlehammer and a few escorts to see Salazar the Jade Serpent" I explained "There was a lot of talking, and to put it simply he's going to move the army we put together down to the lake. There he'll set up a town and a harbour so that the portal ships they're going to build here will have somewhere to dock".

There was much more to it than that however I was trying not to make it sound too complex.

"The plan is for portal ships to leave this world and dock at what they're going to call Salazar City, which is a name to appeal to Salazar's pride" I was now saying.

Dragons, even hybrid ones were prideful creatures so appealing to their egos was a good way to get them to agree to do things. The hardest part of the talks had been about people being free to worship. The people in Mareth had their nature goddess, and some other less important gods, they didn't want clerics from this world trying to convert people. That issue would always exisit and I could only hope that no holy wars started.

"So the ship goes to the harbour does a little trading, and then a portal is opened to somewhere else on this world where the ship can sell all its cargo" I went on to say "Even though takes a few days for hot spots to recharge the portal ships will still be the fastest and safest way to move lots of trade goods around. There's no risk of losing a ship to pirates and a journey of weeks becomes one of days".

Of course we weren't going to hand out Sliding Devices, as that would take away my groups big advantage as there was always a chance some bad guys could seize a portal ship. So the ships would have to open portals verbally and they would only know the hot spots my group put on maps. Which would limit where these vessels could go and prevent any D&D pirates from coming to Earth.

"The profit Silverymoon makes from this trading is what they will use to fund the railroads" I told the girls "the portal ships won't be able to land just anywhere, but they can sail on water so they'll still need the trains for inland trips".

It wouldn't just be this world that benefited. Mareth needed metals, and it needed people to bred with in order to restore the populations that had been ravaged by the demons. Having ships from Silverymoon dock at Salazar City would provide what the people of Mareth needed.

"So how do we make money off this?" Faith asked.

She knew I wouldn't go to this much trouble unless there was profit in for me.

"Well we can bring Earth made goods to Mareth and sell them to traders who will sell them on to merchants from this world" I told the group "Not too much stuff of course, small things that rich people will pay for just for the sake of owning something from another world".

I wouldn't sell weapons or anything too modern, but stuff like sunglasses would sell well. We didn't need to make too much money I was already a millionaire and I had other ways of making cash if I needed it. Mostly I was doing this so we get a portal ship of our own, exploring new dimensions would be a lot safer it a heavily armed ship that could made invisible using magic.

"Are we ever just going to spend time at home?" Buffy wondered.

I planned to stay in Sunnydale for a while. With all the Mass Effect tech we now had I figured I'd be able to clean up Sunnydale in a way no other demon hunter could. And Fred had already shown me how while preparing for the attack on Mithral Hall.

"Well you can" I said to my fellow Slayer "I'll be busy charting hot spots for the portal ships to use".

Opening a portal into Mareth was pretty simple and safe as most of the lands we'd explored there were flat, the deserts, the plains, and the area around the lake were places you could easily drive a jeep across even after driving it through a portal. But this world was rougher, it had monsters and terrain was different so I needed to go out there and find hot spots that portal ships could use safely. That included out on the sea near busy ports.

"I should be done before Xmas" I was now saying "So we can celebrate that peacefully, then after new years we can think about where we want to go next".

Fred would sooner or later find another world for us to explore, and even if she didn't this realm had a lot to see, and I doubted we covered more than a small fraction of the surface of Mareth, assuming it was a planet. With the VI drones it would be possible for us to find out what else was in that realm.

Also I needed to help set the ant princess up in Pleya. It would be a while before that colony was up and running, and once it was I planned to add to the trade routes for the portal ships. That dimension was barley inhabited so I knew it had lots of untapped resources that could be harvested by the ants and sold to other worlds. Sure there were a few monsters in that world, but the same held true everywhere else.

"I've got some good plans" I said to the girls "lots of groups in different worlds all trading together it could become something grand, it could turn out bad, but if it works we'll have loads of allies and resources to call upon".

If I played my cards right I could become a very powerful person, as well as amazingly wealthy, even more so than I was now. If I were evil I'd be thinking about making an army, conquering a lot of places and setting up an multi-world empire, oh and a massive harem too, like hundreds of girls. But I was more neutral than evil so I'd get the power I craved by working with allies. It might end up being less work for an equal reward.


	35. Demon Summon

Author Note

This chapter was written by Takao-kun

 **Slayer Gothic 2**

 **UC Sunnydale**  
 **Night**

Mia Garcia hurried across the campus of UC Sunnydale, silently cursing her "friends" for keeping her from returning to her room on campus earlier in the evening while the sun was still up. She walked quickly, not quite running, but her pace was fast as she glance around and behind her as her shoes repeated slapped the stone paved, and until now sufficiently lit paths of the campus.

She knew why they had wanted her to stay in their dorm, ever since finding out about her religious beliefs and that she went to church ever Sunday they had been tempting her to loosen up and enjoy freedom of college life. She knew Isabella and Samantha were sexual active with the guys each of them kept around, and they had introduced her to Anthony in an attempt to get her to join in.

However she'd resisted their offers and the enticement of Anthony's flesh, even if his naked torso could be consider a work of art of masculine sculpturing. She would say additional prayers for all of them tonight before bed, she hoped that Isabella and Samantha would stop before they made permanent life altering mistakes.

Up ahead of her she saw three scrawny guys huddle under one the campus lamp posts, and she slowed her frantic pace. Glancing around and seeing no one else around or behind her, she slid her hand into her book bag to tightly grab her protection from the fiends of the night. As she approached she could make they were either the shortest guys on campus or they were from the local high school.

They attempted what they probably thought as being subtle glances at her, but it only made it all the more obvious that they were watching her. They quickly glanced back and forth between her and something else as they were observing her.

"Look! It is responding from sensing her, she's perfect for the ritual!" the one on the left exclaim in an attempt at a harsh whisper.

"Best result we've had all night and for once she's alone instead of surround by friends or guys that could kick our asses." the one on the right expressed with a sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's take her down and get out of here." the apparent leader of the group told the other two.

They spreaded out to block her path having finished with their "secret planning" Then they stepped forward in attempt to surround her. Mia withdrew her protection from her purse and held it out in front of her to ward them off. It was a silver cross bathed in holy water and blessed by the Father of the church she regularly attended.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost I order you to begone!" she recited with conviction, while waving the cross between the three of them.

She expected them rear back in pain, revealing their true forms while cursing her and the Lord's name. Instead they stared at her blankly, they were totally unmoved by her holy cross and faith. Slowly they blinked and looked at one another.

"She thinks we're vampires." the one on the left slowly responded, seemingly dumbfounded by her accusing them of being vampires and attempting to repel them with her cross.

"Well it is night time, we are acting shady and suspicious, and went after her alone. It isn't that much of conclusion to come to in Sunnydale." the one on the right explained.

She slowly lowered the cross given that it would be ineffective against the evils of men.

"Enough, just use the Chloroform already so we can get out of here before the real vampires show up" their leader ordered and the one on the left pulled out a bottle and rag.

She couldn't believe the incompetence of them as one of the boys actually opened up the bottle and soaked the rag. Dropping her cross to the ground she pulled from her purse the protection she had been given against men that wouldn't take no for an answer.

As one of the boys stepped forward and raised up the rag to her face she pulled out a can of mace and sprayed him in the face. The high school student fell down screaming in pain while clutching at his face. The one on the right moved to grab her, while their leader raised up his right arm to aim some gadget on his wrist at her.

She pulled the one that had just attempted to grab her into her path just as the wrist device fired, there was a poof of air and the one she had a hold of stilled for a moment before falling to the ground as dead weight.

The leader attempted to reload the device on his wrist to shoot at her again but he was not quick enough to stop her from stepping forward and sending her foot right up between his legs. With a quiet squeak he collapsed on the ground clutching his privates as she proceeded to get in a few more kicks in on her would be attackers.

"Pinche Idiota! Bastardo! Hijo de Puta! Pendejo! Verga!" she cursed them in her native tongue as she delivered each kick to them.

Finally secure in the knowledge that they wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon. She grab her can of mace that the tranqued one had taken with him as he passed out and stuffed it into her purse, and then proceeded to retrieve her cross from where she dropped it as loud foot steps echoed across the paved path toward her.

She stuffed the cross into her purse before grabbing her can of mace and swiftly aimed it in the direction of who ever approached.

"Whoa!" a male voice cried out while skidding to a stop and raising his hands to shield his face "Don't spray me! I saw them surrounding you and came running as fast as I could!" his hands were shaking as he huffed and puffed telling her for sure that he wasn't one of undead, and giving some truth to his statement.

Mia slight lowered the can of mace as her would be rescuer peeked at her from behind his hands. He actually looked old enough to be a student on campus, unlike her attempted kidnappers, though she knew he wasn't one of her classmates, still it was a big campus.

"Thanks for coming, but as you can see." she stated while gesturing to the moaning, knocked out, and curled in fetal position trio of attackers. "I can take care of myself."

She then placed her can of mace back into her purse.

"What are you going to do with them now? The Police and Campus Security aren't going to come out here after dark, and if we leave the vamps are sure to get them." he asked while nudging their bodies with his foot.

The temptation to leave them where they were was very strong, it would be nothing less than what they deserved, but the verse of the Lord's Prayer came to the for front of her mind "And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive them that trespass against us." she whispered under her breath.

"Help me drag them inside, we cant leave them out here. No one deserves the be left to the demons." she asked while leaning over the grab the arms of her unconscious attacker, feeling safest moving him first.

"That is really merciful of you." He said as he leaned over to grab the one she had maced, "Don't think anyone else I know would have done the same." Her muscles strained from the effort of dragging the unconscious body a few feet, she really needed to visit the gym more often.

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her neck and shoved a soaked rag over her face. "That makes you one of the dumbest bitches I have ever known." He whispered into her ear as her vision swayed and her muscles loss their strength. As she gasped from the shock of betrayal he lowered her to ground as she blacked out.

Tucker then delivered a kick to the leader of his younger brother's loser friends.

"God, you losers suck. You had her outnumberd, each of you had a different way to knock her out, and she still kicked your asses" Tucker said "and she would have gotten away if I hadn't come along."

Warren let out a weak squeak whether from the kick or an attempt to defend themselves.

Tucker rolled his eyes at how pathetic they were before opened up the girl's purse, pulling out the cross and can of mace. He dropped both items on Warren the cross managing to nail him in his groin, electing another groan of pain from him.

"Here use this protect yourself and the other loser until I get back from putting sleeping beauty and my brother into the truck." He ordered while picking up the girl in a bridal hold and letting the mace blinded Andrew hold on to his shirt as he lead him back to his truck.

Warren clutched the holy cross tightly while curled up in a fetal position from the pain. His face was burning from the humiliation and embarrassment of their defeat. He vowed that once they turned the girl into a Succubus he would have his revenge on her. She would become his personal sex slave.

(Line Break)

Warren's Basement  
Hours Later

"How much longer is this going to take Andrew?" Warren complained from his position of lounging on his bed with an icepack in his boxers held against his aching balls.

He was watching as Andrew for the hundredth time once again went over the summoning circle that he had actually carved into the concrete floor of the basement.

Andrew turned and glared at Warren with his bloodshot eyes that still hadn't fully recovered from being maced earlier. Even with Tucker washing off his eyes and face with a water bottle as soon as they reached the truck and the shower when they reach Warren's house. His eyes were still tearing up and would have preferred to get a full night sleep before attempting this ritual. At best he had manage to convince Warren to wait until Jonathan woke up from being tranqued so he could double check the work.

Warren having the magical aptitude of a brick, didn't understand how dangerous the ritual was much less understand the importance of having the proper components they needed for it. As Jonathan and him had repeatedly warned Warren. "No we cant use sidewalk chalk, it is water soluble. These scented candles are worthless, they have no magical potential. No we cant hurry up with carving the summoning circle, one mistake and we have to start all over or risk summoning a Grue."

Honestly, Andrew wanted Tucker to check it over, but he had refused telling him that this was his test of being a real summoner. He glanced over to where Tucker sat in a chair closest to the stairs that lead out of the basement, beside him slept the girl they had kidnapped from the Sunnydale UC since taking any of the girls from the school would be too obvious.

There was a sudden groan from Warren's couch as Jonathan slowly stirred from his heavily sedated nap.

"Oh Hell . . . . my head . . . . what happened?" he asked while slowly raising himself up from where they had dropped him on the couch after they had arrived back at the basement.

He took a moment to survey his surrounding: Andrew was crouched over the summoning circle, Warren was on the bed, stripped down to T-shirt and boxers with an icepack pressed against his balls, Andrew's older brother Tucker in the corner with an unknown girl asleep at his feet.

"Oh damn it, not this dream again." he complained before laying back down on the couch.

Tucker gave Andrew a look, the same damn look he had been getting repeatedly since introducing his brother to his friends.

"Jonathan." Andrew called out to him, "Warren shot you with his wrist launcher, the one he based off Boba Fett's, when we tried to grab the girl. She uh . . . kicked all of our asses, if it hadn't been for Tucker we would have been left out cold for the vampires to find."

Jonathan groaned and covered his face while attempting to burrow deeper into the couch.

"Once your head is clear could you help me do the final check and prepare her for the ritual." Andrew question as Jonathan massaged his head, and in response raised a thumbs up.

Tucker began stripping the girl of her clothes and underwear before moving her into the summoning circle. Knowing that his brother and his friends would have taken forever to get a single article of clothing off much less would have been completely stumped by attempting to remove a bra. Being the only member of the group to have ever had a girlfriend previously.

"Okay your turn to get to work." Tucker mentioned as he stood up from setting her down.

He turned to find all three of the young nerds blatantly staring at the naked chick in their presence. He let out a sigh at how easily distracted they were. He slapped upside the head the one that would prepare her for their ritual.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Jonathan came to his senses from the blow.

He gathered up his supplies of ritual inks to paint runes onto her to her body. Taking a deep breath he dipped his brush into ink and slowly drew the first rune onto her body.

He started with drawing the rune on her forehead, followed by the one on her chin, and slowly descended down her body. His hands shook slightly as he drew the rune in the areas above, below, and in between her boobs. His eyes lingered on her boobs and his mouth went dry as he mentally compared them to the size girls he had seen around school, they were disappointingly smaller.

Until now he had thought that the shy girls that wore heavy concealing clothes did so because they were trying to hide having massive knockers. That's what the movies and comics had taught. At least until they gained more confidence to show off their body. Jonathan pulled back his brush as his hands shaking became worse and his pants uncomfortably tight.

"If you need to relieve some pressure you could always use the bathroom-" Warren started to joke, but Jonathan was up, and in the bathroom with the slamming of the door behind him before Warren finished.

"I wouldn't joke about it Warren, if Jonathan get one of the runes wrong we might end up with any manner of female monsters, and more than a few of them are man eaters." Andrew warned from the couch where he rested after so long looking over the summoning circle.

It was too complex and they were trying to force it to operate in a manner counter intuitive to its purpose. Summoning Circle were used to summon beings from other plans of existence, but the spell they had put together would summon the essence of a Succubus and channel it into the girl transforming her from human into Succubus. While wiping her mind of all her memories, instincts, and manners of her previous life.

"I just want to finish this already and have a slave to order around and have sex anytime I want." Warren demand from where he reclined on his bed.

"You mean sex anytime we want it." Andrew reminded him, having become increasingly annoyed with Warren's demands and arrogance over the course of the project and his minimal contributions to it.

Yes, he had come up with the original plan, they were using his basement to conceal their efforts, and they would have to keep the Succubus at Warren's home to hide her. However he had been absolutely useless in the spell creation, preparation, providing supplies, and even now he was laid up on his bed like some Sultan awaiting his next harem girl to be brought before him. While the two of them had done most of the work. Even his brother Tucker had done more hard work on the project and he didn't even want anything to in return.

The bathroom door creaked open and Jonathan came out. His skin flushed but he appeared less tense than he had go in. He ambled over to the summoning circle and picked up his brush to start on the next rune.

After finishing the circling rune around her belly button, Jonathan paused with his brush hovering over the last location.

"Um . . . I need to put the last rune here, but all the hair is in the way and . . ." He gestured at the last location at a loss of words and embarrassment to explain what he need done.

Tucker released a growl of aggravation and stomped off to the bathroom, making a racket as he dug through it in search of supplies. He returned shortly with a cup of water, a can shaving cream, razor, and a towel thrown over his shoulder.

Kneeling down beside the girl he soaked the hair on her groin with water, applied shaving cream onto the area, and began shaving the area with one careful stroke of the razor after another. Before wiping the area clean with the towel.

"How the three of you would have ever made it this far without my help, I cant imagine" Tucker mumble at the three that had been all too eager to watch him work.

As Tucker moved to reclaim his chair closest to the stairs, Jonathan slide into the vacated spot and drew the last rune on her body. Then Jonathan gathered up his brush and inks to put away them away. Andrew rose up from the couch and grabbed the spell tome so he could finish the ritual.

Warren moved to the edge of his bed as Andrew began to recite the gibberish that made up the words of the spell. As he spoke the summoning circle began to glow as one by one the runes on girl began to light up. Starting with the lowest one causing her to moan in her sleep. The moaning became louder and more sensational as the runes on her body lit up one after another.

As Andrew became more feverish in his chanting the circle glowed brighter, eventually forcing them to look away from the intensity of the light. With a final yell from Andrew the circle flashed a blinding light that forced all of them to shield their eyes.

After several moments of blinking and rubbing theirs eyes to clear out the spots. They looked at the circle to see the results of their spell . . . . they had succeeded far beyond their expectations.

Resting in the circle laid a purple skinned elven eared woman with boobs the size of their heads, a mane of black hair that went down to her big bubble shape butt, with a tail ending a spade that kept curling up and uncurling, with large bat like wings that twitched in her sleep, and a pair of cute horns sprouting from her forehead.

While the Trio of nerds were mesmerized by the results of their spell. Tucker in the back corner of the room gripped the bag he had brought from his truck as he noticed two very important details that they were completely missing. From each of the Succubus' elven ears dangled a earring that held a pink marble sized orb that glowed with power and in her belly button sat a third marble sized orb that was also glowing.

As he reached for the shotgun he had hidden in his bag Tucker got the feeling that something had gone wrong.

"Hello, boys" someone said.

Tucker let go off the shotgun, leaving it still in the bag, as he looked at the Succubus, which was now standing up. She was having some sort of effect on him, something he was unable to resit.

"This isn't Mareth" the sex demoness realised.

None of the guys in the room knew what Mareth was, but given what they knew about demons they figured it was a hell-dimenson. Not they thought about this too much as they were very focused on the naked creature standing before them.

"Want to have some fun?" she asked the nerds.

They all nodded their heads.


	36. Beach

Slayer Gothic 2

L.A Beach Front.

This city was a big place so it was going to take a while to track down Charles Gunn and his gang of vampire hunter. They were very good at not being found, and the people I'd asked about Gunn had assured me that they didn't know anyone of that name.

Which might not be a load of lies because it was a major city. Sunnydale on the other hand was a good sized town, and while that meant that not everyone knew each other, however you could still look them up in the phone book. Looking for someone in a city wasn't so simple.

Rather than spend hours driving around I'd figured that the best way to find a gang of vampire hunters was to find the vampires, and then wait to see if the hunters turned up. If they didn't I could deal with the vamps myself.

Hunting vampires in Sunnydale was now super easy. Fred had set up the sensor network we'd used while fighting the Drow in Mithral Hall, up in the basement of my home, and now it was possible to track every human sized being or anything larger across the entire town.

As such I'd been able to hunt down and destroy every leech in Sunnydale, aside from Angel who I had chosen to not slay, there could be a few hidden in places the scanners couldn't see, but they wouldn't remain safe for long. I was going to place more senors around the town, and then there would be no where for the undead to hide.

The sensors also picked up demons, but with those creatures it wasn't simply a matter of wiping them out. For starters there were many kinds of demons, and not all of them were evil, some were down right friendly. Also a few were a lot more powerful than vampires so it best not to go after them alone.

This would be made even harder by the fact that there were demons living with humans, inside the same homes. I'd watched the green blips, which were the humans, met with the orange dots, the demons, inside a room and then simply move away from each other. Which meant there were demons and humans living together in peace. As strange as that seemed.

As if that didn't make things complex enough, I had to take into account the existence of half breeds, these were demons with humans in their family trees. Strictly speaking all demons that walked the Earth were hybrids, a mix between the Old Ones and mortal animals like my species, but that wasn't the same thing as being a half-breed. They could show up on the scanners as orange dots and yet pass for humans, they might even have souls.

Demons were something I would about later. I would have to track them down using the sensor network and either observe them to see if they were deadly threats to humanity, or I'd just go up and talk to the things. If they were evil they wouldn't be chatty, and then I could simply slay them, but it would be better to that sort of thing along with Buffy.

"I'm bored" complained Faith.

It was now night time in LA, and I had taken the car down to the beach, I'd done this because even in December there were teenagers hanging around on the beach front, and that age group was always a prime target for vampires.

"That's because you have the patience of a 5-year-old" I said to Faith.

She was the only one of my girls who had wanted to come with. To be fair most of them had a lot of school work to catch up on and Fred was busy at the factory working with Miss Calender on the portals. The computer teacher was a techno-pagan, some one who could mix magic and technology together so she would be help in perfecting use of the portals.

My opinions on Giles' plan to unite settlements in different worlds via trade ship using the portals was a bit mixed. I could see the pluses of such an arraignment. On the other hand I could also see how it could led to war or a load of annoyed higher powers.

In the end I had decided just to let it happen and do what I could to limit the potential damage should all go wrong. The portal ships would only be able to go to certain places and because hot spots needed to recharge no one would be able to use them to move entire armies.

I didn't really want to share the portals, but those trade ships wouldn't have Sliding Devices and now way to travel anywhere I didn't allow so my group still had a major advantage. More so soon as it was only a matter of time before Fred found other worlds for my girls and I to go and explore.

"I'm not that bad" Faith remarked.

She turned to face me and shot me cheeky grin as she flopped backwards onto the sand. We hadn't been walking across the sea front for very long so I knew she couldn't be tired, but I stopped anyway.

"I know you've got some devastating comeback on the tip of that knife-like tongue of yours" I said the Boston native "So, c'mon. Let me have it. Don't let me being your daddy hold you back".

Faith smiled again.

"If you're really my daddy, then what we did last night was illegal, immoral, and disgusting" she said.

Plus her arse hole had to be a bit sore.

"And does it bother you?" I asked her.

Faith grinned as she looked up at the stars.

"Just remembering it gets me hot" she told me "Very hot."

It had been sexy.

"Daddy-kink" I muttered "I never would have pegged you for that".

The Faith of this world wasn't exactly like the one in the TV show. I wondered what had, or more likely hadn't happen, that would have changed her. She wasn't the girl who could become the Dark Slayer, she didn't have in here.

"More like the daddies have a real schoolgirl kink" she said "still it gets me wet".

And to be fair she did look good in the uniform.

"Are you never not wet?" I asked with a grin.

Faith smiled at me again.

"I'm always horny because you never satisfy me" she stated "It's all rush-rush-rush like a kid on a sugar high for a few crazy minutes, then you fall asleep. Only way I get off is if I finish the job myself".

Now I was offended.

"SOB" Faith suddenly swore.

Now I was more confused than offended.

"What the fuck did I do now?" I questioned.

Faith pointed up into the night sky.

"That plane that just went by" she explained "Here I am playing connect the stars and it goes and moves".

I looked up and saw the plane.

"Were you making dirty shapes?" I wondered.

She didn't answer the question.

"I'm hungry" was what she said instead.

If the conversation had been a train it would have just gone right of the track.

"Again? We just ate like two hours ago" I pointed out.

I never had this much trouble with the rest of the harem. They either didn't eat that much or could feed themselves. I took my girls out to eat at least once a week, but only Faith ever nagged me for food.

"Well, I am," she petulantly said.

I shook my head.

"What is it with you? Do you have a hole in your stomach or what?" I asked her.

Faith was always ready for fucking, and food. If not for the fact that I'd seen her naked I'd wonder if she was in fact a teenage boy rather than a teenage girl.

"I'm gonna get something to eat," Faith declared as she hauled herself upright into a sitting position.

As she did that I checked out her ass again. It looked really good in the leather pants I'd paid for.

"Remember what I said about the vampires" I warned "You're exactly the kind of meal they go for.

Faith aimed a weak slap at my upper arm.

"I won't go far" she assured me "I'm just planning to hit that stall we passed for some deep-fried fish food."

After mentally retracing the path we had taken I did recall a place that sold fried fish.

"That take out place is still open?" I wondered "Isn't it like 9 o'clock or something? A weekend even during the tourist season maybe it will be open, but a weeknight in December".

I checked my watch and found that it was in fact 9.30pm.

"The sign said open 24/7, 365," Faith informed.

Again I shook my head.

"We could go to a nice sit-down restaurant" I offered.

This didn't appeal to the potential Slayer.

"Fine. Get enough to share" I said while handing over some money.

Faith hopped to her feet and headed for the stairs that would take off the sand and back onto concrete.

"And Faith, remember vampires" I yelled after her.

The wave she tossed my way over her shoulder without looking back did not inspire confidence. Still I wasn't too worried, she had a ME gun, magical items, and even some mace, which was holy water from Mareth mixed with garlic.

Not that garlic killed vampires it was just that the intense stink of the stuff had a rather potent effect on their enhanced sense of smells. Plus with the holy water it was more than enough to send a vamp running away.

As it turned out it was I who should have worried about the vampires. Three blood suckers triggered my senses before I saw them, and when I did see them I was already reaching for my gun.

(Line Break)

"I come bearing fried junk" Faith said when she returned to the beach.

By the time she had returned I'd already shot two of the vamps and had finished questioning the third. He hadn't known anything about Gunn, but he had known about a gang of kids who hunted vampires. I'd manged to get the name of a street they'd been spotted working in from the leech before letting it go, well it had gotten some distance away before I'd shot in the back. Thankfully for me the beach was empty and ME weapons weren't as loud as the guns of this world so I didn't think anyone would have noticed what I'd been up to.

"I got me a scallop plate with onion rings and extra tartar sauce," Faith cheerfully announced. "And what the guy at the stall told me British people like to eat".

It was very English. I could only assume that those kind of people came to LA for a holiday and thus had made it worth while for fast food vendors to sell cod and chips.

"This actually smells kinda good" I commented.

I tried to eat right, but it wasn't always possible given the demands on my time, and American food always seemed so processed to me. I dreaded to think what was in it.

"The perfect snack," Faith agreed as she plopped another fried scallop smothered with tartar sauce into her mouth.

She then bent low over the plate and took a deep sniff.

"Fuck me, I forgot how good this shit was" she then said "It a good thing none of this stuff ever sticks to my thighs if it did not only would you be broke, I'd be fat".

I doubted even Faith could eat me out of house and home. Although she was giving it a good try, as for the fat thing, even though she wasn't an active slayer she seemed have something of a slayer about her. Not the strength or the speed as such, but she was in great shape and seemed to cope with the supernatural stuff rather easily, or at least she had once the shock had worn off back when I'd met her in Boston. Plus she had a lot of energy.

"If you were a good daddy you'd say something about loving me even if I was fat" Faith was now saying "Moron".

Now I was offended again, only mildly.

"Well, until you change your tune and acknowledge the sex god that is me, I hereby promise to never say anything nice about you, ever. I won't even think it," I solemnly swore.

I didn't think my oath would be in effect for very long.

"Hmph" was Faith's reply" That's a promise you'll keep until I suck your brains out through your dick".

She then made a pleased 'mmmm' sound, either because of the yummy food she was eating or because it was noise she some times made while giving a blow job and she wanted to get me thinking about her giving me a blow job.

"See that couple over there?" Faith then asked.

I set the now empty dish aside and brushed my hands together before looking in the direction she had indicated. That couple had wandered into our view while we'd been eating. Lucky for the them I'd dealt with those vamps otherwise they would have been some blood sucker's supper.

"What about them" I asked back.

Her random subject changes were starting to make me a bit dizzy.

"My bet. Smoking weed, followed by some screwing, and then a nap" she said.

I was shocked by the idea.

"A nap? At night on a beach in December" I said "Please tell me you're kidding".

Faith licked a finger before holding it up, as if she were trying to determine wind direction. Which was pointless as there wasn't so much a breeze.

"Not that cold, really" she replied "It's been kinda warm for this time of year, least over the past few days".

Neither Faith or I were native to this part of the world, so for all we knew this was a cold winter in California. Still compared to places like Boston and England at this time of year it wasn't at all cold.

"I don't care how unseasonably warm it is" I said "It's still December. "Even without the vamps, its risking death. Think about pneumonia".

Faith was not concerned.

"Stoners," was what Faith said next "Smarts are not something they got to spare. My bet is they lent their single shared brain cell out to a friend and forgot to ask for it back".

I had to laugh.

"There's horny, and then there's stupid teenager horny" I remarked.

Once upon a time I would have risked being drowned by the sea to have sex with a pretty girl. I'd somehow grown up while stilling becoming younger. Life was funny that way.

"And speaking of horny" I then said "Five minutes or not I barely get started and your screaming out daddy. Maybe you get me to worked up to last for long, by being all sexy".

Soon after saying that I realised that I should have just let Faith win that round and not brought up sex again. If nothing else my argument hadn't been phrased very well.

"Hey, what the fuck did you expect, DM" she replied "Its you".

That was as close to a compliment that I was going to get from Faith, and to help avoid saying something nice she got up and started walking away. We reached the seawall and I nearly lost my footing because she was walking ahead of me and swaying her ass, which looked really good in the leather.

"Hmmmm, guess I'm gonna hafta take care of that" the Boston girl said as we got into the car "Can't have you driving while all distracted".

Faith's grin was down right predatory as she reached down and started undoing my belt. She freed my cock with ease, before I could even think of starting the car, and soon she was happily performing oral. The logical part of my brain was wondering what would happen if a police officer walked by, while the rest of it was having fun.

When Faith started humming all thoughts about getting arrested flew right out of my head. All I could do was shift about in my seat to make myself more comfortable, and then watch Faith's head bobbing up and down. It was really nice to let her do all the work. A leisurely blow job was a real treat.

Sadly that was when my car phone rang.

"Don't you dare stop," I ordered.

Faith slowed down the pace of her bobbing and backed off on the deep throat action.

"Its Buffy" I said.

Faith released me from her mouth with a plop.

"Keep going," I said firmly.

Like a good girl she went back to work.

"Damien? Are you all right?" Buffy asked over the phone "You sound a little out of breathe".

Faith had started speeding up her oral action.

"I'm fine" I said "Is everything okay on your end".

My fellow Slayer launched into a totally one sided conversation as she explained about pretty much everything that had been going on during her day. I had no idea why she'd bothered to call me as she didn't have any questions nor did she want my opinion on anything.

The entire time Faith did her best to make me moan, she seemed to want Buffy to figure out what was going on. It wasn't until after the call ended that I shot my load into the teen's mouth, which judging by the noises she made was a big deal for her.

"That was both really hot and awkward" I commented.

Faith smiled at me, and did up her seat belt.

"So do we need to head back?" she asked.

I pondered that for a few moments before replying.

"Possibly" I finally said "I'm not sure that she called for any reason at all, or the world might be ending".

Buffy could be as passionate about going to an ice skating show as she could be about saving the world from demons, so it seemed like a good idea to go and check that everything was okay.

"I'll come back tomorrow and try to track Gunn down" I told Faith.

The Boston girl batted her eyelids at me.

"Can I come with you" she requested.

Actually that might be for the best. I had been raised as a middle class white person so it made sense that a gang of street kids would relate to Faith more than they would to me. She could talk to them without causing offence and get them to take the money I planned to give them so they could fight vampires better.

"Sure" I said.

Faith smiled again.

"Thank you, daddy" she replied in her best little girl voice "Can we stop for ice cream?".

There wasn't much innocent about her. I always remembered that no matter how sweet she acted. Still if she wanted ice cream she would get it. Assuming anywhere was open.

"Ice cream at nearly ten at night in December" I said "You're not easy to feed".

Faith made a face at me as I started the car. This was LA there was bound to be somewhere I could get some ice cream.


	37. Bronze

Slayer Gothic 2

The Bronze. Sunnydale.

"We broke rule number three," Faith said as she and Buffy took seats at the table.

I would have asked about that, only other people kept talking.

"We totally broke rule number three," Buffy added. "We broke it and then smashed it into tiny little pieces. I hated rule number three anyway".

I tried to recall what rule number three was. Rule one was: don't die. Rule two was: keep it in the group, but rule 3 escaped me.

"So now we don't have a rule number three?" Faith said. "The rules now go like, one, two, four".

I also failed to recall rule four.

"I'm thinking we might need to make a rule" Buffy was now saying.

Faith was now grinning, which was worrying.

"It's like we're Bonnie and Clyde, runnin' around and shootin' up the town" she said to the table "People gotta lock their doors. No one's safe".

I decided at this point not to wonder about rule 3. I suspected that I would figured it out I'd only get a headache. Besides it was Friday night, and we were in the Bronze. This was the time to relax.

The Bronze was the local dance club, and according to Buffy, it was the only game in town. But I knew that Faith wasn't too impressed by it, but Tara, who was also here, seemed to like the place. None of my other girls were here as both Amy and Willow had been grounded due to missing so much school, as for Fred she was still at the factory working away. Marcie could be here she could be anywhere, she was invisible and not one for socialising like this.

This night club had been converted from an old warehouse, and it still looked like it: in the sense that it was a big, dark, shabby industrial-looking room with bare, concrete walls. Ancient light fixtures hung from the high ceiling, and a metal staircase led to a second level fashioned from a series of grates welded together and riveted into the walls to form a walkway encircling the room.

The big, fake chandelier, the coloured lights, the improvised stage, the little tables and chairs, plush couches here and there, did their best to divert attention away from the fact that the place was really a total dump. They didn't quite succeed, but the Bronze was the only real option in Sunnydale for a cool hangout for teenagers, and that meant it was usually packed.

"Rule number three was like The Prohibition" I heard Buffy mutter "It never really had the support of the people".

I'd leanred about that back when I'd been attending classes Sunnydale High, the Prohibition in the United States had been a nationwide constitutional ban on the production, importation, transportation and sale of alcoholic beverages that had remained in place from 1920 to 1933. It had been promoted by the "dry" crusaders, a movement led by rural Protestants and social Progressives in the Prohibition, Democratic and Republican parties. It had gained a national grass roots base through the Woman's Christian Temperance Union. After 1900 it was coordinated by the Anti-Saloon League. Prohibition was mandated in state after state, then finally nationwide under the Eighteenth Amendment to the United States Constitution in 1920. Enabling legislation, known as the Volstead Act, set down the rules for enforcing the ban and defined the types of alcoholic beverages that were prohibited. For example, religious uses of wine were allowed. Private ownership and consumption of alcohol were not made illegal under federal law; however, in many areas, local laws were stricter, with some states banning possession outright. In the 1920s the laws were widely disregarded, and tax revenues were lost. Later opposition mobilised and nationwide, Prohibition ended with the ratification of the Twenty-first Amendment, which repealed the Eighteenth Amendment

However I didn't much care about that so I focused on the fact The Bronze was a dump, but at least it had a serviceable dance floor, at least, and the stage wasn't so bad either.

"You so wish I was a lesbian," Buffy said, and then giggled. "Perv"

That brought me back to the conversation.

"You so wish I wished it," Faith said, giggling back.

Now I was wondering if rule 3 was somewhere in the harem contract, perhaps it was something to with girl on girl action. Which I supported so there was no rule against it, maybe they needed my permission? I should know, but Fred had re-written the contract a few times in an attempt to simplify things only to make it all more complex.

"Wish you wished what?" Tara wondered, who like me hadn't been paying that much attention.

I listened for the answer.

"Uh..." Buffy said. "Wish I wished...vamps...uh...weren't...bad. It's...um...Slayer stuff"

I nearly burst out laughing. Buffy at times could be the worst actresses in the entire world.

"Slayer stuff?" I asked "Do tell".

Rather than answer she stood up and I noticed that she was wearing a skirt, a blouse, high heeled shoes, gold hoop shaped earrings, and even some makeup. I then noticed her legs. Buffy looked good in the skirt and the heels, with the makeup and the earrings, plus it was a sexy little miniskirt. Faith then stood up and I saw that she was wearing jeans and a blouse, which was rather modest for her.

"Oh look the band is setting up" Buffy declared before sitting down again.

Clearly she'd been up to something naughty, and had been planning to distract me until something had come along to grab my attention.

When I looked to the stage I saw there were four girls who looked like they had just rolled out of bed and who glared at the crowd like they wanted to tell everyone in the room to go fuck off. They smoked cigarettes and they wore slutty outfits.

"Um...who are they?" Tara questioned.

They looked like punks, as in fans of the style of music.

"My Mom wouldn't approve of them at all," Buffy told us. "I think she'd give them a speech about morals. And possibly make them eat her meat loaf".

To be fair they did all like they could use a hot meal. They were far too skinny, even by Buffy standards.

Onstage, the girl with the biggest sneer and the biggest cleavage, slung a guitar over her shoulder swaggered up to the microphone.

"They look...um...kinda scary," Tara mentioned.

I patted her hand.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from the punk rocker chicks" I assured her.

She seemed grateful about that.

"Yeah, so we're the band and I just woke up because. Oh and I'm fucking hung over, Sunnydale," the lead singer said, in a British accent. "Christ am I hung over. Hey I have an idea boys and girls let's all FUCKING ROCK".

At this point I felt the need to say something.

"I bet she's from Liverpool I muttered.

The accent sounded familiar.

"Well what are you fucking waiting for, Sunnydale?" the lead singer shouted, while glaring at the crowd as the drums and the bass started up "Get on that fucking dance floor! Don't make me tell you again".

I now felt the need to correct myself.

"Actually I'm not sure if I can protect you from the scary punk chicks" I said to Tara "You might want to run if they come near our table".

I was sure I could slow them down at least.

"This song's called 'Men Fucking Suck'. I think it's catchy" the lead singer announced.

And then the man hating punk rocker chick started playing in earnest, and she wailed like a banshee and danced around like she was on crack, and there was a stampede for the dance floor.

"That's our cue, B," Faith said to my fellow Slayer.

I'd had to read her lips to understand what she had just been speaking about.

"What?" Buffy said, as Faith grabbed her arm and whisked her onto the dance floor.

Until this point I hadn't really paid much attention to the people in the night club, mostly because I didn't even notice they existed. My Slayer senses weren't pinging so I didn't think there were any demons about, but there was something wrong. Something different.

"Is it just me or do all the girls look... well a little like sluts" Tara asked me, having to shout a little "I don't just mean the girls on stage".

Now that she'd mentioned it the ladies in the club weren't very well dressed. It was warm in Sunnydale, not exactly hot, but not so cold as anyone needed to wrap up. Yet it wasn't summer and despite this there was a lot of flesh on display. Tara seemed normal enough, however Buffy and Faith were pretty much humping each other on the dance floor.

"Everyone seems a little more horny than normal" I mused "Even for teenagers".

Compared to Mareth it was still rather sedate, but it was a little odd for the youth of Sunnydale to act like this. On the other hand it wasn't as bad as it might first seem, no one was exactly ripping their clothes off and starting a wild orgy. Really it was more like a lot extreme flirting.

"Maybe its something in the water" I pondered.

Unless there was some sort of lust demon who was influencing the town then this wasn't really my concern. I had enough to deal with, there were vampires to hunt, as more always seemed to pop up, and I hadn't even made a start on the Xmas shopping.

Aside from that one of the VI drones we'd gotten from the Mass Effect verse had been scanning Mareth, and Fred had discovered an entire new land that was separated from the parts of Mareth we had already explored by an entire ocean. I was eager to go check it out before settling down for Christmas.

"I'll ask one of the Watchers if they think anything supernatural is going on" I said to Tara.

And if there was I'd slay the source of it, until then I was going to enjoy my time off.

(Line Break)

Willow's House. Sunnydale.

Only Mr and Mrs Rosenberg could ground their child and then leave town without concern. They were so sure that their only daughter would remain at home when not attending classes.

As it turned out they were mostly right Willow, had remained inside the house when not at school. However she had made a detour on the way home in order to pick up something from her boyfriend's house.

Actually she'd stolen it, but Willow didn't see it that way as in her mind what she was doing was right and therefore anything she had to make it happen was also right. Plus she was convinced that she was both clever and had enough magical powerful to perform the needed ritual.

The ritual that she was currently performing in her bedroom, was part of an effort to bring her best friend back to life. She wasn't actually going to raise Xander from the dead, even she would admit that was beyond her talents, she was going to get someone else to do it for her.

That was why she'd needed the special book, the one with the strange spells in it. The one her boyfriend read, and thought he kept hidden. It contained many things, such as the magic symbols that made it impossible for anyone to photograph him. It also held between its pages the summoning ritual.

Willow had just finished the spell, and she had been expecting something impressive to happen, a fancy light show, a pillar of fire or maybe even some ground shaking. What she got instead was a familiar face.

"Damien?" she asked.

She was pretty sure that she hadn't performed a Slayer summoning spell.

"No I am Tenebris Deus" he introduced "Daedric Prince of Darkness, Necromancy, and Forbidden Practises".

Willow was pleased to hear this as this was the entity she had wanted to bring forth.

"I want you to bring Xander back!" the young witch shouted.

The daedric prince raised an eyebrow.

"And why would I do that?" he asked.

He could do it, if he so wished, however he didn't wish to.

"The book says you'll perform a service, and that you're a god of necromancy, you can bring the dead back to life" Willow stated.

The prince laughed a little.

"I mean what's in it for me" he explained.

Willow thought about that for a few moments.

"I have a little money" she then said.

The prince laughed some more.

"I'm a daedric prince I don't need money" he told the red head "I deal in souls, or sometimes I offer a gift in exchange for a service, but you're with that other me so I won't make that bargain".

The Gothics had a rule about not messing with others Gothics women. It was just polite.

"You didn't think this through" the dark god then said "but I'm not without kindness, I won't ask for anything from you other than to serve the other me well".

Willow now had her hopes up.

"You see I am all about the necromancy" the prince was now saying "but interestingly that's not really about raising the dead, its actually about talking to them".

The Deadric Prince waved his hand and a moment later a ghostly image appeared, which began to take the form of Xander Harris. The Sunnydale native looked as if he been surfing, he even carried a surf board.

"Xander!" Willow called out.

She was very happy to see her friend again.

"Surfer heaven" Tenebris Deus muttered "I should have guessed".

The dark prince then turned to the witch.

"I'll give you some time to talk" he said "Then maybe you'll understand that people in heaven are better off where they are".

Tenebris Deus knew it was a lesson the witch needed to learn, which was why he'd brought the spirit here. Normally he wasn't so generous, but he had no desire to interfere with the Slayer's life. Besides since he'd been summoned to this world he wouldn't be breaking any rules if he went out and had a little fun.


	38. Punishment

Joe Lawyer

Don't worry she'll get what's coming to her.

Selias

Well I wanted it to be a bit of a surprise.

goddragonking

I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Slayer Gothic 2.

Willow's House. Sunnydale.

It had been a surprise to once more run into my Daedric Prince counter part. But that shock had been nothing compared to what he had told me. Deus had explained exactly how he'd gotten this dimension, which he wasn't suppose to visit, and why he had been summoned, also he'd informed me about who had summoned him.

Upon hearing that I had abandoned my plan of a quick patrol before returning home and had instead made my way to Willow's house. I'd found her looking rather happy and had then found out that she'd gotten to see Xander again, or at least his spirit. While I was pleased that she'd been able to say a proper farewell I was also very angry.

I sat down on the bed and lifted Willow up, planting her on my lap before putting my arms around her. She turned her face towards me, and we kissed passionately. I was very mad at her and she seemed to be trying to get me to forgive her without actually saying sorry. Which wasn't going to work. After breaking the kiss, I gave the young witch a look that made her shudder.

"We still need to discuss your behaviour, Willow," I said to the high school student "You have been a very naughty girl, stealing from me like that, going behind my back, and breaking my trust".

I pinched her nipples, smiling delightfully at the whimper of pain and pleasure that escaped from her lips.

"What you did was wrong" I went on to say "I let you into my team. I even took you to other worlds, and this is how you repaid me".

She looked crestfallen.

"You've been a very naughty girl haven't you, Willow?" I then said.

I pinched her nipples again through the material of her top and bra, a little harder this time.

"Yes" she whimpered.

I pinched again.

"Yes, what?" I asked.

She needed to admit that she had been bad.

"Yes..." she struggled to say "I've been... a... a naughty girl".

I nodded.

"That's right, you have," I replied, satisfied with her answer "And you know what happens to naughty little girls?".

I waited for her to speak.

"They... They..." she struggled to say.

I quickly ran out of patience.

"Yes?" I demanded to know.

I pinched her rock-hard little nipples again.

"They get punished!" she gasped out.

Now we were getting somewhere.

"Punished, how?" I enquired.

This time she was able to reply much faster.

"They get... spanked," she answered shyly.

That was were this was heading.

"Naughty girls get spanked" I agreed "on their bare little bottoms".

She shivered slightly in my arms, perhaps in fear, perhaps not.

"So a very naughty little girl, like you" I said "Should get a long hard, bare-bottomed spanking. Right, Willow?"

I pinched both her nipples, hard.

"YES!" she yelled "I've been a naughty little girl and I deserve a good hard, bare-bottomed spanking!"

I nodded my head again.

"Strip" I ordered.

My tone of voice brooked no argument so the witch took off all of her clothes, going so far as to fold them into a pile on a nearby chair. Her naked body wasn't that great, her tits weren't that big and her butt while cute wasn't that round. Still it was sexy to have her doing everything I told her to do.

"Now over my knee" I commanded.

Once she had done as she was told I started her spanking.

SMACK!

"Owww!" she called out.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ow! Ow! Owwww!" she shouted.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"AAAAHHHHH!" Willow screamed.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed again.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Please!" the little witch whined. "Not so hard!"

My smile widened as I listened to her pleas for mercy, and I started spanking her with even more enthusiasm than before.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

At this point she was begging for mercy and admitting her misdeeds, and even though I kept spanking her just as hard, she didn't stop requesting for me to spank softer.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Once I was done the little witch lay across my lap, her crimson butt still high up in the air and available for my viewing pleasure. I even pried apart her ass-cheeks and studied her butt hole. I intended to ram my cock right inside her ass.

"On your hands and knees, now!" I ordered her.

She looked at me confused and still a little dazed, but when I narrowed my eyes at her, she hurriedly obeyed. She quickly positioned herself on her hands and knees. Still I slapped her ass again; it was just so inviting.

With some effort I managed to tear myself away from this enticing sight and once my clothes were off I positioned myself behind the naughty witch, who was still recovering from her punishment. She wasn't crying, but I could tell that she wanted too.

While resting one hand on her hips, I used my other hand to position the tip of my cock at her rear entrance. Then with one smooth motion, I pushed it inside, somehow managing to drive half of my cock inside her with one single push. Sadly after that I encountered some resistance. Willow tried to get up from her hands and knees but I was easily able to hold her in place. Then she tried to scoot away but I firmly held onto her hips.

"Damien No!" she cried out. "Take it out! Please! Take it out. It's toooo bigggg!"

I halted my movements allowing the little witch to get used to this new, at least for her, type of sex. Then to help her feel better I used a hand to play with her pussy. After a couple of minutes, she stopped fighting me. I waited until she was reasonably relaxed and then, thrusting my hips forwards, I managed to push the rest of cock inside her ass.

Willow squealed and fought a little, but she was easily subdued this time, and when she relaxed again I began to fuck her ass. This time the witch just shuddered.

"Good girl" I praised her. "You're doing great"

She turned her head around so I could see her face and actually managed to give me a tiny smile, and so I smiled back at her.

"Will you be okay with me fucking your ass, Willow?" I questioned.

I might be punishing her, but I wasn't going to rape her, if she really wanted me to stop I would. Sure had already told me to stop, but that been a reaction to getting a dick up her ass. Now that she was getting used to it she would be able to better make a choice.

"I... I'll try to be good for you" the witch promised.

No doubt Buffy have words for me about being too hard on Willow, however I was sure that once I explained that her best friend had summoned a dark god my fellow Slayer would come to understand that the witch needed to be punished. It was either this or kicking out of the group.

Having waited long enough, I grabbed her hips then lunged forwards while pulling her towards me, not stopping until my hips bumped into her butt and my cock was buried inside her ass. She let out one long squeal, and then rested her head on the covers. She was sweating profusely by now. I could feel how damp her skin was.

Next I slowly pulled back, inch by inch removing my cock from inside her, until finally only the tip is still inside. Then grabbing the red head's hips tightly, I slammed forwards and with one giant thrust, pushing the entire cock back in.

Her head flew up and she let out yet another squeal, but she stayed in position. So slowly, I begin moving back and forth, watching with a little amazement as that tight little hole took in my whole dick.

Willow kept on squealing each time I pushed inside of her but gradually she began pushing her little ass back while I drove inside her butt. As she started fucking me back, I steadily increased the pace slamming my cock inside her, faster and faster.

I continued pounding her mercilessly. I knew she must be very sore by now, but I didn't care. I was going to fuck her so hard that she would never dare disobey me again. I knew that she would soon be putty in my hands. Willing to do everything I wanted her to do without complaint.

(Line Break)

Willow's eyes were all puffy and red I noticed when she rolled over on the bed to look at me. We're also both rather sweaty and while my sense of smell hardly compared to that of a vampire even a normal human wouldn't have failed to notice the stink of sex in the room.

"Let's go take a shower" I decided.

I led the witch into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Soon it was more than hot enough, and we stepped in together. Willow had gained some of her equilibrium back by this point, and immediately went for the soap, her intentions to finish this shower as quickly as possible were blatantly obvious.

To prevent this I grabbed the soap before she could, and she scowled at me a little angrily, even as I pulled her closer to me, and began to use the bar to lather her up. She stiffened in my grasp at first, but soon the warm water and my hands had her relaxing.

I was strong enough to batter a demon into submission yet I could be very gentle if I wished too. Willow was learning quite quickly as my hands worked her over expertly, her breathing became very deep as I put my lips on the back of her neck.

Soon enough I could tell that despite having a very sore ass that she was really enjoying my actions so I abruptly stopped, stepping back from her actually and bringing the bar of soap to my own body. She whirled around and shot the puppy dog eyes, something she must have learned from one of my other girls.

"You and I both know what you want darling" I said "Just admit it".

My words only caused her resolve to remain mad at me grow stronger, as she turned her nose up at me before turning away to begin washing her hair. I chuckled and moved up behind her, and soon my hands once more all over her body. She stiffened slightly but didn't resist, trying her hardest to focus on her hair even as I touched her in all the right places. A woman's body had many sensitive parts, not just the breasts and pussy, and I 'washing' all of them.

This went on for a while, as I didn't let the shower end as quickly as she wanted. By the time I did let her turn off the water and exit the bathroom, I knew she was full of horniness and desire. And yet she still had some control of her dignity as she mechanically towelled herself down, and then moved towards the bedroom to put her clothes back on.

Only she didn't put her day clothes back on, instead she put on a plain t-shirt and was about to put some fresh panties on when she turned to look at me.

"Do you want to spend the night?" she offered "We can.. you know, just don't be so rough next time I learned my lesson".

I decided to test that.

"How about I do something nice for you" I suggested "Lie down and spread your legs, and I'll lick your pussy".

Willow eyes widened, however she did as she was told.

"And after that you can feed me some food" I said "I'm hungry".

Willow muttered the word 'boys' under her breath, but not an unkind way, then she spoke more loudly.

"I guess I could make you something" she said.

Before another word left her mouth I had my tongue inside her cunt, and while she made noises they didn't make any sense.

(Line Break)

As Willow and I ate breakfast in her kitchen I couldn't help note that she seemed more confident that normal, she was walking around with just a long t-shirt on and nothing else. She was also humming.

"You seem happy" I commented.

Willow shrugged as she buttered some toast.

"I'm really sore, but happy" she admitted "Which is weird".

Well women were always weird.

"I'll be going back to the house soon" I informed the witch "I need to check up on everyone. Buffy and Amy spends the weekends at mine so I should be there when they come over. Are you coming over to spend the weekend too?".

She didn't normally as unlike my fellow Slayer and the witch, Willow didn't have a parent who paid any attention to their child. She just came over when she wanted to, and rarely spent the night. Amy was suppose to be grounded too, but by now she might be free to come to my house.

"I'm still grounded" Willow reminded me "not that my Mom and Dad bother to check, but they might call so I should stay here. You can stay too, we can have more sex".

That was tempting as the red head now seemed eager to please, however I had a whole harem to manage, and I needed to have words with the rest them before someone else did something stupid. Plus I was pretty sure that Faith and Buffy were up to something, it might be harmless, or might not I needed to go find out.

"No I have to go" I said to Willow "We're going back to Maerth for a couple of days next weekend, which should only be a day in this world. Will you still be grounded by then?".

The witch shook her head, before changing the subject.

"Do you want to punish me again before you go?" she asked "I really want to be forgiven".

After thinking about it I decided it could wait.

"I'll pop over tomorrow and finish your punishment" I told the witch "Until then be on your best behaviour".

The look in her eyes let me know that she would be too scared to anything remotely naughty.


	39. Chapter 39

**Slayer Gothic 2**

 **Part 39**

 **Principals' Office. Sunnydale High.**

Tara hadn't been attending this school for very long, but already she was known as a nice, if somewhat quiet young woman, who always did her homework and didn't cause any trouble. Sure her teachers didn't like that she hung around with Buffy Summers, who was a known trouble maker, then she'd spent some time off sick, and there was rumour that she, along with several other female students all had the same boyfriend. However there was no proof of anything wrong going on as all the staff knew was that she lived with a few other girls and a boy in a big house.

This wasn't a big concern for social services either as they students who'd died or had runaway kids to worry about. The common opinion at the social services office was that the kids ran off to LA to become movie stars, none of them ever came home, they weren't even heard from again, add that to the fact that some of the students at the high school dropped dead, and it was understandable why Tara's situation wasn't given much thought. She went to school, had a roof over her head, friends and a decent social life.

With no parents around to nag the social workers about Tara she was left alone. Or at least she had been until now.

Then this morning the young witch had been called to the Principal's office, and once there she had found out that someone wanted to met her, and that social services had been looking into her case. After that she'd been alone in the office to wait.

Tara had spent that time wondering what fate might befall her. She'd always wondered if something would come along and destroy the life she had found with her new friends. It was an odd life, not many teenage girls ended up exploring other realities or fighting the forces of darkness, nor did they end up in harems. Although from what her mother had told when she was younger it wasn't so uncommon for Wiccans to end up in unconventional relationships.

"Hello, Tara." said a male voice, which snapped her out of her thoughts.

Instinctively, she shied away as her father stepped into the room. Ever since she'd joined up with the demon fighters she'd been so happy she'd almost forgotten about her family, like it was all some nightmare. She'd thought she'd gotten away clean, she'd dared to believe that she might actually have a chance at a happy life. Now it all came crashing down, and she felt like she was going to faint, that or burst into tears.

"I said 'Hello, Tara'" her father was now saying.

She struggled to say something.

"H-h-hello, S-sir" she managed to reply.

She'd had stuttered like that for a while now, there was no problem with her ability to speak, it was just a sign of how confident she felt. Having a boyfriend, as odd as that was to her, as well a proper group of friends, had done wonders for her self esteem. Within seconds her father had set her back months.

"That's more like it" her father next said.

Mr Maclay checked his watch, as if he was on some sort of time table.

"I guess I got here just in time. I'd say Merry Christmas but we both know it's not going to be a happy one for you" he told her.

Tara had actually been looking forward to Xmas, she'd brought everyone presents, and the other girls in her new sort of family were going to spend at least some of it with her. Not all of them could as they had families and no doubt they'd all want time with Damien alone, but there would have been time spent as a group.

"Now come along the car's waiting and I don't intend to spend a minute more than I have to in this place" he ordered.

She stared at the floor, as she decided that he'd pushed her around long enough.

"No" she stated.

She might as well have slapped her father, the amount of shock he'd of felt would have been no less.

"What was that?" he asked.

Mr Maclay never scowled not really, normally he just frowned so his current expression was not one Tara had seen before, not that she looked at it for very long.

"N-no, Sir. I'm not c-coming with..." she started to say.

Before she could finish a punch caught her square on her cheekbone, the entire room spun around and when she tried to take a step backwards she realised she was lying on the floor. She'd forgotten how badly he could hurt her, and how helplessness it made her feel.

She stopped thinking about that when her father then bent over her, grabbed her by the hair and slapped her sharply, perhaps in some attempt to make sure she didn't pass out, or more likely because he simply wanted to.

"No... p-p-please don't make me..." she begged.

There was no mercy for her. She thought about running, seeking protection from her friends

"I was going to give you a chance to redeem yourself, Tara" her abusive parent was now saying "You ran away from your home, leaving me and your brothers to fend for ourselves, but I was going to be the bigger man, and let you come along of your own free will. But if this is the way you want it then so be it".

Her entire head hurt as he pulled her to her feet by her hair.

"Now are you going to co-operate, or do I need to teach you some manners?" he asked.

Slowly, she nodded.

"What's that, Tara?" she was asked.

The young witch felt a total loss of hope. She could run, and she knew that she could move faster than her father, but she just knew at least one of her brothers was nearby and they were quicker on their feet.

"Y-y-yes Sir" she struggled to say.

She wasn't dragged out to the car, and the bruise didn't appear until after she'd left the school, she even managed not to cry, so no one paid her any attention as she left.

Social services would believe that Tara was returning to the home of her legal guardian willingly, and the school had already been informed that she would be home schooled from now on.

No one even bothered to inform her classmates, so it wasn't until lunchtime that her friends started to wonder where she had gotten too, and by that time Tara wasn't even Sunnydale any more.

At first the group who considered Tara to be one of them assumed that some monster had gotten her. The two Slayers patrolled for two nights, slaying a few demons as they asked questions but the non-humans in town knew nothing.

It wasn't until Willow, who was proving to be smart even if she wasn't that wise, thought to check out the school records that they found out what really happened. Sadly it didn't give them many answers as the school didn't have her new address, they only knew that Tara had gone home and as such was dropping out.

(Line Break)

Home. Sunnydale.

While I'd not given up looking for Tara, I didn't know where to look next. I knew she came from somewhere she'd been able to ride horses, which why I'd gotten her a horse at a private stable outside of town, as an Xmas git.

Then a postcard had appeared, it was Tara's handwriting, but not her usual polite script; this was written quickly by someone who only had a few seconds to sum up everything she felt.

My family found me, took me home. I'm sorry. Goodbye.

Since it was post card there was no return address, however the picture on the front had a state flag down in the corner. The state flag of Arkansas.

"I thought she was from Alabama" I said as my girls gathered around the dining table "I've never even heard of Arkansas".

She had told me she from Alabama I was sure of that.

"Did she lie?" I wondered.

Marice, who while not Willow smart, was pretty good with things like history and geography, and so she pointed out the state on the map.

"Oh its one of those states" Buffy muttered.

I didn't know what to make of that, and my fellow Slayer realised I was confused.

"Its in the south" she explained "Red neck country".

By that I assumed she meant that Arkansas was one of those states that had sided against the Union during the civil war. American history wasn't something I was an expert on, but I knew enough to know that meant it had supported slavery at some point. Although things could have greatly changed since then.

"Also its part of the bible belt" Willow added "Not a good place to be a Jew".

I'd have to take her word on that as I didn't care what people believed as long as it didn't involve things like human sacrifice or knocking on my door to ask me if I'd heard of Jesus and how he could save me. As such I wouldn't care if my neighbours were Jews, Muslim, Hindu or worshippers of the flying spaghetti monster.

"Maybe she went because she wanted to go" Amy suggested "I mean my Dad...".

The young witch didn't get to finish.

"The card says 'found me' 'and 'took me home' not 'I went home' or 'I'm going home' she was forced" stated Faith.

Tara was well liked by everyone, but out of all the girls only Faith seemed to be concerned about this. Buffy had been, however that was back when we'd thought Tara been attacked by a monster, which was an understandable reaction to a disappearance on the Hellmouth.

Also as Slayers defending humans from supernatural forces was our job, more than that, so naturally we'd sought to save her if possible and to avenge her if we could not.

"And you're sure" Amy replied "I mean... sometimes things just don't work out, you know. Maybe she just went home because he wanted to".

That sounded reasonable, only I knew it wasn't as I knew more about Tara than everyone else, or at least a version of her. By now I also knew that her father had collected the young witch personally and that Tara hadn't known he was coming. And if she;d gone willingly then she should have been able to send a proper letter.

On the other hand her postcard didn't say 'help me', it did say 'goodbye', which suggested she wanted us not to come looking for her.

"Look at this. READ it!" Faith demanded "This isn't 'I wanted to go home' this is 'my crazy psycho family is taking me away for good".

It could be seen as that.

"Can't we call the police?" Fred wondered "This is kidnapping, isn't it?"

It was not.

"Strictly speaking it isn't" I told the group "Tara isn't 18 yet, and we can't prove they've taken her against her will".

That was when a plan began to formulate within my mind. Although it was on the only seed of one.

"We know almost nothing about her" I admitted. "I know her mother died, and that she has at least one older brother. And while I don't know for sure I think they have abused, if not physically at least mentally. She has a lot more confidence now than she used to".

She hadn't been that shy when we'd first met her in Oxnard, were she'd been a waitress, I'd put that down to leaving her family sooner than the cannon version. But she hadn't been that vocal about her opinions and such until after we'd visited Mareth. Still even now she wasn't as open towards as the other girls. I'd often wondered if Tara worried I was going to start hitting her. I hadn't so she'd become more outgoing, now I feared that even if she came back to her real home that she'd become all timid.

"Look, I'm going after her, that's all there is to it" I decided "We have a state, that narrows it down enough for a locator spell, and we can try scrying as well".

Scrying using a map might give us a town to look in, which would be great. Even if she lived on a farm we'd at least have a general idea of where to look.

I suspected that Tara had chosen a postcard with a state flag on because on some level she did want to be found, and I was going to go find her. Even if it was just to ensure she was okay with leaving.

"What if she from Alabama and she sent you a card from Arkansas to like throw you off the scent" Buffy offered.

Now and again my fellow Slayer was very insightful. I sometimes forgot that blond wasn't actually her natural hair colour.

"Or her Dad maybe forced her to send a card" Buffy said while pointing at the map "If they went by car they might have driven across Arkansas to get to Alabama".

That was a concern right up until Amy started doing a spell. Which involved setting the map on fire, which set the fire alarm off. Once that was done, there was only a bit of map left.

"She's near Tuscaloosa in Alabama" the witch announced "Have fun driving that far".

I wouldn't as I'd take a plane, or a portal, but since social services had gotten involved it might be a good idea to go by plane so that nothing would look strange.

"You're not coming with?" Faith asked "Who'll do the locator spells".

Amy didn't look concerned.

"The rest of us have school" she pointed out "We've missed loads already, and there's the Christmas shopping, and we shouldn't have both Slayers out of town unless we really need to".

That last part at least made sense. I alone would be able to deal with some hillbillies, assuming that was what they were, I didn't believe that everyone in the Southern States could be like that. Still they'd be humans, and therefore easily defeated.

"You should drive the same way and visit Texas" I heard Marcie say to Fred "Go see your parents".

Since Winifred was an adult I'd seen no reason to encourage her to go see her mother and father, but really she should if only to let them know she was still alive.

"What would I tell them?" Fred wondered.

She couldn't exactly say that she'd fallen through a portal to a place that looked like it could be the setting to a fantasy novel.

"Just tell them you met a guy who took you go live with some hippies somewhere off the grid" Faith suggested "You liked it so you stayed, only you broke up so you had to leave, and got a job as a tutor for some rich kids because you dropped out of college".

That might work.

"It is Christmas" I pointed out "or nearly so what better present then for you to show up. Wouldn't surprise me if they expect it, and if they find out you're a tutor who works on ground breaking physics in her spare time I bet they won't be disappointed in you".

Fred considered it.

"And its not even a lie" I went on to say "You do tutor at least some of us and you are working on ground breaking physics, as for the hippy stuff well you lived in a cave with no electricity so that's kind of like living off the grid".

Fred nodded.

"That could work" she mused "and I guess everyone else who stays here can handle the shopping".

People were coming home for Xmas, even if I had go rescue them first, and as a bonus I could avoid having to do any shopping. That alone made going worth while.


	40. Chapter 40

Author Note

PLEASE READ

This is a two parter, please go back and read the first part as I replaced the announcement I made.

Slayer Gothic 2

Part 40

Countryside. Alabama.

After flying to Texas, which had been a bit of nightmare as apparently a lot of people took planes at this time of year, Faith and I finally made it to Alabama, but only after I had been forced to upgrade to first class on both flights. I should have done that from the start.

Then even after checking every record we could access in Tuscaloosa we still hadn't been able to find an actual address for Tara, just the name of a farm and its location on a map that didn't really help so much as it wasn't very detailed, but I figured once we got to that area then Faith and I would ask around.

We'd brought some weapons, just in case people didn't want to answer, but nothing from the ME galaxy as sci fi weapons would either be to noticeable or people would think they were fake and not be threatened by them.

As the van we'd rented rolled down the roads and the hours rolled by, everything settled into a pattern of total boredom, then some distraction at a pit stop, before going back to being bored again.

Faith certainly hadn't expected to have to suffer like this. Understandably growing up in Boston hadn't prepared Faith for what it was like to put up with Alabama. We'd not even had sex during the trip, because as it turned out joining the mile high club wasn't as easy as you'd think and once you'd had sex on a space ship which was going faster than light a cramped air plane wasn't very sexy.

I also did not enjoy the place, at first it had been impressive to look at, the views had been nice, and the people at the gas stations had been a lot more friendly than the hillbilly stereotype would suggested.

Hopefully that wasn't because Faith and I were both white, and I also hoped it had nothing to do with the lovely silver cross she wore. It was very noticeable as Faith wore low cut tops.

The girl from Boston had brought CDs along for the trip, but as it turned out the van didn't have a CD player and the tapes in the glove compartment were perfectly suited to my taste. I suspected some fans of rock bands had used this truck while following a band around and then had left the tapes behind.

"Could you STOP that? Please?" Faith requested.

I looked at her, and I was a little amused.

"You really should be listening to this, you know. Your taste in music could stand some improvement" I said "and unlike most of what you girls listen to these people actually have talent and play their own instruments".

Although to be fair only Buffy really loved the boy bands. Faith did like some songs I liked, but she preferred something with a beat to dance slutty too. Were as I liked stuff you could mosh to.

"This isn't music, DM! Faith protested "this is the sound goths make when they prepare to mate!"

To be fair I had once shagged a girl to this music, and back then I'd been a goth. Not a proper one of course I'd only worn the make up once, maybe twice.

"And you wanted to come" I reminded her, while turning the music down "Some adventures have trails to over come, this is yours".

Thankfully it wasn't hot, in fact it was cold, this being December, and neither Faith or myself had trouble with that.

"That was before we got stuck in the sticks" she replied "I wanna go home".

That might seem cold, but it wasn't as if Tara had sent out an SOS, and Faith was a teenage girl, they were known for being fickle about things. Plus I was sure that if I offered to turn around and go she would protest. Really she just wanted to vent her bad moon upon someone.

"Too bad. The only way you're getting home before we find Tara is by hitch-hiking." I said, before realising that Faith might actually do that "You're NOT gonna hitch-hike".

That was when she flashed me a smile that I knew would led her doing something that would earn her spanking some time later on. Which would led to sex, and she knew that.

"I saw this movie once where a girl stopped cars by pulling up her shirt and showing her bra" Faith said as she pulled her top up "I could do that if I wanted to".

Now I was annoyed.

"Don't you even joke about that!" I said, sounding mad "Anyone could pick you up, and we have to find Tara, she might be in real danger".

There were many cars on the road, and I hadn't seen anyone around for miles now. This was just the kind of place a murdering scum bag would pick up a hitchhiker, even if they weren't killers, they would want sex in exchange for the lift, and they might not take no for an answer.

"Oh yeah, you're one to talk!" Faith yelled, while pulling her top down "You don't even *like* Tara. You never even talk to her".

That wasn't true, but I didn't spend time with her like I did with Faith, who I spent a lot of time with since she didn't go to school or work in the lab.

"She's one of us that's all I need to know" was my reply "She's done loads to help me, more than just casting spells during a fight. That makes her part of the family no matter what".

Faith seemed surprised.

"We're a family now?" she asked "not just your harem".

I might have meant to say 'group' rather than 'family', but we were more than just team mates.

"Tell you what, once we get out of here I'll make an effort to get to know her better, OK?" I said to Faith.

Before she could say anything about that I spotted a car that was by the side of the road. It didn't look broken down, however given that we were miles from anything I thought it best to check. Besides I could ask about the farm the Maclay family lived upon. Assuming it was a farm, the records weren't exactly clear.

As it turned out the woman waiting by the car had things well in hand. Her husband was already returning to the transport with a canister of either petrol (which is what Brits called gas) or water for an overheated engine. He waved in a way that let me know it was friendly gesture rather than calling out for help, so I got on with asking for the aid I required.

"We're looking for a friend who lives somewhere around here, but we can't seem to find her home" I said "and I was wondering you know where it is?"

The woman looked nice enough, middle aged, and smiling. There was nothing about her that suggested hillbillyness. Not that I was an expert.

"Sure thing honey, I know just about every square foot of this county" I was told.

This was welcome news.

"Great" I said "Her family name is Maclay, and...".

All kindness disappeared from the woman's face in a heartbeat, the sight was enough to make me stop talking.

"Never heard of them" she stated "Now if you'll excuse me my husband will have the car working soon, and we'll be on our way".

I drove off and started to get very annoyed. I didn't like to use magic just to make things easier, but for once I was going to do exactly that. I ignored the remarks Faith was making while doing so.

"Kadishtu nilgh'ri r'luh uaaah"

The spell I had just cast allowed me to see things that were hidden. Tara wasn't in hiding per say, but I didn't know where she was so in a way she was hidden from me. So the spell told me where she was, or at least gave me an idea of where to go, magic could very complex.

(Line Break)

Countryside. Alabama.

Tara woke with a start. At first she was disoriented, but then the pain returned; both the physical pain from the beatings and the knowledge that she was back in the house where she'd grown up, which meant her life was essentially over.

For a few minutes, all she could do was stare into the darkness. Finally she switched on the light and flinched when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she had bruises and a cut lip. Add to that all the crying, and it was not an attractive sight to say the least.

It's not like anyone's going to care how I look anymore, she thought,

And that set her off again. She buried her face in her pillow and let it all out. She cried so hard it was several minutes before she noticed that someone was tapping on the window.

When your room is on the second floor, you really don't expect to see people outside it. You especially don't expect to see a man in black doing a Spiderman impression.

Tara stared for a few seconds before she realised that she recognised the guy who could have been a burglar.

She jumped up, ran to the window and pulled the bottom part up so that the fellow could climb in.

"Damien?!" called out the confused witch "Why... h-h-how...?"

Her questions weren't answered as the guy in question was too busy trying to get inside the room.

"I found you" he said while giving the blond a hug "I knew I would."

When he noticed Tara wincing in pain, he took a step back and started to look very upset

"Oh, baby, what did they do to you?" he asked.

Tara instinctively looked down, trying to hide behind her hair, ashamed of how weak she was and scared of what Damien would think of her.

"Don't worry, Tara. I'm not going to let those bastards hurt you again. Ever" he promised.

She was not happy to her that.

"No. You can't kill them" she protested, sounding more certain than she had in days "They're people, not monsters"

Then she had a question

"Didn't you get my postcard?" Tara wondered.

Her father had made her send it while on the way to her family home. She hadn't been free to write she'd really wanted to, but she hadn't though it would bring Damien all the way out here.

"Well, yeah" the Slayer answered "but I remembered that you're from here not Arkansas, and Buffy figured you'd been forced to sent the card".

Actually it had been Tara's wish to send one, and her father had agreed thinking that not sending it would be worse than sending even a short note.

"No, but... Damien" Tara protested "my family, they're... they're dangerous".

The male Slayer was not concerned.

"Demon fighter remember" he said "I've fought real monsters, heck I've fought in a war. I'm not worried about your Dad and your brothers".

Just then the door to Tara's bedroom opened and Donnie, one of the brother, walked in. He froze in the doorway, and rather than freak out he seemed happy.

"HEY, PA, COME LOOK AT THIS!" Donnie yelled.

Damien was also amused.

"I've got my evidence of abuse so I'm taking Tara away from here" he stated

The older man found this to be a little funny.

"Or what, boy?" he asked while putting his hands on the door frame, blocking their exit. "You shouldn't be so cocky, city folk like you don't know how to fight".

Before anything that involved punching could begin someone else walked past Donnie and entered the room.

"I strongly suggest you let us go," declared Damien fury evident in his voice.

He didn't want to kill humans, Slayers were warriors not butchers, but the difference between the male slayer and the female one was that Damien could kill people, he would feel bad about afterwards, but it wouldn't eat him up inside.

"This is none of your business, Mr..."

"Mason, Damien Mason," answered the Slayer. "And it is my business"

The only woman in the room suddenly felt a lot braver.

"I love Damien," asserted Tara bravely. "H-he's my boy...friend."

It was hard to tell which of the men in the room was more surprised.

"And does your 'boyfriend' know what you're going to become next year?" replied Mr. Maclay. "Does he know that you've always been part demon and that's where your power comes from?".

Damien didn't react how Tara had imagined he would.

"Not all demons are bad" he stated "and I can sense when demons are nearby and she doesn't feel like one. Besides so what if she was part demon. In a way so am I".

Tara then remembered that a Slayer's power came from a demon.

"Have you ever even seen a demon before, Mr. Maclay?" questioned Damien "Or a vampire? Because I have experience fighting them, and none of the dangerous breeds are anything like Tara, she kind and gentle, not like a demon, or like you".

The witch now felt ready to say something.

"See I'm not a bad, Daddy," declared Tara. "I'm just….me."

"No wonder my daughter has become so disrespectful," announced Mr. Maclay. "She's obviously been associating with lunatics"

At this point Damien was ready to do something very painful.

"I make it a policy to not kill regular humans, but I'm always willing to make an exception" he stated.

That was too far for the witch.

"Damien, stop!" pleaded Tara before turning to her father, she said, "Daddy, I'm going, and I'm taking the things Momma wanted me to have".

This wasn't over yet.

"I can't let you go, Tara," argued Mr. Maclay. "You're a threat to other people and yourself, especially if the rest of your friends are as delusional as this Damien is".

Thankfully the male Slayer did not attack after being insulted.

"Daddy," pleaded Tara before very suddenly changing her attitude" Dad. It's my life to do with as I choose. And I want to help people, and learn more about magic".

The heated verbal debate went on.

"You can't help people," countered Tara's father. "You're a demon, and evil. Just like all of the women in your mother's family."

Tara could only sigh.

"No, Dad, we're not evil. We have a gift that you don't understand, and I'm using it to fight evil, not be evil."

Picking up her new possessions, Tara walked up to her father and looked him in the eye.

"Goodbye," she announced before walking past her stunned relatives.

Only she didn't get very far as her father pushed her back into the room.

"I think you'll find that magic is useless here", Tara's father then said "When you live with witches, one of the first thing you learn is how to make sure they can't do magic. I hired a witch to put a no spell casting spell on the house".

This was why Tara hadn't simply used the healing spell she'd picked up while in Mareth to fix her face.

"So you freaks can't do a thing to us" Donny added.

To Damien it seemed odd that someone who clearly mistrusted witches would hire one to cast a spell on his home. But he didn't really care about that.

"Well I'm not a witch" the Slayer said "I'm Batman".

That statement must have seemed silly to Tara's father and brother right up until Damien did what Batman would do in this situation, and that was beat up some ass holes.

(Line Break)

Home. Sunnydale.

"So then we took Tara to the hospital so someone could see to her injuries and so we'd have proof of abuse" I said the girls as we all sat around the dining room table "and Tara's brother called the police, who understandably didn't think a teenage boy was able to beat up two grown men. It also helped that Tara's father went off the handle and got arrested, apparently her brother Donnie had been arrested a few times before and he stupidly admitted to hitting Tara".

This was one of those times when not slaying someone or something saved the day, which was amusing.

"Anyway while we were at the hospital the police came to question us" I went on to say "and they decided it would be best for Tara to come back here with me rather than to go home. She's seventeen so they figured she can look after herself. Social services might get involved at some point, but as long as we show that Tara is happy here they won't try to send her away".

They'd only made a fuss this time because Tara's father had insisted on bringing her home. She had no other family so there wasn't an aunt or uncle to send her to. This was an issue for Tara's cousin a girl called Beth, who didn't have anywhere else to go, and hadn't been arrested, but given her attitude towards witches I didn't want her here so she would have to sort herself out.

"So all's well that ends well" commented Buffy "and we got the shopping done. Now we need to talk about you coming over for Christmas dinner so my Mom can finally decided if she approves of you or not".

On the way back we'd stopped off in Texas to recover Fred, and this had involved leaving without her (although she would return after New Years) which was bad for me as I disliked not having my girls around. Now I was getting even worse news.

"My Dad and his new girlfriend want you to come over for Christmas dinner" Amy then informed me "Might work if Buffy's Mom has dinner before 5 because we always eat late at my house".

That could work, as it would limit the time I'd have to spend at the Summers house. Joyce Summers was okay in my book, she'd been paying more attention to Buffy recently, alas she did not approve of me having a harem. Not that many mothers would. She seemed happy to ignore its existence, but she might try and discuss it over dinner.

"No you have to stay here with us" Marcie insisted "My parents don't remember they have a daughter so I'll be here, then there's Faith and Tara you have to stay here".

Her parents literally didn't know they had a daughter, they'd actually forgotten her existence. Which meant she at least didn't have to worry about social services as they thought she still lived at home, or possibly they to didn't remember she existed Faith was a different story, but no one had coming looking for her as no one outside this house cared to.

"I'll come to all three dinners" I told everyone "I'll just not eat that much, and not hang around long with anyone's parents".

Somehow I knew it wouldn't go as smoothly as that, but I would try, and after that I'd finally get around to talking to Tara about how she was feeling. I'd avoided discussing so far, and Faith had done the whole heart to heart thing with witch so I'd felt no rush to talk. Soon I wouldn't be able to avoid it.

Harems were hard work.


	41. Sliders

**Slayer Gothic 2**

 **Sliders**

 **Graveyard. Sunnydale.**

A swirling blue vortex opened in the middle of one of the town's many graveyards. This would have been surprising enough for the one person witnessing it, only it became more surprising when a woman's screams filled the air and a small body was spat out of the vortex. However the vampire with a soul, who'd just been hit by that body, didn't stay shocked for long as due to the impact, he cracked his head on a gravestone.

Wade, the young lady who had just been thrown out the portal was grateful for the soft landing, she was also happy about having room to roll out of the way when two more figures flew out from the vortex.

The first, a large man by the name of Professor Arturo, landed a few feet away from her and struggled to rise before the second man, one Rembrandt Brown, landed directly on top of Arturo, not that Wade could blame him. Some of these landings were rough and the Professor made for a good cushion.

A moment later a final figure exited the vortex, just as the portal began to close, and he would have remained upright were it not for the two men down on the ground.

Wade laughed out loud as Quinn Mallory tripped over her other two companions and landed face first on some soft dirt. This became less funny when she realised that dirt was on top of freshly filled grave.

"Good landing, you guys," Wade said sympathetically from her spot on the ground.

She manged to stand up before anyone else spoke.

"Yes, well, if Mr Brown would watch where he was going it wouldn't happen," the Professor said irritably as he stood up and dusted himself off "Next time, you go through first and then maybe I'll land on you".

Given that the older man was also the heaviest of the group that wouldn't be so pleasant.

"Now, now, no need to get testy, Professor," Rembrandt remarked with a chuckle "It was an accident".

The humour soon faded as members of the group started to notice that something was wrong.

"Looks like you didn't land so well yourself," Quinn said while looking behind Wade. "I think you knocked someone over"

His comment reminded Wade of her soft landing, and she half turned to see what it was that had broken her fall.

"Oh God," she said and backed away. "Errr guys!"

Quinn was at her side in an instant. He crouched next to the still body and turned it over.

"He's dead" he then declared.

Everyone was horrified.

"Did I kill him when I landed on him?" Wade asked in concern.

That didn't appear to be the case.

"I don't think so" Quinn replied "This guy's been dead for a while".

He was judging this based on how cold the body was, and the paleness of the skin.

"What, they just left him there?" Rembrandt asked, while laying comforting hand on Wade's shoulder.

The head wound wasn't bleeding much, which suggested the person's blood hadn't been circulating through his body when he'd hit his head. What didn't make sense was why a dead body had been standing around in graveyard.

"Come and look at this" the Professor was calling out.

The other three Sliders hurried over to their friend. Wade covered her mouth with one hand and turned away upon seeing the sight. The other dead body they'd found was like a human, only the man's face, if it was a man, was covered in red blisters, and judging by his hands and neck his whole body looked like that.

"Don't touch it," the Professor warned.

This sounded like sage advice.

"I wasn't going to," Quinn replied as he bent down to take a closer look "It doesn't look like this was caused by a disease".

The cause of death was in fact a blade wound, moments before the vortex had opened. The vampire with a soul had just finished slaying a rather nasty demon.

"What is it then?" Rembrandt demanded to know.

No one here could answer for sure.

"I don't know, Crying Man. Maybe it's a sub species that evolved on this Earth. It looks like his skin has been boiled or badly burnt" Quinn said, while examining the body further.

This was in fact the natural appearance for this species of demon, but again none of the group had no way of knowing that.

"I think it's safe to say we aren't home," the Professor said "Let's get inside until the next Slide. There maybe more of these creatures about".

With that the group started to move, hoping to find shelter.

"How long have we got?" Wade asked.

She just wanted to get far away from this world and its freaky inhabitants as possible.

"About 24 hours" Quinn said, while checking the timer. "Not long. Maybe we can find a newspaper or something to give us a clue about what's happening here"

(Line Break)

Graveyard Sunnydale.

The period between Christmas and New Years seemed to be a peaceful one for demon fighters such as myself. There was, as far as I knew, only a single vampire in Sunnydale, and he was currently coming to his senses on the ground before me.

I'd only found him because I could track everyone and everything human sized or larger in Sunnydale, at least above ground. I'd been watching the 3D display when four green dots, meaning humans, had suddenly appeared inside a graveyard right on top of a red dot, which I'd known was Angel because he was the only red dot.

This had been odd to see so I'd come to check up on the somewhat friendly vampire.

"I thought it was you" Angel said as he picked himself up.

This made me shrug.

"Who else wanders around graveyards at night" I replied "Aside from Buffy that is".

Most people were smart enough not to, and those that were foolish enough to didn't live for long. Even with the lack of vampires in the area, there were still plenty of other things that went bump in the night around here.

"No I mean the portal" corrected Angel "I ran into a demon, slayed it and there was a portal. I thought it might be you, so I came over to check. Then some woman landed on me and knocked me out".

That was odd even for Sunnydale.

"So some people came here via a portal" I muttered to myself, before speaking to Angel "Any idea where they went?".

Most likely they were human, therefore it was possible that they were friendly, and if so then they were in great danger as there were many creatures in Sunnydale who saw humans as something to eat.

There was also a chance that these were not nice people, they could be scouts for dimensional conquerors, spies from an alternate Earth that wanted our resources, or something worse.

"Yeah I can track the woman" Angel told me "I can smell her".

This confused me.

"Is she hurt?" I asked.

Vampires smelled blood, they were like sharks on land, but unless they were familiar with a person they couldn't track their normal scent.

"No" Angel answered, while looking somewhat embarrassed "It's just that time of the month for her".

I made a face, and said nothing on the subject.

(Line Break)

"Anything in the paper, Q-ball?" someone asked.

Quinn looked up to see Rembrandt peering over his shoulder as the young genius sat on a bench, reading a paper he'd found on top of a pile of recyclables.

"Not really, unless you're interested in a law firm called Wolfram and Hart defending the governor from some scandal or other" he replied "There's nothing in here to explain why the streets are so empty".

Sure it was December, but it was also New Years so the group were wondering why no one was out and about. There were clearly people in the houses, the lights were on, but all the curtains were closed. It seemed as if the people here wanted to pretend the outside world didn't exist.

"No matter," Professor Arturo said. "We're leaving this world in less than 24 hours anyway, so let's keep our heads down and not get involved".

He saw that the streets were clean, that the cars were all parked neatly, and that was no was bothering them. There didn't seem to be an actual problem, nor could he see anyone about enforcing a curfew.

"It's eerie," Wade said with a shudder. "Not a living soul in sight. I can't help but wonder what's happening here".

There was something evil under the peaceful appearance of this town, of that she was sure.

"I did glean one bit of information," Quinn said, folding up the paper. "We're not that far from L.A, we're in a little town called Sunnydale".

This was news, it just wasn't good news.

"Ah, man," Rembrandt complained. "Even since Logan St-Claire messed with the timer we've been landing all over the place".

None of them had ever even heard of a place called Sunnydale.

"Nothing I can do" Quinn said regretfully. "Having Logan's geographic spectral stabiliser means that we can land anywhere between here and San Francisco".

"Can't you replace it?" Wade asked hopefully.

His frown was all the answer need, so the subject was changed.

"How do you think they died?" Wade asked "I mean the red guy had a stab wound, but I don't know about the pale man".

She'd been dwelling on it ever since they'd found the two people.

"The first man, the human looking one, didn't have a mark on him that I could see," Quinn said.

He'd looked incredibly pale though as if he'd not been out in the sun for a very long time.

"What about the other guy?" Rembrandt asked. "He was freaky looking".

That was a mystery.

"As Quinn suggested, he may be one of another species that evolved here on this Earth, like the Kro-Maggs" the Professor explained. "Maybe he evolved in a desert and that skin provides some protection against the sun".

That was one theory, and actually correct, more or less.

"Or he could even be completely alien," Quinn suggested. "Maybe on this world they made contact with life on other worlds".

Given that the red guy had been wearing biker clothes it seemed likely that he'd lived among humans for a while, but really that was all they knew for certain.

"We'd best find a hotel or something" Rembrandt was now saying "I really don't want to stay on streets".

On that they could all agree.

(Line Break)

Before long Angel and I had tracked the people that had used a portal to get to this world, and I was shocked to find myself facing the characters of the TV show Sliders. Although that hadn't last long as two red skinned demons had turned up, and they had tried to drag the visitors to this world away with them.

Thankfully Angel and I had been able slay the red demons in biker gear, which I soon realised wasn't such a great thing as now I couldn't question them. I wasn't going to be able to find who had sent them and why, although I suspected it had something to do with the fact their targets were dimensional travellers.

"Look guys my name is Damien and I can tell you all you want to know, but first we gotta get away from here" I was telling the Sliders "Those aren't the only things around here, and the safest place for you is inside my home".

This was because I had a baby nature god growing in my back yard, and while it was young, it was still powerful enough to keep all demons away from my house.

"Is there any chance that you can point us in the right direction of a good hotel?" Quinn Mallory asked.

Clearly he didn't understand how much danger he was in, either that or didn't trust me. Which was wise since he didn't know me at all.

"Hotels around here aren't a safe place to sleep, and after dark only a motel would let you rent a room" I explained "But I have a big house with plenty of room, and you can leave at day break if you wish".

Few demons would attack during day light hours.

"I think that that might be a good idea for now" Quinn was now saying "And I do wanna know what is up with these guy who look like they're covered in blisters".

That was going to be a long conversation.

"OK, just follow me and keep an eye out for any other blister people" I instructed "My house isn't to far from here".

This being Sunnydale everywhere wasn't too far from anything else.

"Lead the way" the professor said.

(Line Break)

Not long after arriving, Faith, Tara and I were getting the whole story of how Quinn and his friends where from a parallel Earth. I knew it all already, but it was still a treat to hear it all again.

"So that's the whole story," Quinn said to me, concluding his tale.

Soon we'd get around to discussing this world, but that could wait as I had a question.

"How long until your next slide?" I asked the group of visitors.

They seemed confused by what I had just said.

"You're saying you believe us?" Rembrandt asked in disbelief.

I had to chuckle.

"You're not the only ones to travel to other worlds" I said.

This should have led to even more questions, but no one seemed sure of what to say.

"Well, we slide in a little less than a day," Quinn said as he looked at the red numbers on the timer.

They'd be safe here for a day. Once the sun was up, they could leave the house and they could slide out of here in the back yard tomorrow, avoiding any demonic interference.

"Know any good hotels in the area?" the young scientist then asked.

Actually I didn't. It had never come up.

"Nope, but you're welcome to crash here if you want," I replied "I promise its safe".

Well from demons anyway.

"We don't want to impose..." Wade began to say.

But was cut off before she could finish.

"You're not imposing, and besides, it would be safer here than in a motel" I assured the Sliders.

Naturally they wondered what I meant by this.

"What do you mean safer?" Rembrandt asked.

I decided to explain as best I could.

"Hotels, motels and things like that are public accommodations so vampires can enter them whenever they want, unlike houses or apartments which are private places so vampires can't enter without an invite from someone that lives there," I told them "I don't think there are many vampires about these days, but those red skinned creatures who attacked you might have to play by the same rules".

The whole not entering homes rules was a bit hit and miss with demons. The Watchers had records that certain races of demons had to obey the rule, were as some could ignore it. No one knew why.

"Vampires?" the professor asked "Surely you're joking".

It took some convincing, but I was able to make the Sliders see that vampires were real. It helped that Angel, who'd they thought to be a dead man, had aided me in saving their lives.

"Well since you put it that way, we'll stay," Quinn finally said "We'd be idiots not to spend the night".

I nodded in agreement.

"There's plenty of empty rooms here" I said, while gesturing up "All on the second floor, just knock before you enter one as I do have a couple of my friends staying here".

I figured it would be better not to into the whole harem thing unless I had to.

"Thank you" Wade said.

It was getting late so I figured it would be best to let them get some sleep.

"Cool, now I would love to spend more time talking too you but I need to head out and see what I can find out about the demons who attacked you" I told the group as I got ready to go out "you're welcome too anything in the fridge and you can watch TV if you want, just try not to break anything".

Given that I knew the characters I wasn't worried about leaving them in my house with Tara and Faith, I was far more worried about who was after them. And I intended to find out exactly what was going on around here.

(Line Break)

"So can we really trust this guy?" Rembrandt asked the group once they where sure Damien was gone, and the two girls had left the room.

Everyone in the group gave the matter some though.

"Well, he hasn't given us a reason not to trust him, and he did save our lives," Quinn answered his friend.

Still the Sliders had been burned before so naturally they were cautious about friendly people.

"So we give him the benefit of the doubt?" Wade asked.

Everyone looked at the Professor.

"Yes," he replied.

After that everyone relaxed a little.

"Alright, well I'm gonna see what type of TV this world has to offer," Wade said as she stood up and walked into the living room and turned on the television.

(Line Break)

The next morning I walked into the kitchen and saw the girl Slider, who I'd just remembered was named Wade, was at the stove cooking what smelt to be eggs and bacon. This was an odd sight, someone other than me was cooking in this house, no one did that as my girls couldn't cook. Even Tara didn't and she knew how, I figured it had something to do with serving her father and brothers as nothing more than a slave.

"Morning," Wade said to me as I moved farther into the kitchen.

I was unsure what to say to the Sliders as I had found nothing out about why the demons had tried to grab them. I had found the species in a book, and that had told me that the demons were normally muscle for hire so that made me sure someone else had wanted the visitors to this world.

It could have been the mayor who'd sent the demons, or Wolfram and Hart, or some group or powerful person I'd never even heard about. It might even have been the Watchers, although I doubted they would ever hire demons. They had a special forces team for the nasty stuff, such as kidnapping.

Also I didn't think it was the mayor because he would have been able to send a lot more demons. More likely then it Wolfram and Hart, who would try to be more subtle than sending in an army. Hiring a few demons to their dirty work was just like them.

As to why someone had wanted to grab the Sliders, well they had the means to travel to other versions of Earths, who wouldn't want that tech?

"Morning," I replied.

That was when Faith walked into the kitchen in just some panties and a tank top, which wasn't odd for her, what was strange was that she was awake before 10am in the morning.

"What are you doing?" the girl from Boston asked as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk.

Faith then went on to drink right out of the carton, which I didn't approve of, but since I got to fuck her up the ass now and again I was willing to let her get away with such things.

"I'm cooking breakfast," Wade replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Which to be fair it kinda was.

"I figured that, but why are you cooking breakfast?" Faith was now asking "That's DM's job".

It did seem to be.

"Why not," Wade replied as she grabbed a plate and put some food on it before handing it to the young brunette.

Rather than say anything else the potential Slayer sat down and began eating.

"So what else is there besides vampires are around here?" Wade asked as she started to brew a pot of coffee.

That was a complex question as such I decided to keep things simple.

"Oh the usual, demons, zombies, werewolves, and my least favourite, the giant bugs," I answered "Pretty much anything that you can imagine going bump in the night does so here".

It still amazed me that human race had been able to survive in this world.

"Can't wait to slide outta here," Wade commented as Quinn walked into the room.

I didn't take that personally.

"Morning," Quinn said as he sat down at the table.

I noted that despite Faith being in a state of undress that Mallory didn't give her a second glance, he was too focused on the girl of his group.

"Hey Quinn, sleep well?" Wade asked as she handed him a plate of food.

"Yeah, those couches are a whole lot more comfortable then they look," the young scientist replied as he began eating.

They should be I'd paid enough for them, and I assumed that he hadn't take a bed because of how girly the bedrooms were.

"You're welcome to do whatever, just be sure too get indoors before sundown" I reminded everyone "And if anyone wants to visit the lab I can take you there".

Understandably I wanted to keep a close eye on the Sliders, but if I made them feel like they were prisoners they'd only run off and get into trouble.

"Lab?" asked the professor as he joined his friends "What sort of lab could someone as young as you be working at".

Again I didn't take offence.

"I don't work there I own it" I told the Sliding people "Actually I own the whole factory".

The Professor was stunned.

"This is a world with monsters" he said "and I'm sure there's rational explanation for that, but I can't even begin to imagine why a teenager needs a lab".

There was a simply way to deal with that.

"I'll give you a tour" I offered "and you can check my group's work on dimensional travel".

That was Quinn leaned forward to address me.

"You mentioned last night about having done some Sliding" he said "I'd be grateful if I could have a look at your work".

Well it was Fred's department mostly, so I'd have to get her on a conference call so she could explain everything.

"You can take a look at our Sliding devices too if you like" I offered.

Since they already had the means to create portals there was no sense in not sharing information. My group could greatly benefit from the exchange. Besides if the Sliders had already encountered the Krommags I needed to know about it.

There wasn't much I could do if those freaks invaded, but it would be good to have a plan of escape prepared, and perhaps with better portal tech I might find someone who could help.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Quinn asked as Rembrandt took his food.

Somehow I doubted he'd want to see the lab.

"I vote we find something relaxing," the singer replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Well, there's probably a mall around here somewhere," Wade said as she too sat down to eat.

There was and it was open.

"I don't know about you but I vote we just spend the day lying around here, this is the first word we've been to in while were there's nothing trying to kill us, take our brains, or enslave us," Rembrandt said as he started eating.

My girls could go to the mall with Wade, Buffy and two witches should be able to keep her safe for a while as long as they were prepared for trouble.

(Line Break)

Factory. Sunnydale.

It had taken a while, but I had been able to convince the two more scientific members of the Sliders that monsters were real in this world. I'd given them Giles's 'the world is older than you know' speech, and I had shown them both books on the subject of demons.

Then I showed them my Sliding device, and some of the things my group had collected from other worlds, which were unlike objects you could find on alternate versions of Earth, or at least not the ones the Sliders had yet been to.

"And you employ all of this to fight monsters?" the professor asked we toured Fred's lab.

Quinn was already busy on the phone with Winifred, who was still in Texas with her parents, and judging by how animated their conversation was I'd figured they'd be chatting for a good long while.

While that was going on I was showing the older man some of the weapon my group used to fight demons. Including the Mass Effect guns, which were clearly well beyond this worlds tech level.

"Indeed I do" I told the older man "You'd be surprised how young most demon fighters are. Not many grown ups believe in monsters".

Understandably the older man was concerned.

"What about the government?" he asked "They must know about these creatures".

They did, and I explained what I knew about their clean up operations.

"All I've seen them do is cover things up" I then said.

The Professor wasn't shocked by this news, only that state didn't last long when I began to explain about the Watchers and Slayers. Then I told him about some of my adventures. He did not believe it until I showed him my Sliding Device and offered to take him to Omega to see where my advanced tech came from. Oddly he declined and decided to spend his time in lab studying the ME tech I'd already brought here.

(Line Break)

It was nearly nightfall when Buffy, Amy and Tara, walked into the house with their arms full of shopping bags. I'd sent them out with Wade to get the Slider group their supplies as I figured that a Slayer and two witches could protect anyone just as well as I could.

"Hey guys," Wade called as she set her bags down on my kitchen table.

Apparently they'd needed a lot of supplies.

"What's all this?" Quinn asked, looking into some of the bags.

While Mallory, the Professor and I had been at the lab sharing information about Sliding, and about the worlds both groups had seen, including about the Krommags. The girls had been off spending my money, they had a real talent for it.

"Well, we got some clothes, jewelry, shoes, and some hair stuff," Wade told the group.

If that was all I'd eat my hat, not that I ever wore a hat.

"You do realise that we can't take all that stuff with us when we slide," Quinn told his friend.

"Yes we can," Wade said back.

Wade simply grinned before pulling a decent sized travel bag out of one of the shopping bags and began putting all the stuff in it. A few minutes later everything was packed into the bag.

"I have a few bags of holding you can use" I offered.

Those I'd show off earlier to Quinn and the Professor, now it was Wade's turn to be impressed.

"Just don't be mad when we lose the bags in a slide or two." Quinn said to the girl of his group "We never seem to hold on to anything cool".

I horded stuff from other realities in case it ever came in handy, but without a base of operations I could understand why'd they'd end up losing stuff.

"Forty-three minutes till we slide" Quinn said to the group "So let's get everything packed up".

As planned the Sliders would be leaving with some stuff I'd given them. Things like Mareth gems, gold and silver coins, that were handy on more primitive worlds. Also they all now omni-tools, which would serve them well as long as they used them districtly.

Normally I'd be worried about letting such advanced tech out into the multi-verse, but without Ezzo anyone attempting to copy the computers would fail at their work. Plus I hadn't given them weapons or kinetic barriers.

"I'll make some sandwiches before you go" I told my guests "Just in case they don't have proper food in the next world you visit".

Aside from that there wasn't much else I could do. I had concerns of my own, and also I was being filled with a desire to use my own Sliding Device to do some exploring of my own.

I figured first that I'd back to Mareth to check up on things, and then I'd visit the Forgotten Realms, and not just for my own enjoyment. If this world was invaded by the Krommags, which was possible as they attacking human controlled versions of Earth across the multi-verse, then my girls and I would need somewhere else to go live. Plus it would be good to have somewhere I could evac humans too, and perhaps even strike back from.

It seemed that I had a lot of planning and work ahead, and I might not have much time. On the other hand the Maggs might never invade this world and everything I did could be for nothing. Still I would hope for the best and prepare for the worst.


	42. Chapter 42

**Slayer Gothic 2**

 **Rack's Place. Sunnydale.**

"What do you mean, there's no such thing as Slayer kryptonite?!" Andrew yelled.

The warlock named Rack just shook his head at Andrew sadly, he then decided to get the annoying nerd and his equally annoying friend out of here as soon as possible.

"Exactly what I said, kid. Just my opinion, but you two have been reading way too many comic books" he replied.

The two boys began to argue, and the warlock didn't like this one bit.

"Sorry. But you two have wasted enough of my time," Rack went on to say "And I'm sure you know where the door is, so get out."

Warren looked insulted and Andrew cowed at the tone, but nonetheless, the two geeks did as they were commanded.

As soon as they got into the van, though, Warren exploded, verbally.

"The NERVE of that guy! Treating us as if we were some stupid kids or something!" he fumed.

Andrew was unsure what to do. He really missed the third member of their little troika, Jonathan, both for his magic knowledge and to provide an alternative target for Warren's wrath at times like this. Sadly their demoness mistress had the spell caster doing something else at the moment.

"So what are we gonna do?" Andrew asked.

Warren didn't answer right away as he was still fuming

"We're gonna have figure out another way to kill Damien like our mistress wishes" he said.

Why the succubus wanted the Hunter dead the boys didn't know, and they didn't much care, they just wanted to please her. Although Warren's pride would never allow him to admit that.

"Right. Right. Uh, what exactly?" Wells asked in confusion.

Warren was still angry, but he wasn't foolish enough to suggest that they go after the male Slayer directly, not now that they knew what or he was and what he could do.

"Come on, do I have to think of everything myself around here? Summon a super powerful demon that'll deal with that Damien guy, or just have a regular demon post a bounty" Mears snapped, before he checked his watch. "I have an errand to run, I'll be back soon. And I expect a full report by the time I return, Number One."

Andrew was just glad his Captain Picard hadn't called him 'counselor', as he much preferred being Warren's Commander Riker rather than his Deanna Troi.

(Line Break)

Home. Sunnydale.

Things had changed very rapidly over the last couple of days. Out of nowhere a Balance Demon had turned up at the school library, and after a lot of talking, as well as some threats, it had been decided that the PTBs would leave us alone in exchange for Angel leaving town.

My guess was that the Jasmine plan was being pushed forward for some reason, but I had years to organise a way to deal with that. Or something else could be going on. I was sure that I would figure it out, and if things did go belly up there were other realities out there.

In the short term it meant there would be no chance of Angelus being the season 2 big bad, which meant that nothing important was going on. Not unless some demons were planning to slowly take over the Earth with guile rather than brute force.

The most drastic thing I had to deal with right now was Buffy slapping at my hands as I tried to poke her in the stomach with a pen. She was attempting to do homework while at my place, and she was doomed to failure as I found annoying her to be too much fun.

"Quit it!" she giggled. "Quit it! Quit it! Hey! Don't make me slay you"

Rather than reply I jabbed her lightly in the belly some more, her very firm and exposed belly, she was wearing a top that didn't cover her mid-drift at all, it was too tempting a target.

"Why's he poking you?" Willow asked as she entered the living room.

I had no reason.

"Who knows!" Buffy replied "He's being a weirdo."

I then stopped my poking and turned to Willow.

"So what's up?" I asked.

Willow shrugged.

"Not much" she said while taking a seat in one of the comfy chairs "I finished that history assignment early so I figured I'd come over here and just hang".

That was the very homework Buffy was trying to finish. I should also do some studying at some point or I'd never go to college, but I just wasn't motivated to do that right now. Besides I was sure that Fred would start tutoring me again once she had finished going through all the information she'd gotten from Quinn Mallory about Sliding.

I had other plans today. I, and whoever I dragged along, were going miniature golfing, then we were going to the mall, and then we were going to a movie, despite the fact that every movie I'd be willing to see was one I'd already seen year ago.

It was nice to have free time.

"So how went the slaying last night?" I asked Buffy.

For once she was taking patrol. She'd went with Giles so that he could check her performance. I'd have to do that with Wesley soon.

"Pretty slow," Buffy told me.

This pleased me.

"Good," I said. "No news is good news, as far as I'm concerned."

Despite how relaxed I was, deep down I was little nervous about what the future might bring. Whistler, the Balance Demon, had freely given us all the information we;d asked for about the Powers-That-Be. We all were a little suspicious of him, but he had claimed that he'd never been for the idea of awakening the Judge in the first place. It was just that as a Balance Demon, he'd had no choice.

Now things were different. I'd suspected that the PTBs were not a united force, the higher powers had factions, and according to Whistler the group that didn't think their plans could be salvaged had grown large enough that the rest had fallen in line.

As an act of trust Whistler had told us about the Oracles, who we could use to contact the Higher Powers, if we really needed to. Yet I wasn't so sure that the PTBs could be trusted.

Still there was not much we could do but prepare, train, learn, and wait. While enjoying whatever lull period we could get.

(Line Break)

Golf Course. Sunnydale.

With great care I brought my putter into contact with the golf ball. It thunked pleasantly, and rolled down the green plastic turf before it was deflected by the slow, rhythmic swaying of a small windmill.

"Hey!" I called out "No one hits my balls".

That hadn't sounded so silly in my head.

"Balls!" Willow shouted between giggles.

Buffy rolled her eyes and pushed Willow gently away

"Oh grow up" she said.

I'd decided to go out and have fun rather quickly so I'd only been able to take two of my girls with me. What the rest were up to I didn't know, and for once I wasn't going to worry about it. Later I would sit down and plan how to better keep track of everyone, maybe I could get my girls implanted with a homing beacon of some sort.

"Don't listen to her, Willow. The day you can't laugh when someone says balls is the day all joy has been drained from your life" I said.

Buffy shook her head in a gesture of exasperation, and carefully lined up her own shot. She plunked the club against the ball smoothly, and her neon green golf ball rolled gently, soon dropping into the hole with a ker-plunk.

"I guess Slayer powers don't help with miniature golf" I muttered.

They really should.

"Maybe its a girl slayer thing" Buffy wondered "Or I'm maybe I'm just great at golf?".

Somehow I doubted this was a skill she'd nurtured.

"You called your club your golf stick" I pointed out.

She ignored that.

"I'm great at golf" she was now saying "Maybe I'll join the LPGA".

I assumed that stood for, Ladies Professional Golf Association.

"And get disqualified for illegal use of superpowers," Willow joked.

That amused me.

"Maybe we should make Buffy play blindfolded" I kidded "Then at least we'd have a chance of winning".

The red head and I kept teasing.

"And left handed" Willow added "On one foot".

When we got to the next hole, Buffy switched her grip to a left handed one, closed her eyes, stood on one foot, and then thunked the ball with her club. It bounced off two obstacles, through a pipe, and smoothly rolled into the hole at the end of the course. Then she opened her eyes and smiled wickedly at Willow and I.

"Let's go do something else" I decided.

Something that wouldn't make me feel like the lesser of two Slayer.

(Line Break)

Arcade. Sunnydale.

Even thought it was winter, and there not being any tourists about, some the amusements were open down by the sea front. I suspected this part of how the mayor kept people in Sunnydale despite all the deaths. This town had its own airport, zoo, cinema, arcades, a big mall, and as I'd already discovered today, a mini golf course. It was all meant to distract from how crappy the place really was.

"Oh shit! Take that, you alien piece of scum! Oh ho ho! Look at the little fucker cry now that I blowed up his fuckin' spaceship!" Faith called out.

Faith had been here when Willow, Buffy and I had arrived. Judging by the fact that she knew the names of the staff it was clear she'd been here many times before. Which wasn't surprising given that I gave her a big allowance and she didn't go to school.

"You see that shot, DM?" Faith boasted. "Tell me that it wasn't the most beautiful shot you've ever seen in your whole life".

Well it had been no Death Star run, but the game was cool enough. It was a cross between a flight simulator and space invaders.

"It was pretty nice," I said diplomatically.

Willow didn't share the mood in the room.

"Is this what you do when we're at school?" she asked, sounding as if she didn't approve.

I answered first.

"No I sleep since I patrol late into the night" I replied "and most days I study. Fred tutors me as well".

She had a good reward system when I passed her tests, and Fred also had a really dirty mouth during sex.

"What else is there to do?" Faith asked.

Willow and Faith didn't really get along. I didn't know why, but I suspected that the witch simply didn't approve of the teen from Boston.

"You could go to school" Willow suggested "and go to college later, get a job. Support yourself".

It sounded as if the red head was trying to help, but there was judgement in her tone as well.

"I have a sugar daddy" Faith pointed out "Why work for peanuts and make myself miserable if I don't have to?. And school is meaningless, it doesn't prepare you for life or help you get a job".

To be fair I saw things that way too. I'd been to high school, twice actually, and neither time had I learned anything there that helped me out in the real world. College was much better, and that was mostly just an excuse to party.

"Oh that's why she calls you Daddy" Willow said, completely ignoring everything else Faith had just spoken about.

In my view the young witch had a view of the world that didn't always match up to the reality around us.

"Mostly" Faith said "Now shut the fuck up, I gotta take out the mother ship."

She shook the joystick, slapping down on the buttons some more.

"Yeah-heah! How you like that, you green skinned motherfucker?" she was now shouting.

Moments later she was pumping her fist into the air as the video spaceship exploded in a thousand tiny pixels.

"I fuckin' rule at this game!" she called out next.

Once that game was over I decided to look around arcade for my fellow Slayer, and the two girls followed me. Buffy was in some kind of car simulator, screaming wildly as she crashed into one obstacle after another.

"This is broken!" Buffy cried at one point as her digital car spun into a railing, flipped over three times, and massacred a crowd of virtual onlookers in a spectacular fashion.

"Never get in a car with Buffy behind the wheel" I warned my girls.

My fellow Slayer restarted the game, and in short order somehow made her car explode. Causing her to start another new game.

"She sucks at driving," Faith commented absently.

This time even Willow agreed with her.

"I don't suck at driving!" Buffy yelled back, which caused her to lose control and cause a multi car pile up "This game is stupid! I liked miniature golf better".

Of course she had, she won that.

"Just let me do the driving" I said to Buffy as she gave up.

Then there was a low rumbling sound. I frowned and looked down at Buffy, and then at Faith before settling on Willow, only to look at Buffy again when the sound repeated.

"Was that you?" I asked her.

It was a stomach rumbling I was sure.

"It wasn't me," Buffy said defensively. "In that kind of way where it couldn't be me because I'm a girl and we don't make sounds like that".

This I was unsure about.

"In that case, it was my stomach rumbling, cause I'm starving" Faith stated.

Proving Buffy wrong.

"Well let's go eat" I said.

(Line Break)

"Aah! Get away from me!" screamed the man as he ran.

He was fast, but not fast enough. I pounced on him, driving him into the ground. I hit the guy a few times, and then plunged a stake into the vampire's heart. Ending its suffering.

I hadn't staked a vampire in a while. With Mass Effect weaponry I never had to get that close, but Wesley was accessing my performance this evening and so I'd had to go all old school.

"So as you just saw I can slay vampires" I said when Wes had caught up.

Before the Watcher could say anything a tall blue skinned demon with enough horns sticking out of his head to make me think he had a hedgehog on as wig, nearly barreled into him, however I managed to grab the Watcher in time while also kicking the demon hard enough to send it staggering back.

"The Hunter," stated the demon.

That sounded like a title rather than simply a label.

"You know me?" I asked, while backing away a little.

The creature smiled, showing off the kind of teeth that would make a shark feel envy.

"Bounty," was its reply.

As the demon struggled to say something else I quickly threw a knife. The blade entered the monster's head via one of its three eye sockets. Which killed it very quickly.

The downside was that my dagger got stuck, and to get it out I had brace a foot against the demon's skull to free it. As Wes got back up on his feet I cleaned the knife on the demon's clothes before I had an idea and patted the demon down.

I found no weapons on the demon, I did, however, find a bagful of gems like the ones from Mareth as well as a wanted poster of me that looked as if it could been hung up along side posters for Jesse James. For a while I stared at the unrolled piece of parchment bearing an artist's rendition of me.

"He had this on him" I said to Wes.

My Watcher looked at both the gems, which he didn't recognise since he knew nothing of Mareth, and then at the poster, before going back to the gems.

"My word," he said as he pulled out a gem and examined it "Each of these could be worth tens of thousand of dollars, perhaps more. I've seen smaller gems being traded in London, and I know the council have made such deals after recovering treasure hordes guarded by demons".

Then I had another idea.

"If you could get me some cash for those I'd appreciate it" I told Wes.

Not doubt the Watchers would take a cut, but I had ways of making money so I didn't care. What I did care about was that someone from Mareth was here on Earth, and they wanted me dead.

"I'll see what I can do," answered Wes as he pocketed the gems and unrolled the parchment "Someone has put a bounty on your head?"

Well bounty hunters made a nice change from assassins.

"Looks like" I said.

Wes seemed concerned

"Damien, this is a matter of some concern" he stated "Even without a reward bigger threats will come up seeking to challenge your growing acclaim!".

I didn't see why this was worth discussing. It was nothing new.

"How is this any different than Buffy's situation?" I asked.

Wes opened his mouth to answer and found himself without a counter-argument.

"This doesn't concern you?" he said after a while.

I smiled.

"Of course it concerns me" I replied "but this is something we've dealt with before. I'll just have to find who put the bounty of me and then kill them so there's no more bounty".

It was pretty simple.

"I would counsel increased caution" Wes advised.

With some effort I managed not to say 'Well duh'

"You think that some of these guys might come after me during the daytime?" I asked.

That was a concern as while I could stay safe inside my home, my girls went out during the day, and one or more of them might be grabbed in order to bait a trap.

"No, there are very few demons, that can act during the daylight hours" Wes said "And your senses are good ferreting out paranormal beings so I wouldn't panic".

Of course I he'd say that. He was English, he had that whole stiff upper lip thing going. I was Welsh and therefore felt that panicking was okay, but I wouldn't instead I'd kill monsters until the problem went away.

(Line Break)

Museum. Sunnydale.

"This is so unfair," pouted Buffy as she, Willow, Marcie, Tara and Amy toured the museum with their school group.

"I know!" agreed Willow emphatically, "Damien was just trying to do the right thing and keep people safe, and now people are trying to kill him!"

The Slayer was confused.

"Uh, I was talking about the exchange student coming to live at my house," said Buffy while she looked askance at Willow. "What are you talking about?".

The rest of the girls looked at her as if she'd gone a bit mad.

"Someone put a bounty on Damien's head" Amy explained "Someone who's been to Mareth.

Now Buffy was wondering if other people had gone mad.

"Are you joking?" she asked.

As Amy explained things Buffy, Willow persuaded Rodney Munsen to cease defacing one of the museum exhibits.

"Who was that?" asked Buffy as Willow came back from talking with Rodney.

She soon answered.

"That's Rodney Munsen. He's God's gift to the bell curve" Marcie said "What he lacks in smarts he makes up in lack-of-smarts."

After laughing the group went to check out the mummy exhibit.

Museum. Sunnydale.

I was still pretending that I knew things that hadn't happened yet due to reading the Watcher dairies and since I knew right away why someone had died due to having the life sucked out of them, it was okay for me to tell people. I had told the Wes and Giles, and Buffy right away, as such we were breaking into the Museum just to confirm that things were happening as I knew they would. Which was a complete waste of time in my view.

"It might not be an evil Incan mummy?" suggested Buffy hopefully.

I rolled my eyes.

"It was the mummy," said I firmly. "We're going to find no mummy and that seal thing broken".

I even knew that the mummy was going to pretend to be an exchange student, and with Xander no longer around to become attracted to the undead creature this should all be dealt with soon enough. Without any major drama.

"Seal?" asked Giles.

It wasn't me who answered this question.

"Yeah, they buried her with a plate," replied Buffy.

We were all surprised by the fact that my fellow Slayer had actually paid attention to something she'd seen while on a school trip.

"Some kind of talisman that was supposed to keep her undisturbed," I explained to Giles. "She'll come back to life if its broken, and she drains the life out of people by kissing, if she doesn't do that she will stop being undead and just be dead".

That was all I could remember

"Right," said Giles as he led us to where the coffin was displayed. "It may be possible Mr. Munson is simply skiving class but let's rule out any curses first, shall we?".

I assumed Munson was the dried up corpse someone had found. I hadn't gotten all the details.

"One day I'm going to live in a town where evil curses are just generally ruled out without even saying," moaned Buffy.

With my super strength I was able to remove the coffin's lid.

"It appears the seal is broken," said Giles as he looked into the coffin "and the mummy is gone".

Which was unsurprising, at least for me. Although I was sure there was suppose to be someone with braces in its place. My memory of these events weren't great, so perhaps it was a good idea that we were checking.

"Does that mean the mummy's loose?" asked Wesely, rather fearfully.

I was going to comment only then I sensed danger. I spun around and spotted a large tanned man in a white shirt and brown pants just as he swung a knife down at Giles. I grabbed the man's hand and squeezed. The man screamed in pain and the knife fell from his grasp, it clattered loudly on the floor

Then as the man cradled his hand I grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him up. The man's eyes widened in fear as his feet dangled in the air.

"I'm going to put you down" I told the man "and we're going to talk".

I put the guy down and the man sat against the side of the coffin as he caught his breath.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Buffy sharply as the man recovered.

He ignored her and focused on me.

"What are you?" he asked.

I gave him a glare.

"The lady asked you a question" I said.

He nodded and slowly got up.

"I am the guardian of the mummy" he told us "It is my purpose to ensure the she does not rise from her slumber".

If he'd been in the show then he hadn't been at all memorable as I had totally forgotten about him.

"We're on the same side, dumb ass," said Buffy.

He didn't seem to believe that.

"But you broke the seal!" he accused.

That wasn't true.

"It was broken when we got here!" yelled back Buffy.

Knife guy took a moment to process things.

"You fight against the darkness?" he asked.

We all nodded.

"Of course, I'm the Slayer" Buffy then said.

The man eyed Buffy skeptically.

"You are the Chosen One?" he asked.

To be fair she didn't looked very chosen.

"Give him a demonstration"Giles ordered.

Buffy grabbed the man by his large belt buckle and hoisted him into the air.

"Alright, I believe you," he said in a squeaky voice.

Buffy then dropped the guy.

"Damn I forgot I'm suppose to pick up Impala!" she shouted.

The mummy would kill the exchange student if I recalled correctly so it seemed like a good idea to go with her and deal with the undead girl.

(Line Break)

Bud Depot. Sunnydale.

When we arrived as the bus depot Buffy walked around shouting out Impala, which was a type of car I was sure.

"I am Impata," said a beautiful tanned girl with long black hair.

She was kinda hot, for a dead person.

"Really?" asked a surprised Buffy, "I thought you were supposed to be a guy?"

Before Impata could answer, Wes, Giles, and the guardian rounded the corner.

"You!" cried Impata as she spotted the guardian.

He'd picked up his knife and was now threatening to use it again.

"You must return to your slumber!" he ordered.

Impata, or whatever her real name was, didn't like that idea.

"No, I will not go back, you cannot make me!" cried the mummy girl as she stepped back.

The guardian leapt forward and grabbed her by the arm, and shockingly Impata pulled him into a rough kiss.

"Uh, was anyone expecting them to make out?" asked Buffy in confusion.

I decided to save the guy, and reached for my gun only to realise that I didn't have it. By this point Impata was holding the desiccated corpse of the guardian in her arms. She let him fall to the floor and he shattered into pieces.

"I am sorry, but I cannot let you live," said the mummy.

My mind was flashing back to the mummy movies, and I was trying to remember how they defeated that undead bad guy. I didn't have a shiny gold book, or a magic spear.

"Uh, how do we beat her?" asked Buffy.

I had a knife, but not much else.

"Uh, by, uh, beating her, I think," said Giles as he wracked his brain for a mummy's weaknesses.

"Okay then, I'm up," said Buffy

With that she launched a full force kick at the mummy's chin. The mummy's head snapped back violently with a loud crack before she fell to the floor.

"Is it just me or was that a tiny bit anticlimactic?" I asked as we watched the body slowly turn to dust.

This had been too easy.

"I guess I was expecting mummy strength or something," said Buffy as she stared at the decaying girl.

As had I.

"I think, except for the curse, she was a perfectly normal girl," said Giles.

My fellow Slayer looked a little upset upon hearing that.

"Poor Impala" she said "and I bet she killed the exchange student too".

I had to sigh as that hadn't been the mummies name, nor the exchange students either. She was so blond sometimes.


	43. Child Killer

Slayer Gothic 2

Child Killer

Even a Slayer couldn't prevent flu season from coming to this town. For all the magic and technology at my command I was unable to fight a something as a small and deadly as a disease.

Actually that wasn't totally true. I could have taken sick people to the Forgotten Realms and had a Cleric cast Cure Disease upon whomever I wanted. Or I could have just got to Silverymoon and brought potions, or scrolls of my witches to use.

However that was not without risks, if I was infected by the virus I might pass it on to others. The people of other worlds weren't likely to have an immune system that could handle the flu, and even though they had magical ways of dealing with diseases those resources might easily be overwhelmed. It could be like how European diseases wiped out most of the native American population.

So when Buffy got sick I had to bring to the hospital, and I'd had to carry her in because she'd passed out. If it had been up to me, it would have never even come to this. Buffy would have stayed at home and battled her flu with medication before it got too bad.

Avoiding the hospital had been a very tempting thought for Buffy I was sire, but she had a job to do. And she only could do that job if she was sick enough to see the child killer demon, which I had explained about to the group once I'd read about a kid dying in the hospital.

I had considered physically restraining her so that , but I couldn't bring myself to take advantage of her weakness and overpower her, and nothing short of that would have prevent Buffy from coming her in order to help the kids.

So I had resigned myself to staying at her side and keeping her out of harm's way until the inevitable would happen. Which was one of us slaying the child killer demon.

When I'd put Buffy down on the gurney, and had handed her over to care of trained medical personal I was glad that at least this part of their mission was over.

It had been rather nerve-wrecking for me. It had been a balancing act between trying to protect Buffy and at the same time respecting her wishes on how to play things out, she was also the Slayer after all. But I wasn't exactly thrilled about what would come next either.

The current plan was to get rid of the child killing demon during the first night, when Buffy was still sick enough without deliberately drinking viruses to see the demon.

My other plans had been better, at least in my view. Their were a number of ways to deal with an invisible enemy. Motion sensors, infra red goggles, or just simple shooting at where the sick kids said there was a monster. We could have even used paintball guns, and just made the creature visible before slaying with real guns.

Understandably Buffy had been against taking guns into the children's ward so that we could shoot at something we couldn't see. And she was right there was a chance we'd have hit a kid, it simply wasn't worth risking such a thing. So we'd agreed to try it her way, which was much like it had been in the show only with me as back up.

Alas Buffy's scheme didn't work out as planned, it failed before it even started really. The doctors had pumped Buffy full of sedatives once she had started babbling on about a child killing monster and the need to kill with her magic sword.

While that had been going on I'd called Buffy's mother, pretending not to have known she was ill until she'd fainted. Then I'd called Giles to let him know that Buffy was at the hospital. Both Joyce and Giles had soon come to check on Buffy. But Buffy was fast asleep and they both left again after the doctors had assured them that she would be alright.

After Giles and Joyce had left , I'd sat at Buffy's bedside the whole night. I'd been afraid the demon might attack her, too. When the nurses found me in the room deep into the night they had asked me to leave. At first I'd refused to go, but I'd done as I was told once they had threatened to have me removed by security.

I had left, but not for very long as it had been clear for a while that I would have to deal with the demon.

(Line Break)

Hospital. Sunnydale.

Not long after returning to the hospital I passed by one of the children's rooms, and I suddenly felt something strange. But when I looked I couldn't see anybody else inside the room besides the two sleeping children. However since I knew that didn't mean anything, as the creature was not only invisible to the naked eye but also to sensors, so I quietly opened the door and went inside.

That was when the feeling got stronger, so I ventured further into the room and by this point I was certain that there was somebody else in the room. I could feel someone watching me.

The longer I concentrated on the presence, the more I was able to pinpoint an exact location for what I assumed to be the child killing demon. If my gut feeling was right the creature was moving slowly towards the door.

When I attacked I impacted with something I couldn't see, but the demon managed to elude my grasp and even my attempts to stab it. Then it was gone. The bugger was fast, and as soon as it left whatever range my supernatural senses had when it came to invisible demons I lost track of it.

Lacking a better idea I went back to Buffy's room. She looked to be fast asleep, and since I didn't want to wake her, I simply sat down and waited for her awaken on her own, which she soon did.

"Got him?" Buffy asked sleepily, without opening her eyes.

Alas I only had bad news.

"Sorry, no" I reported "but I think I scared him away, at least for tonight".

That was my hope anyway.

"See him?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"No, but I could sense him" I told her.

Buffy was definitely not happy about this.

"Sleep. We'll catch him tomorrow" I promised "I'm sure he won't try again tonight".

She smiled slightly.

"Hope so" she said as she shifted around in bed.

I'd make sure of it.

"Check again later?" she requested.

She already knew I would.

"I will. Don't worry. Just get some sleep" I urged.

(Line Break)

Hospital. Sunnydale.

Buffy had gotten some uninterrupted hours of sleep. And when Joyce came to see her daughter, Buffy was already feeling somewhat better. The drugs had worn off ,and her slaying powers had almost taken care of the fever.

"Buffy, how did you get to the hospital?" Joyce asked.

She hadn't brought her daughter, she hadn't even realised that Buffy was sick, so naturally she was curious and concerned about what had happened yesterday.

"Damien brought me," Buffy said sweetly "um… we were studying".

Actually for once they had. They'd been studying demons.

"Studying? You had a fever and you went to study?" Joyce asked incredulously.

Her daughter would never willingly go and study if she actually had a valid excuse not to.

"I couldn't reach him by phone to cancel. I didn't want him to wait for me or worry why I hadn't shown up" Buffy explained.

This seemed somewhat reasonable.

"Oh. That was very… um… thoughtful of you, Buffy" Joyce said "But I think he would have understood, if you had told him later on, its not like he doesn't know where to find you".

She'd had the young man over during Xmas so he knew where the house was.

"Thinking wasn't exactly my strong point last night" the blond pointed out.

In some people's opinion it never really was.

"So he brought you here and then simply left?" Joyce questioned.  
Buffy found an answer.

"Well, he couldn't really do anything for me, could he?" the Slayer argued "Besides it was past visiting hours and only family are allowed to stay after that".

Which Joyce hadn't.

"Did you know that Mr. Giles was here as well last night?" the older woman asked, changing the subject.

In fact she had not known that.

"Um… I was pretty much out of it, Mom" reminded Buffy.

Mostly due to the sedatives.

"Oh, of course. But it was really nice of him to come by. Do you know how he found out you were here?" her mother wondered.

Again Buffy had an answer.

"Well… um… l guess Damien probably let him know" she said "They're both British".

That seemed to appease the older women, for some reason.

"Oh, I see. Still, it was very nice of him to come. He seemed very concerned about you" Joyce stated.

Apparently her mother hadn't yet come to terms with the idea that Buffy was a supernatural warrior who had a middle age man around to assist her. Not that this was something most people had to come to terms with.

"Yeah, he's a very nice guy" was all Buffy could say.

Joyce was unsure who which British person her daughter was referring to, and she let the matter drop.

"Well, anyway, the doctors say you can go home" was what the older woman said next.

Buffy hated having to lie, but she had no choice. The Slayer felt fine, or at least well enough to go home, she had just had to pretend otherwise.

"Um… I think I should stay a bit longer until I feel better" she fibbed.

Joyce was surprised.

"Are you sure, Buffy? I know how much you hate hospitals" she said.

At this point the teen was wishing she could faint again as that would get her out of this conversation.

(Line Break)

Hospital. Sunnydale.

Upon returning to the home of sick people I spied Buffy's watcher and walked over to Giles, who looked rather unhappy.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

Upon closer inspection I realised that he was more distracted than upset.

"Yes... yes…," Giles said absent-mindedly.

He hadn't heard me so I spoke more, in order to get his attention.

"Are you alright, Giles?" l asked, this time more firmly.

Now he did pay me some attention.

"Um… what? Yes, I am alright. Thank you" he said.

For some reason I didn't believe him.

"You sure? Is this about Buffy?" I asked.

If I'd fallen ill I was sure that my Watcher wouldn't be hanging around like this. That made me a little sad.

"Um… yes, yes… I'm sure she'll be fine," Giles said, while leaning against the wall.

Now I understood that his worries weren't about his Slayer. Something else was going on here.

"Giles?" I asked, getting concerned.

Soon he told me what had him so distracted.

"Miss Calender... Jenny is pregnant" I was informed.

That explained a lot.

"So you sent her home I hope" I said.

Giles nodded.

"You don't want her and the baby around all those germs" I then said "and she wasn't happy about that".

I could tell there had been a fight. The Watcher shouldn't be so worried looking, the news of a pregnancy shouldn't have made him seem unhappy so I'd known that more had happened.

"How did you know?" he asked.

It shouldn't have been a mystery.

"That's what I would have done" I answered "If you disapprove or not I do care for my girls".

I even cared enough to proper use birth control.

"I never said I don't approve," Giles objected. "I admit that your relationships are highly unusual, especially for a Slayer. But you and Buffy have never been like other Slayers".

That was very true.

"You make her life a lot easier. You watch her back. I am very grateful for that. I care about her a lot. More than I probably should as her Watcher. And your relationship is none of my business." Giles said.

I was pleased to hear that.

"How did you get the impression I was against you and Buffy being together, with others?" he asked. "I admit, it took a bit getting used to. But personally, I have no problem with your and Buffy's relationships".

This was another surprise.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me" I said. "Now why don't you go and look after Miss Calendar?"

Giles seemed uncertain.

"Buffy will be fine. And I won't leave her side until morning" I promised.

Giles was now rubbing the bridge of his nose

"This is not exactly how I had imagined this day was going to develop. I asked her to get checked out because she hadn't been feeling too well" he told me "I thought it might be the flu".

Clearly he wanted to talk more about this so I did talk.

"It sounds like you two didn't exactly plan this" I said.

Giles blushed slightly and looked at his shoes.

"No… um… not really" was all he said.

Giles wasn't exactly ready for the retirement home, but nor was he a young man. The idea of becoming a parent so late in life must be quite scary.

"Well, you obviously you haven't had time to talk about it. You should do that" I was now saying

The older man nodded.

"Yes, yes, you might be right. Maybe I will leave for a while" he muttered "But call me if anything changes, if Buffy gets worse..."

He wasn't able to say anything else on that subject.

"I will, don't worry" I assured him.

Giles was halfway down the corridor, before I realised that since Angel had left Sunnydale then Miss Calender, who had been sent by her clan to keep an eye on him, hadn't also left that she must have chosen Giles over her own people.

Something else that crossed my mind was that this change of circumstances meant that the Watcher would have less time to be involved in the lives of my group. This could also mean an end to the whole multi world confederation he and the lady of Silverymoon had cooked up. Which might be a shame, as it was something I could exploit so I'd have to finally decided if I was going to allow it or not.

Then I looked at the clock on the wall, which showed the time and date. This allowed me to recall that it was February, a whole month had gone by while I was dealing with bounty hunters, slaying vampires, keeping my girls happy, and trying to find out who had put the bounty on me in the first place. Not that I'd had any luck in that department.

Where had the time gone.

(Line Break)

"How are you?" I asked once I had entered Buffy's room.

She looked better.

"Not bad, which means probably not sick enough to see the demon" she replied. "I'll need your help, but you can't see him and I don't want you get the flu."

I looked at her disapprovingly. I had a feeling she was going to go with the stupid plan of making herself ill again.

"We need to get him tonight. Let's get this over and done with," Buffy said as she got out of bed.

She stood up and closed her eyes for a moment. I held on to her arm to steady her.

"We need to go to the lab first," Buffy said. "By the way, where did Giles and Miss Calender go?".

That was not something we needed to discuss right now.

"They went home" I explained "Its past visiting hours".

I noted that Joyce Summers, who as Buffy's mother could stay all night if she wished, had left before Giles, and she hadn't been here at least when Buffy had be in a fever. Something didn't seem right about that.

"Good thinking. We wouldn't want them to be around for the big finale and to have to answer some unwanted questions" Buffy said.

I had something to ask.

"So what is the plan?" I wondered.

Buffy flashed a smile at me that got me very worried.

(Line Break)

It didn't take long for us to find the child killing demon as we looked in the children's rooms first and when I saw that their beds were empty. Thankfully I knew exactly where to find them.

We headed for the basement and arrived just in time, the demon had already picked out his neck victim and was leaning over a small boy, pinning him to the ground.

Well at least that was the impression I got, as I could not actually see anything demonic. How ever the kids could so we used their stares of horror to guide us to the victim.

"Oh no, you won't!" Buffy said.

She was able to grab the demon and get it off the kid, and then I heared something smash into the pipes.

I tried to focus on that feeling I'd had the night before, but the kids were too loud to allow me be able to locate the demon, I couldn't focus. Even worse Buffy seemed to have used up all the energy she had left. She had to bend over to catch her breath. She might have been well enough to go home, according the doctor, but that just meant she was well enough to go home and lie in bed for the next few days.

When I saw Buffy go down, I was instantly at her side, helping her up and hoping to at least shield her from any further attacks. As I moved the demon grabbed Buffy and put his hands around her neck, trying to choke her. Again that was guess, but my gut told me it was a good one.

With hidden strength Buffy managed to wrestle him to the ground. When they hit the floor they wrestled for a bit more, it would have looked really funny if not for the screaming kids.

When I saw that Buffy had a hold of the demon, which again looked like an amusing mime act, I timed my attack and stabbed in such a way that minimised the danger to my fellow Slayer. The knife cut into something, and I attacked again.

I then stood back, and Buffy let go of the demon she'd been holding on to. To be sure it was dead I stabbed at what seemed to be the ground a few times, only I stabbed into flesh.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She looked as if now would need another night at the hospital.

"Yeah," Buffy wheezed.

She tried to stand up but hardly had the energy to do so. I swiftly lifted her into my arms in case she passed out. Then I turned towards the children who were still cowering behind some more pipes. Hopefully I had not traumatised them.

"Come on, let's get you all back to bed. It's over. You'll be safe now" I said.

I waited until every child had left the basement, then I followed with Buffy still in my arms. She was burning up again. I could feel the heat of her body, and I had the horrible feeling that she'd reinfected herself without telling me.

"By the way Mrs Calender is pregnant" I said.

This startled Buffy

"Pregnant?" she asked.

I confirmed my last statement, and it took Buffy a moment to let that sink in.

"Giles told you that?" she asked.

Again I nodded.

"I think he's a bit overwhelmed by the situation" I told Buffy as I herded the kids back to the children's ward.

He wasn't the only one. Buffy had been struck dumb. Which was like a first for her, that or she'd passed out from shock.


	44. Spelljammer

**Slayer Gothic 2.**

 **Spelljammer**

 **Outside Silverymoon. Forgotten Realms.**

After waiting for what felt like years, although it hadn't been nearly that long, my new ship was finally ready. It was a toy boat compared to the frigate I'd owned, but unlike that Mass Effect ship, this vessel was meant to go through portals. Also while it wasn't that big, or well armed it still had its upsides. For starters it hadn't cost me anything.

Now my girls and I, along with some gnomes, who were like hairless dwarfs only even smaller, were taking the Defiant II, on its maiden voyage from Silverymoon to Salazar town in Mareth, before going on to Waterdeep, which was in the same world as this one.

Currently we were heading down the river to where a hot spot was awaiting us, we would use to travel to Salazar Town in Mareth, once there we would sell our current cargo, which was mostly metals and metal tools for Lord Salazar's growing town. We would buy things like, wool, milk, gemstones, and the less dangerous magical stuff Mareth had to offer and sell them in a city called Waterdeep.

"Hold on this is just a steam ship?" Amy asked a little nervously. "Aren't you afraid will people will fall off when we go through the portal?".

That was not my concern. The ship had a thing called a gravity plane which would keep us on the deck even if the ship flew upside down. This was different that the frigate we'd used to this last time as that had been space ship. You couldn't fall off it because you were inside the vessel.

"Oh its way better than mere steam" I said "the ship uses what's called a Furnace Helm. How it works is that a magical item is placed within the furnace where it is consumed by fire, this provides the power. Its got a kind of artificial gravity that will keep people from falling off",

Just as we were about to hit the rapids, one of the gnomes who was teaching my girls how to fly this thing, cranked a gear, letting the strange sails fall down to the sides of the ship like the wings of a great bird. Only there was no flapping.

Moments after that the ship started floating above the water. It seemed to move slowly, but that wasn't so we were actually moving rather fast we just couldn't feel the motion.

"This is the to the crew and passengers of Spelljammer Defiant II" one of the gnomes was now saying over an intercom which looked as if it had been made from an old fashioned record player "Keep all hands and feet within the spelljammer at all times or you might fall off the gravity plane. Don't touch anything without asking a crew member first. Next stop, Salazar Town".

While this was my ship, and I was the captain, I knew very little about the vessel so I was staying out of the running of the craft. I was however watching and learning.

"This is really cool" I heard Buffy say, as she looked out of the window.

I had a feeling she'd change her mind about that once we went through the portal. It wasn't likely to go wrong, but we had bad experiences with portals, and these ships weren't the smoothest way to travel the multi verse.

(Line Break)

Salazar Town. Mareth.

"I knew I should have taken the bloody window seat," Faith grumbled to Tara as the ship came into dock.

As it turned out the gnomes had tinkered with the ship enough to give us a smooth ride. I had worried about the sails, but the protection spells had worked their magic. They had been tucked back into the ship as they now weren't needed.

"So, what do we owe you," I asked the leaders of the gnome crew.

The gnomes working on the portal ships would paid for every successful jump from one world to another.

"We'll make a share of the profit from the cargo. But I do feel I might need something a little more tangible that I can bring back home" the head gnome told me "A gadget perhaps, I hear your world has technology greater than any magic?".

That was true, kinda. It depended on a person's point of view.

"Unfortunately, we didn't bring stuff like that," I said.

My girls and I were also carrying trade goods, but we had things that didn't require a power outlet or batteries.

"Besides anything like that would quickly run out of power, so it would just be a hunk of junk soon enough" I pointed out.

That was when I noticed the habourmaster, or mistress in this case as it was one of my mouse daughters, come aboard the ship. She would organise the unloading of the ship, and supervise her siblings as they transferred everything to one of the new warehouses. I was pleased that my pinkies had found good jobs.

"We want Spelljammers," the mouse girl, Anna if I recalled correctly, said. "We'd like our own portal ships. Even if they're derelicts it doesn't matter. Just bring them here, and we will give you something in return".

I imagined that it would be possible to tow a wooden sea vessel through a portal. Such an endeavour would take some work, and mages would need to add a lot of protection spells to the wreak to ensure it didn't fall apart or end up somewhere else, but it could work

"Raw materials are wanted, needed even. Any old scraps of metal and the like" Anna was now saying "Not wood we have plenty of that".

I imagined that building a whole town, one that was still growing, had consumed a lot of resources. They had plenty of forests around here, but they'd need more than wood, they'd need glass, stone, metals, and labours as well.

"You want our rubbish?" the gnome wondered.

My daughter shook her head.

"No, just some of it. Glass and metals, ships even if they're broken," she replied "We can recycle".

That was something else I'd introduced to other worlds. When Giles had started encouraging an Industrial Revolution I had taken steps to help limit thing like pollution. I'd spread ideas about recycling everything they could, and I'd spoken to people about renewable resources, like how when you chopped a tree you planted at least three more to ensure you didn't run out of trees.

"What about weapons?" the gnomes wondered "We buy and sell them".

The mouse girl shook her head.

"We have our own blacksmiths" she said "We don't want to put them out of business, and we don't have a surplus to sell. We might buy a few swords and such, but not in enough numbers to make it worth your while".

Mareth wasn't exactly a heavy populated place, as such there was a limited market for goods here. What made the town worthwhile was that the lake was going to be used by portal ships to go back to the Forgotten Realms, just not the same part the ship had left from. This way a journey of weeks became one of days. Plus there was no risk of pirates here.

"I do know of a few derelicts," the gnome said "Be a bit difficult to get them all the way here though".

That was when I remembered something.

"We do have these" I told the gnome while taking out a Swiss army knife "and I can get you more".

The gnome played the army knife for a while, admiring how it had so many tools.

"Get us things like this and you'll never lack for a crew" the gnome promised.

I planned to keep ship dock here when not in use, and my group would learn to sail it, but I might need to borrow a few gnomes in the future.

"I'll keep that in mind" I promised.

Then I turned to Anna, who I noted had my scruffy hair.

"Where's you mother?" I asked "I brought more presents".

It amazed how quickly she went from all business to looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Did you get more cheese?" she eagerly enquired.

In fact I had.

"A whole big wheel" I told her.

Which made her go squee.

"I'm glad you're here Dad" she then said "I think Mom might want another litter soon".

This surprised me as the second litter of pinkies was growing more slowly than the first. None of the younger ones were old enough to be on their own.

"They're going to open a nursery next to the school Alexia's going to help out" I was informed "So Mom might have some free time to... yeah you know".

Alexia was also a daughter from the older batch of pinkies.

"I'll talk to her about it when I see her" I promised Anna.

With that I headed off the ship. Followed by Amy who was wearing something I'd looted for her the last time I'd been in Mareth, back when I'd been trying to find the source of the bounty hunters. I'd given to her as I hadn't been able to pay her much attention recently.

The outfit she had on was coloured like dried blood, and it looked devilishly tight. It had a golden trim and similarly coloured laces running down the back. There was also a belt with a symbol that no one recognised emblazoned on the front, which in turn was affixed to a wavy skirt. The skirt looked as if it should cover fail to cover her backside, but somehow it did. Last of all there was high pair of heeled boots completed the outfit.

Really it should have looked silly, yet somehow it worked, and it was an enchanted outfit quite suited to a magic user in Mareth. She wouldn't wear it anywhere else of course, Amy wasn't that foolish. Nor did she normally carry her wizard's staff around in public.

Buffy was wearing the Lusty Maiden's Armor, which was a skimpy chain bikini with white and gold highlights that for some reason counted as armour. Apparently it also magical and just wearing it made her more horny. It was suppose to be worn by a virgin, as that made it more powerful, but this was Mareth no girl who was a virgin would fit in the armour.

Willow and Tara wore wizard robes of different colours, and carried staffs, only their robes were open at the front showing off the leather bikinis they wore underneath. Marice was invisible, so I had no idea what she was wearing. And Faith had gone with the basic chain mail bikini, and I couldn't complain as he looked super hot.

Only Fred and I were covered up. We wore our Mass Effect armour because we liked it. Plus it looked bad ass, and knowing my luck someone would need shooting.

One of those people who might need shooting, but not in a fatal way, was my daughter with Sophie. I watched her be birthed or well laid as she'd been a egg, and not that long ago I'd wiped her tears away when she skinned her knee. I'd even watched her take flight for the first time. Katey, a name she'd chosen from a list I'd put together of popular girl names on Earth, was once a cute pink, fluffy-feathered adorable toddler, but now she was a teenaged girl.

Her long hair was the same shade as her mother's, bright and white-blonde, but her eyes were the same colour as mine. She was lithe and slender, not half as meaty as her wide-hipped, big-breasted, big-assed slut of a mother, but she still has her curves of her own. I didn't find them attractive in a sexual way, however I had noticed.

Katey had a sharp mind, too. She was intelligent, inquisitive, and always eager for my affection and my approval. Perhaps spending time with her had been a mistake because while I'd paid her more attention that the rest of my children, it had only made her eager for more.

Now she was ready, or at least nearly ready, to start her own nest, and to start laying eggs, which would have been fine if not for fact that she wanted Daddy to fertilise her eggs like I did for her mother. Even for Mareth that was just weird.

My only real hope was to introduce her to some nice boy, it had been tempting to drag a nerd from Sunnydale High and hand him over to Katie. Then she'd have someone she could control easily, and she'd get her eggs fertilised. Alas nerds were in short supply in Sunnydale, they all seemed to have vanished. I'd have to look into the that when I got the chance. Assuming I could be bothered

At least my mouse kids didn't want to make babies with me. They wanted more siblings, but not ones that were also their kids. If Amily wanted even more kids I would be happy to sire them as my pinkies were very good people.

That trail of thought came to an end when I followed my harem into a hair salon, which was owned and operated by a tribe of Goblins led by a matriarch named Lynnette. Who was not the same matriarch I'd made a deal with to supply troops for Lord Salazar's army.

Lynnette cheerfully explained that she and her daughters worked as hairstylists, and from me they only requested payment in baby batter in exchange for their work. The girls were also given the offer to slip out the back were they were told they would find a set of glory holes, where they can give a blowjobs in order to pay.

My solution to this was to offer gold and silver coins from Silverymoon, and to attempt to impregnate Lynnette while the girls got their hair done by her daughters.

(Line Break)

A short time after leaving the hairdressers someone else wanted my attention.

"Daddy!" a little girl shouted.

I turned to see Sofia chasing down a tiny Harpy, whom I was guessing was also mine as I boinked the Matron Harpy whenever I was in Mareth.

"No Natty, stay with mommy" Sophie lightly scolded as she caught her energetic daughter before she ran into me at full speed.

After I picked up Natty, or Natalie as she was properly named, it became blatantly obvious that she was growing up much faster than a human girl even with the corruption weakening. Her bright pink feathers had also begun to smooth out, though she was still quite the fluff ball. Which suggested that she was growing slower than her older sisters had.

"Oh thank goodness! Please forgive me for losing track of her" Sophie said when she caught up "Katie was being a handful again, she wants her own nest, but I don't want her going up into the mountains, not when she can stay here. I swear our first daughter wasn't half as much trouble as these two".

Natalie was the youngest of three harpy daughters I had with Sophie. The first had grown up so fast that I'd never even seen her as a child. Katie had become a teenager within a few months, and Natalie was a toddler within weeks of being hatched.

"Uh, you okay there?" I asked the matron Harpy.

She didn't answer right away.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine" she answered with a tired smile. "Natty is full of energy so I've been running around all day trying to keep up with her, and Katie won't help. Just give me a moment of rest".

It sounded as if I had some parenting to do soon, which was something I normally avoided.

"I really wish you'd fertilise an egg for her" Sophie pleaded as she took our daughter from me "or find someone else to do it".

I'd expected a big reaction to that by my harem, only they didn't go crazy or anything.

"Don't look at us" Amy said "Wrong equipment".

Perhaps robbing a sperm bank was the answer.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy" Natty called out as she wriggled about in her mother's arms.

Buffy laughed.

"Now she sounds like Faith" my fellow Slayer remarked.

I really hoped that by the time Natty was grown that there would be plenty of other human men around. I'd be the first father ever to be glad when his daughters got laid.

"Would you take for a few hours" Sophie requested, ignoring the commentary "I really need some rest".

The next thing I knew I was holding my youngest harpy daughter, and this was a problem because I kinda had work to do. I needed to refill the cargo hold of my ship so we could sail this afternoon for Waterdeep, and that would require use of my hands.

"Oh let me hold her!" Amy called out.

This was followed by more requests told hold the pink feather girl that was my child.

"Problem solved" I muttered before speaking more loudly "Come on lets do some shopping".

This was met with cheers.


	45. Stronghold

**Slayer Gothic 2**

 **Stronghold. Mareth.**

It had taken a while to find this place, the headquarters of the demons that had plagued Mareth for so long, but finally we'd found it. Now Buffy and I, backed up magically by Amy and Tara were going to go inside the Stronghold. We would shoot our way through any defences, track down Lethice, and shoot the bitch. A simple plan yes, but those were often the best ones.

Buffy and I wore Mass Effect armour, and we both carried rifle, hers was an assault rife were as I'd gone with my favourite battle rifle. Which fired short steady bursts. We both had pistols and knives as back up weapons. Also I carried some grenades, just in case.

Tara and Amy wore only their wizard robes and while they carried staffs, as well as Mass Effect pistols, they wouldn't be doing any actual fighting, unless things went really wrong. Their job was to cast spells upon us Slayers, in order to either heal us or to support our combat prowess.

The rest of my girls were outside the stronghold, ready to come inside and back us up should we call for help over the radio. Perhaps bringing them in with us might have been wiser, but this place could be a trap, and in confined spaces having too many people together would be a hindrance.

So far things were going well. No one had tried to bar our way, and in front of us was a path and also a side room. I decided to head into the side room and secure it as the last thing I wanted was to be ambushed from the rear while fighting the Demon Queen.

As soon as I entered the room the metal door clicked shut behind me, separating me from the witches and my fellow Slayer. I tried to open the door, only it was locked, and even with my super human strength I couldn't get the thing to budge.

I figured I'd have a better chance of blowing the door of its hinges with my grenades than I did trying to force it open with my bare hands. However since I was sure that my girls would be trying to force the door open from their side it was unwise to try blowing it off its hinges.

After trying to contact the rest of my team on the comm units, an attempt which failed, I decided to look around first, before trying something as desperate blowing the door off or maybe bringing down a wall with explosives.

A feeling of unease grew in my gut as I walked further into the room; now the place seemed somehow gloomier and larger than it did before. The flaming torches, the only source of light down here only seemed to make the darkness more noticeable rather than drive it back.

While the low light level made it hard to see most of the room I didn't fail to notice a table, and on that table sat a pair of sunglasses. Not the like the cheap things I sold to people in Salazar Town, these were metal and glass, no plastic, and they looked cool.

I put my gun on the table, and picked up the sunglasses, they were most likely a clue as to how to leave this room, perhaps they'd shown a hidden passageway, so I decided to put them on, and look around some more.

Then while I looked around for another way out, or for someway of opening the now locked door I nearly jumped out of my skin as I suddenly saw someone, then I relaxed as it was only my image, reflected in the intricately decorated, oval-shaped mirror .

I smiled at my own silliness, before watching my expression change to a frown. The mirror seem very sharply focused when it came to my images, however the room behind me barely seemed to be there at all. Perhaps it was some sort of vanity mirror. I did seem more handsome in the mirror than normal.

As I stared at my reflection I began to notice that it wasn't just showing me in a more positive light, the image seemed wrong somehow. In a way I didn't understand.

After taking off the sunglasses I checked and my eyes were the right colour, they just seemed colder, the skin on my face was a little too pale, the hair somehow darker than my own. It could be a trick of the light, but I was getting a real sense of unease growing in my stomach.

Something was wrong here, and I was suddenly regretting putting the sunglasses on. That had actually been unwise given that it was something in the hideout of demons who make magical items, but at the time I hadn't concerned myself with that.

Now I was starting to feel funny in the head. I was having trouble focusing.

"You feel it, don't you?" a voice from nowhere said "The transfer. The mirror is a vacuum without a being inside; it reaches out for someone to complete it. Your being, to be exact. Mine wants to be free a lot more than yours. Ten years more, to be exact".

When I looked back at the reflection I saw that the lips of the image of me were moving as the voice spoke, yet I was not saying anything.

"Just let it happen, James" the reflection said as it stepped out of the mirror "You can't beat me. I am you, only with the knowledge and powers of a demon. Accept your fate".

I was not going to do that. This thing had taken my form, made itself a copy of me, and it seemed to have copied my equipment too. A demon with Mass Effect weaponry and armour was bad enough, but to make matters worse it also had a Sliding Device.

Actually it was even worse than that. This thing knew my real name, if it had access to all my knowledge and my equipment then I could not let it leave this room. It would be like letting an evil twin of mine lose upon the multi verse. That I couldn't allow, if nothing else it would be threat to my plans for other worlds.

With that in mind I attacked only for each blow I made to be effortlessly blocked. As I backed away I cursed myself for a fool, I should have known that the demon would know how to counter my attacks, because I knew how to counter them.

Then this shape shifting demon, or perhaps Doppelganger was a better name, raised his hand and summoned up black flames. I brought up a magical shield using my Old One magic in order to protect myself.

When the fire died away I wondered why he hadn't used the magical flames I could call upon, then I reminded myself that this wasn't an evil clone or a twin from the Mirror Universe, it was just a demon that had stolen my appearance. It didn't have access to the same magic I did even if it mimic me physically.

Which explained why it hadn't tried to shoot me, and that made me realise that I could just shoot it. Which I should have done right away, my rifle was on the table, as I'd left it behind for some reason. However I still had my pistol, which I went for. And I was about to shoot the demon when suddenly I started to feel very dizzy.

"The transference is almost complete" said the doppelganger "You're memories are nearly all mine, and soon you're life will be too. I'm going to have so much fun with it. After being stuck in that mirror for a decade I deserve it. But first I'm going to make Lethice pay".

I might have spoken on the matter or tried to do something, only I couldn't. I felt myself being sucked into the mirror, which was a really odd sensation, and the last thing I heard before being trapped behind the glass was my own voice laughing like a mad man.

(Line Break)

Thankfully I wasn't stuck in the mirror for very long. The great thing about having witchy back up was that they tended to be able to solve problems with magic. Not mundane everyday problems, that would be an abuse of magic, but stuff like getting stuck in a mirror was exactly the kind of thing witchcraft should be used to fix.

"So what happened with the other me?" I asked.

Evil doubles were so cliche, but even if they hadn't been I really wanted to hunt down and kill the demon before he could cause any trouble. The issue was that if the doppelganger had my memories, skills and my smarts he would know that I would hunt him, well it, and would therefore vanished.

He'd stand out in Mareth, and the Deadlands were too dangerous even for me to stay in, but there were plenty of places to hide back on Earth, or in the Forgotten Realms. He could even go to Omega, jump on a shuttle and get lost among the stars.

And if the demon had my personality, but without the moral restraint having a soul tends to place on a person, then he, or it, or whatever, might be overcome with the desire for conquest due to my slight case of megalomania. That or he'd just go around trying to shag hot babes, but since I wanted to shag those hot babes the demon could still not be allowed to go free.

"He ran right past us" Buffy reported "Looked to be in a hurry. I thought he was you for a second, but something about him seemed wrong".

The Doppelganger had mentioned wanting to get back on Lethice, and she was suppose to be here, so it didn't take a clever clogs to figure out what he'd done.

"We better follow his trail" I decided.

Buffy frowned at me.

"So evil twin huh" she said "Knew it would happen to one of us sooner or later".

This might be the first time it had happened to one of us, but I got the feeling that it wouldn't be the last.

(Line Break)

In the next room we encountered a horde of Basilisks, only none of them were alive. By the looks, and smell, of things, they'd been killed by inferno grenades, they hadn't been made into too much of a mess, but still it was not an appealing sight to say the least. I had no desire to loot this room, as that would involve staying with it, so my girls and I quickly moved on.

Soon we ended up outside and in what I could only describe as a tentacle garden, only most of it was on fire, but only little as the flames were dying down. The tentacle plants, which could be encountered when wandering around Mareth, had been shot with inferno ammo. There was also a dead demon here, she'd been impaled in the head with a pitchfork.

In the middle of the garden was what remained of a huge statue, clearly it had been blown apart by a grenade, a standard explosive one, and judging by the tracks someone, most likely the doppelganger had looked through what was left of it for something.

My girls and I looked around some more finding only dead bodies, like that of a drider, a goblin, one of the biggest minotaurs I'd ever seen, and a centaur, all of which must have been by the demons.

They might have been powerful creatures, but against someone with Mass Effect weaponry, deadly magic, and the skills of a Slayer, they'd been no trouble. The demon with my face had slaughtered them without effort it seemed, while also making one heck of a mess.

Finally we found what had to be Lethice's throne room. Only she wasn't here, and by the looks of things as a portal had been here, but had been shut down. It would have been one way, given the nature of Mareth, I figured this had to been the gateway that allow demons into the realm after they'd be exiled.

Which meant Lethice couldn't have used to escape this realm, and neither could have my doppelganger. Since Lethice's body wasn't here, I figured she'd left some time ago and that my double had used his Sliding Device to escape.

If there was a hot spot here, which was likely, then he could have opened a portal and that would have collapsed the existing one. This was just speculation of course, but it made sense to me.

"At least the merchant demon guy will be happy" Amy said as we looked around "I found that book he wanted".

It was indeed the text that went into great detail about how to crystallise your own soul. I wasn't very tempted to return it to my demonic ally, but if he had it he'd leave, at least hopefully, and I highly doubted that Lethice hadn't copied the book.

"Great so we didn't find Lethice, and my sort of evil twin is out there somewhere in the multi-verse" I complained

This day had not gone well, and on the while looking around some more we ran into a Incubus Mechanic who was attending to some cable cars that I guessed allowed the demons that couldn't fly to quickly get down the mountain. The Incubus got down real quick as I just pushed off the platform.

(Line Break)

(Written by Takao-kun)

Warren's House. Sunnydale.

Nessira, the Succubus, raised the remote and changed the channel of the "Tee-Vee" out of disgust as the latest soap opera episode she had been watching came to an end. Of course Darrell had been cheating on Fiona with Barbra. Fiona had barely touch him, believing that their years of knowing one another would keep him close. Barbra, meanwhile, took him to the bedroom and rode him in a manner that had reminded Nessira of herself on the last Minotaur she had beat into submission before being summoned to this world.

However, the grand disappointment of the episode had been when Fiona had found Barbra and Darrell together in his bed and SHE HAD RUN AWAY IN TEARS! If this had been Mareth with Fiona and Barbra as Succubus with Darrell as a Incubus the proper response would be to beat up and chase off your rival before punishing Darrell for going behind your back. So long as you were stronger and more powerful than your rival and fuck toy, you made the rules. If you were weaker than them you submitted to their rules until you had the chance to overthrow them.

In the weeks since being summoned to this world she had spent her time: corrupting her summoners with lots of sex, learning about this new world, and enjoying the pleasures of this world. But, always at the back of her mind filling her with dread sat the knowledge that Earth had an estimated population of 6 billion humans, before coming to this world she hadn't even heard of such as a word and when one of them had tried to explain it she learned another new word million. Eventually she they had taught her that a million is a 1 followed by 6 zeros, a billion is 1 followed by 9 zeros, while the total population of Mareth she doubted it reached ten thousand.

Even if the Demon-Queen Lethice managed to fully corrupt and conquer the entire population of Mareth they would be drastically outnumbered by the human population alone, not counting all the other species of "Demons" that lived on or regularly entered this world through various means. This would be a major problem as they had never had to contest with another race that actively sought to kill those they planned to corrupt.

Leading to her studying the various view of the humans through their "Tee-Vee" programs, shows, and movies in an attempt to further understand the mind set of the human woman of Earth. The males were easy to understand having the same mindset as the ones on Mareth, control the head between their legs and they wouldn't bother with one up top.

She kept beside her on the couch a note pad and pen, a quill with ink already in it, the humans of this world were very creative and clever to have made such a device. That she could make notes of potential ideas to subtle spread there corruption across this world already she had found several avenues besides supplying Incubi Draft, Succubi's Delight, and Succubi Milk to the humans of this world.

Taking over Victoria's Secret and redesigning their garment line to stop being so very conservative, sending various Succubus and Incubus to become actors in movies, shows, or at the very least pornos, and taking over various clubs that these "teenagers" and "young adults" seem to flock to express their freedom from responsibility supplying them with sexual enhancement there would be easy.

There were depressingly few humans with properly sized sexual equipment on this world. It made her miss Mareth, if your current partner or partners couldn't satisfy you only needed to do was go exploring and you could find a partner of any size you wanted or with the proper supplies could make them any size you desired. She had used up the four bottles of Incubi Draft she had stored away magically in an attempt to give the three boys she could keep control over proper Mareth standard lengths.

The Summoner Andrew and the Mage Jonathan had both responded well to a single bottle each, their dicks both growing to a decent foot long length, while the Engineer Warren had been a complete disappointment before and after. Before giving him the first bottle, she had seen bigger and longer pricks on new born Imps, the first dose barely even given a few inches, and even with the second dose he was still only 2/3 the size of the other two. It certainly explained why he was pissed off and aggressive all the time.

It had brought up another issue of being on Earth, while Mareth is completely saturated in magic and anyone with the proper training could become a mage or gain a passing understanding of magic for a few spells, their were high and low points of magic across this world and most of the population lacked any magic potential what so ever. Andrew and Jonathan she could eventually corrupt and turn into Incubus, but Warren she could only turn into a worse human for now with her limited means to corrupt.

While just being around her corrupted them and her own fluids slowly increased the size of their balls and production of their seed, but it didn't work as fast as repeated feedings of Succubi's Delight would have. Another disappointment was the lack of quantity or potency in their seed, she stroked her still flat stomach despite all the sex she had with the three males that had fallen under her sway they still couldn't get her pregnant. By now on Mareth she should have given birth to several litters of Imps that would have done wonders for corrupting them by repeatedly raping them and filling them with corruptive fluids.

For now she would work to corrupt one of them to the point she could extract their soul and use the resulting Lethicite to tear open a portal to Mareth, down in the basement where there were still lingering traces of energy from her own summoning. Jonathan had suggested using one of the Lethicites she already had on her to fuel the portal. She had to punish him for daring to suggest weakening herself when there were two available source of extra Lethicites just waiting to be extracted.

Until then she would have to settle for enjoying the pleasure of this world: all the wonderful food that didn't have to be extensively prepared to prevent transformations, all the comfortable materials that she could lounge and relax on that Mareth lacked, getting to watch "Tee-Vee" every day while her sex slave were busy working, but most of all she enjoyed her unchallenged position of being the only Succubus around all her male minions.

She shuddered in pleasure as she basked in the glory of ruling alone . . . . no wait that was her body releasing a gush of fluid from cumming. Looking down between her spread legs, that rested on the "coffee table", she spotted the brownish-blond haired head of Andrew. Reminding her that she had earlier ordered him to pleasure until she came. She reached out to stroked his head and ruffled his hair, after all you should always take time to reward your pets when they behaved. "That is it, you did good job pleasuring your Mistress. Now be sure to lap it up all up, so your balls grow big and healthy to fill me up with your seed." She could feel as he redouble his efforts to pleasure her and lick up every drop.

She sighed, not out of pleasure, but of boredom. Despite working on them for a few weeks their efforts still weren't enough to truly satisfy her. Their lack of stamina, the first meeting resulted in all three of them passing out after a few blow jobs and hand jobs when they had argued over who would go first and she lost patient with waiting on them. Her own resistance from being a Succubus meant that she really need an experienced partner to pleasure her properly. Finally without the influence of Mareth it took so long for them to recover, she had resorted to using lipstick she had taken from Harpies to keep them up.

At least they attempted to make up for it in their willingness to do whatever she asked of them . . . . well two of them did. Andrew and Jonathan treated her as a Goddess that had taken pity on them, eagerly rushing to complete any task she gave them. Warren, however, acted the same as every male that corrupted themselves; steadily they became more cruel, sadistic, aggressive, and perverted beings as the corruption became stronger in them.

Nessira could have crushed and enslaved him like all the other human new to Mareth, but she saw the effect that showing him affection and letting him have his way with her had on the other two. Their resentment to their "leader" had been growing as she allowed him to treat her like a cock sucking bimbo of a slut that would happily suffer through any indignity so long as she got fucked.

She should have been pitting all three of them against one another, but Andrew and Jonathan were content to share her, mostly out of the fact that she was too much Succubus for either of them alone, but also they were actually grateful for sex they could get from her. Warren, however, seemed regularly forget his place or believing that what little he had accomplished with her resources made him the only one worthy of her.

The handful of gems that she had on her at the time had already been exchanged for the currency of this world, which she had approved of to get more food and other comforts of this world for her.

What she hadn't approved of was Warren placing a bounty on the Hunter and his Consorts; first the amount he offered as reward exceeded the all the gems she had brought with her, second he had used up what gems had been left from the currency exchange as an upfront payment for some of the more dangerous "Demons", and finally she knew the what the outcome would be before he had announced his "brilliant plan" to her. If the hunting parties they sent out on Mareth couldn't succeed against them, what hope did the beings of this world that they had hunted for centuries stand against them?

Her tail raised up the glass it held and to her disappointment revealed that the only melted ice water remained. Grabbing the hair on Andrew's head she slowly pulled on it until his eyes looked up at her. "I am out of drink, go to the kitchen and get me something to drink." she ordered while taking her legs off the "coffee table", still didn't understand why it was called that when none of them drank coffee and the most use it got from them was a foot rest for her.

Andrew rose up as naked as the day he was born; a rule that Nessira had implement within a day of being on this world, she went without any clothes so they had to go without while inside with her. Fully standing up she saw his foot long sausage looking rather yummy and as he took her glass from her tail, she leaned forward and wrapped her lipstick covered lips around his meaty manhood.

She enjoyed the sound of his groaning she got as result of the aphrodisiac lipstick taking effect, it would be hours before he would go soft, until then she planned to thoroughly enjoy the effect. She sucked on his shaft, her tongue tracing along the length before wrapping around it to tightening and circling it to bringing him closer to the edge of cumming as her hand cupped his balls. She released a pleasing hum, that vibrated down the length of his dick, from find his balls were reaching apple/orange size.

He had double over from the combine effect of her lipstick taking effect and intensity of the blowjob she gave. His hands rested on her back taking care not to touch her wings, "Please . . . ." he gasped as his painfully erect dick tried to cum, but the effect of the lipstick preventing him from doing so "Please Mistress Nessira . . . . let me cum. I satisfy your thirst if you just let me come." He begged wanting to fall to his knees, but her arms keeping a tight hold on his waist prevented it.

Nessira teased him for a few moment more, giving him enough time to whimper that she might leave him in this state. "Cum for me Summoner, summon forth all your seed in an attempt to sate my endless hunger." Barely had the words left her lips, before he flooded her mouth and she greedily drank of his essence. They had introduced her to several new drink of this world, but to a Succubus nothing was more filling than draining a male dry of their seed.

Having no gag reflex his cum flowed straight down her throat into her stomach as he gushed repeatedly into her mouth until he had nothing left to give and even then his body attempted to give more, before her lips released his manhood. He swayed in place from the exertion and she pulled him down to the couch to let him rest before he collapsed where he stood.

She leaned back onto the couch and stroke her stomach as the warmth of his essence spread through her body. For the moment her hunger sated even as her tailed rubbed against his balls, causing him to groan between breaths as he attempt to recover the will to get up. "Do remember I still want a drink from the kitchen, milk this time. It is so nice to be able to drink milk without having to worry my breast lactating or getting any larger."

Andrew turned his head to stare at her head size boobs and could only moan in response as he forced himself to get up off the couch, as he turn to leave her tail gave him a swat to his ass. He flinched from the impact before hurrying into the kitchen to retrieve her drink.


	46. Zaros

**Author Note**

 **This chapter was written by** **Takao-kun.  
**

 **Slayer Gothic - Zaros**

" . . . . and that is how we managed to retrieve the your spell book on making Lethicites." Slayer Gothic finished retelling the tale of their assault on Lethice's Palace to Zaros in his underground throne room where he received them this time when they had approached his camp.

Having been lead down a difference entrance this time they got to see further extent of his underground base. Having to cross over a long stone bridge that stood above an entire underground lake. Leaning over the sides of the bridge had revealed dozens of Shark-Girls swimming, playing, relaxing, and once in a while some of them would surface with a live fish or colorful shell.

Upon seeing Gothic some of them had taken to doing backstrokes while keeping watch on him. Their guide, a female Kitsune with only two tails, warned that if he fell off the bridge that they would be unlikely to get him back anytime soon without the intervention of Father or the mother of the Shark-Girls.

Buffy in an attempt to comfort him or reinforce their claim on him had stated that she would dive in after him and fight them off. Amy had notice one minor detail that Buffy had overlooked and pointed out the Tigershark-Girls. Tara and Willow had quickly agreed that Buffy was on her own if Gothic fell in. Faith, meanwhile, had complained that even the girls on Mareth were packing more than Gothic did.

The length of time it took them to reach his throne room had obviously given Zaros time to prepare for their arrival. While their was still the linger smell of sex in the room it was mostly covered up by incense being burned by purple flame of the braziers, his centaur consort rested on a pile of pillows covered up by a horse blanket, and Zaros himself had sat in an oversized throne raised several feet above the ground that all of them had to look up at him while standing on a blue carpet that had been rolled out to receive them stretching from the foot of his throne to the entrance of the room.

The Kitsune had taken the spell book up to Zaros when they had offered it up and now stood on the opposite side of the thrown from the Centauress, who even laying down remained the tallest being in the room.

Zaros had given them his full attention throughout the retelling of their adventure, before sighing in exasperation. Unlike most of the other demons they had encountered in their adventures he didn't fly into a rage and harms those around him to vent his rage; nor did he turn cold and verbally cut them down for failing to follow his orders. Instead he began rubbing his forehead and horns with one gauntlet covered hand.

"Leave it to a Slayer to be told a good plan that is more complex than 'Slayer find Demon, Slayer kill Demon' and they still discard it for their usual tactics." Zaros flipped through the spell book while speaking down to them like a parent disappointed in the behavior of his children, given that he had been stuck on Mareth for years and had been building an army of his own children; he had years of experience practicing the tone of voice.

"There was nothing wrong with our plan, we successfully preformed a strike meant to cripple enemy operations by removing their commander." Gothic countered while placing his hands on Buffy's shoulders to restrain her from attacking the Demon merchant, she never took well to insults directed at being a Slayer.

"As you told me it was the Doppelganger of Gothic that came from a Magic Mirror that wiped out all the opposition in Lethice's Palace. Nor should you be so sure that it was one of these 'demons' trapped in the mirror. Lethice had no shortage of enemies and despite his claims its wasn't Lethice he fought, he fought whatever or whoever stood in her place after she had been banished by the Mages Council." He corrected them on believing what happened at Lethice's Palace was their victory.

"What you should be worried about and terrified of that there is now a being loose across worlds and dimensions that has all of Damien's memories and abilities. However, he most certainly is not Damien or an evil version of him. This is closer to a Skinwalker or a Changeling than a true Doppelganger."

"How bad could it be?" Buffy questioned, why did she have to live up to the stereotype of the dumb blond? "He just got out of a magical prison on a world obsessed with sex, got his revenge, and is now free to travel across to different worlds and have plenty of sex to satisfy him. If he has Damien's memory than he will know of worlds full of sexy woman to keep him busy. We probably wont ever hear from him again."

Zaros right eye began twitching as Buffy spoke, "I would be tempted to ask if you consumed Bimbo Liqueur, but since you haven't spoke of wanting both of them to fuck you at the same time." Buffy cheeks turned crimson, hadn't thought of it before, and now couldn't get it off her mind. "I will just considered you a normal dumb blond, and explain to the rest that can understand the seriousness of the situation."

Damien placed his hands on Buffy's shoulders to restrain her from attacking the Merchant Demon, he would never understand why it is she always got mad at being referred to a dumb blond when chose of her own free will to dye her hair blond. "Do tell us Lord Zaros, how is the situation worse than what we believe it is?

He smiled while showing off far too many teeth for my liking. "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn."[Bold and Italics]

Those guttural, inhuman words echoed around the chamber as his stomach dropped out, a chill spread across whole body, head swam, and eyes burned as for a brief moment he saw a city underwater made up of structured that angled in ways no mortal mind should be able to comprehend and off in the distance he could be vaguely make out tentacles-

-Damien found himself back in the throne room leaning against a wall soaked in sweat with a puddle of vomit between him and the wall. Zaros knew of the Cthulhu, could speak R'lyehian, and if he knew of Cthulhu then he probably knew the rest of pantheon of the Great Old Ones. At worse he knew of the Outer Gods as well. Damien's spell knowledge, as a trump card against Zaros if our dealings ever went bad, suddenly, it didn't seem so decisive a victory anymore.

Not that he had been the only one effected. Willow, Tara, and Amy were similarly sick after hearing the words. Buffy stared off into the distance unblinking, while she may not have understood the words, the Slayer Spirit must have known of the language or beings behind it. Faith, Fred, and Marcie appeared to be the least effected as they tried to help the rest of us.

"There are somethings that even I avoid and do all I can avoid meddling in. Unfortunately, there are times when my hand is forced to do so. One of my consorts, Emily, from the Mage Council discovered some of their books of rituals and made a Pact with one of Them; so great her hatred of Lethice and her forces that she offer womb for it to dwell in and to experience this world through her senses. Only my expansive spell knowledge prevented her death. Even so I have only slowed the rate of growth." There is making dumb decisions in the heat of the moment and then there is the level of stupid of offering your body up to host an eldritch monstrosity.

"What the fuck!? What the fuck was that, Damien!?" Faith yelled at him, having managed to react the fastest to what had befallen the group. "He just took out half of us with a few damn words of gibberish!"

"It is a warning to the Slayers." Zaros stated from above us on his throne, "They are beginning to let their status as the Chosen Ones go to their heads. It is a fate that commonly befalls Slayers live for longer than their average life expectancy, but what else can one expect when you use the essence of a Demon to empower a human. Pride, Arrogance, Lust for both Battle and Sex, Short Tempered and Impatient."

"The plan I explained to you all of you had two purposes. First, it would drawn all of Lethice's force into a battle where they could all be wiped out at once, instead I and your allies on Mareth will have to spend the next few years hunting them all down. Second, it would have united the various races of Mareth in battle that fighting together brought them victory, instead they will remain largely ignorant of what has happened and the same racial tensions that allowed the 'demons' to conquer them one village at a time will remain."

"What would you know!?" Yelled Buffy, having come out of her trance in time to be lectured by a Demon, she never took to well to be corrected by anyone she didn't respect. "You sit here in this hole in the ground for years doing nothing, but fucking while your own children have been doing all the work for you. I bet I could take you."

Zaros looked at Buffy for a moment before bursting into a deep bellowing laugh, shared by his Centauress consort and Kitsune daughter. "Oh . . . I forget how funny you Slayers can be. Been a few centuries since I last killed one of your kind. Killed more than a few when was much younger and I worked as mercenary, even once almost stalled your precious Slayer Line from continuing."

Our alliance with Zaros had always been one of shared interest. He wanted Lethice dead and we wanted Mareth free of demons that raped, enslaved, and were attempting to spread to other worlds. Finding out that that our "ally" had previously killed Slayers called into question his intentions toward us.

"Zaros? If you have killed Slayers before, why would you help and work with us now?" Tara nervously questioned the Merchant.

"You fail to understand the concept of a mercenary. I and my companions over the years had nothing personal against the Slayer Line, in fact you do a rather admirable job of 'Pest Control'-"

"Pest Control!" shrieked Buffy, insulted that our destiny and sacred duty would be reduced to a title that dealt with vermin and insects.

"-against the leeches and those who's potency of blood has been diluted over hundreds of generations. However, against those like myself and my allies you do no better than most of the adventurers from various fantasy worlds."

"Lord Zaros, how did you nearly stall the Slayer Line?" Tara continuing to fish for information from Zaros, given how most demons were prone to boosting of their accomplishments, there was no harm in asking. So long as the one asking remained polite and respectful, something Tara did very well, the worse outcome would be him refusing to answer.

"Over the years, I and my allies at the time, have been repeatedly summoned to Earth to kill a Slayer. Earth, more than any other world, has this tendency to become a dumping grounds for powerful artifacts, dangerous rituals, and forbidden knowledge. Centuries ago, your world was much larger as you lacked widespread travel across the world. Kill a Slayer in one area of the world and it would usually be years to decades before another would appear in the same area."

"Most of those we worked for were short sighted, they believed having the Slayer killed would be the end of their problems. Some of the time we killed the Slayer, collected our payment, and left. Some of the time we killed the Slayer, they would renegade on our deal, and we would take our payment by force over their dismembered bodies. A few times as the British Empire and the Watchers Council rose in power, the Slayer would kill those that summoned and hired us; ending the contract to kill the Slayer."

"However, there was one time that we were summoned by a group that actually wanted the Slayer removed rather than killed. Since killing the Slayer only caused the Slayer Spirit to move on to the next host and with the power of the Watchers Council at the time allowed them to find and relocate that Slayer as they saw fit. I suggested that if the Slayer should be captured, imprisoned, and kept alive."

Zaros allowed that last statement hang in the air. The life expectancy of a Slayer was 6 months, no one had ever test or even attempted to find out how long one could live if she were kept from fighting the things that would have killed them. 60, 80, up to a 100 years for a normal human depending on health condition and treatment, but the Slayer could regenerate over night what would take days or weeks. That didn't even cover what the demons would use to keep the Slayer alive.

At least a few decades without a Slayer active on Earth, it would resulted in a situation similar to Thomas Austin releasing rabbits into the wilds of Australia. This was truly a devious and cunning demon, any other demon would have come up with a plan to kill both the host and the spirit. Or to seal away the spirit of the Slayer. Or corrupt the Slayer, the Watchers had various diaries of a Slayer that had become active and taken over the area they lived.

"Of course such a plan wouldn't work with just any Slayer. Lucky for us the current Slayer we were sent after was this spoiled bitch of a governor's daughter in the Caribbean. Wanted nothing to do with her so called destiny and preferred her life of luxury to being called upon to exert herself fighting monsters."

Gothic remembered watching the original show and often Buffy complained about her Slayer duties interfere with her life as a teenage girl. Followed by the Halloween episode where she dressed a pink monstrosity of a pink ball gown and became "Lady Useless" for the night. He had a feeling this story didn't have a happy ending, but since the Earth hadn't been overrun with demon; Zaros and his allies had failed at some point.

"Obviously, you failed." Buffy boasted, confident that most Slayers would never go along with a demon. "The Slayers never stopped coming and kicking demon ass. What happened, did the spoiled bitch give you more trouble than she was worth when you tried to kidnap her?"

"You still think of me like you do those leeches you fight. All arrogance and hunger overriding any survival instinct, with only a few having any sense of cunning, and how long do they tend to live? We didn't use force to take her, we enticed her with offerings; servants, life of comfort, freedom from her betrothal, and sex partners that wouldn't break like a twig." Zaros stared specifically at Gothic and Buffy letting the implications linger.

"The Powers That Be sent her nightmare after nightmare of what would happen to the rest of the world without her. All that did is drive her straight to us. She wanted nothing to do with them, their prophecies, or the duty they had forced upon her that she wanted no part in."

"Sounds like you had everything covered. So where did you screw up?" Faith showing surprising interest in the story, of course it was a story that showed that the Slayers were human and corruptible.

"Her Watcher. He manage to arrive in the port the day before we planned to open a portal and take her away. He tried diplomacy, threats, and tried to physically stop her. She still came to us and he had managed to show up; even after the beating she gave him. We laughed at the fact he thought he could stop us, pointing those two flintlock pistols at us as though they would actually hurt us. We were confident that he could not harm us and we were right. The first pistol shot her through the heart, the second pistol shot her through the head, and she was dead in seconds with the Slayer Spirit moving on to the next host."

Gothic had to hand it to that Watcher, he did what he had to do to keep the world spinning. Not sure he could do the same if any of the girls ever put the world in jeopardy like that. He hoped that all the butterflies he had set off in his interactions with them would insure that it never came to pass.

Buffy had been stunned into silence that a previous Slayer would be willing to betray the entire world for her own pleasure and comfort. Zaros took by far too much pleasure in Buffy's silence. Reclining back into his throne as he returned to looked through the spell tome. He turned a page and growled deep in his throat. "THAT GODDAMN BITCH! SHE WROTE IN THE MARGINS!" Zaros roared, while Willow gasped in horror, some kind bookworm understanding passing between them. "Can't hand the book out again until all of her notes are removed!" he flipped through several more pages before suddenly stopping and a smug grin spread across his face.

"This spell tome on Soul Extraction has been in possession of the Mages for years then in Lethice possession for even longer. In all the time that they have been extracting souls-" Zaros peeled apart two pages that from noise of the made coming apart had been stuck together for years."-they have only been using half of the ritual. Extracting the Virtues and crystalizing them into a power source. Leaving the body with only the Sins to guide them."

"And the magical saturation of Mareth transformed to them into 'demons' as the state of their souls warped their bodies to reflect the condition of their souls. Becoming what they are today." Amy finished, sounding especially proud of having solved the conundrum of being that were demonic and not at the same time.

Zaros nodded at Amy explanation, before turning his attention to Gothic. "Makes you proud of your consorts, doesn't it? That they can keep up with you and provide their skills to cover areas you aren't strong in. No doubt the reason the line of Male Slayers tend to live longer than their Female counterparts. Isn't that right Rosina?"

Yes, my Lord." Spoke the Centauress, that had before now been content to rest on her pile of pillows below Zaros sitting on his throne. "The Watchers go to great length to convince the Slayers that they are the only one in all the world that can stand against the Demons. Especially the Council trained ones, brainwashing at it's finest repeating that same phrase over and over again, until it becomes a mantra in their head."

"What would you know about the Watchers and being a Slayer!?" Buffy screamed though no one was sure if she was attempting to defend her Watcher, Giles, or if she was denying that they attempted to brainwash the Slayers.

Rosina slowly put her legs under her and rose up from the pile of pillows. The horse blanket falling away to reveal the heavily pregnant state of her body. Her womb stretching out to the sides and hanging low on her horse body, one could almost imagine that being seen from back the words "WIDE" and "LOAD" would appear on the left and right flanks. She slowly stepped up to Buffy, each step causing her child within to swing and sway, towering over the blond by a good meter/yard.

"A Watcher came to my family when I was 12. Told them I had been chosen for a grand destiny of defending the world from the monsters. Proved that monsters existed to them and I went with him to be trained. 12 hours a day, 6 days a week, for 6 years I trained, learned, practiced, and studied for the moment I would become a Slayer." She explained while pointedly looking down at Buffy. Staying focused on her face as she spoke proved rather difficult as the size of her lactating breast were comparable to Marble's.

"On my 18th birthday, he sent me on a trip that took up most of the day as a present. I returned to our apartment to find it empty. Ever single one of his precious books gone, all of the possessions purchased with fund from the Watchers Council gone, all the weapons he had trained me with over the years gone, the only thing left for me was a NOTE AND A BUS TICKET BACK HOME!" Her breast shook and bounced as she steadily worked herself up into fury.

"SIX YEARS OF MY LIFE GONE! AND I AM JUST TO ACCEPT IT AND GO BACK TO MY OLD LIFE? I DIDNT EVEN HAVE A HIGHSCHOOL DIPLOMA! HE SAID I WOULD BE WASTING MY TIME THERE WHEN I COULD BE TRAINING!" She roared her fury at Buffy as the closest thing to the organization that had betrayed her as she would ever find on this world.

As she took deep breathes, pushing her massive melons up and out each time, to recover from yelling at the Slayer. "Why did he do that? Giles is nothing like that to Buffy." Willow questioned, drawing attention away from Buffy."

"I wasn't the Chosen One!" Rosina sobbed out loud. She hiccupped and tears began to flow down her face. "I thought I was destined . . . found out there are dozen of girls just like me . . . tried to fight the monsters on my own . . . all that training only works if you are the Slayer . . . and now I am a fucking broodmare for this HORNY BASTARD!"

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" Zaros rose from his throne and roared at all of us. "Rosina, go and rest before you work yourself into a premature labor." He turned to his Kitsune daughter, tossed the spell tome at her, and she easily caught it. "Show our guest to their rooms, then deliver the tome to Emily and have her remove the Lethice's notes without damaging the book." He pointed toward Damien and his consorts. "Take some time to rest and relax in the rooms provided and over dinner tonight we can continue anymore of these discussions."

Zaros sat back down on his throne and began massaging around his horns. Rosina slowly walked through our group and as she pass us she used her tail to fanned out her scent of horny pregnant mare. Inhale the scent cause the girls to flush with heat and moan while Gothic's pants quickly became too tight. The bitch, they certainly wouldn't be able to rest now.

The Kitsune urge us to leave her father be and attempted to lead them out. All except Buffy followed to do so. "So that is it! You just dismiss us when we start to hear things about you that you don't want us to know? You are no better than of the other bloodsuckers in Sunnydale." It seemed that Buffy just had to get in the last parting shot.

SCREECH

A sound ten times worse than nails on a chalk board traveled up everyone spine and the Kitsune's ears flattened against her skull in an attempt to block out the sound. Up on his throne Zaros dug his clawed gauntlets out of the new groves he had made in his throne. "You know Slayer I have a great deal of patience, most of the time. Comes from having deal with people like you that think because they have been successful against all their previous enemies that I will be just as easy." He calmly stated as his hands moved to the center of his breastplate. "Now that Lethice is gone and wont be able to bring down her forces on my consorts and children. I have no more reason to hold back anymore. Let me show you the power of a true Demon."

His fingers traced one way around the breastplate, followed by the opposite way, before spreading out across the breastplate activating some rune that glowed brightly. With a click, the armor on his fingers and toe began to recede section by section as he stood up. Moved on to hands and feet, followed by arms and legs, and finally his back and groin armor retracted into a shield shaped emblem that covered his chest.

Faith let out a wolf whistle at the sight of his exposed body. "I can understand why the Slayer in your story would have been willing to go with you. If Damien hadn't found me first, I might be tempted to join you for your offer."

Zaros chuckled at her statement, "Sorry, already got more than enough as it is. They keep a rotating schedule on who I absolutely must get fuck on which days." He held up the emblem that had made up his entire suit of armor. "You see this Slayer. This isn't a suit of armor, it is an entire set of restraints to limit my power." The air before him rippled and his arm disappeared as he place the emblem in the distortion before drawing his arm back out.

For a moment nothing happen, suddenly red energy arced across his body and the strongest aura of demonic energy crushed down on all of us. Amy, Faith, Fred, Marcie, Tara, and Willow collapsed to the ground and attempted to crawl away from the source. Damien and Buffy were brought to their knees as their conflicting instincts warred within.

Zaros doubled over and roared as a pair of large red leathery wings burst from back, a thick red tail ending in a spade rapidly grew out of his tailbone, as his muscles twitched and bulged as they grew larger, bones popped and stretch as his rib cage visibly enlarged and expanded, the bones in his legs snapped and morphed the very structure of his legs and feet.

Toes became talons as his legs shifted to stand on the balls of his feet, a moment later they harden as material grew over them morphing into hooves. His arms and legs lengthen while rapidly growing in size. The horns on head grew in height and thickness as a second set burst from the sides curled back as darkest and blackest threads of hair rapidly sprouted on his head.

"Fuck, he is pulling a Freiza." Damien manage to utter as the human side within him had turned to a gibbering wreck, while the Slayer Spirit couldn't decided whether to attack or retreat.

Zaros began stepping down from his throne as his body continue to grow in height and size. "Your first mistake, Slayer, is that you do not know me. What hope do you have against an enemy you know nothing about?"

As he reach the bottom of the steps his growth appeared to reach it's end and the crushing aura of demonic energy let up enough for them to get back on their feet. As much as the Rosina had towered of Buffy, Zaros new form would have towered over her impressive height. All of them had crane their necks back to stare at them, except for Faith who was shocked by the sight before her.

"Still interested in going with the Demon now that you have seen his how big he is?" Fred teased Faith attempting to break the seriousness of the situation.

"No, I am good with how big Damien is, also I won't drown in the aftermath. No wonder he keep around the horse lady." Faith commented, as her eyes proved unable to leave the sight before her.

Zaros shook his head, a mane of hair down his back swishing behind him, as bone plate finished forming over his forehead around his horns. "Your second mistake, Slayer, is that you don't know the field of battle. Neala, come to me." They looked around trying to find who he spoke to before feeling the blue carpet beneath their feet moved.

"Wow, and I thought I could hide good when I was invisible." Marcie spoke up as the 'carpet' flowed up Zaros legs. There were nods from the rest of group, each one considering the implications of a Goo Girl large enough to form a carpet and at any moment of Zaros order could have restrained all of them for her Master.

As the last of the Goo Girl flowed up Zaros form, covering him in a manner similar to the armor/restraints he wore before, she formed a head on his left shoulder along with arms that stretch the length of his shoulders similar to a girl clinging to her boyfriend's back. "A pity, my Lord, the tough ones are always so funny when they finally break. I would have gladly held all of them off the ground and violated every hole they have on your word."

"Business now Neala, pleasure later. Your final mistake, Slayer,-" Zaros started to speak before vanishing in a flash from before us. "- is that you don't know your allies." Came from behind them followed by a loud crash and as fast as they turned around it still would not have been fast enough. Zaros stood there with two great axes, blades buried in the ground between Amy, Tara, and Willow. "Always rushing in to engage the target at close range, never considering what could happen to your allies when you do so."

As Neala laughed at their expressions of fear, Zaros pulled his axes from the ground, and rested them on his shoulders. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to Lethice's Palace and see if they left in such a rush to abandon her hoard of crystalized Souls." Zaros turned to leave his throne room, as our magic support collapsed and sat trembling, his tail waving goodbye to us.

"Slayer, something for you to consider in your services to the Watcher Council. The last time a Slayer was put on an active Hellmouth was the City of Pompeii and resulted in the eruption of Mount Vesuvius."


	47. Dominika

**Slayer Gothic**

 **Dominika**

 **The Wet Bitch. Tel'Adre**

It had been a while since I'd been to this city, and it was one of the few places in this reality that I would venture too alone. I was by myself this time due to my harem having their own interests, they had school, or projects, and in Faith's case video games to play. Besides after meeting with Zaros they needed time doing something normal. However soon they'd join in with my adventures again. They'd get bored and want to come along.

I'd ventured here because I was concerned about my doppleganger. If it knew everything I did and had all my powers then I needed to get stronger. Plus when I'd returned the spell book to that demon merchent he'd gotten all pissy at us, due to letting the doppleganger free mostly, and Buffy hadn't liked that. She'd tried to show her displeasure, in typical Slayer manner, only to be taken down with mere words.

The souless fucker had pulled a Freiza on us, in other words he'd been hiding his true power by taking a physical form which didn't seem that dangerous. When he'd transforrmed I'd come to understand just how powerful he was and by extension how mighty Lethice must be. I figured the only reason he hadn't butchered us all was because we'd gotten him his stupid book back.

With those things in mind I'd decided to find ways of growing in power, such as by devopling my fighting skills, this time however I was looking for someone who teach me magic. I'd found no trace of my doppleganger in this city so it was now time to focus on something else. At least for a while.

I soon found her, a woman sitting alone at a table in the back of the pub, most of her features were hidden beneath a white cloth that was wrapped around her head to form a turban and veil. The rest of her dress seemed equally modest but loose, efficient for desert travel.

As I got closer to her I saw the woman idly run her finger and its accompanying black-painted fingernail over the top of an empty cup, while staring off into the distance and presumably thinking some deep thoughts. What skin I could see was pale, yet it looked human and she wasn't triggering alarm bells via my Slayer sense.

As I reached her table the woman's blue eyes glance over and meet my own. Her reaction to my look was unreadable thanks to her turban, but she watched me for a few moments before I spoke. After delivering a polite greeting. She stared at me and I got the impression that she might be smirking beneath the turban, but I really couldn't tell.

"Good day to you as well," she replied with a low and husky voice, while gesturing to a seat across from her "You're a new face, no?"

I accepted the seat and began to make small talk with her.

"My name is Damien" I informed the woman I knew to be a mage.

There wasn't one thing that tipped me off that she was the magic user I'd told about who hung out at this bar, it was a few different things. She looked like someone who could handle herself, yet she didn't have the build of a fighter, of course neither did Buffy. What also tipped me off was the way other people kept their distance, they didn't seem to be doing it on purpose, like they would if they keeping away from a dangerous fighter this was more subtle. On some level the people here knew this woman was not to be bothered.

"You can call me Gothic if you wish. I also go by Slayer. I've been here before so you may have heard of me" I went on to say.

She would already know who I was, and what I wanted, but before we got to that there would be more talking. It was polite.

"I'm Dominika," the mage told me "Just Dominika now, I'm afraid".

I assumed that meant she'd had a title, only to lose it.

"If I'm not mistaken, you'd be from Earth, yes?" she asked.

Given that I was human this wasn't hard to figure out. Human traders from the Forgotten Realms most used this world a transit point so that they could reach another part of their own world more quickly, and when they did do business here it was with the merchents within Salazar Town. This city wasn't easy to get even when you knew where it was, and would hard for me if I didn't have a good off road jeep.

"Are you from that world?" I wondered.

She did look human, well from what I could see, and that might be why she hid her features. The demons sought out humans to corrupt and even the more friendly locals tended to see us as useful for breeding. As a man this just involved me having sex, for a woman it would be a much bigger deal.

"I'm afraid not," she replied "But I do my best to learn about that world. Ingram has sent a champion every year for about….oh goodness, longer than I know. I've spoken with another during my time here".

The poor person had most likely ended up in that demon factory, that or something else bad had happened to them.

"I come from far away" Dominika informed me "Farther than most the people here know".

That didn't suprise me as there were a few one way portals to this realm. Getting into Mareth was the easy part, getting out again was the issue.

"Far enough that it's unlikely I'll ever return" she then said "Perhaps if circumstances work in my favour, one day. For now I make the best of my situation here".

That was all she could do really. Unless it turned out she was from the Forgotten Realms then it would be a simple matter to get her home.

The two of us chatted for a while longer, making small talk about the things we have seen in this Realm. As we spoke I couldn't help but notice that she didn't seem to be sporting massive breasts, or be mad with lust, and I had to ask why. Before answering me she looked me up and down a few times and laughed.

"How did you avoid looking like an animal with huge breasts and massive cock?" she asked back.

I had to laugh as well.

"Mostly by being very careful" I said "and I've been too busy fighting demons when here to try too much of the local food".

The woman nodded.

"Same here" she then said "I've been doing research more than fighting. I'm in the process of documenting what this land has, in the hopes that it may be useful in the future. I do consider myself somewhat of a learned woman which….seems to be something of a rarity here, not doubt that's why you sought me out".

Indeed it had been.

"Free tip though. Stay away from minotaur cum. That stuff will get you hooked. Also there's a merchant out there who has some of my work, if you can find him. Other than that... well teaching requires a more intimate setting than 'the Wet Bitch. I'd be surprised if there's a single college on this entire continent though. Ah well".

Perhaps Salazar Town could build one. I'd suggest it, if nothing else I wanted my children to at least learn to read.

"If you'd like, my place is just a few blocks away, I could…impart some knowledge upon you there" Dominika offered.

Since this was why I'd sought her out I was hardly going to say no.

(Line Break)

 **Dominika's Home. Tel'Adre**

Inside her home I saw a number of books left piled on desks and shelves, as well as maps and diagrams of such a variety that I didn't even recognize most of them.

I didn't study them for as Dominika lit some oil lamps beginning to disrobe. She removed the turban around her head and I saw brilliant blonde hair reveal itself, most of it tied into a compact bun. As more wrappings came off, I saw her shoulders and the pale skin I'd expected, and a surprise beyond that.

Her back was covered in tattoos, eccentric circles marked with symbols, some of which matched the pattern of symbols I had sown into my clothes, they prevented me from being seen magically or with technology. Cleary Dominika was hiding from someone.

Despite the revelation of her many intricate tattoos, my eyes found themselves being drawn elsewhere, mostly to her skirt, which didn't seem to be covering any kind of bludge. Also I was attracted to her nearly pitch black lips, which shone with moisture.

I was only drawn away from them when she took her top of, and showed me her perfectly normal looking breasts. The fact that she was topless didn't phase me at all. This was Mareth after all.

As far as I could tell she was totally human, the paleness could easily be her natural skin colour or a result of being covered up when outdoors. Also she didn't register as at all demonic to my Slayer senses, however that didn't rule out that she wasn't a vampire of some kind as I hadn't seen her daylight. Still that didn't meant I had to kill her as not all vampires were demonic.

"Now then," she was saying "Let me add some more light".

Her hands glowed with a brief surge of power, and many of the tattoos on her body shined with equal illumination. She gestured with her hands and the lamps all suddenly acquired an unearthly light, as green glowing circles appeared, they were interlinked on the floor.

"How much do you know about magic?" the woman asked.

While trying not to brag I casually mentioned that I actually knew quite a bit about magic. Dominika listens to me, and smiled once I was done.

"I see," she mused, stroking her chin. "I think I may be able to show you a thing or two. Show me what you can do with this...

The result of her spell was that I ended up on the floor and started fumbling to defend myself from an attack, but Dominika laughed as she'd just seen somthing very funny and had to struggle top stop being mirthful.

"Oh goodness, oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was a spell meant to blind an enemy" she explained "I got carried away showing off".

She walked over to me and after extending a hand, then she helped me get to my feet.

"So sorry, again," she said, those black lips of hers curving into a big smile. "Let me teach you that spell, it doesn't effect the caster so you can use to give you a chance to run away or to attack when your enemy is helpless"

Even with my inexperience in using magic, at least when compared to others, I found Dominika to be a good teacher. She helped me to quickly master the blinding spell, which I was sure would come in handy should I find myself without a flashbang grenade.

(Line Break)

 **Dominika's Home. Tel'Adre**

"That, I think, is more than enough for now" my new teacher said, after she had explained some of the magical theory behind the spells one could learn here in Mareth.

She rubbed her hands together, letting the room return to more normal lighting. Looking back at me she paused for a few moments, no doubt thinking to herself, before speaking again.

"Now, there is something that you could do for me" she said.

She walked towards me, resting her hands on my shoulders and then briefly running down, feeling the shirt I was wearing. I normally wore some kind of armour when in this world, but this city wasn't that dangerous, not for a Slayer. Besides I had other ways of protecting myself.

"I have not been unaffected by this land. I have certain…dietary needs" she admitted. "Would it be alright with you if I gave you a blowjob".

This wasn't much of a price for lessons when compared to what other females wanted, I was actually pleased to met someone who didn't want me to make them pregnant.

"You know how I warned you about Minotaur cum" she was now saying "Well its possible to become addicated to cum from any male".

There was a reason why their were glory holes at the barber shop in Salazar town, thankfully human cum did not cause any addication even if injesting it could ease the withdrawl symtoms of being addicated to cum. A kind of placebo effect I guessed.

"I'd be happy to help" I told the mage.

Dominika smiled, and then while taking my hand she lead me to another room in her house. Within it was is a comfertable looking bed, and she encouraged me to sit down.

"Thank you," she said, and immediately followed up those words with a truly wicked grin. "Now to make you realize you should be thanking _me_."

After skillfully undoing my belt, and pulling down my jeans she got my cock into her hands and with her fingers begin a slow and steady massage along the length. She then leaned down and landed a soft kiss right on the tip of my cock. Next her slick tongue slippied out so that she could lick up the length of my dick, leaving a trail of warm saliva behind.

After that she used her to tounge to slowly simulate the sensitive tip, soon her mouth mouth moved down my dick, planting a few kisses along the way before reaching my balls, which she tendlerly kissed, taking great care.

"You like this, mm?" she asked, emphasizing her question with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

I just nodded my head.

"To think of the path I've walked," she mused, "Once a capable cabalist".

The meaning of that word swam to the front of mind it meant: one skilled in esoteric doctrine or mysterious art.

"And now I'm a talented masturbatrix and even better fellatrix" she went on to say "Still, as long as you enjoy your work."

Then she was like an adherent before a god, not sucking my cock, more like worshipping it. She seemed to revel in the sensations of sucking on my manhood, her eyes closed and her head was bobbing rhythmically. Her mouth was as warm and soft as any cunt I'd encountered so far, and as she began to move her head more and more excitedly I began to wonder how her mouth could be better than even a slayer's pussy.

Her hands were now working to push my legs further apart, and the reason why becomes quickly clear. She soon had my cock against the back of her throat, she was beginning to throatfuck herself. I tried to get her to slow down, but she pushed my hands aside so that she could brutalize her own mouth. She was acting like she was jamming a dildo into her cunt in a desperate frenzy to get off,

It soon proved to be to much, and I started to cum, as I did she shoved her head into my lap, and she _sucked_ my load out. Her hunger for my spunk was ravenous, and I blasted my creamy load directly down her throat and into her belly.

"I appreciate it" Dominika said once she was done "You were delicious."

She then examied my already softening cock, the poor little guy looked as if he fainted.

"I think I gave him a bit of a workout," she teased, "It's always good to remind a dick that a good mouth can do so much to it".

Now I was thinking that perhaps she wasn't human, but I knew she couldn't be demon, because she was she'd have been chased out of the city. Still a human woman would have choked trying to swallow all of my cum that fast.

"Want me to try to return the favour?" I offered.

She took my hand and presses it to her crotch where I could feel the metal rather than flesh. I was confused, and she saw this, which was most likely why she let her skirt drop to the ground. She had on a well crafted chastity belt, I wasn't a judge of such things, but it was silver and it been engraved with runes of some sort.

"This is how I keep myself from becoming like the others" Dominika explained "It stops me from getting uncontroble horny, and its also why I also don't have a cock".

Well that was good, for me at least.

"It's alright though," she assured kissing your cheek, "I enjoyed myself plenty. Just take an hour before you try putting that monster of yours in anyone else, that is my advice".

After saying that she started to get dressed.

"Come back tomorrow for your next lesson" she then said.

I took that as my cue to leave.

(Line Break)

Library. Sunnydale High.

"Whose Michael Czajak?" I asked.

I'd been checking in with my Watcher Wes, I now had him reserching ways to make Slayers more powerful, through special training methods and the like, also I wanted to know if Slayers kept growing in power as they matured. Mostly this was to keep him busy, but it was possible that he'd find something useful in all his books.

Wes was now the librarian at this school as Giles had moved to work at the CRD building with his soon to be wife, Jenny Calander. The software programs she and Fred had been working on for a while would soon hit the market.

While talking to Wes, Cordelia had barged in, deciding that it was vitally important that I knew all about a student who had gone missing a few days ago.

"Michael is a boy witch" she explained "plus being the poster child for yuck".

The name Michael Czajak didn't ring any bells, if he'd been in the show he must have been one of those unimportant background characters.

"Sadly there are demons who will go after witches" Wes said as he began to sort through some books "The blood of a witch, or warlock if you preferr can also be used in several spells so it may even be another witch who took him, or it could just be a vampire".

As far as I knew there were no vampires in Sunnydale, I hunted them down during patrols, using the monster detector in the basement of my house, which use Mass Effect tech to keep track of everything human sized or larger that was in town, but there were a lot of tunnels below Sunnydale so it was possible a few were hiding out down there. One could have grabbed this Michael person.

"Go tell Buffy about it" I instructed the cheerleader "I'm not a student here and I don't care about some warlock going missing".

I had other things to worry about, like Zaros and Lethice, who were real threats to humanity. I needed to talk to Fred about building a bomb, a nuclear one if needs be, we had access to Mass Effect tech and the space station Omega, we should make use of those resources.

Plus I couldn't stop thinking about Dominika sucking my cock. I wanted to see her again.

(Line Break)

 **Dominika's Home. Tel'Adre**

After arriving at Dominika's apartment she had begged me to fuck her mouth before I'd even finished saying hello. Which of course I had and now while she hadn't gotten dressed, she still wore her belt, and she didn't seem eager to start the lesson. Instead she was looking into a mirror as she sorted out her hair.

"You know, you should be careful who you associate with," she said to me "Tel'adre is a city of many cowards. Weaklings and malleable fools abound within these walls."

I had no idea where this had come from, and it sounded personal.

"They hide from the world around them, hoping that indolence and apathy will allow them to survive the encroaching demons," she continud "Hoping that someone will step up and help them when they have done nothing to earn it. They long for their problems to be solved with the push of a button. This new Salazar Town will no different".

The sorceress kept looking in the mirror while talking, and given the angle it was possible that she was gauging my reaction to her words.

"Someone like you, though, presses on regardless of hardship, no? You are ill content to lay down and take what this land would force upon you" she went on to say.

She studied me for a few seconds, before glancing back out the window.

"I long to escape from these naive walls" she said "but the Covenant keeps me chained here, hiding my tools from me. They wish to weaken me so I'll be like any other slave of the city, content to lie down and take the pricks of the world."

This didn't sound good, and when she came over to me with a needle and ink I almost shot up out of bed.

"Relax" she urged in a soothing voice "I'm going to give you a great gift. I can enchance your power with the right markings, and not just your magic, I can make you stronger too".

I knew that was possible. Linsey in season five of Angel had turned up with symbols on his body that not only kept him from being seen by camras, but they'd also enchanced him to the point were he'd been able to face a centuries old vampire in combat. He hadn't won that fight, mostly due to his own stupidty, however if these markings could do for me what they did for him then that bloody demon merchant would think twice before yellling at me like I was a child.

Besides the risk were minimal, if the markings didn't work I'd get them removed as there was a way to easily do that in Mareth, and if it was a trick of some kind well she didn't know what a Slayer was. I had a gun hidden in my jacket as well for extra insurance.

"That was no joke" Dominika said as she applied the needle "I would burn this city to the ground if it would result in my freedom from this land, able to return to the spires of my home at last. But surely, as a Champion of Ingram, you understand? To see your family, your friends once again?"

When I turned my head I saw them she was looking at me for affirmation, but since I could leave when ever I wanted I couldn't agree, so I decided to tell her the truth. It might be for the best if she was willing to destroy the city to leave. That I simply wouldn't allow.

"I can leave whenever I wish" I admitted "There are ways to make portals out of this world, but I don't know where your world is".

That made her smile, then frown.

"Would you share this knowledge with me?" she requested.

I had already decided to set her lose in Pleya were there was less chance of her hurting innocent people. I didn't care if she burned the settlements of demons to the ground. I'd just have to warn the ant princess first.

"Once I've learned what you have to teach I'll be happy to send you to a whole new world" I told her "A place where no one will hold you back".

She paused in her work for a moment before going back to it.

"It will take a few sessions to apply all the symbols" she said "The right ones must be applied in order. They won't be as intarcite as my own, so you need not worry about going to extremes to hide them".

I didn't really want to get all inked up, but if Lethice turned up I needed to be ready to fight her. Besides I didn't think Faith would mind if I had some tats. Plus I might be able to hide them with more magic.

"Ouch!" I called out.

Dominika kissed the back of my neck a few times.

"I'm sorry this will hurt" she told me "Power comes with a price, this time it is pain. Do you want me to numb you, you will not be able to move until I undo the spell".

While I was willing to take risks for the power I needed I was not foolish enough to leave myself totally defencless around Dominika. I could handle her if I was awake I was stronger than she could guess.

"Its okay I'll just scream like a girl" I told her.

She kissed my neck again.

"There will be a lot of pain" she said.

That wasn't an issue. A Slayer forged strength from pain.

"Then I'll scream a lot" I replied.

(Line Breaks)

 **Dominika's Home. Tel'Adre**

I'd visited the mage every night for a week, learning a bit of magic and getting symbols inked on to my flesh, which had started to work and had been inspected by my witches, making the pain worth while.

Now the inking was done, and Dominika had taken her belt off so she could offer me her pussy before I set her lose in a demon dimension, which she could burn parts of to the ground if she so wished. Most of it was empty of people anyway.

Things had started well enough, only the mage was now speaking in an alien tongue as she masturbated me. Which was odd.

 _" **You are** **my** **champion** ," _Dominika was saying _" **And it is my will you shall serve**."_

An arcane circle-constellation was now forming in the air and I tried to get the mage off me only I couldn't move.

 _ **"I am going to give you what you always desired, little lamb,"**_ Dominika said smugly, _**"I am going to take you inside my deep, dark, perfect pussy. In exchange, you will give me everything."**_

Her fingers were now tracing strange patterns over my chest in a way that was both sensual and sinister. Also while she had switched to some other langune I was pretty sure that she was up something bad.

"Just relax, little lamb," she purred softly.

My erection had started hurting and it was only relieved somewhat once she had mounted me, in the tight fleshy confines that restrained my cock the uncomfertabness faded way. I still burned with the need for the pleasure but it no longer seemed I'd be denined. Her insides squeezed tighter around my cock than anything I'd been inside before. Being pinned down didn't seem so bad now even if her fingernails were pressing painfully into my skin

 _ **"Take this emptiness, this nothingness** ,_" she was now saying, and it still made no sense _" **And fill it** "._

She leaned in and slowly kissed my lips, and for a moment the world span. I'd been drugged by the lipstick I knew that now, only I was able to shake it off quickly. It helped that Jojo had taught me to reist corrupting lust.

Which was I able to reach up and punch her in the face.

"Fuck" I swore "I thought this kind of crap only ever happened to Xander".

I hadn't liked doing that, but it had been clear that she'd been putting the whammy on me and it would not be a good thing to let someone willing to burn a city to take control of a Slayer.

Still I knew what to do, and had prepared. I took what was needed for the spell and sprinkled the ingredients of the spell with the arterial blood of an unclean, aka a demon, which wasn't hard to get in Sunnydale. The spell was simple enough to perform and was why I hadn't gotten one of my witches to mark my flesh with the symbols ages ago. However after seeing the sheer power of that bloody merchent demon I'd decided that it was worth the pain even with the risk of having someone perform the spell on myself.

Then I got dressed. Once that was done I looked around for anything worth taking and found some magical lipsticks, they looked like the ones used by the harpy Sophie, only I figured that the black one might do more than keep a guy horny for a few hours. Some sort of mind control, or at least something that influnced the mind, effecting judgement. Would explain why'd I'd let my guard down around the spell caster, and why I'd been thinking about her so much.

There were also lots of books around, some of which I put into my pouch, and I would have taken more only a team of mages suddenly entered the house.

"There she is" one of the robed figures said "We've been looking for her for some time. Did you expose her?".

I assumed he meant that I had taken down her mystical defences, not that she naked. Since these mages knew where she lived I assumed the symbols on her flest must have done more than hide her they'd protected her as well. Shame she hadn't been more reasonable I could have used Dominika, made a part of my harem. **  
**

"That I did" I told the mage.

The robed figure passed a bag full of gems into my hand and then urged me out the door. I assumed they were going to clean up and deal with Dominika, I doubted they'd let her live. Which was a shame because I'd grown fond of her very quickly. Thankfully I had a whole harem, and this was Mareth, there was always more pussy around.


	48. The Citadel

**Author Note**

Wonder if I should do a story that involving SI Gothics and their lives on the Citadel. Tales of the Citadel.

 **Slayer Gothic 2  
**

 **Part 48**

After fighting off a few of those spider drow creatures, and talking to some surprisingly sane spider folk, who were nice enough to trade me some of their silk, I was almost done with my explorations of the swamps.

Fred's drones had mapped most of Mareth from the air, but a bird's eyes view of a place didn't tell you everything, hence why I was slogging through this place. For reasons that weren't hard to guess none of my harem had wanted to come with me on this trip.

I was just about to turn back, as I was cold, wet, hungry and bored, when suddenly someone dropped down out of the sky and landed before me. Which was not at all boring.

This new person straightened up, while tucking her rust-red wings behind her back. Though her face had human-like features, a pair of wicked looking horns protrude from her forehead, which made her seem demonic. Her eyes are nearly solid crimson with inky black slits in the middle. Dark red scales run up her arms and legs to meet on her back. A powerful reptilian tail hung down behind her, whipping back and forth. She was definitely a woman; the dark-skinned entrance between her muscled legs was evidence enough of that.

The possibly demonic woman twirled a wicked-looking double-headed as she spoke.

"You seem to have stumbled across my territory" the female creature said "Let me make this clear to you: I own this stretch of swamp, and if you step foot in this area again, I'm going to beat you until you wish you ran into Lethice herself. Now run along, before you dread the day you met Kiha!".

I reached out with my Slayer senses and while I did sense something off with this Kiha, she didn't feel demonic. That along with the horns, the wings, and the tail suggested that she was actually a dragon-hybrid like my daughter Ember.

"Do you talk to everyone who passes through the swamp like this" I wondered.

Seemed rather rude to me.

"I don't need to explain myself to you" Kiha countered "I was strong enough to break out of Lethice's base, and I've been strong enough to murder every lackey she's sent after me".

Perhaps I would have been impressed if I hadn't also murdered a bunch of Lethice's minions. Plus I was all soggy and a bit grumpy so I decided to put this lizard woman in her place.

"If you want a fight then I'm ready!" I declared.

Then I smiled as I rushed towards Kiha. And while I had no idea if I was stronger than this axe swinging woman, who was currently trying to cleave my head off with her flaming weapon, but clearly I was faster than her.

That combined with my recent upgrades, and further training with Jojo the Mouse Monk, allowed me quickly get past Kiha's defences and land a few strong hits sending the lizard woman into a near by tree.

Her weapon landed with a heavy 'thunk' in the dirt, actually finding some solid ground to land on. The dragoness lady tried to stand up, only to fail, falling to her her knees and slumping back against the tree.

"Now will you act civil?" I asked.

Dragon girl seemed surprised.

"Wait, you defeated me, and now you want to, talk?" Kiha asked with a very confused expression.

I nodded.

"Fighting wasn't why I came here" I told the hybrid "And why are going around attacking people?".

Still seemed rude to me.

"I don't know. I just DO. I need to powerful. I have to defeat everyone. It's the only way I can become the strongest. I can't rely on weaklings or expect mercies like this" she explained "The demons gave me none and I intend to return the favour. You shouldn't even be talking to me. You should rape me or kill me, anything to weaken me and cement yourself as the top predator".

Raping people wasn't my style, nor did I wish to kill a potential ally. This Kiha could be a powerful warrior against the demons.

"So you want to get stronger" I said "Well your going about it the wrong way".

Dragon girl seemed even more confused. Also her strength was rapidly returning.

"You should...".

I was about to suggest that she go to Salazar town for training, only lizard lady suddenly leaped into action, she grabbed her weapon, but rather than fight me she took off into the air.

"What an odd person" I commented.

Then I decided to return home. Somehow I didn't think this swap was worth exploring.

(Line Break)

CRD Factory. Sunnydale.

To the outside world this factory/warehouse had once been Calax Research and Development (CRD) a computer research firm based in Sunnydale. In fact it still was, only the company CRD was just a front. There was still plenty of research and development going on, but these days most of that R&D was focused on fighting the forces of darkness.

What CRD sold these days was state of the art computer software, or at least that was what it seemed to be. Actually the software came from the Mass Effect and happened to be centuries of out of date.

These days CRD was supervised by Rupert Giles, who'd left the library at the school under the care of my Watcher, which kept him out of the way, not that Buffy's Watcher needed to do much. Really he was little more than a front man, someone who look like he should own a company.

The public work was handled by the school's former computer teacher Miss Jenny Calender was qualified enough to have come with the software we were selling. It would look reasonable to the world if she claimed to have developed the software.

While she was assisted by Willow, who had already been headhunted by a large computer company, and Fred, who while a college drop, was more than smart enough to have worked on the software had it actually been created here at CRD.

The main point of owning CRD was so that we could use its factory, offices, loading bays, and warehouses as a base of operations for my group. Here Fred created and maintained weapons, while always working to perfect the science of interdimenial portals.

However none of those people were the one I'd come to see. I'd come here because Amy Madison, who'd been my girlfriend before I'd gotten a harem, had found something while researching and wanted to discuss what she'd discovered.

That was why right now I was sitting at a table within the CRD conference room as Amy the witch placed a crude drawing up for me to see.

What the image showed was a creature that had a strong build, but was not overly muscled. The face was avian with predatory bird beak. Its eyes were turquoise and it had Griffin-like ears. Yet the arms, and hands were human-Were as its legs and feet were that of a predatory bird-like. The being's feathers were displayed in a colourful array, being predominantly light green but with some gold and turquoise as well. I also noted that it was four-winged creature, not two wings like birds.

"Right so" Amy began by saying "From what I've been able to find out Anzu was a middle-ranking deity in a council of fifty gods that ruled a realm very distant from Mareth. In that realm he was respected and worshipped as the god of fire and storm, but because he was greedy he tried take over the place of a major god in the council. When his plan failed, he was hunted by the other gods on this council, forcing him to flee".

Already I was interested in where this was going.

"For some reason he chose Mareth as his new home. But the other gods tried to stop him so Anzu was forced to sacrifice most of his power while escaping" Amy was now telling me "The portal he open brought Anzu to a place called the Glacial Rift with Fred's drones have found. This god bird guy found a palace that was home to the Valkyries, who might make good allies as well. Anyway the stories say that these powerful warrior woman attacked and Anzu defeated them easily, and after clearing the area from giants and Valkyries, took the palace as his new home".

I pondered what had just been said for a few moments.

"So you think this Anzu would make a good ally?" I asked.

Amy nodded.

"From my sources I've learned that Anzu Annuna, that's his full name, is selfish" Amy informed me "He's a god of Fire and Storm, not evil, so he might join the army to fight Lethic if he make it worth this while".

While it wouldn't be the first time I'd bribed somebody into joining the army that was growing under the banner of Lord Salazar the Jade Serpent. Although since this Anzu was a god he wouldn't place under the command of the dragon-naga hybrid, but he might be convinced the give his protection to Salazar Town, if I could met his price.

"But if we make friends with this Anzu the Valkyries might start to hate us" Amy warned "Maybe we should side with them against Anzu".

She then displayed a new picture, this was of a massive feline creature purple of skin and yellow of hair.

"I also found reports of a creature called the Behemoth" Amy reported "According to what I've found out it's a cat-like creature inhabiting the fiery landscape of the Volcanic Crag, which Fred also found using drones. From witness accounts we know it lives in a camp in that region and I was told it came through a portal".

Could be a demon of some sort, but in Maerth you never could be sure just judging by looks.

"I think if we're going to take on even a weakened god that we should get some help" Amy advised "Even if we don't fight Anzu he's more likely to listen to us if we have some backup that can kick ass".

While getting to fight a god did sound frilling I was no fool. I well remembered Glory for BTVS season 5 and hurting her had required a special weapon, a weapon of a god. I lacked such a thing.

"Let's go find this Behemoth fellow" I decided "Then we explore our other options".

Amy seemed surprised.

"Just us two are going?" she wondered.

Her question didn't make much sense to me until I realised that my witch and I hadn't spent much time together.

"Yes just the two of us" I confirmed "Go get your stuff, I'll make sure the jeep is ready".

(Line Break)

House. Sunnydale.

"So when does the meeting start?" Willow asked as she entered the kitchen.

Buffy, who was currently pouring herself what must have been her tenth cup of coffee, stopped to give her friend a quizzical look before looking at the rest of the harem, who were all here aside from Amy, who was somewhere, and Fred who was at the CRD building.

"This is the meeting" Buffy said.

Now other people looked confused.

"This is the meeting?" Tara wondered.

Something was clearly wrong here.

"Where's Damien" Faith wished to know.

Buffy got huffy.

"I'm a Slayer too" she whined "So I can have meetings too. Now we have missing people to worry about".

Willow quickly caught on.

"Warren Mears, Andrew Wells, and Jonathan Levinson, all go to school with us have stopped going to school" she told the group "No missing person reports, and according to the hospital records they never made it to the morgue".

No one seemed concerned.

"Maybe they all moved away" Faith suggested.

That seemed unlikely. People moved to Sunnydale they rarely moved out.

"I just heard that Michael Czajak hasn't been at school for more than a week" Buffy told the group.

Willow knew that name.

"Amy mentioned him" she said "He's a warlock".

Had Damien been there he might have noticed that at least three people mentioned were magic users. Andrew Wells was a demon summoner, and Jonathan Levinson wasn't too bad at spell casting. Alas only here had that other wordily knowledge so no else noticed that a pattern was emerging. Also since Damien would have know that Warren Mears, Andrew Wells, and Jonathan Levinson made up the evil trio in season six he might have been worried about their disappearances.

Well actually that was totally true.

"So four boys from school have vanished" Buffy stated "And recently there haven't been any other odd deaths".

Mostly due to the lack of vampires in town.

"Andrew has a brother called Tucker who graduated recently" Willow told her friend.

Buffy came up with a plan.

"Willow get the addresses for the boy's houses, we'll divide up and talk to the parents, if they've gone too try to get a look inside the houses" she was saying "We'll met back here before dark and share what we've learned".Buffy found that she liked being in charge for a change, everyone else just hoped she wouldn't get used to it.

(Line Break)

The Citadel of Gothics.

"Somehow I imagined a Volcanic Crag being more volcanic" Amy commented as we stepped out of the Jeep "This isn't at all volcanic".

No it looked more like a futuristic city, but there was plenty around that I could understand, such as, statues, stores, what I guessed to be an information kiosk, there was even a lake in the distance.

"Kinda reminds me of the Citadel in Mass Effect" I said mostly to myself.

Also oddly no one seemed to be bothered by the fact that a portal had just opened up and a jeep had driven out of it. Not that I could see the people here in any detail, but there should of be some sign of them noticing our presence.

"You think its a space station?" Amy, who had some idea of what I was talking about, asked me.

I looked around some more.

"No I think we're on a planet" I said while pointing up at a massive skylight.

A blue sky was above us and a yellow sun shone down. Also there were some white fluffy clouds hanging up there, which made me suspect that either this was an alternate Earth.

"Plus its darker than the Citadel" I commented.

And I wasn't referring to the level of light, the building and such used darker colours, and looks aside there was an energy to the place. Not evil, I knew evil when I saw it, but there was a dark power here, or at least grayish. I did not think this was a hell-dimension, nor was there anything divine about it. Which supported my inkling that this was an alternate Earth. I'd never been to the Citadel in Mass Effect but I didn't think it had a mystical energy to it like this place had.

I checked my Sliding Device, the one I'd used to open the portal, and what I saw shocked me.

"Wow we are really off the reservation" I commented.

Fred had set up a coord system that allowed anyone using her version of a Sliding Device to not only control what world they went to but also roughly where the portal would open. It depended on hot spots, however hot spots were easy to find so we normally ended up around about where we wanted to be. This time however something had re-written the coords.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy, who had worn her sexy adventurer gear for this trip "Are we lost?".

I showed her my Sliding Device.

"That's home" I said as I selected twos set of coords "and that's near Salazar Town".

Then I showed the coords we'd arrived at, they looked weirder that the ones that would take us Dagon's Plane of Oblivion. We were really far from home. Also oddly the coords for this place contained the number 666, which was a bit worrying.

"Oh there you are" a voice said.

A heartbeat later I had my Carnifix pistol pointed at the head of a young woman, who seemed a little startled by this action, but not as much as she should be. I also noted that she wore a jump suit of some sort that wouldn't have looked out of place on the ME Citadel.

"Rerouting portals is never an exact science" she said "You were suppose to appear before the council, but you're here. Third times the charm".

Only part of that made sense, and only because this wasn't the first time a portal I'd used had somehow gone off course. Now I knew whose fault that was, this council.

"Do you mean the Watcher's Council?" Amy queried.

The woman who was in front of us, who seemed oddly familiar now that I'd had time to study her features, laughed a little.

"Not those losers" she said "The Council of Gothics, one of which is my Master, they founded the Citadel, and Gothic Planeswalker even made this reality. It used to be a lot smaller, but the council decided to expand the place when they invited more Gothics to stay".

I wasn't having trouble processing all this.

"Wait wasn't Gothic the name of that Warden guy who fought the drow with us?" Amy asked me.

Now it made sense, well some of it did.

"Yes he was" I answered.

Then I turned to the woman.

"So this is like the Citadel of Ricks only for Gothics" I realised.

The woman made a hushing noise.

"Don't mentioned that place" she requested "The bosses are still upset about that Cease and Desist Order the Ricks sent us".

From what I knew a Cease and Desist order was an official order handed down by a government agency or court directing a person or entity to stop doing something immediately. Such an order effectively places an injunction on the person or entity that prohibits an activity due to being suspicious or illegal. But since the whole point of the Citadel of Ricks was to hide from the Galactic Government it seemed odd that they would use a Cease and Desist Order.

"Anyway now that you're finally here" the woman was saying "Welcome Slayer Gothic to the Citadel of Gothics, which you have been invited to join".

Today I'd gone out with the intention of recruiting someone and now here I was getting recruited.

"The Citadel is a safe haven for all Gothics, a place to escape from their foes, a place to rest, to rearm, to exchange knowledge and resources" the tour guide woman told us "Should you join you'll provided with an apartment large enough for yourself and your harem, some Gothics open up businesses, you'll have a chance to acquire a store should you show wish it".

At this point Mrs Tour Guide had started moving so Amy and I followed. The woman I still couldn't place, but my gut was telling me I'd seen here before. Perhaps she was from what most people would consider fictional and wasn't displayed in a live action format. That would explain her looking familiar yet not totally recognisable.

"Less than 300 Gothics even have access to the Citadel, and considering we know of more than 3 thousand 7 hundred Gothics you can tell how exclusive the Citadel is" we were then told "Less than one in ten Gothics is deemed worthy".

As I looked around I saw many people with my face, but no two of me, these Gothics, looked much alike aside from having the basic same features. Many wore different kinds of armour, others wore a wide range of clothing. No two of them (well me) had all the same equipment. Plus there was a wide of hair colours, and styles on display.

Most of the Gothics had someone with them, female someones, sometimes whole groups, more than a few of which were fictional characters I knew about.

"The Citadel has its own fully-functional economy and infrastructure" I was informed "As well as defences both physical and mystical".

So I could see, down below on my left there were banks, bakeries, butchers, stores, stalls, there was even a freaking Starbucks, which made no sense. As for defences, I could only see other versions of myself, and some females, who were armed. Any other means of protection for the Citadel I couldn't see, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

"Who are the Gothics hiding from?" Amy asked.

The Tour Guide had mentioned that this was a safe haven.

"The Magic High Commission, the Gallifreyan Time Lords, The Combine, The Kromaggs, Wolfram and Hart, the Celestialsapeins, the Time-Space Administrative Bureau, The Yautja, The Council of Reeds, The Mario Brothers, The Flowers that Be.."

I stopped her there.

"You mean The Powers That Be" I corrected.

"Yes them too" the woman said before going on with her list "The Many-Angled Ones, The Xeelee, the Ivory Kings, the Monitors, the Downstreamers, the  
Inter-Dimensional Council of Twilight Sparkle, The Divines, the Daedric Princes,  
The Great Race of Yith, The Old Ones, Ganon, The Timedrivers, Nicole Bolas".

I had to ask.

"Someone here is hiding from Twilight Sparkle?".

I couldn't imagine why.

"Yes that's Gothic Planeswalker" the woman told me "He doesn't like to talk about it, but from I understand he used to be married to one of the Princess Sparkles, either his third or forth wife or was it both, no one bothers to keep track".

And here I thought my life had been weird.

"He married a talking horse" I muttered to myself.

No one else felt like commenting on this matter.

"Is that a Predator ship?" I asked the tour guide, wanting to change the subject.

I'd just spotted a space ship on my far right, that was docked here at the Citadel, some or docking arm was attached, at what seemed to be a space port that could be seen down below. The ship was oddly shaped, in my view it hadn't been made by humans.

"That ship belongs to Predator Gothic, who is head of the Gothic Clan" tour guide lady explained "He was trained by an old yautja warrior, and that clan had access to an interdimenional drive, Predator Gothic somehow ended up with the ship that had the drive installed and they found their way here. He and his clan, who are mostly humans, hunt dangerous animals and people across many dimensions, and bring back odd bits of technology for the Citadel, but don't worry they don't hunt while here on the Citadel and they only go after bad people".

I was pretty sure that Buffy would disapprove of that. I had mixed feelings about it. I hunted vampires and demons, but I rarely fought actual people, and most of what I killed were soulless monsters. Going out and hunting even bad people for sport and trophies seemed odd to me, although I could imagine that I'd adjust well to such a life style as what different from how I did things.

Perhaps I would have enquired about some of the other oddities I saw, but that was when Amy, Miss Tour Guide and I stepped onto a platform, which was soon whizzing up into the air. It was at this point I realised I'd left the jeep behind, however I didn't worry about it as I was sure I would be able to recover it later.

"We're now on our way to meet with the Council" the woman informed me.

For some reason I got the feeling that I was about to meet a bunch of massive douchbags.


	49. The Citadel 2

**Slayer Gothic 2**

 **Part 49**

 **Grasslands. Mareth.**

I was surprised by the new sight, not of the gnoll that now lay defeated on the ground but of the victor, the woman standing over the gnoll. The woman had a long fiery tail protruding from her ample backside that matched the scales that covered her legs, back, and forearms and her long red-orange hair was pulled into a pony tail at the back of her head.

Not that I should have been surprised as I was out here looking for a great warrior, a woman who might be a dragon-hybrid, she'd been going around challenging people to fights. Lord Salazar had heard about, and had suggested that I got out and recruit her for the army that would one day face Lethice. Assuming the demon-queen got off her ass and actually invaded.

Now I watched as the scaly woman marched up to her opponent and kicked the gnoll's weapon out of reach. Rather than slay the creature she sheathed her long, curved sword and after that she reached out for the straps of her skimpy bra, unlike many around her she was prepared to take advantage of those she defeated in battle.

Which was something I didn't want to see, so I started walking towards, intending to interrupt. Upon seeing me her eyes lit up, and she casually kicked the defeated gnoll in the head, knocking the creature out, before she drew her sword once more. At the same time the Gnoll made a run for it.

With a feral roar, she charges straight at me, not even giving me the chance to introduce myself. Instead of talking I was now sidestepping the lizard woman's first few swings, using my superior speed and reflex's.

I could easily defeat this foe, few beings in this world could challenge me these days, however I did not wish to end the fight too soon as I hadn't a decent rumble in weeks.

As if she somehow knew this woman suddenly reached for her top and yanked it up, letting her hefty breasts hang free in the warm summer air. I guessed this was some sort of lust attack, not uncommon here in Mareth, and I should have been prepared for it.

I wasn't distracted for long, but it was enough time for the lizard lady to rush forward, grab my head and shove me into her cleavage. As the scaly woman was jiggling her tits around I somehow managed to push myself away from her, and even put some distance between us.

Despite appearances I could have killed her by now, I could have shot her before she ever withdrew her weapon, but I wouldn't end up with much of an army if I killed the people I wanted to enlist.

This was when I drew my new sword, one I'd picked up recently while in the Forgotten Realms. Khazid'hea was a finely crafted longsword that could cut through flesh, bone, armour, and even rock. The edge of its blade glowed with a barely-perceptible line of red light. It was able to change its pommel, and for it took the form of a skull.

The sword itself was sentient, and could project its "thoughts" into the user's head and even affect his or her reasoning. As such only a strong willed warrior, who was able to resist corrupting influences could wield the blade. Thankfully I was strong willed and able to resist corruption due to my training.

Khazid'hea was always hungry for blood and battle, and it was never sated. Also Khazid'hea had one desire: to be held by the greatest warrior. Since I was an incredible warrior Cutter, as it was called, seemed happy to have me wield it. Perhaps I would master it.

By now I was clashing blades with the savage fighter, the sound was almost deafening as our weapons met again and again. Quickly the lizard lady was pushed onto the defencive, but soon the tide turned as my foe started swinging her blade in a seemingly random fashion that made it difficult for me to anticipate her next strike.

The downside to this was that the lizard lady was running low on stamina, she might be tough, but she was still mortal, were as I was empowered by something that wasn't. Plus she'd just ended one fight.

Still I was no god I had my limits, it would be best to end this fight as soon as possible, if only because I had other matters to attend to later today. My girls would need attention.

"Would you" I said as I drove the lizard lady's sword aside and kicked her in the chest "Knock it off!"

Since I'd put a lot of power into that kick the warrior creature went flying at least twelve feet. Amazingly this didn't keep her down for long.

"That was fucking awesome!" the scaly woman said excitedly as she picked herself up off the ground "You have some killer moves, friend. I know 'taurs that'd go a month without sticking their cocks in anything to get as strong as you are".

It was odd for someone I was fighting with to stop and praise me, but that didn't prevent me from enjoying it.

"Hey, look, sorry I attacked you" apologised the lizard lady "When I get my blood up, I can't help but just swing at anything that moves, you know?"

This was a sentiment I could some what understand. I'd felt the rush of battle more than once, although I didn't go around attacking anyone who just happened to be around.

"Speaking of getting some blood up" the lizard lady was now saying "To the victor go the spoils, and all that. What do you say we blow off some steam, huh? Nothing better after a good fight than a good fuck, you know?".

The thought of turning the offer down briefly entered my mind, as I wasn't attracted the scaly types, but this reptile person wasn't so bad looking and I still had some time to kill before I needed to return to Sunnydale to gather my harem for our trip to the Citadel.

"Sure, I could blow off some steam. Could you, get on your hands and knees?" requested.

The smile that was sent my way made me get hard. Lucky for me my dawnguard armour was a lot easier to get out than my ME armour, as such my cock wouldn't be trapped for long.

"Oh, I think I know what we both want," the woman replied.

Soon she was stripping out of her skimpy bikini armour and was getting down on her hands and knees, turning so that her muscular ass was facing me. Then rather seductively, she lifted her tail in the air and waggles it in a 'come hither' motion.

"My ass is waiting" the red scaled woman told me as she reached a hand back and easily slipped a finger into her backdoor "Its no virgin hole, so come on. Fuck my ass!".

That's all I needed to hear, soon I lined myself up and was thrusting inside her, and I discovered that this female creature had an anus that could produce a vice like grip, that along with the sheer amount of heat made penetrating this woman at little unpleasant, but only at first.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. Leave it in there, just a moment. Let me savour this," the woman almost begged.

Obliging her request I kept my cock in place, but after a minute or two of this I could no longer take it and began to slowly pull out, only drive my manhood back inside.

Now that her backdoor has been stretched out a bit sliding back in was much easier and with only a single thrust I was once more hilted in her ass. The woman screamed out in bliss

Before long I was pounding away while the woman beneath on her hands and knees, was grunting and moaning lewdly.

"Oh, yeah, fuck my ass. Just like that!" the woman screamed out as she somehow clamped down on my cock even harder.

That was when my omni-tool alerted me, the alarm went off, it was time to go home.

"Sorry got to go" I told the lizard lady.

Oddly she didn't seem to mind.

"Oh I know how it is" she said as I put my cock away "People to beat up, lots of fucking to do".

That did sort of sum up my life.

(Line Break)

 **The Citadel of Gothics**

"This place is dumb" commented Buffy Summers.

I could call the Citadel many things, dumb would not be one of them. Actually I wasn't even sure it should be called a Citadel since they were typically fortresses built on high ground above a city, and there was no city here. In fact this didn't seem much like a fortress either.

"Why is it dumb?" I asked my fellow Slayer.

The apartment, well apartments, I'd been granted for my harem and I, were rather fancy. Only basically furnished, but that just left room for plenty of personalisation.

"Because the rules say that we have to be tagged so that everyone knows who owns us" Buffy said "Makes us sound like pets, not people".

Before saying anything about that I checked the information booklets we'd been given upon arriving. It did in fact mention that members of a Gothic's harm had to be branded to avoid confusion about who they belonged to if they wanted to spend time on the Citadel. This seemed to contrast the law that had forbidden slavery, but if the harem member gave consent it should be okay.

"Well you don't have to get branded" I pointed out "You aren't being forced to ever return to this place".

Buffy gave me an annoyed look.

"That's not really the point" she said "This place is evil, full of evil versions of you".

This seemed like a bit of a leap to me. Sure the place had some odd rules, but there were parts of Earth were women weren't even allowed out in public unless escorted by a man. Compared to those places the Citadel had a liberated view of women.

"It says something about us that a place in another dimension that is full of versions of myself doesn't even freak any of us out" I mused.

We were just that used to the strange.

"The branding rules applies to members of a Gothic's harem both male and female" Fred, who had already accessed some sort of information terminal reported "There are females Gothics too".

Buffy made a confused face, but soon recovered.

"Well if it applies to everyone then I guess that's fair" she then said "but it'll hurt".

More information was supplied.

"They use numbing creme to make sure it doesn't hurt" Fred said "And the brand is applied by the Gothic who owns the harem so its not like done in public or anything. The brand is magical, it stops people from getting confused about who is who's harem".

Buffy's expression changed.

"Okay then I'll do it" she decided.

Her sudden turn around made little sense to me. None of what she'd been told made the act any less demeaning if you really thought about it. Not that I would kick up a fuss as I respected other cultures, and I was going to force anyone to get branded.

"Well the Citadel has lots to offer" I said, wanting to change the subject "There's a guy here called Azrael who offers classes in duel sword wielding".

I felt what could best be described as a pang of jealousy from Khazid'hea my sword. I guessed the weapon didn't want to share in all the bloodletting.

 _Duel wield_ I thought at the sword _As in with two swords, I'll get a weapon worthy of fighting with you._

There were no words from _Khazid'hea_ , but I got the sense that it would never see another sword as its equal. Still I was reaching the limit of what the trainers I had access too could teach me, it was time to expand my horizons. I needed to become a better warrior, an idea that pleased Khazid'hea, and I decided at that moment that my sword was a little creepy as well a threat. Then again I was used to being surrounded by people both dangerous and weird, and I'd gotten them under my control.

"They've got lots of stuff for sale" Amy informed her fellow witches "Spells book and artifacts, we could spend years here just learning a fraction about what they know about magic".

While I had respectable magical abilities of my own, I was far more interested in stuff like weapons and training.

"This place does have resources we can use" I said "And I wouldn't have been invited to join if we didn't have things of vaule to others here in the Citadel".

I was in the market for some form of god-killing weapon, perhaps here I'd find what I sought.

"According this information people don't age here" Fred told us "They have night and day in the Citadel, time does pass, but you don't get older, so basically while you're here you're immortal, only you can die from getting hurt. They do have magical healing and future tech for their doctors so you'd have to some real damage to kill someone".

All the girls in the room seemed interested in that, and they discussed it while, until I got us back to what mattered.

"How the investigation go?" I wondered "Find out to happened to all those missing boys at the school".

Buffy shook her head.

"All their families are gone, and their stuff too" my fellow Slayer reported "It looks like they all moved away, but my gut tells me something bad happened".

Aside from Warren Meers all the guys missed from Sunnydale High were magic users, I suspected there was connection. Someone or something was targeting spell casters for some purpose, and since this was happening on the hellmouth I suspected that the case was sinister.

"I need to talk to someone in Sunnydale" I told the group "It won't take long, everyone else should go home. We can explore this place once everyone has decided if they even want to come back".

Also I needed to find out what they'd done to the jeep I'd been driving when I'd first arrived here. Knowing my luck it had been towed away and I'd have to pay a fortune to get it back.

(Line Break)

 **Back Alley. Sunnydale.**

"There ain't nothing here DM" Faith stated.

She was wrong about that.

"There is in fact something here" I told her

A moment later I was reaching out a hand in mid air and moving it around. I did this until I felt a ripple. I could both feel and sense the dark energy.

"Come on let's go back to Willy's and beat the real location out of some demon" Faith urged.

This was that right location. The information Willy had provided, for a modest sum, had been worth the price.

"Give me your hand, Faith" I requested, while reaching out to take it.

Since she was ever wary of physical contact that didn't involve sex or violence, she only reluctantly complied. Once she had I guided her hand to the right spot.

"What the hell?' the potential slayer exclaimed.

While Faith was an active Slayer she still had some of that dark power within her. Not enough for me to sense, but it was there.

"It's cloaked by magic" I told her "Only a demon, or a human with some degree of mystical ability can find it".

"Since when did I have any magic?' Faith queried.

For the life of me I couldn't recall if I'd ever informed her that she was a possible Slayer. If I hadn't then now wasn't the time to discuss it.

"All humans have some degree of mystical ability" I told the dark haired girl "Plus you've been exposed to the supernatural, and you're carrying enchanted items".

Faith seemed to accept that.

"Just remember magic isn't my hobby" she said "I'll leave that to you and the witches".

The arcane arts weren't for everyone, and it was natural to fear what you didn't understand, hence why magic made Faith a little nervous.

"Magic isn't my hobby" I replied, while letting go of her hand. "It's something that you can learn to control, or it can control you if you're not careful".

There were reasons why I didn't use spells unless it was to defeat an enemy or stay alive. Magic was not like technology, it didn't exist to make our lives easier. Thinking like that could led to me becoming like Dark Willow at the end of BTVS season six.

"If we step through the barrier we should just appear inside Rack's place" I informed the Boston native.

Rack was the magical version of a drug dealer, well it was actually more complex than that, but the end result was the same. He turned people into junkies. He'd been on my list of people to kill, but I'd never gotten around to it, and now I was glad I hadn't as he might be useful.

If someone was targeting magic users they might have already come after Rack, or at the very least some of his customers. If so he'd want whatever was behind the disappearances dealt with.

"Knowing my luck there's a big hole on the other side I'll fall into" I heard Faith mutter to herself.

No one fell into a big hole, but what we found was hardly any better. It was a room, that would have benefited from new furniture and the occasional clean. There were a couple of strung-out teenagers sprawled out on the couch, that along with the poor state of the place did give the impression of a crack den.

A door opened and a long haired man stepped out into the room. Clearly he had power, I could almost taste it, and it was bad juju. He even seemed somewhat deformed by the dark energies he used.

"Me next Rack" one of the teenagers begged.

The kid was ignored.

"I'd ask how you got in here but I can sense you Slayer" he said to me "Oh your connected to something that's for sure".

This I understood, I had an connection to the Old Ones that went beyond being empowered by the heart of such a creature. I could perform spells using R'lyehian, which was something that would freak out the Watchers should they find out.

That Rack could sense this meant that he wasn't some wannabe warlock, he was a powerful practitioner of the arts. Which made me wish I was wearing my armour and had more weapons on my person. Not that I was anywhere near defenceless, I was still a Slayer, I had my own magical talents, and I also carried a nice sharp knife.

It also made me reconsider that perhaps having Faith with me wasn't such a good thing. Sure it was nice to spend time with my girls, even in a place this, and since I was doing a lot it was important for me to spend time with at least one of them when I could, but even with her experience with junkies and dealers it might have been wise to leave her behind.

"Care to step into my office to discuss whatever it is you've come for?" Rack offered.

I nodded and Rack smiled as he stepped back into the room where he had emerged from. His own room was furnished a bit better than the one we'd just left but it still wasn't exactly a display of lavish wealth. Sometimes I forgot just how good I had it.

"Slayers are one thing, by you're something more" Rack said, sounding intrigued "Lots of untapped potential".

I did often wonder how far I could go if I kept training and found other ways to acquire power.

"We're not here to talk about me Mr Rack" I responded "We're here to talk about the warlocks that have done missing. Someone is taking them, and that might include some of your customers or even yourself".

Thankfully he didn't mistake my words for some sort of threat.

"And you want my help finding out who took those kids" Rack stated.

I figured he could help.

"If someone or a group is either recruiting or kidnapping magic users I figure either you or one of your customers would have heard something" I replied "Or you might have some spell that will let you find out".

The warlock nodded.

"If you want to hire me it won't be cheap" he said.

This I understood.

"What form of payment would you like?" I asked.

I had access to a lot of resources, if he wanted money I could get, but I doubted he cared about mere material things.

"How about a taste of some of your power" Rack replied.

That wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to give this creep a chance to get me addicted.

"I have access to resources you can't even imagine" I told the Warlock as I took out a bag of gems from Mareth "Check these out"

Rack didn't seem to care about money, but he was bound to have expenses, and these gems were themselves magical. They would interest him.

"This is way more than some information worth, you've got to know that" Rack observed.

The amount of gems in that bag wouldn't buy you much more than a meal and a drink in Salazar Town, but gems were common there were as metals were very rare. Hence why I tended to treat the gems as they mere coins. I could always get access to metals that the people of Mareth needed so badly.

"Think of it as me putting you on retainer" I told him "I might need the services of a warlock someday, and if you learn anything else that could be of us to me I can always pay you more".

A nod was all the agreement I need. Rack knew that double crossing me would be a bad idea, and if he was smart he'd already understand that forming some kind of alliance would be a good idea.

With our business done Faith and I quickly left the cloaked building.


	50. The Citadel 3

**Author Note**

Since I've lost contact with my co-author I won't be able to finish this story. This will be the last chapter of Slayer Gothic 2. I might do another side story, or do Slayer Gothic 3 with the group exploring new realities, leaving behind Mareth.

 **Slayer Gothic 2**

 **Part 50**

 **The Citadel.**

Unlike the other times when I'd visited this strange place, I found myself going through customs. The portal I'd created had been shifted to the custom's area, and while I found it worrying that people could mess with my portals, in this case I didn't mind so much as I really wanted to be able to access the Citadel. Besides if the Council that ran this place wanted me dead they could have just diverted my portal so that it opened up above a volcano, or something like that.

Into order to get access to the Citadel's resources and services, both Fred and I, the rest of my harem were either at school or in Faith's case hadn't wanted to get out of bed, had to go through customs. This involved surrendering all our weapons, but only for a short time, and then getting scanned. I figured that something must have happened recently to make the folks running the Citadel to be more careful.

Out of everything we carried only Khazid'hea caused any concern, which made sense as it was a sentient and magical sword, as such it was an unregistered life form as well as a dark magic artifact. Thankfully it just had to catalogued, its abilities and history recorded, before it was returned.

After that we both walked past some kind of dog girl, she clearly had ears and a tail of a canine, and oddly coloured eyes. Even stranger she smelled us both before letting us go on our way.

Once our weapons had been also be scanned they were returned. Then Fred and I entered into the public areas of the Citadel as we did our data pads, which we had been gifted with during our list visit, beeped. Upon inspection I discovered that some new information had been downloaded onto the pad.

It was a list of items, and living things that were forbidden here on the Citadel. The rules made sense, certain objects and creatures shouldn't be allowed around people, and they really shouldn't be taken a place where it was so easy to access other realities. Anyone with even a small amount of common sense would never break these laws even if they didn't know them, but even I can do stupid things.

"These laws are a little unfair" Fred commented "Did you know that if I break a rule that you have to deal with the Council, as my legal representative, I have no right to pick my own".

I doubted this place had courts. Judging by the info we'd just gotten it seemed like any issues such as lawbreaking or any major disagreement was handled by a member of the Council.

"Well to be fair they made this place, and its called the Citadel of Gothics, not the Citadel of Gothics & Friends" I said "Besides no one is forcing you come here".

Fred wasn't so easily soothed by my words.

"That's not all" the clever girl went on to say "Only a Gothic can own property here, to manage a business here you have to be a Gothic. All trades made by a harem member must be approved by his or her Gothic. Unbranded harem members have to be escorted by a Gothic!".

This rules did seem a little unfair, but this was a realm of existence that had been created by Planeswalker Gothic and we were just visitors here.

"You don't have to be here" I reminded Fred "You have your own Sliding Device and you have to go through customs when entering, so you can just go home".

Fred seemed shocked by my words.

"And miss out on all this!" she said a little too loudly "The services they've got here. Heck I'd walk around naked on a leash just to get to check out the library they have here".

Now that was an interesting image.

"They have a rule against public nudity" I told Fred "You have to wear at least a bikini or something close".

Fred gave me a look which let me know that she hadn't been unaware of that rule and hadn't been serious about the leash.

"I'm your teacher" said Fred "I'm not suppose to be sexually submissive to you, my job is get you ready for college. The hot sex is just a reward for all your hard work".

And totally worth the studying as she a real dirty mouth on her when we fucked, and she liked to bounce on my cock, in the fun way. Plus she looked super hot when she wore nothing other than a lab coat, although that hadn't helped me study science.

"Well I figure that we should get some local currency" I decided, wanting to shift the conversation over to something that didn't make me picture Fred naked "Do they have a currency exchange here?".

Fred examined her pad.

"They use, hold on.. oh there's a picture. Some kind of flat square coin made out of crystal. These crystals are grown, they're alive it says here" Fred informed me "They can't be faked for some reason".

From what I knew from sci fi, things like replicators and such couldn't create life so using a living currency made sense for people who travel to other realities and get their hands on technology that create stuff like gold with ease.

"Metals used for money are worthless here" Fred confirmed a moment later "actually every metal is worthless unless we have, Latinum, Naquadah, mithril, adamantium, Thundrilium, Veridium, Duranium and Tritanium, Xenothium, Nth Metal, Vibranium, or orichalcum. Guess they can't replicate that sort of stuff like in Star Trek".

She had more to say.

"There's also a market for magical items and technology, but there's no fixed value for them" she said "I guess it depends on who you trade with".

I wasn't worried about this.

"Well we have plenty of Mareth gems" I mentioned "They're magical so might not be something that can be replicated, plus you know they're magical. And we can get our hands on mithril, we happen to have some dwarf friends who owe us for helping them out".

With that Fred and I headed to where our data pads told us we could get some local money.

(Line Break)

The Citadel.

After getting as many of the credits they used here as was possible Fred and I made our way to centre of this huge place. The Citadel was really just one big dome, with some smaller domes connected to it via tunnels, which were on the surface of a planet that was otherwise untamed. Giving it a colony in outer space vibe.

To the west was a dome with housed women and children, it was a place for Gothics to have their kids raised in safety by the mothers who would be given help. Which shouldn't be a surprise as there was bound to be a lot breeding when so many of the Gothics had harems. Heck I'd managed to spawn loads of offspring, that was with females who weren't in my harem.

North of here was a dome used for industrial and energy production. Which again made sense as while many things here came from elsewhere, this place still needed power and the building still had be made. Plus the Citadel repaired and maintained a few space ships, that couldn't be easy.

The main dome, the one we were in now, had a few levels, but for now we were focused on the ground level, which was by far the largest. Aside from being a public area it contained all the stores, as well nearly all the places to relax. That included a massive park, a cinema of all things, and other entertainments, too many for me to bother remembering.

Another part of this dome was given over to ships, both space and more water based craft. I had my own spelljammer, that will still docked at Salazar Town, perhaps I would move it here. Although it would seemed rather shoddy compared the more advanced craft currently docked.

The next level up was not only where people lived, but that was also were the bars and even strip clubs could be found. Which seemed odd to me as I'd never been inside such a place, they held no appeal. I could only assume that alternate versions of myself had different tastes.

Down here was more of a daytime place. Which was not to say that it was family friendly, not with the sheer amount of weapons for sale. I had little interest in buying ray guns, mostly because the guns I had worked just fine, but also because there was always a chance of the sci fi weapons falling into the hands of the big bads. Still I considered in wise to invest in something that could vaporise a target in case another demon like The Judge turned up. I would buy such a device later and carefully hide it.

"I wonder why this statue is bigger than the rest?" I asked myself.

There were life sized stone copies of different Gothics scattered around the park that was all around me. Mostly it looked like a nice place to practice what the Mouse Morph Jojo had taught me. But this one statue was larger and the Gothic it showed seemed evil.

I read the writing on the base and discovered that this was Overlord Gothic, who had been slain by the Council for destabilising time lines, and a whole load of other crimes that made me want to slay him. Yet it seemed that Council honoured him some fashion. I found this odd.

"Wow they gene modding here!" Fred called out, attracting a few brief looks from nearby people "Who's Miranda Lawson?".

Before answering I got some context for this question.

"Miranda Lawson is a video game character" I started to explain "She was created by her father to be ideal daughter, or something like that. This place offers for a steep price to take the DNA of a Gothic and a woman to grow a daughter perfect for any role the father wants. Including as a willing sexual plaything".

Fred looked as if she'd lost the plot.

"Incest is legal here" I then said.

Which was freaky to me, but this place had to cater to a wide range of people. Some of them were clearly much kinkier than I was. Besides this place clearly had its own culture, and it was bound to be somewhat strange by 20th human standards as many of the people around here weren't even the species as I was.

"Anyway some of the cheaper options just improve the body, better immune system, reflexes that sort of thing" I said, wanting to get back on track "Nothing super human or more like peak human. You should consider it".

Being a Slayer made me super human so I didn't think such minor gene mods would make a difference and the more advanced ones would require me staying at a clinic for weeks. I simply didn't have kind of time. The peak human mods took a series of injections over a few days. Much easier. Besides I'd just mystically enhanced myself so I not idea if that would even mix well if someone started messing with my DNA. Actually messing with anyone's DNA seemed risky, so I'd read more about it before ever paying for such a service.

"They can alter the mind too" Fred was now telling me "Stuff like adding fetishes, bunch of pervs".

That we were. I knew this because I was a perv.

"Different strokes for different folks" was all I had to say on the matter.

My attention was already on a board that displayed jobs. Apparently some of the versions of myself here were too busy to go and get their own supplies, as such they were offering rewards for certain hard to get items from alternate realities.

"I can get sigial stones" I said mostly to myself.

Recovering, well stealing, sigal stones was something I'd done only once before, but back then I'd been less powerful, far less equipped, and not as well trained. Plus we now had recon drones that could locate the towers that contained the stones.

There was other stuff they wanted, but I'd either never heard of the stuff or didn't have access to the places that had what these people wanted.

"So what are we buying?" I asked when I felt Winifred tug on my arm.

I was sure she had ideas.

"For now I just want to see what kind of portal tech they have here" she answered.

This didn't sound like fun at all. Still if she could learn more about portals that would give us access to other worlds, and from those worlds we could gather more resources, more knowledge, more power, and find more evil to kick in the head.

I rather liked that idea.


End file.
